Inside My Mind
by A.Darkside
Summary: To make it simple, a girl gets stuck with four bishounen in her mind...wait, what the heck? A crazy story about a girl and her new ‘friends’ surviving each other and attempting to live in peace as they send psychiatrists running for their mommies. FIN.
1. First Greetings

EDITTED...kinda. :D

To make it simple, a girl gets stuck with four hot guys in her mind...wait, what the hell? A crazy story about a girl and her new 'friends' surviving each other and attempting to live in peace (ha) as they send psychiatrists running for their mommies. It's based on an original story idea of mine and also some stupid fan arts. XD

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** if I was the author with YYH, why would I be writing a fan fiction, foolish lawyers? Mika and this whole crazy situation belong to me though. Originality is my specialty. Haha it rhymed!  
**Warnings:** language, violence, sarcasm, utter stupidity, Karasu/gay bashing

* * *

To explain it simply, Mika could see things. She didn't believe she was a psychic, but she knew she wasn't a schizoid. She just saw things others didn't. She could tell when someone was about to come up to her or knock on her bedroom door. She also saw ghosts, since her whole neighborhood was haunted (but that was beside the point). The point of this was that she was different and could see more than an average person could.

At the present moment, Mika was in her room, attempting to finish her algebra homework she had neglected to finish the day before. Her grades were dropping because she never got any sleep. She was too busy trying to tell the ghost in the crawl space to shut up. Plus, she hated high school and wanted to drop out. She could easily get a job as a medium and travel in a circus. Of course, her mother sent her to her room for suggesting that. They expected a lot from their only daughter in sports, education and practically everything. Even her friends were monitored, making sure they had a good influence on her.

Sighing, Mika close her copybook and leaned back into her pillow. Listening carefully, she knew her mother was in the kitchen and her father was watching a football game on the television. They wouldn't notice her small break.

No one believed her when she said she saw things. Mika's over-worried parents sent her to a psychiatrist every week, trying to snap their daughter out of this 'madness'. Her friends, though supportive, were distant. That was alright. She made friends with the spirits she talked to, but they moved on quickly. Right now, she had her eyes on talking to the ghosts in her friend Sakura's house.

Mika picked up the journal her 'doctor' told her to write in. A lot of bullshit, but at least it kept her parents from sending her away to an institution. She picked up her pencil and wrote down a quick message.

Talked to the spirit of the attic last night. Really tired. Stupid homework I have to do is still waiting. I hate this book and I hate my life. Okay, my words of healing are done for today.

Mika grinned and threw the book back on her shelf. Every time she mentioned any ghost, her parents when psycho and stopped her TV privileges. Like that would stop her from seeing—wait.

Her green eyes went out of focus as she stared across the room at the window. Everything went black...except for three objects outside the window.

Three masses of psychic energy were shooting around the yard, as if they were hitting each other.

"THE HELL?" Mika sat up, the room lightening. The objects were still there, which was unusual. What was going on!

Jumping from her bed, Mika hurried out into her living room, nearly falling over her dog. She ignored her mother's scolding and ran out into her front yard.

Just feet away hovered the energies. Staring in awe, Mika thought to call her parents, but they probably wouldn't see it. One of the masses was purple, the other green and the last red. They didn't seem threatening, but...they were different. They continued to bounce around and slam into one another occasionally. It was rather hilarious.

"I wonder what caused this," Mika murmured aloud. Suddenly, it seemed like the energies heard her. Mika's eyes widened as they came towards her.

"Oh crap!" She took a step backwards. "Me and my overly large mouth!"

The first one, the purple, lunged at her. Mika screamed and dodged it. When she was five, her mother made her go through gymnastics all the way till she was nine. Now, she was very happy she had the experience.

As it lunged at her again, Mika flipped backwards rather ungracefully, nearly knocking over her mother's garden statues. The red 'light' hurtled at the purple, knocking it off course. It was defending Mika.

It seems they can think, Mika thought, looking at her 'savior'. _And I have a new friend. What about the other one?  
_The green energy seemed to be watching, as if observing the battle. Mika raised her eyebrow at it, but returned to dodging the purple energy, as it had gotten around the red.

Mika thought, looking at her 'savior'. The green energy seemed to be watching, as if observing the battle. Mika raised her eyebrow at it, but returned to dodging the purple energy, as it had gotten around the red. 

"AIIIIEE!" She dodged it again and again. The attack pattern was constantly changing, so she was constantly feeling the heat and burn as the energy flew over her skin.

Suddenly, she noticed a strange feeling in the air. As if some emotion was being carried by the energies. Focusing quickly, she identified them as sadness, anger and another was...embarrassment? Weird...

#RUN!#

Mika looked up and gasped. The purple energy was inches from her. She screamed and covered her face, but the energy was not interesting in her face. It hurtled through her stomach. The green hazed and followed in suit, the red seeming to be pulled in with them.

Before Mika had the chance to shout curses and wonder what the heck happened, she herself felt a pull from inside.

"What the—?"

In an instant, Mika saw nothing but darkness.

&&&&&&&&

Opening her eyes, Mika knew right away she was far, far away from her Akita (a city in Japan) home. Around her was a huge field of grass and a blue sky that went on forever. Staring down at herself, she saw her clothes were different also. She was now wearing a bright blue shirt and plain jeans.

"Okay, now I'm half way pissed off," she muttered, getting up slowly. Gazing around, she saw a hill, which stood out vibrantly against the flat plain. She was about to go towards it, but loud, echoing voices distracted her.

"NOW, LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE, YOU BLASTED IDIOT!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Fighting will resolve nothing."

"WHO ASKED YOU, KURAMA?"

Mika's eyes widened. Okay, where ever she was had life forms and they were just beyond the strange hill. Gathering up her courage, she marched over and peered over the land form.

Three boys were yelling at each other. One with long black hair, one with short black hair with a white star burst and the last one was a redhead. The redhead was obviously trying to stop the fighting, but was being ignored. Mika sweat-dropped and waved her arm.

"Uh hello!" She smiled wearily. What if these guys were freaky perverts?

They all looked up quickly. The shortest, the one with the white star burst on his head, growled. The other black-haired one...wait. He had a mask on. Perhaps he had a breathing deficiency? The short one muttered something to the mask-guy and continued to glare at Mika.

"Um, hello." The redhead smiled back, wary.

Mika slid down the hill in front of them and grinned. "Sorry to interrupt your banter, but I'm in need of assistance," she said.

The red head smiled, as if relieved to know she wanted something as simple as that. "Sure, we'll help. What's wrong?"

"This is gonna sound weird..." Mika trailed off. "But where am I?"

The red-head sweat-dropped, the short one fell over and the mask-guy slapped his forehead. Mika looked at them, confused.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'WHERE AM I'?" The short one yelled up at her, after getting up from the ground.

"Now, now, Hiei," redhead calmed his friend. "This probably never happened to her before."

"It hasn't happened to me before and I know where we are!" Hiei shouted back, glaring.

Mask-guy chuckled. "Well, tell her then. The sooner she knows, the sooner everything can be fixed."

Mika scratched her head. "Okay, where am I again?"

"Your mind," redhead said with a weak smile. "There's been an accident."

"HUH?" Mika's eyes widened. "This is my MIND? How the heck is that even possible?"

Mask-Boy brushed his hair back. "We don't know. I personally don't care. Do you even know how to get back to the reality?"

"No..."

Red head glanced at mask-guy. "Karasu, this is your fault to begin with. Leave the girl alone."

"Who said I was going to do anything to her, Kurama?"

"I'm surprised you haven't killed each other yet," Hiei murmured darkly. "The last time you two saw each other, it was in a life or death battle. Now, we're fighting over whose fault it was that we're stuck in a human's mind."

Mika suddenly snapped to attention. "Hey! This is my mind right?"

"Yes," replied Kurama, nodding.

"THEN, GET _OUT_!" Mika shouted, causing all three 'guests' to jump. "This is my mind! How'd you get here? Talk about invasion on one's personal thoughts and memories!"

Hiei scoffed. "If we could leave, don't you think we'd be gone by now?"

"Huh?" Mika was confused.

Kurama sighed. "When we entered your mind, our spirits kind of...got stuck."

"You mean..." Mika trailed off, the words sinking in. She had three weird guys stuck in her _subconscious_? Of all the bizarre and crazy things that could happen to a girl...! "I'm stuck with you freaks in my mind? For how long?"

"Until we can find a way out," Karasu said simply. He eyed Mika. "Hmm...we're stuck in the body of a human girl. How irritating. I suppose you live with your parents."

"Yeah."

"Double irritating. We'll have to be careful around them. We can't have them finding out you're part demon now."

Dead silence.

"I'm a...**_WHAT_**?" Mika nearly fell over. "I might be a freak on some levels, but I am certainly not a **demon**!"

Kurama glared at Karasu. "What do you mean? She's human."

"You see, fox," Karasu began calmly, "Once we entered her mind and body, our spirit energy merged with hers. What do you _think_ would happen if such a thing occured?"

"You seem to speak with experience," Mika muttered. "This an old trick of yours?"

Karasu chuckled again. "Hardly. Those other idiots didn't even notice the merge. I'm assuming that you will gain some demonic abilities from it," he said, his eyes glinting cruelly.

"Hold it...you're demons?" Mika rose to defense. Now that she thought of it, they really did have some creepy auras...

The others must have sensed her spiritual energy as her fear and nervousness rose. Kurama waved his hands in a show of meaning no harm.

"We don't mean to harm you," he explained. "Hiei and I are good demons."

"And him?" asked Mika, pointing to Karasu.

Kurama and Hiei glared at the other demon. "Evil," was the simultaneous reply.

"So?" Karasu grinned maliciously. "It's not like I'm killing you all yet."

"You could and probably will when you feel like it," Hiei stated.

Mika sighed. "Alright, I get the situation...but why _me_?" Why _anyone_?

"You possess a lot of spirit energy," Kurama said. "I hated the idea of doing this, but when Karasu attempted to enter you, I tried to stop him, but you can see where that led us."

"Oh, so you were the red energy." Mika looked over at Hiei. "You were the green and Karasu was the purple."

Karasu rolled his eyes. "Alright, introductions are over. Let's get on with life."

"Hold on." Mika looked over at Kurama and back to Karasu. "You could probably cut the tension in this room with a knife. Is it just because of this situation or are you seriously fight-to-the-death enemies?"

"Why do you care?" snorted Hiei.

"I want some assurance that I won't get caught up in a war. If this IS my mind, which I'm hoping it's not, I don't need...DEMONS tearing it up!" Mika replied, scowling. She couldn't believe she just admitted demons were real...this really was crazy! She looked to Kurama. "Okay, Red. Who's tall-dark-and-gruesome to you?"

"You were correct about the enemy description," announced Kurama. He glared at Karasu.

Mika glared harder. "Why?"

Hiei cocked an eyebrow. "Yet again, why do you care?"

"BECAUSE! I need to know how dangerous you THINGS are!"

"View the Fox's memory." Karasu said suddenly. He shrugged. "I don't care."

Kurama looked at Mika with unease. "I'm not sure that would be such a good idea."

"Come on, show it!" Mika ordered, holding out her palm. "Logically—well, if there were any logic in this whole thing—since this is a mind, if you 'think' of something and 'think' it to me...shouldn't it become clear to me, too?"

"That makes somewhat sense," acknowledged Kurama.

"THEN HOP TO IT, REDS!"

"You are impossibly impatient," Karasu muttered darkly.

Mika glared at him, but snapped to attention as Kurama put his hand on hers. He looked nervous.

"I must admit some of my memories are a bit graphic," he said as he cast a cold glare at Karasu.

Ignoring the comment, Mika absorbed the waiting memory and watched as images flashed past her eyes and slowly formed a story...

&&&&&&&&& Kurama's Memory...SPOILERS! &&&&&&&&&&

Karasu smirked at the dodging Kurama. "You know that you can't defeat me, but you continue to try all the same. That's what's so appealing about you," he said, a malicious tone hidden in his voice.

Kurama tensed and glared at his enemy, as Karasu continued, "It's a shame that circumstances couldn't have been different for us."

Suddenly, the demon lunged towards Kurama, still spouting his chilling speech. "But it doesn't really matter." His claws narrowly hit Kurama. "Even things that seem ideal always turn sour. I just speed up the process."

Kurama leaped to the air, trying to block out Karasu with no avail.

"Besides," began Karasu. His eyes glowed red. "I've found that there is no greater rush than taking the life of someone you care for!"

Kurama landed away from Karasu, but was trying desperately to come up with a plan. What could he do...?

...Mika was abruptly thrust into another vision, only minutes after the first memory...

The new blond Karasu grinned as his bombs began to ignite around the weakened Kurama. The kitsune began to scream, agonizing, painful screams.

Blood poured down Kurama's arms and legs, leaving a pool of blood around him as he sank to his knees, trying desperately to stay conscious and in the fight. Karasu was going to kill him...

"Your red hair is perfect for that fiery spirit I admire," Karasu said calmly, watching his prey wince with pain. "You know that's why I've decided to leave your beautiful face unharmed. I may not be able to keep you but I'll always have the memory of your face to give comfort."

Kurama, surprising everyone, got to his feet. His plan would work...even if he would die trying.

&&&&&&& End memory... &&&&&&&

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Mika felt Hiei grab her shoulders and give the screaming girl a good shake.

"Are you insane?" he asked simply.

Stuttering, Mika pushed him away. "HOLY CRAP! Kurama, I'm so sorry for you!"

"The wounds mended." Kurama shrugged.

"No, I mean about Karasu! He's freaking GAY!"

Karasu sweat-dropped. "_What_ was that?" he hissed.

"GAY-GUY!" Mika pointed accusingly at Karasu. "E-VILE! Hurting poor Kurama like that! What a jerk!"

Kurama and Hiei both couldn't help but smirk. Karasu, however, growled.

"_What_ did you just call me?" He asked menacingly.

"Gay-guy!" Mika shouted, though taking a step back. Karasu's murderous aura just picked up a notch. Mika could not deny it was frightening.

"WHY YOU LITTLE...!" He made a swipe at her, but she dodged and scrambled over the hill.

"NYAH!" She stuck her tongue out at him. "Stupid Gay-guy!"

Karasu, throwing all dignity aside, ran up the hill after her. The kid might have been his new host until he escaped, and she was only a kid, but her insults crossed the line. Kurama watched as his old enemy chased after the girl...wait, what was her name?

"Hiei, let's go save the girl before Karasu hurts her," said Kurama, as he turned to his ally.

Hiei nodded and jumped over to the other side. Suddenly, he called back to his friend. "Correction. Let's go save Karasu from the kid."

"Huh?" Kurama looked over and nearly laughed out loud.

Karasu had managed to corner the girl and was about to summon a bomb, but the girl was quicker and kicked him in a place where the sun-don't-shine. After that, she had continued to kick at him, mercilessly.

"I've got gay people in my mind along with demons!" Mika shouted, as Karasu barely dodged one of her kicks. "I don't need people coming after me with explosives!"

Hiei sweat-dropped. "A Quest class demon is getting the crap beaten out of him by a half-ling GIRL?" he asked incredulously.

"AND I DON'T NEED SEXIST MIDGETS ON MY CASE EITHER!"

"Don't come after me." Hiei glared at her, taking a step back. "I was speaking in general."

Karasu lunged at Mika, growling. No stupid human was going to make a fool out of him and live to talk about it! The surprised girl shouted and fell backwards. Normally, one would expect her to fall on the weird grass, but instead she fell through an open door. The door quickly shut after her, leaving the remaining three individuals standing in a shocked stupor.

"HUH?" Karasu's eyes widened. A door! Where'd that come from?

Above the door, there was a sign that said 'EXIT'. Kurama and Hiei sweat-dropped.

"Alright." Kurama scratched his head. "That was plain and simple."

"Not to mention awkward," Karasu growled, giving the doorway a fierce kick. The exit suddenly disappeared.

Hiei stared at the spot. "Tell me am I insane or did the door just vanish?"

"I would go with the latter," Kurama said, his green eyes wide.

"Her mind is so screwed up."

Karasu shrugged and walked away. (Probably to heal his pride, Kurama thought) The other two sat down and waited for something to do.

"Wait," Hiei suddenly spoke up, glaring.

"Yes?"

"If we're in her mind, where are _her_ memories?"

Kurama shrugged. "I don't know and personally, I think investigating them is a bad idea. We don't know her and she doesn't know us. Invading her memories might be offensive to her."

Hiei smirked and stood up. "Well, _I_ personally don't care about her feelings of the matter. Information on her, like her name, will be useful. I'll go search."

"And I'll stay here." Kurama sighed. Why did he have to be involved with such a mess?

Unfortunately, his questions were not to be easily answered.

* * *

Okay...that was weird and not funny...but it'll get better. I'll explain what happened to our bishies in the next chapter. And sadly, Mika is kind of homophobic, meaning she's edgy around gay people. But trust me...IT ALL CHANGES! MWAHAHAHA! Er...okay. xD review please. 


	2. How to drive demons up the wall

A.D: here's chapter two. ; ) I hope you guys like it. Thanks for the reviews too.

'_Mika talking'  
_#Kurama#  
/Hiei/  
:Karasu:

-**A/N **just so ya know, the conversations between the characters happens a lot, and it can get confusing. It may seem weird with all the talking, but the conversations they have are dang hilarious! there's my reason for madness.

Disclaimers at beginning...warnings at beginning... OK!

* * *

Mika opened her own eyes and saw she was laying flat on her back in her front yard. Judging that the sun was in the same spot it had been in before, she knew she hadn't been 'gone' for very long. Brushing herself off, she got up and headed for the door. Her father was lounging in the living room, watching television just how she had left him.

"H-hi, dad," she said.

"Hmm."

Alright, he didn't notice anything. Mika rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen. Her mother was at the stove, preparing for dinner. Gathering up her courage, Mika walked up to her.

"Yes, honey?" her mother asked absentmindedly as she added salt to the soup.

"Mom, what do you know about demons?"

Her mother nearly dropped the salt shaker. "What? Mika, please! If you think our house is inhabited by imaginary demons—!" she cried, angry.

"No." Mika knew she should have kept her mouth shut, but this was important. Who else could she go to for help? "They do not exist in the house."

"Where then?" her mother tried to keep sarcasm out of her voice.

"My mind."

Her mother stared at Mika blankly for a second before glaring. "Mika, that's it. Your father and I have tried to give you help, but you continue to shove all the psychologists aside—!"

"—They don't help!" Mika tried to reason. This was not what she wanted.

"—And now you're saying you have spirits inside your mind?!" her mother continued angrily, her voice rising. "What can we do about you?"

Mika growled and glared fiercely back. "Disown me for all I care. I'm sorry I don't meet up to your expectations as a perfect daughter," she snapped back.

"Mika Murasaki!" Her father had appeared at the doorway. He had heard her fiery comment. "Get to your room this instant!"

"With pleasure," Mika muttered, slipping away. She stomped back into the hallway and slammed her door open, slamming it shut again once inside. Then, she felt tears form in her eyes.

Her friends' parents never did that to their kids. Her own tyrant parents expected her to be a perfect student, a perfect athlete and perfectly sane. She was everything but sane. They hated her for that. Now, just when she needed them to be parents and help her, they pushed her away. Mika clenched her fists and bowed her head onto her knees.

'Do they even care about me?' Mika thought, wiping her eyes.

#Obviously.#

Mika's eyes widened. "Huh?! Who said that?" she exclaimed, looking around. Shit, was she really going insane?

#I'm sorry. Did you forget about us all together?# the voice chuckled.

'_Kurama?'_

#Yep.#

'_Wow...I totally forgot you guys were there...'_

#Are you alright? I felt your sadness...and your thoughts. What happened between you and your parents, if you don't mind me asking.#

Mika sighed aloud and rubbed her head. Great. Now, she had a headache. _'Just an argument. Where are Hiei and gay-guy?' _she asked, trying to change the subject.

#Hiei went somewhere to explore and Karasu went off somewhere to heal his pride.#

'_Ha, stupid gay-guy'_

:I'M NOT GAY DAMMIT!:

'_Whoa, you heard me?'_

/You're thoughts are on loud speaker, Murasaki./

'_Oh, I guess I'll just have to think softer—WAIT A MINUTE! How do you know my name?'_

/It's on your door./

'_What door?'_

/Your memory files door./

'_Oh.' _Mika then realized what he said. '_Hey, what are you doing in my MEMORIES?'_

Hiei snorted /I had to check out your past, fool. What if you were a weak human shell?/

#I take it you approve?# Kurama said coolly.

/Yes. She's as stubborn and fight-loving as the Detective, but also has common sense./

:Let me see those memories.:

#Yes, I'd like to see them as well.# Kurama meant well, but...

'_NO! EVERYONE OUT!' _Mika shouted angrily, surprising the demons. _'THOSE ARE MY PRIVATE THOUGHTS YOUR MESSING WITH!'_

/Tough luck/ Hiei replied. /We're part of you now, so we have the right to scan your thoughts./

'_THAT IS PURE BULL SHIT!'_

:My my, what a temper.:

'_I'M WARNING YOU PEOPLE! ESPECIALLY YOU GAY GUY! KEEP OUT!'_

:Oh, a human brat is threatening us!: Karasu laughed evilly.

Inside her mind, Hiei opened the memory room again. On the brown wooden door, there was a plain sign that said 'Mika's Memory Room.' In the center of the gray walled room was a small cardboard box.

/What the—?/ Hiei took a step in, surprised. Wait, there was a lot more boxes earlier! Mika must have moved them!

He took another step, preoccupied with looking around for more boxes. Suddenly, with a whoosh of wind, his foot fell out from beneath him and Hiei was soon looking upside down at the floor.

/MIIIIIIKKKKKKAAAAAA!!!!!/

'_Whoopsy, did I do that now?' _

Karasu was laughing hysterically, leaning on the door for support. Hiei had somehow missed seeing a cord of rope on the floor and it was like an old cartoon trick in action. The rope had pulled upwards just as Hiei put his foot down on top of it. Meaning...Hiei was hanging from the ceiling, tied to a rope.

Kurama, on the other hand, was rolling his eyes. #You three act like children!#

'_Well excuse me for putting up self-defense trap! I swear, I'll put worse ones up if you two go in there!'_

:Worse? This one is pathetic!:

'_Well, they utter humiliate you, right?'_

:...well...:

'_HA! FEAR ME!'_

:Did you know you really suck?:

'_Yeah, I found that out years ago.'_

/Sorry to interrupt your lovely conversation but...GET ME DOWN DAMMIT!!!/

'_Say your sorry.'_

/I, the wielder of the Jagan eye AND the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, DO NOT apologize to sneaky, double-crossing human brats!/

'_Then you can view the floor like ceiling till you pass out, for all I care.'_

#I don't think we can pass out in these forms...#

'_Excuse me then, I mean you can view the ceiling till you DIE.'_

/You're not helping, fox./

::Don't help him! Let the midget fend for himself.::

/I've fended for myself since I was able to hold a sword!/

'_And that was when? A week ago?'_

/ARGH!!! WHEN I GET DOWN YOU ARE A DEAD HUMAN! YOUR PARENTS WILL NEVER FIND YOUR REMAINS! YOU HEAR ME?!/

'_Loud and clear.' _Mika stretched in the real world and walked over to her bed. She flung herself into the pillows and said, _'Besides, my parents would care less if I was murdered by a man inside my mind.'_

Kurama scoffed gently. #I'm sure they would care, Murasaki.#

'_Oh, you're right! They would be pissed off because I wasn't killed by a TALL guy. I have to be the best, even while dying.'_

:My, your parents are picky.:

/You ARE NOT helping yourself!/

'_I didn't PLAN to help myself.'_

:I'm starting to like your cynical side, kid.: Karasu smirked.

'_Oh joy. I am loved by gay guy.'_

:FORGET I SAID ANYTHING!: Mika snickered as she mentally saw Karasu throw his arms up in disgust.

Kurama sighed. #Do we always have to fight like this?#

:'_Yes._': Both Karasu and Mika replied.

/You.../

'_What?'_

/...I can't breathe.../

:Take a breath of brain air, fool.:

/Seriously...I...can't use my lungs dammit!/

Hiei...?

:AH, HE'S TURNING BLUE!:

'_OOPS!' _

In the memory room, the cross-eyed Hiei fell to the floor. Kurama rushed up to his friend and sat him up.

#Hiei are you alright?#

/... Gah.../ Hiei shook his head, as if trying to get his senses back. /**Where is that brat**?/ he hissed.

'_MWAHAHA! You know you've lived when you make a strong willed man fall senseless!'_

/YOU ARE DEAD MURASAKI! STONE-COLD DEAD!/

'_That didn't even make sense.' _Mika smirked. _'And besides, kill me later. I'm gonna call my friend, ok?'_

#But I thought you were grounded.#

'_Kurama...they said I had to go to my room. That doesn't mean I can't use that phone.'_

The redhead demon rolled his eyes. #Ah.#

'_Okay, I get it now. Kurama's the mommy, I'm the chaotic child of doom, Karasu's the daddy and Hiei's the moody teenager!'_

:Did you suggest what I think you just suggested?:

Mika smiled childishly on her bed and hugged herself. _'WE'RE ONE BIG HAPPY MESSED UP FAMILY!'_

/I WILL NEVER BE PART OF YOUR FAMILY! NEVER, YOU PSYCHO BITCH!/

'_Kurama, he's yelling at me.'_

#Hiei, that's not nice at all.# Kurama said, smiling.

Karasu began to laugh hysterically again. :I'm really beginning to enjoy this!:

/Why are you getting angry at me, fox?!/

#She's a kid and our host. Be a little courteous.#

/WHAT!? COURTEOUS TO THAT INSANE WITCH?/

'_Kurama, he called me a name'_

#Hiei!#

/I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!./ With an angry yell, he marched out of the memory room, kicking the door frame.

In the real world, that caused an effect on Mika. Her eyes widened and she grasped her head in her hands. "GAAAAAHHH! HIEI DON'T KICK THAT!" she cried.

Obviously, Hiei heard her. A large, sadistic grin appeared on his face. /Oh, you mean, don't kick THIS?!/ He slammed his foot into the door frame again, causing it to shudder. Mika yelped out loud and gripped her head harder.

'_DO THAT AGAIN AND YOU FIND YOURSELF PERMANENTLY ATTACHED TO THE CEILING!'_

/Don't care!/ He kicked her one last time and walked off, seeming towards the end of the grassy plain.

Mika twitched. _'I'll get him later.'_

:It seems your mind's astral projections are your weakness.:

'_Don't even think about it, mask-boy. I'll make you trapped in my birthday memories.'_

:What's so bad about them?:

'_You've obviously never been to a human birthday party with over-emotional parents.'_

:...Uh, so?:

'_Karasu, trust me. You never want to see the horrors of my childhood. And I have a sneaking suspicion you'll feel every emotion I did those god forsaken days.'_

:Suddenly...I'm actually scared.:

Mika laughed out loud and grabbed her cordless phone. Pausing for a moment in silent thought, she dialed an all-too familiar number. She heard the person pick up.

"Hey Ayumi," she said. "It's Mika."

"Hey, kiddo! What's up?" Ayumi replied, perky.

"Lots," Mika said causally. "And I've got a problem."

"Oh. What's the problem?"

"Well, to start it off, my parents are psycho-ing out on me, I've got three strange demons in my subconscious and one of them is gay."

"..." Ayumi, if Mika could see her, was probably was staring blankly at the phone. "...Do you want me to come over?"

"Yeah."

"'Kay, be there in 5."

"Roger." Mika hung up the phone and got up.

#...was that you're friend?#

'_Yep. Name's Ayumi Takei and she's my best and closest friend I have.'_

:Why do I have a feeling she's gonna be even more weird than YOU?:

'_Well...she's a punk and likes to laugh at other's pain. Just like YOU.'_

:Eternal Joy be mine.:

#Inari give me strength.#

'_Who? Oh wait, you're a fox demon. Or a some type like that, right?'_

Kurama looked surprised. #How'd you know?#

'_I can sense your aura and its even stronger in my mind. It's like a flashing neon sign to me.'_

:So, you have some worth.:

'_Har har, I'm glad I apply to you.'_

:Hey, you're the one who started our feud.:

'_Oh yeah? How?'_

::COUGH-GAYCALLING-COUGH::

'_Suck it up, wussy. And you call yourself a demon?'_

:Well you're just a human.:

'_Well, you're just ugly.'_

#WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP FOR ONCE?!#

'_Jeez, Kurama, you don't have to yell.'_

#Sorry, but your constant bickering is driving me insane!#

/Wow, you too?/

:Ah, the vanquished returns.:

/Shut up, you mother fuc—/

'_HEY HEY HEY! Watch your language midget! My mind can put up censors!'_

Mika rolled her eyes as Hiei began to shout things not suitable to put in writing. Taking this time to ignore her over-hyper guests, she walked over to the window and opened it. Peering out, she saw Ayumi running up the street.

This drew the girl back to a memory she loved to cherish. It was of the first time she had met Ayumi...about five years ago. (Mika's fourteen, going to be fifteen in April)

-----Mika's Memory Sequence----

10-year-old Mika sighed and leaned back in her chair. Her mother had yet again told her the bad stories about bad friends. Just because she had talked to a black-haired, pale faced girl, her mother went on a 'don't-you-hang-with-gothic-children' discussion that lasted an hour. Just to spite her mother she invited the girl over.

Suddenly the door bell rang. Leaping from her desk chair, Mika went into the living room and opened the door. A girl her age with long black hair smiled back at her.

"_Hi Mika!" _

As her mother's words came back to her, Mika grinned broadly. "Hiya! Wanna be best friends?"

--------

"Oh the memories," Mika said with a grin as she climbed out the window.

* * *

A.D: LOL! Ayumi, for now, is the only person who believes Mika about the troublesome trio of mass destruction. Cruel of me, no? I hope this chapter was amusing. I sure have fun making their conversations! Mwa, prepare for even more random talk later on...especially when a 'friend' shows up. lol, to be truthful...I ain't telling who cause that would ruin the surprise! See ya all next time I post...which will be relatively soon, hopefully! 


	3. Explaination at the Park

A.D: YAYNESS! REVIEWS! (dances a happy little dance) I'm so happy! This chapter, yet again, is full of random content. I forgot to mention how the three guys got stuck in Mika's mind in the last chapter! (slaps forehead) I'm an idiot...well, you find out in this chapter. Enjoy everyone!

Disclaimers...warnings...in the beginning...

/Hiei talking/  
:Karasu:  
#Kurama#  
_'Mika'_

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Ayumi said, raising her eyebrow. "You have three DEMONS in your mind and they're GUYS?"

They had walked to the playground and were sitting on the bleachers by the soccer. Mika had told her friend everything about her new 'guests'.

"Yep." Mika nodded, sighing. "Bunch of madmen, they are."

Ayumi took out her lighter and lit herself a cigarette. "Hmm...are they hot?" she asked.

Mika rolled her eyes. "Kurama's okay looking. Hiei could be worthy if he grew a few feet."

"What about tall dark and gruesome boy?"

"I can't tell with that mask." Mika suddenly scoffed. "You're gonna kill yourself with those things."

Ayumi shrugged and blew a smoke ring. "Better to die than live in this hellhole of a world, right?"

#Such a joyful child...#

Mika jumped, causing Ayumi to stare at her. _'GOD! Kurama, don't start talking out of the blue like that! It scares me!'_ she exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Ayumi asked curiously.

"Kurama suddenly said something...it's very creepy to have some talk into your mind when no one around you is speaking."

Ayumi raised her eyebrow. Suddenly, a thought came to her. "Say...can they come out?"

"What?" Her question echoed in her mind. All three demons began to listen hopefully.

"I asked, can they come out. You know, temporarily until you can get their bodies back."

Mika sat there, blinking. What a thought! She could maybe lend one of them some energy for an astral form. But which one was worthy enough?

:ME!.:

'_Oh, YEAH, Karasu. You really **DESERVE** it.'_

#There's no need for my body quite yet.#

'_But I trust you more than the other two.'_

/Hn./

#Well, which one of them do you trust more, Mika?#

'_Hmm…What a tough question...'_

:I'll be your hit man and kill off anyone you want.:

'_Yeah sure, then I'll be responsible!'_

/Then how about me?./

#Yes, why not Hiei?#

'..._he gave me a headache' _Mika said in a babyish/whiny voice.

Ayumi noticed the smile on her best friend's face. "Um, explanation or did you go psycho on me?"

"Karasu and Hiei want to try the astral form thing. I can only spare so much energy, so only one today. Which one should I choose?"

Blowing out some smoke, the black haired girl looked thoughtful. "Kurama doesn't want out?"

"No, he's too polite. He's the best one there. Hiei's too macho and Karasu's just gay."

:I AM NOT GAY!.:

'_Yes, you are.'_

:Well, you're a lesbian!:

'_WHAT? THAT DOES IT! HIEI, YOU WIN THE GOLDEN PONY!'_

/What—?/

Suddenly, Ayumi felt the bleachers get hot. Looking up quickly, she saw Mika's eyes were closed and she was focused. Gulping, Ayumi slowly moved several spaces back. She had a taste of Mika's psychic energy before and she really didn't want to see it again.

The air stilled and seemed to get very warm near Mika. Almost like a hazy television image, Ayumi saw the form of a small boy standing in front of them.

"I'm alive?" Hiei asked quietly, looking at his hands. They were transparent, but he could feel and breathe.

"Glad you like it," Mika said in a hoarse voice. Her eyelids were drooped and she was breathing heavily. "I...am not gonna do that again..."

Ayumi blinked. "Wow, is that Hiei?" she asked.

"You can see him?" Mika asked, surprised.

"Barely..." Ayumi trailed off, amazed. "Very cool. I guess I have some sixth sense."

"Hn." Hiei looked away. "Pathetic, Murasaki. Only I was transformed into an astral projection and you're about to pass out already."

Mika growled. "Oh, bite me. It was my first time I ever did that, so lay off, you walking bomb fuse."

"Hey, I have fire. Karasu's the one with the bombs."

"Still, you blow up every time you get angry."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Where am I exactly?"

"Akita, Japan," Ayumi answered, rubbing out his cigarette. "Boy, Mika was right. You're shorter than a first grader."

"What do you all have against my height?" Hiei growled angrily.

"Nothing. You're just an easy target."

Before Hiei had the chance to attack Ayumi, Mika decided to ask her short freeloader a question.

"Hey, Hiei?"

"What?"

"How did you get transformed into psychic energy?"

Hiei froze and looked at her slowly. "...You mean how we got where we were?" he asked.

Mika nodded. "Yeah. I don't think demons suddenly transform into particles a normal human can't see on a daily basis. What's your story?"

#It's long...and complicated.# Kurama sighed inside her mind.

:Not to mention, it's all Hiei's fault.:

"IT WAS NOT!" Hiei shouted angrily. Ayumi raised her eyebrows.

"What was that outburst for?"

"He heard Karasu's comment," Mika giggled. Hiei just turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Tell that bomb machine that he's a poor excuse for a demon and if he thinks that a simple accusation like that will get under my skin, he's sadly mistaken--!"

:Oh, I don't think that it will. I KNOW it will, my dear midget.:

"Ha, you hear them too!" Mika laughed, enjoying the furious look on the smaller man's face.

Hiei 'hn'ed and looked away. "Do you want to know or not, fool?" he demanded.

"I'd be nicer, Hiei," said Ayumi with a smirk. She lit another cigarette. "That is your landlord you're talking to."

"Shut up, stupid woman. I wasn't speaking to you."

"Well, I **was** speaking to you."

"Stop bickering and tell me!" Mika demanded. "Now, Hiei. Or I'll send you to the memory room with lots more booby-traps to get you."

"Hn." Hiei glared at her. "Fine."

:Aw screw the talking!: Karasu tapped his foot impatiently, though only Hiei and Mika could see it. :Show her a memory. Faster and easier.:

#What about Takei-san?#

'_I'll explain it to her later,' _Mika told him. She turned to Ayumi in the regular world. "Alright, Mr. Tall Dark and Gruesome wants a memory to be shown instead. I'll space out for a few minutes, but I'll tell you everything later."

"Okay, I'm not going anywhere." Ayumi smiled.

"I wish," Hiei muttered darkly. Ayumi gave him a cold glare, which he ignored.

Mika waved angrily. "Tell me!"

"Fine you little brat!" Hiei shouted, though trying to stay calm. "Alright, here's the memory."

He held up his hands and light swirled in the center. Mika closed her eyes as the images formed like a movie player.

----o.O---

Kurama walked down the street, his thoughts elsewhere. The Dark Tournament was just a memory and the Demon World Tournament that had almost destroyed the fragile balance between the human and demon worlds was finally gone from their worries, at least for another three years. Kurama couldn't help but be content. He was finally going to be able to stay home with his human family now. The "Spirit Detectives" as a whole could finally have a little vacation from playing super heroes.

As he past a tree on the sidewalk, the fox demon looked up and smiled. "Hiei, come down."

With a short moment of rustling branches and leaves, the short fire demon jumped to the ground beside his friend. Kurama didn't look at his ally, but he smiled pleasantly as they walked in sync down the sidewalk.

"I was not expecting you back in the human world any time soon," he said, honest.

"That woman doesn't keep me on a leash," Hiei snorted, referring to his ex-lord, Mukuro.

Kurama looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "I am curious. Why are you back?" he asked. His voice seemed friendly, but Hiei was smart enough to know he should definitely have an excuse.

"It's for the reason I know you are thinking of," the fire demon said.

"Ah!" Kurama seemed pleased with that answer. He flash him an annoyingly pleasant smile again. "Yukina-san is so nice to have such a caring brother to come all the way from the demon realm to watch over her!" The fox demon laughed out loud at the deadly glare that he received. With a sly look, Kurama asked, "So...did you give it to her yet?" That little tear gem necklace...

Hiei just turned away. So, that was a no. Kurama sighed and smiled. Obviously, neither demon had changed the slightest bit. The two walked in silence down the street. It was almost dusk and the setting sun made beautiful streaks across the sky, emitting red and orange light.

"_A beautiful night to die..." _

Hiei and Kurama froze and looked around quickly. No one was there.

"_Who said that?" Kurama demanded, ready to summon his rose whip. _

The trees rustled again. Then, in a harsh whisper, "But you should know me, Kurama."

Hiei whipped out his katana. Kurama did the same with his rose out of his red locks of hair. _With a whoosh of wind, a familiar black caped man jumped in front of the two demons._

"_Karasu!" Kurama spat, an angry look appearing on his once passive face. _

The said man laughed. "Why I'm flattered you remembered me, fox."

Hiei snorted. "You're supposed to be dead. Escaped the ferry girls, did you?"

Karasu laughed as the other two rose to the defense. "I heard the outcomes of the Demon World Tournament. It seems you two have grown stronger." He flexed his spidery fingers and his eyes narrowed. "Why don't you show me?"

Wasting no time, Kurama attacked. "Rose Whip!"

The green, thorny vine barely missed Karasu, who jumped away. Summoning a bomb, he hurtled it at the two on the ground. Hiei leaped aside, into the street. Kurama landed sounded on the brick wall.

"You HAVE gotten better since our last encounter," Karasu _commented, perched on the streetlamp. "But it was in vain, you know. Last time we met, I was playing. I wanted to escape that bastard Toguro. Now, I am free and I want you to die."_

"_Keep dreaming!" Kurama replied, his face set with seriousness. He ran down the wall, headed towards, his adversary. _

Suddenly, he heard Hiei shout. "KURAMA STOP!"

Instantly, the fox demon froze, unbelievably trusting his ally with his life. Just inches beyond his face, white lights zoomed past. They would have hit him if he had not stopped. Kurama shook the surprise out of his mind and turned to face Karasu, who was watching with mild interest.

"_Lucky," Karasu commented. "Those are my newest recruits. White Lights, I think they are called."_

If he didn't create them... "_They're not bombs?" Hiei asked._

" 

"_Heh." Karasu just smirked. "Maybe. Maybe not." _

Then, more bombs came hurtling down, followed by the strange lights. Hiei dodged them with ease, even the trace eyes. But the lights were following him with speed and agility. Kurama was having a similar problem.

Then, the worst thing imaginable happened. When jumping away from a trace eye, Hiei jumped in front of a parked car's side mirror. A white light was heading towards him, dead straight. He jumped straight up, just as it was about to hit him, causing it to have no time to pull up...

"_Hiei!" Kurama noticed the mistake. "The mirror!" _

The short fire demon looked down. The light had refracted off of the mirror and was heading towards...Karasu?

"_What!" Karasu leaped out of the way, the light hitting the lamppost. It disappeared for a second, before it bounced off of the glass. _

Kurama dodged it as it bounced over to his way. All three demons sighed with relief as it disintegrated into the bricks. Kurama looked almost amused.

He commented, "That was like pin-ball machine."

"_That was stupid," Hiei growled, leaping towards Karasu. "But I can't complain." _

Karasu said nothing but jumped away. Suddenly, his dark purple eyes widened. He leaped away, back up to his street lamp. Hiei stared at him, confused. He turned around and gasped. The white lights had obviously been angered by something. Karasu had lost control and they were going haywire. Two of them were heading towards Kurama. The other one was heading towards Hiei.

"_Shit!" Hiei dodged the light. Kurama easily dodged the lights and slashed through them with his rose whip. _

Karasu began to laugh. "Good luck with trying to fend them off."

"_You're a target as well, now!" Kurama shot back. Just as he said that, however, he gasped. Light formed at his chest. His green eyes hallowed as he pitched forward._

"_Kurama!" Hiei swirled around. Damn! He rushed over to his fallen friend. _

Almost on cue, Karasu fell to the ground. Hiei looked around quickly. The lights had multiplied, surrounding him.

With a dark face, Hiei muttered, "Just great."

Needless to say, the lights went through Hiei.

That's all that they remembered.

------end flash back-----

Mika blinked. "The hell...?" she asked.

"Confusing, right?" Hiei snorted, leaning against the fence. "To make it easier for your miniscule brain, Karasu was trying to control soul sucking demons. When we got hit, since we were demons, our souls AND energy were transformed into one thing."

"So...you just traveled around the country?" Mika was still amazed.

#Well, we estimated we were gone for six days so far. I don't know how we managed to get to Akita, but it doesn't really matter, does it?"#

'_Not really...but...I'm sorry.' _Mika looked at her feet. _'For all of you. Even gay-guy.'_

:STOP. CALLING. ME. THAT.:

"Oh good one, you fool," Hiei commented, still not getting the idea that Ayumi could hear him. "Go ahead, reject the respect you get."

:YOU CALL **THAT** RESPECT?.:

"It's about as much as you deserve," Mika growled, losing her 'caring' look. "Okay, enough of the melodramatics! I'm hungry!"

Ayumi laughed. "There's the Mika Murasaki we all know."

:...but not love.:

Mika rolled her eyes and ignored Karasu. "Alright, where to now?" she asked as they got up from their seats.

"My house," Ayumi replied. "Ralph is home."

"Alright, Ralph!" Both girls liked to hang out with an eleven-year-old named Ralph. He was obnoxious, cynical and had an obsession with fire—just like them.

#You have very weird friends, if you don't mind me saying so.#

:Heck, she's the weirdest out of all of them.:

#True, true...#

'_Leave me alone...' _Mika mentally gave them the finger and turned to Ayumi who had gotten up. "Gods, I'm really going to need Ms. Ryoko tomorrow."

"'Ms. Ryoko'?" Ayumi repeated, yet again, confused.

"My newest psychologist. She's nice enough...kinda sympathetic about my parents being jerks 24/7." Mika stretched as she stood up. "As far as I'm concerned, she's helped the most."

#Why do you need help again?#

/Her parents think she's insane...seeing ghosts and talking to them./

"Please..." Mika looked pleadingly at Ayumi as the two headed towards the street. "Make them go away!"

Ayumi laughed. "Sure, step in front of a semi and let them get flung out of you by force.

/HEY/

Mika turned to see the translucent form of Hiei glare at her. "What?"

"I need to go back inside your mind!" Hiei marched over to her.

"You want to?" Ayumi smirked.

Hiei glared. "Right. It's a favorite hobby of mine."

"Just..." Mika stared at him. "Wait, how do you get back in?"

Awkward silence.

:Just perfect.:

#This is bad.# Everyone that could see him turned to Kurama. He looked worried. #Mika's energy is spent on letting Hiei's astral form be outside her mind. It'll wear her down to keep Hiei outside.#

:I know!.: Karasu exclaimed.

Mika ignored him. "How about if we ram into each other?" she suggested

"I'd just go right through you," Hiei said flatly.

:Hey, listen!.:

"Hmm..." Ayumi looked thoughtful. "How about you just wait till Mika passes out?"

"Dream on!" Mika shouted, though looking tired already. Hiei noticed.

"Great. We've got to think of something fast," he muttered.

:HELLO YOU MORONS!: Karasu hated being ignored and especially when it was his ex-enemies-turned-roommates. :I HAVE AN IDEA!.:

Mika twitched. "Owwww..."

"What's your idea then, Karasu?" Hiei asked with dripping sarcasm.

:Just phase through her.:

"Phase what?" Both Mika and Hiei shouted. (Poor Ayumi, she still had no clue what they're going on about.)

Karasu snorted. :Remember the White Lights? Do what they did. Mika would act as a sponge.:

"ARE YOU CALLING ME **FAT**, YOU STUPID LOSER?" Mika suddenly exploded, taking Karasu's comment the wrong way.

Hiei and Ayumi watched with amusement. Mika was screaming at an empty spot, the passerbys skirting away, thinking she was a nut case.

"Um...Mika?" Ayumi tried not to laugh. "You're screaming at the grass."

"Dang it...I'll get him later..." Mika stomped back over to the other two.

Ayumi smirked again. "I can only dream about what he said."

"Other's pain in your pleasure, right?" Hiei commented.

"Right."

Hiei smirked and looked over at Mika. "Well? Let's try Karasu's idea."

Mika nodded and braced herself visibly. "Try not to hurt me, please."

Not responding, Hiei closed his red eyes. After momentarily focusing, he took in a breath of air and began to move towards Mika. Ayumi gasped at the sight. Hiei moved quickly and looked like he was going to collide with Mika but then...he disappeared. No, he actually went through Mika. Mika stood there, wide eyed. Ayumi understood that having a guy go through you and disappear into nothing can be freaky...but why were her eyes red?

"OH THIS IS JUST **PERFECT**!" 'She' shouted, her voice surprisingly deeper.

"M-Mika!" Ayumi stared at her friend worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"I am NOT Mika!"

It then dawned on her. "...Hiei?"

"I possessed her!" Hiei looked like he was going to kick himself...er well Mika's body. "I didn't know I could do that!"

:ALRIGHT! I can possesses the brat too!: Karasu shouted gleefully.

'_DON'T EVEN **THINK **ABOUT IT.'_ Mika was not happy. Not that she minded that Hiei possessed her body. It was an accident and he wasn't too happy about it either. What ticked her off was the fact that her guests learned how to do that.

"You're in control of her body?" Ayumi processed the information. Suddenly she smirked mischievously. "So...how's the change?"

"You are so lucky I don't have a sword with me, human."

'_Excuse me a moment,' _Mika said darkly. _'Can I have my body back, please?'_

/I could care less!/

'_Then, please do care less.' _Mika opened her own eyes and saw Ayumi smirking at her. How'd she do that? Oh well... "I'm back."

"Heh." Ayumi shook her head as the two continued to walk down the sidewalk. "You are an original piece of work, you know that?"

"Yeah."

Ayumi smiled gently and placed her arm around Mika's shoulders. "But mind you, you've got me to lean on. Plus you're mind minions."

/Psh./ Hiei scoffed.

Mika smiled. "Sure."

#Yes, we're here for you if you need help#

:Uh, what? Did I just hear '_we_':

'_If you guys are good, I might let you take turns possessing me.' _Mika smiled.

:I'm a saint,: Karasu said sarcastically.

/What are we, children?./

'_You act like it.' _Mika laughed aloud. Ayumi sighed, not really wanting to know.

"You gotta be careful, Mika. Other people will think you're more insane than usual."

Mika nodded reluctantly. "Yeah...hmm...Well, can you help me get used to talking mentally?"

"Sure, every time you speak to them aloud, I'll slap you."

:Just like electro-shock therapy...: Karasu said in a false dreamy voice.

"Ayumi, Karasu keeps insulting me!" Mika whined sarcastically.

Ayumi laughed. "You're on your own with that stuff, kiddo. I can't fight demons."

:You're such a spoiled baby.:

'Only when I want to.'

"Well, let's get going!" Mika smiled and both girls continued on their way to Ayumi's house.

* * *

A.D: w0000000000t, chapter three is complete! Well, this chapter is over, but chapter 4 is coming...uh...soon? Hopefully. Please review! 


	4. Oh No!

(curled up) O.o;;;; ...ForestYoukai called me ANIMEdarkside.Only the **lawyers** call me AnimeDarkside! I am DARKSIDE!...but still...aw (hugs ForestYoukai). Thankies anyway for the review!!! Man, I can't believe I got so many reviews...o.o I never get so many... 

Oh well! The reviews cheer me up! Mwaha, Mika gets an unpleasant surprise in this chapter lol...and for Kurama, it's like taking a stroll down memory lane.

: ) ENJOY!

* * *

Ralph had been sitting on his porch, bored like heck. Sighing, he began to bounce a tiny pink rubber ball against the wall. The pattern of the bouncing lulled him into a deeper bored trance. 

Then, as if delivered from a great burden, Ralph heard familiar laughing coming up the street. Mika and Ayumi were back!

Grinning, the younger boy grabbed the pink ball and waited for his friends to show up.

Mika was first, laughing about something Ayumi had said. She was inches from coming onto his porch when...

"HIYYAAA!"

Ralph threw the ball and hit Mika square on the head. She gasped, and recoiled, momentarily shocked. Then, she got angry.

"RALPH! THAT HURT YOU LITTLE IMP!"

"Gee, someone is in their happy-place today." Ralph laughed. He failed to notice Mika's eyes, usually a green-ish color, change to a cold purple.

Only noticing, that is, when he felt Mika pick him up by his shirt collar.

"Mika?" Ralph stared at her. Her stance was different. When Mika got angry, she usually faked chasing him around and then gave up. Her eyes and narrower.

"Karasu!" Ayumi kicked Mika sharply in the leg. Mika immediately dropped Ralph and grabbed her leg.

"OW!"

Ralph glared at Mika. "Dude, what's your problem?"

Mika changed again. Her eyes were back to normal. She immediately looked embarrassed. "Oh Ralph, I'm sorry! Ah, I--!"

"PMSing..." Ayumi whispered to her younger minion.

A twisted grin appeared on Ralph's face. "EW!"

"Ayumi, that was disturbing for a child to hear." Mika rubbed her forehead. Inside her mind, she was having a BIG yelling spree.

'_KARASU YOU FAT-ASSED MOTHER FUC--!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

:HEY I WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU FOOL!:

#Karasu! You can't just attack kids!#

'_HELL! You can't just take control of my body and hurt MY friends! Does that word FRIENDS even apply to you?!!!'_

/Hey, that kid's short!/

'_Yeah, so?'_

/Ha, so you do like short people!/

#Hiei, for once I think you should sit this one out.#

Mika sighed heavily, ignoring the bantering of Ayumi and Ralph. They were talking about what to do, but poor Mika was battling a headache.

'_Guys...please...' _She sounded really tired and pathetic. _'This is all a lot for me to handle in one day. I know its unfair to you guys too...but...'_

:What now?: Karasu snapped.

'_I'm just worried that I'm going to get sent to a hospital.' _Mika said quietly.

/What? Do you have some human illness?/

:What's a hospital?:

Kurama rolled his eyes. #Karasu, a hospital is where physically ill people go. You know, if they have a bad case of the flu or if they break a bone.#

Karasu snorted. :Ah, they should suck it up and heal by themselves.:

'_Humans are different than demons, Karasu...' _Mika said looking out towards the street.

:...WHAT...?!:

/Did you...?/

'_Did I what?'_

/You just said Karasu's name!/ Hiei exclaimed, shocked. /No 'gay-guy' or anything!/

Chuckling mentally, Mika smiled. _'Oops. Sorry.'_

:...: Karasu peered at her. :You really are sick.:

'_I wasn't talking about me being physically sick.'_ Mika explained calmly. _'My parents talk about sending me to a psychological hospital all the time. If I accidentally talk to you guys aloud in front of my parents...it's game over for me.'_

:So...you're basically telling us to can-it unless we really need you for something?:

'_There ya go, someone who can think.'_

"Mika!"

Mika felt Ayumi nudge her. "Wake up!"

"Sorry..." She gave her two friends a lopsided grin. "Lack of sleep."

"Talking to ghosts again?" Ralph asked, smirking. He wasn't mocking her. He believed in anything unexplainable and that included his friend talking with spirits.

"Yep." Mika leaped from her seat and smiled broadly. "Let's go cause havoc and chaos through out the neighborhood. Just like a normal day."

Ayumi smiled. "Good idea. Then we can go get some ice cream."

"But I'm not allowed to leave the block!" Ralph cried.

Grinning mischievously, Mika nodded. "Maybe that's why we're going to go. Not yet though."

All three laughed. It was the middle of October, but they still had the idea of summer fun on their minds.

"Ok, race you to the barn." Ralph took off towards Ayumi's house. The older girl had a large barn/garage in the back of her house and they liked to hang out there.

"What a cheat!" Mika shouted, running after him, Ayumi not far behind.

**& & & Inside Her Mind & & &**

"So...We're unwanted?" Hiei asked, sitting back onto the grassy floor.

Kurama sighed. "Would you want to have three demons inside your mind if you were a mere human?"

"Feh." Karasu looked away. "She's not human, I tell you. She's a half-ling. Part demon, part human now."

"There's no proof of that." Kurama replied, crossing his arms.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "I think I understand what Murasaki meant. She's sick of us fighting."

"I have an excuse." Karasu snapped.

"Oh yeah? What?"

"The fox killed me!"

Kurama growled. "Well you sexually harassed me!"

"IT WAS A **PLOY**! GET OVER IT!"

"Do you know how many nightmares I had after that?!!"

"Suck it up! I can't believe Youko Kurama, the famous fox spirit thief, can't take that incident as a clever ploy!"

"CLEVER?!!!" Kurama actually looked pissed off. "YOU CALL ACTING LIKE A HOMO-SEXUAL **CLEVER**?!!"

Hiei's eyes widened. "...Kurama?"

Karasu blinked. "Um...?"

Breathing heavily, Kurama glared at his ex-enemy. "I apologize, but that's how I feel. It downright creeped me out."

All three stared at each other, not saying a word. A few seconds past and Karasu had enough.

"You know, this is why the brat hates having us here." He said darkly, brushing his long black hair back.

"I just said that." Hiei muttered.

Ignoring him, Karasu continued. "Maybe if we just stopped fighting and actually act neutral, maybe it can get us out of here quicker."

"Wow, is that common sense coming from you?" Kurama remarked sarcastically. "Bless my ears."

"Wow, is that sarcasm coming from you?"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "That's what starts these fights. Plain idiotic insulting and harsh jokes."

"Oh yeah." Karasu glared at him. "You are a real expert at peace and loving your neighbor."

Kurama sighed heavily and sat down next to Hiei. "See? We can't last a second without bickering. Poor Mursaki-dono(1)."

"She doesn't deserve pity." Karasu shot back.

"Did you even see her memories?" Hiei asked quietly.

"No, I was too busy laughing at your blunder."

Hiei ignored him. "She's been through a lot. And she's still standing."

"I'm so sad for her." Karasu said sarcastically. "She should just suck it up and--!"

Suddenly, he stopped in the middle of his sentence. Kurama looked up and stiffened.

"What...?"

Hiei jumped to his feet, his eyes widening. "...this feeling is familiar."

"White Lights?" Kurama turned sharply to Karasu.

"Not me!" Karasu cried defensively. "Some other power's out there!"

"Mika!" Kurama shouted. "She can't fight demons yet!"

Hiei snorted. "Yeah, but we can't interfere, remember? She has to solve this one on her own."

"The midget's right." Karasu crossed his arms in a gesture finality. "I'm not going to help her unless she asks me to."

Kurama gave his companions a 'your-right-for-once-look'. "I just hope for the best out come."

**& & & Back to Reality & & &**

"...Ok, you're it this time."

After acting like a bunch of fools, Ralph, Ayumi and Mika had decided to play 'hide-and-go-seek' tag. Mika was "it".

"Aw, you know how slow I am," Mika whined.

"Too bad. Count to 50," Ayumi replied, running down the driveway.

Mika rolled her eyes and closed her eyes. "1, 2, 3, 4..."

Counting in a monotone voice, she continued. That is, until she reached forty-nine. (what a coincidence¼)

"Forty-ni--," Mika suddenly felt very cold. She shivered involuntarily. "Forty-nin-!"

She couldn't finish. Something cold and dark was near. Like the psychic energy before, but this one was older. Even more than Kurama's. She looked around. If there was something dangerous around, her friends could get caught up with it.

Ayumi would have to know. She could distract Ralph and get him away. So, Mika lifted her hands and put her fingers on her lips and blew. She had discovered her talent for blowing a loud whistle and Ayumi and her used it as a secret code.

A short minute past. Mika looked up and saw Ayumi running behind the house, towards her.

"What's wrong, Mika?" Ayumi gasped for breath. When they had gotten older, they had promised never to whistle like that unless it was an emergency.

Mika's face was pale. "Ayumi, you've got to get Ralph and yourself inside. I just got the most awful feeling. Something like the White Lights are nearby."

Ayumi grimaced. Mika had told her about what happened to her guests. "Are you sure? Will you need back-up? I can see some psychic stuff."

"No, I'm gonna be fine." Mika forced a smile. "I've got three demons inside my mind. From what I saw in Kurama's memory, both he and Karasu kick ass. Hiei's attitude covers him entirely."

"You trust them?" Ayumi raised an eyebrow. "And did you just call Karasu by name?"

"Oops, I mean Gay-guy!"

Both laughed. Ayumi gave her the thumbs-up signal. "Well have fun demon-hunting. I'll go get short and terrible--,"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Both teenagers froze. That was...

"RALPH!" Mika screamed, her eyes widening. "Oh crap!"

"Oh shit, if he gets hurt, his mom will kick our asses!" Ayumi started to run down the driveway. Mika grabbed her arm.

"No!" Mika said forcefully. "You stay here! It'll be too messed up trust me! If I need your help, be ready to get out into the street."

Ayumi obviously wanted to help. "But--!"

"See you!" Mika waved and ran down the driveway. The street was only inches away.

#MIKA!#

'_WHAT?!! I'm busy!'_

#You don't understand! Whatever you do, don't--!#

'_Don't what?' _Mika came to a screeching halt, standing in the middle of the road. She looked down one side of the street and suddenly, her back felt cold. Oh no...

Turning very slowly, she looked down the other side of the street. Her eyes widened. A large mass of dark blue energy hovered near her. Before she had the chance to scream, it hurtled at her.

#Oh--!#

/No--!/

#Not--!#

"Again." Mika squeaked out, just as the energy ripped through her. She vaguely heard Ayumi shouting and Ralph saying something, but her awareness seemed to shatter.

**& & & Inside Her Mind & & &**

Not opening her eyes, Mika knew where she was. Her mind. The soft grass greeted her fingertips. There wasn't a sound. It didn't even feel like someone was next to her, watching.

Sighing, Mika decided to open her eyes. Maybe the energy just knocked her out. "Ugh. . ."

Her green eyes opened. They meet very clear purple ones. Not as harsh as Karasu's, but still purple. The new person's face was hovering just above her own.

"Hello!" said a cheerful voice that originated from the new face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Mika screamed again and again, backing away.

The other's must have heard her. Kurama and Hiei jumped over a hill and ran over to the still screaming Mika.

"What's the matter, Mik--ah." Kurama looked up at the purple eyed visitor. His voice escaped him.

"Who's that, Kurama?" Hiei said, busily slapping Mika's face.

Kurama stared at the visitor like a fish out of water, gaping. "Th-that's--!"

"WHO, fox?" Karasu demanded, appearing next to them.

Surprisingly, the kitsune's eyes began to water. "KURONUE!!!!"

* * *

A.D: DUM DUM, I bet you guys NEVER expected that: ) 

And sorry this chapter wasn't very funny. Kinda dark and gloomy for a humor fic. Never fear! I'm altering Kuronue's personality. He's going to be the clown of the group, next to Mika. Is that OOC? We don't know much about Kuronue, so I can make his personality anything I want lol!!!I hope it was kinda good. Well, review please! ja ne!

(**1)dono**: a honorific term used when someone is refering to their landlord or someone who owns the house they live in. i think...(ish refering to Ruruoni Kenshin terms) 


	5. What's with Ralph?

A.D: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRYYYY! Homework has been such a drag (literally on my back), I've got a cold that causes my eye to go blurry and I'm so behind with everything!!!! BUT THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

...OK! This chapter is basically more information...on how Kuronue is suddenly alive again and in Mika's mind! poor Mika...things won't get better from here on in...

Please note there are spoilers from the 2nd movie in here.

**NOTE**: had to change the signs when they talk mentally.

_'Mika'_  
#Kurama#  
:Karasu:  
((Kuronue))  
/Hiei/

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!" 

"MIKA, WILL YOU SHUT UP, PLEASE?!!!"

Mika kept screaming her head off. Hiei continued to slap her face, Kurama looked like he just had an epiphany and Karasu was really confused. The new guest, was equally confused.

"Um...?" Kuronue looked at the gaping Kurama. "Do I know you?"

Kurama looked shocked. "Kuronue! It's me, Kurama! Youko Kurama!"

"But that can't be!" Kuronue exclaimed. "Your hair is blood red! Youko's was white."

"Long story, but I can guarantee you he's Youko." Karasu answered for Kurama, crossing his arms. "The question is, who are you?"

"Guys, she won't stop!" Hiei shouted, annoyed. Mika suddenly stopped and gasped in air she lost.

"Mika, are you alright?" Kurama asked politely, though his full attention was on his old friend.

Mika's eyes twitched and in a long gasping breathes, she replied, "NO. He's. One. Of. **You**."

"What's that supposed to mean, kid?" Kuronue didn't know who anyone was.

Mika glared really hard at all of them. They all cringed. "I **REFUSE** to house another one of you psycho demons in my mind. That is FINAL."

Kuronue laughed, not getting the situation. "Why would you house me? I'm supposed to be dead. The ferry girls never picked me up centuries ago and I've been trapped in the indecisive place between life and death."

He turned to the expectant Kurama. "And you. You have the scent of Youko, but it's too human. I don't believe you."

"But..." Kurama looked heart broken. "You have to believe me! Just months ago, a demon disguised as you almost killed me. He used a memory of your death to trick me!"

With almost judging eyes, Kuronue stared at Kurama. "...If you are Youko...tell me now. What happened on my 13th birthday?"

"Demons celebrate birthdays?" Mika interrupted, throwing away her angry attitude completely.

Kurama ignored her and smiled with relief. "That memory stands out brightly from all those countless others I have. We were at a town in the Makai. You had stolen a pear from a vendor and the man chased us down the street with a butcher knife--"

At that point, both Karasu and Mika burst into snickers.

"--and," Kurama gave them an annoyed look. "We hid near the river. You couldn't swim and fell in. Screaming you were drowning, you failed to notice they water was three feet deep."

"Argh, you are Youko..." Kuronue flushed. He was embarrassed the others were hearing, and since Mika was near hysterics. Suddenly, the bat demon froze. "Wait...Youko..."

He lunged and hugged his companion. "Inari! I've missed you, my friend!"

"I missed you too." Kurama smiled and hugged back.

Mika smirked and acted like she was holding up a camera. "Awwww, it's a gay moment!"

"Boy, is she spunky." Kuronue commented. "Name?"

"This imp is called Mika." Karasu leaned on his elbow on Mika's head. "She is the most boisterous little brat you can meet. And she's your new landlord, apparently."

"Get off my head!" Mika batted him away. She sighed. "I can't believe I have to put up with FOUR demons now."

Kuronue did a double take. "Wait a second...what do you mean, landlord? Where are we anyway?"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Planet Earth, human world, Akita Japan, Mika's Mind, Point Blank."

"I like that address." Mika admitted, nodding her head.

"Mind?" Kuronue raised an eyebrow. "Wait...we're stuck in her mind?"

"Brilliant, he catches on quickly." Karasu said sarcastically. "Must take after the fox."

"Or you." Hiei added gruffly. He glared at Kuronue. "Alright Kurama. What's this guy's story? I remember the incident with the imposter, but I didn't get the full story. He's your old best friend, right?"

"What do you mean 'OLD'!?" Kuronue suddenly looked angry. "I am still his best friend!"

"While you were at the Reikai, I became his new best friend." Hiei remarked calmly, but his cold eyes gave away his emotion.

Kurama held up his hands. "Hey, hey! Don't get angry over that matter!"

Both of them gave him a 'stay-out-of-this' glare. The kitsune backed down, not sure who's side to take. Mika and Karasu exchanged glances. This could get interesting.

**& & & Five agonizing minutes later**** & & &**

"Where were you when he attack by that mob in the Makai!?"

"I didn't even know him then!"

"EXACTLY!"

Mika and Karasu had sit down on the grassy ground and watched with amusement as the two demons before them fought over the very embarrassed Kurama, who was to the side.

"Wow, Kurama is so popular," Mika commented, wide eyed. "And to think I called you gay."

"Kid, let me tell you something." Karasu said in a casual tone as he leaned back on his elbows. "The whole world is full of gay people. Get used to it."

"Guys help me." Kurama looked over at the two, desperate. "They won't stop it!"

Karasu rolled his eyes. "So what?"

"YO, MIDGET AND RAG DRESSER!" Mika called over to Kuronue and Hiei. "COM'ERE!"

"Murasaki, shut it," Hiei said coldly, though coming over to her. "This doesn't include you, fool."

Mika was unaffected. "It does if you two are going to fight inside my mind, probably hurting some of my brain. I'm your land lord, so what I say goes."

Kuronue smirked. "You sure know how to be in charge."

"Yeah, I learned it from beating up kids in preschool."

"Mika!" Kurama gave her a 'you-better-be-kidding' look. She laughed.

"Just messing with you." She got up and stretched. Suddenly she jerked forward, her eyes wide. "OH SHIT!"

"What now?" Karasu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I fainted in the middle of the street! If Ayumi didn't get me out of it, I might be road kill!"

Hiei rolled his crimson eyes. "So?"

"I CAN DIE!" Mika shouted. "I don't know about demons, but human bodies are very frail!"

Kuronue shrugged, smiling. "Well, go on and save yourself. We have a lot to catch up on anyway. I'm not stopping you."

Mika stared at him. "You know, I like you the best now. And do try not to fight with each other. That gives me major headaches."

With that comment, she rushed over the hill and towards the door with the familiar 'EXIT' sign. Karasu sweatdropped.

"That door again..."

Kuronue sat down on the grass. "So...who's everybody?"

"That's Jaganshi Hiei ." Kurama hastily pointed at the scowling Hiei. "Fire demon and a demon lord."

"Demon LORD?" Kuronue blinked. "I thought there were only two."(1)

Hiei smirked. "Correction. I'm the heir to a demon Lord. Her name is Mukuro."

"Ah." Kuronue nodded. He looked sideways at Karasu. "You?"

Silence. Kurama looked away and Hiei just glared at Kuronue. Karasu stared blankly at the bat demon.

"You aren't mute. Why aren't you talking?" Kuronue asked.

"heh" Karasu chuckled. "I'm Karasu. I had no idea the fox had you as a friend. I heard stories of the famous double thieves, Youko and Kuronue. Never thought both would be in my presence at the same time."

Kurama rolled his eyes. "Then what about our battle at the Dark Tournament?"

"You were in my way and when Youko appeared, I have to admit I was impressed."

Kuronue raised his eyebrows. "You two fought against each other? Like enemies?"

"Yes." Karasu nodded. "Kurama and I...ah, have a fight history together."

"..." Kuronue stared at Karasu. "Karasu, eh? I think I've heard your name before. Drifting along in the undead world, I learned about a Quest Class demon who had the power of bombs. That you?"

"Yes."

"Heh." Kuronue glared at Karasu suddenly. "Then you also attacked Kurama at the Dark Tournament."

Hiei looked confused. "How'd you know?"

Karasu rolled his eyes. "Kurama just mentioned it, you moron."

Sighing, Kurama broke into their fighting. "Before we start WWIII, let's check on Mika. If her body dies, we are in serious trouble."

"We can just follow bat boy's example and wandering around, half dead." Karasu suggested sarcastically.

Hiei pointed towards the door. "I say, we pull straws and the loser has to peek out at the real world."

Kurama smiled. "And that's a dangerous mission?"

"It will be if the Brat finds out we're draining her energy."

"True..." Karasu scratched his head. "Alright...does anyone have any straws?"

Silence.

"You know," Kurama suggested, "I think that's just a metaphor. We can use other things. Like hair or grass."

"I vote grass." Karasu cast his glance at the ground. "I bet Murasaki's the only person in any of the three worlds with grass on the flooring of her mind."

Kuronue blinked. "Oh, this is grass?"

Hiei's eye twitched. "What did you think it was?"

"I don't know...I thought Kurama had something to do with it."

Kurama sighed. "Just as inconclusive as ever."

"And you're just as serious as ever." Kuronue smirked.

"Well, your selfishness and recklessness caused you to die. That caused me to get clumsy and I got shot."

"YOU GOT WHAT?!"

Karasu growled. "Enough memory-lane business! Let's pick who goes!"

Kuronue yawned. "I vote you then."

"NO, YOU MORON!" Hiei shouted angrily. He pointed at the grass. "SEE GREEN STUFF?!! PICK IT!"

"Why?"

Karasu turned to Kurama, who was chuckling. "Fox, does he have a memory problem?"

"No, he's playing with your minds."

Hiei, not liking that, sneered. "Alright, bat. You like to play games, but I like to have an organized system."

Kuronue raised his eyebrows again. _Interesting..._

"Who unanimously picks Kuronue to be the scouter?" Hiei shot his hand up. Karasu blinked and his hand went up just as quick.

Kurama stared at them, slowly realizing what he meant, rolled his eyes. "Guys, come on."

"Kurama, look up" Hiei said calmly. Kurama blinked and did so.

"What is it?"

Hiei sighed and fire grew at his palm. "Sorry about this."

He threw the fire at Kurama, the flame landed neatly in his red hair. It took a bout a half second before Kurama noticed.

"HIEI!!!!!!!" In his attempted to put out his hair, Kurama repeated slammed his hand down on his head. Karasu laughed evilly.

"Well, three against one! Looks like Kuronue's heading out to the real world."

"That's cheating!" Kuronue shouted angrily. "And you can't make me do anything."

Kurama brushed his almost darkened hair back. "Guys, that was uncalled for! Hiei, you could have burnt my hair off!"

"Just go!" Hiei pointed at the door. "Someone, please."

"This is pathetic. Are you afraid of a girl?" Kuronue snorted. Karasu gave him the finger.

"No way!" the raven haired demon growled. "But I'd rather not trifle with an annoying brat right now, okay?"

Kuronue snickered. "Well, if she's going to be that frightening, I guess me and Kurama are the only tough demons around to face her. I'll go out."

He moved past Hiei and Karasu, towards the door. Karasu growled and glared at the retreating demon.

"Are you calling me, a Quest class demon, a weakling?"

"Smart, aren't you?"

"You might be a legendary thief, but no one gets away with calling me weak!" Karasu lunged after Kuronue. The bat demon let out a gleeful shout and rush towards the door.

Kurama blinked, next to Hiei. "Ok, I think I know where this is going."

The shorter demon smirked. "And I thought this whole incident was going to be boring."

"You're so sadistic."

"You are too."

"...I know..."

Anyway, they stared out at the other two demons, who were racing towards the door. They were about three feet from it when Kuronue jumped up. Instead of coming back down, he soared over the door, which was still open. Karasu, attempting to stop, fell right through the door. Kuronue jumped back over the door and closed it.

"That was fun." The bat demon grinned mischievously.

"You realize you've made an enemy," Hiei pointed out.

"I know."

Kurama sighed heavily. "This is only going to get worse..."

**& & & Outside! ****& & &**

The first thing Karasu felt was the ground and feeling very pissed off. No one told him that the stupid bat could fly!!! Now, he was humiliated and stuck in the real world. Mika would not be pleasant about this...

He looked up. He saw Mika and Ayumi. For a split second he felt sorry for his new landlord. Ayumi was hugging her so fiercely, the girl could barely breathe. Next to them was the boy, Ralph. He looked shaken.

"...Mika, what the hell happened?!" Ralph asked in a concerned voice. "What was that blue thing?"

"Gah, you saw that?" Mika moaned, rubbing her head. "Just how many more people am I going to get involved?"

Ayumi let go of Mika and glared at her. "What happened to you? I thought you went up and died or something!"

Mika sighed. "...I got another one."

"Another what?" Ralph asked, curious.

"Oh Mika, I feel so bad for you!" Ayumi cried, sad for her friend. "Another one? What's his name?"

"Kuronue." Karasu answered calmly. Mika and Ayumi turned swiftly to see him, laying in the road.

"Karasu!" Mika yelped, looking over at the confused Ralph. Oh God, if he could seen him...

Ralph blinked and stared over at Karasu's spot. "What are you looking at? Who's Karasu?"

Ayumi sighed, relieved. "Um, Mika's imaginary friend."

"You're lying." Ralph glared at the two girls. "Tell me what's going on."

"Well, you see, Ralph, Mika is on this medication that makes her--," Ayumi began hurriedly. Mika cut her off.

"No," Mika began in a dread-filled voice. "Ralph should know the truth. I'm not on medication. I'm...apparently hosting four demons in my mind. They're all really psycho except for Kurama. When I acted weird before when you threw the ball at me, it was Karasu. He's sitting right over there."

She pointed at the spot and continued. "You can't see him because you're like most of the population: low on psychic energy. Ayumi can see my 'guests' because she has a little bit of ESP."

A very odd silence fell on them. Ralph actually gave Mika a weird stare...something he never did before.

And then, to add to the weirdness, he scoffed. "Mika, come on."

"...!!!" Mika stared at him, shocked. Ralph would believe anything, but not this?! "You don't believe me?!!"

Ralph rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah, and I forgot to tell you about how little green men live in my mind."

Mika blinked. This couldn't be happening. "But...Ralph, please believe me. I'm not lying. I really wish I were lying, really..."

All three stared at each other. Karasu, on the other hand, was chuckling. Mika and Ayumi gave him a cold glare.

"What's so funny, gay-guy?" Mika asked coldly.

"Nothing." Karasu smirked. "Except that you're all sad that a little boy doesn't believe your story. So sad...heh."

Ayumi growled and rolled up her sleeves. "You obviously have no heart. I don't care if you are a demon or whatever, you are going _DOWN_!"

She lunged at Karasu, who sighed heavily and moved over a foot. Ayumi landed on her face, on the asphalt. Ralph gapped, not seeing it.

"Ayumi, don't tell me you're turning insane too!" he exclaimed.

"I'm not!" Ayumi shouted, angry. She was just as confused as Mika was about Ralph's sudden rejection of the abnormal.

Mika glared at Ralph. "And I never was...or I don't think I am. My parents can go to hell. I'm not lying," she almost pleaded.

"He's not going to believe you." Karasu said smugly.

"I don't believe you." Ralph said defiantly, proving Karasu's prediction to be true.

Mika stared at her friend, hurt and bewilderment in her eyes. Slowly, her look of hurt turned into one of anger. "Fine. Whatever, I'm not going to stay if you don't believe me," she snapped bitterly. Getting up angrily, she flipped her middle finger at him. "Go find some non-believers and screw yourself."

((HEYYY! Don't send the guy away!)) Kuronue suddenly popped into her thoughts. ((That was just his opinion!))

'_Right. That's why **I** am leaving. He can go where ever.' _Mika replied darkly, walking down the hill. Great...now they were making her friends think she was insane...who ever came up with the saying 'seeing is believing' deserved to die...

#Mika, why not talk it out with him?#

/And its not our fault...entirely/

:And what about me?: Karasu trailed after her in his translucent form. :Lemme go back in!:

"grrr..." Mika's eye twitched.

((Are you ok? You're eye is twitching and why are you growling?))

:Kuronue, you moron...:

"EVERYBODY JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!" Mika shouted angrily, running down the hill. "ARGGH!"

Karasu watched her go, not getting the situation. "Hey..."

Ayumi appeared next to him, sweat dropping. "Um, your house is moving without you."

"MIKA GET BACK HERE!" Karasu jumped after her.

Sighing heavily, Ayumi rubbed her forehead. Why did Ralph act like a moron? He knew how messed up Mika's life was. Mika and Ralph never fought. Suddenly, the raven haired girl felt very sad. Her best friend was upset to the max and her other friend was acting stranger than usual. Who to go and comfort?

Turning, she saw that Ralph had disappeared, probably back to his own house. Ayumi herself was going to go home but she felt a slight tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, Yumi, where's Mika?"

Ayumi's eyes could have fallen out. There was Ralph, wet and smelling like the creek, standing there innocently.

"Ralph!" Ayumi exclaimed. "What do you mean? She just ran home because of you!!!"

Ralph blinked. "What? I was down at the creek! What happened to Mika? If it was because of the stupid ball, I said I was sorry--!"

Ayumi was listening. Her whole body froze. Then it wasn't Ralph who had chased Mika off! A chilling thought filled her...then who did?

A car door slammed, causing both kids to turn and see a black SUV pull away from the curb. A black haired guy smirked as he drove past. To Ralph it was nothing, but Ayumi felt a wave of energy from him. He wasn't a normal human, for sure. But the evil smirk made her ever more uneasy.

"Ralph..." she said quietly, as the car drove away.

"What?"

"Get your bike and a heavy stick."

"Why?"

"We've got to stalk someone."

"Yippee!" Ralph ran off to his garage. The simplest things made kids happy.

Ayumi gulped and went off to her barn. She couldn't help but think, _Why do all the weird things happen to us?_

**& & &**

The same man the other two had seen was driving slowly down the small road. In his hand was a snap shot of Mika, taken just moments before. He had drawn a circle around the area next to her--right where Karasu had been sitting. A simple astral projection had fooled the child into thinking her friends doubted her. From there, he would cut off her other venues of support, leaving only her and her demons. A large grin appeared on his face and he pinned the picture on his dashboard.

"Good job avoiding me, youkai." He said in a gruff voice, "But its going to take more than a teenager to throw off Aki, the bounty hunter!"

* * *

Lol, well, I just introduced the main villain the plainest way imaginable. :D Did anyone like it? It's more serious at the end, but I had fun writing the beginning! REVIEW!

-(1) Kuronue does not know about the Demon World tournament and thusly did not find out about Yomi being the third king.  
- Kuronue and Hiei would obviously have a conflict. They are both considered Kurama's best friend, so I thought 'what if they were in the same room together?' ehehe, I am so evil...  
-Mukuro is Hiei's 'master' to be blunt. He almost died, she saved him. She's also a demon lord, a powerful person in the Makai. Rumor is that Hiei is her heir, so...yeah it works out. Right?


	6. I know the Feeling

A.D: sorry for the wait. / I had to put up the last chapters of my YGO story...wow I finished a multi-chapter story. Huzzah for me...enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimers: Ralph is my creation, though based on someone I know. All his little antics are also mine. This story is mine. Wow, I actually made an original story. Weird. Anyway, Ayumi and Mika are mine too. Yu Yu Hakusho is NOT mine. There ya go, move along...

Warnings: language, crude humor, gay-bashing occasionally. You now the drill. This is a but darker than usual too. Prepare for oddness for a humor fic.

* * *

"I hate my life...I hate my friends...I hate my family...I hate this stupid wallpaper I have on my freaking wall..." 

((That's a lot of hating...are you a demon?))

"I hate the demons stuck in my mind...I hate the fact I have to go to school Monday...I hate the fact I have to go to a psychologist's appointment tomorrow..."

#Mika, are you ok?#

"I hate the annoying voices I hear...I hate that stupid journal I have to write in...I hate gay people..."

:Well then, shall I go throw myself into an oven to appease you, brat:

"I hate my hair...I hate my face...I hate the world so fuc—!"

#Hey now, don't say that!#

/Did you ever notice her mind has a censor/

((How weird...))

Karasu peered at the girl. She had not let him back into her mind. So, he sat down on her bed, amused. "What the hell is this thing?"

"A bed, moron."

"It's too soft to be a futon. I've either slept in trees, next to rocks or on a futon."

"Good for you."

"What's that black box?"

"A TV."

"A what?"

Eyes twitching, Mika sat up from her position on the floor. "Why do you care?"

"I'm interested, is that ok with you?"

"Whatever." Mika walked over to the CD player and opened a case. "Wanna listen to some American music? I can't understand it, but the tune's good."

Not understanding a word she said, Karasu replied. "Fine. I don't care. It's your room."

She pressed some buttons and loud, annoying music came out of the sides of the small metal-looking thing. That caused the demon to jump.

"Humans are so weird."

"I can say the same about demons."

"Ha, that hurt."

"I'm glad."

Karasu stared at the brown haired girl. "What's the matter with you? You're all edgy and cold. Not that I care or mind, I'm just wondering."

"Heh." Mika flipped her hair back. "I'm on the brink of insanity, moron. One of my best friends just dumped me. I'm alone and pissed. Wouldn't you act like this?"

#You're not alone, Mika.# Kurama said softly from her mind.

"For all I know, you freaks could be a result of schizophrenia." She said harsher than she intended. She blushed and sat down on the bed. She didn't say anything.

Kuronue took it as a joke. ((Yep, we're freaks, but so are you.))

/Rephrase that before she explodes./ Hiei muttered.

Mika laughed slightly. "I'm a freak alright. What exactly do you mean though?"

"You are a demon now." Karasu said, a smirk on his face. "Probably a half-ling. Quiet a disgrace in the demon realm."

"Dammit, do you think I wanted to be turned into a blood thirsty savage!" The girl snapped angrily, slamming her hand on the bed. "And I don't have freaky powers, so I'm not a demon! Just leave the subject alone!"

She got up so quickly, she knocked over her chair by the desk. Karasu watched her with cold eyes.

"Brat."

She spun around quickly. "What?"

"You heard me." Karasu said in a steely voice. "One thing goes wrong and you become the conniption queen. The world's unfair. Get used to it."

In an instant, Mika was at his neck. "Get used to it? Who are you to say that to me?"

"A Quest class demon."

"I'm shaking in my socks."

Both of them glared at each other, as if daring the other to blink. Kurama, being the little gentleman, held his hands up. (Karasu and Mika can see him)

#Now, now! Let's not kill each other right away.#

Hiei laughed harshly. /Are you nuts, fox? With this, we'll all be killing each other by night fall./

#Notice I said 'right away'. We can try to cooperate. Like we discussed earlier if we try to get along and stop the mindless bickering, we'd be able to get out of this mess quicker!#

Mika rolled her eyes and backed off of Karasu. "Sure, Kurama. And Hiei will win the Nobel Peace prize."

/I'll win WHAT/

((If it has the word 'peace' in the title, he ain't getting it.))

"Obviously..." Karasu crossed his arms.

/What is with me winning these odd things.../

#It's called a joke Hiei.#

/Har Har./

"Please...can you go somewhere else right now?" Mika asked, in a tired voice. "I'm sorry I got angry. I shouldn't have. But I'm...I'm not in the mood."

"I can see that." Karasu nodded. "But we don't want to be here either. Get used to us."

Kurama sighed. #I hate to admit, but he's right. We need to work together. I know this is uncomfortable for you, but think on the bright side.#

"Like what?" Mika growled, trying not to feel guilty.

((You now have four dangerous youkai on your side prepared to take down, kill or eradicate anything that bugs you.))

"...I like that."

#Kuronue...# Kurama covered his face with his hand. #...oh well. I guess you're right. We are on your side from now on.#

Laughing slightly, Mika grinned. "Ok, I have the demon mafia watching my back. Interesting. But you need my body to fight. I can't get revenge while people think its ME attacking them. Your plan is foiled."

"Who'd you want revenge on?" Karasu asked, behind his mask Mika knew he was wrinkling his nose. "Humans don't have that big of problems."

#You'd be surprised, Karasu.# Kurama spoke up, surprisingly. #When my human mother's parents past away, she was devastated for weeks. Then my human father died. I don't even remember him.#

"See?" Karasu turned it around. "Humans are weak! Getting sad over simple things like a family member dying must become a life's profession! Pathetic!"

"But you wouldn't know about family, would you Karasu?" Mika asked in a deadly quiet voice, her eyes glinting. "Did your mother's mate run off after you were born? Did she leave you? Did you cry? I wouldn't like to take a peek at some of your memories."

Karasu smirked, brushing away her threat. "Aw, I'm hurt. And I'm giving you a fair warning; Most of my memories consist of blood filled fights and ruthless killing, all at my hands mind you. You can get a view from a killer's eyes."

"Wow, it's the gay-cam!" Mika gave him the finger.

Suddenly, before Karasu could retort, Mika's door burst open. Mika gasped and jumped in front of Karasu. Everything tensed.

Her father stood there, arms crossed. "Mika..."

"Yes, dad?" Mika answered, trying to stay calm. "What's up?"

"I've been listening outside your door for about fifteen minute now."

"...!" Mika's heart skipped a beat. Then he heard Karasu! "Really? What did you hear?"

"Your pointless conversation with yourself!"

_Dammit_. "Oh."

Her father sighed heavily. "Mika, please understand the seriousness of the matter. If you're faking this whole scenario, it's not worth it. Your mother and I just want the best for you."

((Why the dirty sonnofva—!))

"Don't call my dad that!" Mika shouted angrily. She clasped her hands over her mouth, realizing her mistake._ 'Oh crap!'_

"Mika, knock it off!" Her father's hand made contact with her face, causing her to gasp. "You have scholarship tests in a week! We don't need the hassle of putting you in a hospital for treatment, _again_!"

#...! #Kurama stared out of Mika's eyes at the angry man. This was insane and someone had to stop it! The father went over to slap Mika again, but her hand caught it.

"Don't even think about it, human." Her head was lowered, but the chill in the room rose when she lifted her head. Her eyes were red. Blood red. She spat out the word 'human' as if it disgusted her.

Her father stared at her, in disbelief. "...Mika?"

"Not anymore." 'Mika' grinned like a madman. "But I know she won't mind a little help...cleaning up your act."

"...!" Mika's father's face turned red. "Mika Murasaki, you do not threaten anybody! Ever, you understand me?"

"Loud and clear, 'Pops'..." 'Mika' began to chuckle. Her fist clenched along with the sound of the crunching bones in 'her' father's hand. Something glittered beyond those red orbs she had as eyes. "Loud and clear."

-----awkward place to end that. Oh well...--------

"On the road again, oh I can't wait to be on the road again...!"

"...Ralph..." Ayumi sighed, leaning on the handlebars of her bike.

"...yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Ok." Ralph answered cheerfully. Suddenly he yawned. "What are we doing here? I'm gonna get in trouble for leaving the block."

Ayumi rolled her eyes and lifted her binoculars. "Suck it up, kiddo. Mika needs us."

"She's at her house. You just said that."

"..."

Ralph looked serious for a second. "Is Mika in trouble, Ayumi?"

Not answering at first, Ayumi peered across the street. They were at the other sided of town, near a factory that used to recycle garbage. They followed the man in the black SUV there, not really knowing what they were doing. "Ralph, something big is going on. Something over our heads. Mika's in the dead center of it."

"Cool, is she like in the CIA or something?" A simple boy mind he had...

"No."

"Then what?"

"Do you believe in demons?"

"Yep."

Ayumi's hawk eyes caught a figure moving on the second floor. "OI! Creepy Man sighted!"

"Lemme see!" Ralph tried to grab the binoculars, but missed.

"Hold onto your briefs, kid! We're going to break into that factory and kick that guy's butt!"

"...Ayumi, we always say we will and we never do."

"True, but let's just go in and spy, ok?"

"Okie dokie...hey, why do we need the sticks?"

"Dude, he might have a gun!"

"Ohh...I do play softball..." Ralph scratched his head.

"Good. That's why you're going in first."

"Ok—hey wait a minute!"

Ayumi and her bike sped across the street. "Can't hear you! Gotta break into a building!"

"HEY!" Ralph pedaled after her, yelling. "No fair!"

"Bet you can't beat me to the top floor." Ayumi jumped off her bike as she made it to the door. Ralph, close behind, laughed.

"I'll beat you!" He ran past Ayumi, opened the door which was unlocked, ran up the stairs and totally forgot about the laughing teen at the doorway.

"I can't believe that monkey fell for it." Ayumi giggled, walking up the stairs slowly. "Perfect test dummy too."

Suddenly, an evil image of Ralph's pissed off mother came into view.

"_YOU LET HIM GET KILLED AT THE HANDS OF A STALKER!"_

"..." Ayumi's lips pursed. "God dammit."

Climbing the stairs faster now, she called up, "Ralph, come here right now! You win the bet!"

No answer. Gulping, Ayumi got to the top and looked around. Lots of boxes and dust. No sign of her friend.

"Ralph? Smalls?" She used his old nickname.

Someone tapped her shoulder. She screamed and was about to fling her stick at the person. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Ahaha, the look on your face!" Ralph was standing there, laughing. "You look like you saw a ghost again!"

"Grr, Ralph! Don't do that! I was worried!" Ayumi didn't notice the shadow behind her. Ralph did and looked up. He gulped.

"Ayumi..."

"NOT NOW! I'm not through with you yet!"

"Ayumi, behind you!"

Ayumi, usually not one to fall for that one, turned around. "Yeah sur—"

Her brown eyes widened. The man in the truck was there, grinning. "Oh freak."

He appeared casual. "What are a bunch of kids doing in here? Don't you know it's dangerous to be in a collapsed building?"

"What about you?" Ayumi shot back, taking the defense.

"I live here. I have no where else to go."

"Ain't that a shame." The teenage girl crossed her arms. "We can call the police you're trespassing."

The man was unfazed. "You are too, kid."

"We saw you and came over. It's his uncle's old factory." She pointed to the amused Ralph. "And another thing, why were stalking my best friend!"

Awkward silence. The man, instead of denying it straight out, raised an eyebrow of interest.

"That girl is your best friend?"

Without thinking, she nodded. "Yeah. So?"

"Interesting." He reached into his pocket. Ayumi was quicker, but as she went to grab his hand, Ralph shouted.

"OH MY GOD, HE HAS A GUN!" He grabbed Ayumi and attempted to drag her to the stairs.

"NO HE DOESN'T, YOU MORON!" Ayumi yelled, pulling him off. She heard a click behind her. "Oops...NEVERMIND! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

Both kids nearly fell down the stairs, tripping over themselves. They were about half way down when they realized the man wasn't after them.

"That was pointless..." Ayumi hung onto the railing, shaking. "God Ralph, don't do that. I thought he really had a gun."

Ralph gasped for breath. "I think he did. He pulled something black out of his pocket. Either a tazor or a gun."

Ayumi grimaced. "When I said I was Mika's friend, he was gonna do something. He's after Mika."

"Why?"

Flabbergasted, Ayumi shouted, "I don't know, OK!"

"Yo brats!" They heard the man stomping down the stairs. Both gasped and began to run.

"AHH! WHY'D YOU BRING ME HERE!" Ralph demanded, nearly falling over the railing.

"CAUSE I NEEED BACK-UP, YOU WORTHLESS PAIN IN THE ASS!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"MAKE ME YOU—!" Ayumi ran into the door, knocking the wind out of her. "OW!"

"Aha!" Ralph pushed it open. He saw the guy coming down the stairs and he grabbed his friend's collar. "Come on!"

They picked up their bikes and got on them at record timing. The guy wasn't even at the bottom of the steps yet.

Ralph gave him the finger. "HA! Couldn't get us!"

"Um, he can if you do pedal till your heart explodes, you nerd!" Ayumi was already at the street. "He's got a frickin van!"

"Oh yeah..."

Both of them pedaled up the hill towards their own street. The guy hadn't come out, which was good. Ayumi clenched her hand and threw the stick in the ditch.

"Come on, we've got to warn Mika. If there's someone coming after her, especially in her , we've gotta help her."

"What's her condition?" Ralph asked, confused.

"I'll explain later, come on." Ayumi sped off down the road.

"Ok..."Ralph followed.

Thirty seconds later...

"Oh, I'm on the road, again! I'm so happy to be on the road again—!"

"RALPH!"

"OW—DON'T HIT ME!"

"STOP SINGING!"

"MAKE ME—HEY! NO, NOT THE CREEK!"

Ayumi rode off while her little friend was dragging himself out of the creek.

Ralph rolled his eyes and shook the water out of his hair. "Stupid hormones."

------ a few minutes later--------

"I hope her parents will let us in." Ayumi murmured, ringing the doorbell. Mika's light was on, but that didn't mean she was up for visitors.

A familiar tense face greeted her. Mrs. Murasaki smiled forcefully. "Oh, hello Takai-chan. Can I help you?"

Ayumi nodded. "Yep. Is Mika up for visitors?"

"Not at the moment. Her father just went to talk to her about her behavior. I hope you're not a burden for your mother."

"Did you say he's going to discipline her?" Ayumi ignored the last comment, her eyes fearful.

Mrs. Murasaki looked annoyed, "I suppose she will be grounded and be talk to about certain things."

"Mrs. M., you've gotta let me up there!" Ayumi tried to push past her friend's mother. "Mika's not gonna take it well!"

"Ayumi!" Ralph cried, finally making it up the street. Both women turned to him. He was looking at the side of the building. "Mika's dad is in trouble!"

They heard a scream from the other room. Ayumi gasped and managed to run to the stairs. "Mika! Karasu, leave her dad alone!"

"Who's Karasu?" Ralph ventured, utterly confused. "Ayumi, what's wrong with Mika!"

The black haired girl grimaced and rushed up the hallway, calling over her shoulder. "Don't follow me! If this is what I think it is, you're not gonna like it at all!"

She ran up to the closed door labeled 'Mika's Room'. Bracing herself, she slowly turned the doorknob. It was very quiet.

The sight that greeted her was not as bad as she thought, but still shocking. Mika was standing over her father, gripping his bloody hand. Her face was twisted into an evil grin.

"This is fun." She remarked, as if it was normal to attack her father. "Mika should have done this herself. Too bad a humble demon had too, heh heh."

Mrs. Murasaki appeared behind Ayumi. "Mika!"

Mika looked up, surprised. "My my...her little mother approaches the bench? Guilty as expected."

Ayumi growled and pointed accusingly at Mika. "HIEI! GET OUT OF HER RIGHT NOW!"

"It's my landlord's best friend." Hiei remarked coldly. "What do you want?"

"GET OUT!" Ayumi grabbed the wiffle bat that stood in the corner. "So help me, I'll hit up until you get out of her!"

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't that hurt Mika?"

"Uhh, maybe!" Ayumi agreed, lowering the bat. She didn't let go of it. "What does she feel right now? Angry? You're hurting her dad, moron!"

Suddenly, Ayumi saw the transparent form of Mika, glowering in the corner. "Mika!"

"Mika, stop it!" Her mother commanded, thinking her daughter was messing around. "You're hurting your father!"

"She's laughing." Hiei lied.

"NO I AM NOT, YOU JACKASS!" Mika shouted, a stressmark appearing on her head. "It took me this long to get enough energy to get this form! Let him go, or I swear—!"

"You'll do what?" Hiei taunted, letting her dad go. The man was in shock, grasping his hand. "I'm helping you, fool. He was hitting you, or should I say US now? Karasu agrees with me. Even Kuronue!"

"Kurama's not!" Mika retorted, clenching her fist. "Get out of my body! I'll get an exorcist to kill you all! AGAIN!"

Ayumi stared between them. "Guys...please, let's just stop fighting."

"What do you care, human?" Hiei growled, "This is between me and my landlord. Go keep world peace somewhere else!"

"Make me, demon!"

"Fine." Hiei lifted Mika's hand. Ayumi saw a flicker of fire and screamed.

Mika, to the point at which steam was coming out her ears, let out an unearthly growl. Hiei never expected her to actually attack him. He unfortunately thought wrong.

"DON'T TOUCH MY FRIENDS!" Mika shouted, throwing herself at Hiei. Her was glowing black.

"Uh?" Hiei fell, losing his concentration on the fire. Ayumi growled lifted the bat, waiting for Mika to get out of the way. She wasn't.

"YOU BASTARD!" Mika punched Hiei...which was odd since it looked like to Ayumi Mika was punching herself. Even worse for Mika's mother who saw her daughter getting punched from thin air. "GET OUT OF MY BODY AND GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

((HEY! THE CENSOR'S GONE!))

Ayumi looked up, hearing that. "Kuronue...not now."

"I HATE YOU!" Mika shouted, Hiei's control over the body slipping. "I HATE ALL FOUR OF YOU! THIS IS NOT FAIR!"

#Mika! STOP IT!#

Mika was too into her fight. "SEE! YOU ALL STICK UP FOR ONE ANOTHER! WHERE'S MY SUPPORT?"

:NO YOU MORON! STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL YOURSELF:

Suddenly, Mika was back in her body. It hurt bad too. Her arm was throbbing, her eyesight was blurring and her left check was bleeding where she had scratched it. She let out a gasp and gripped her shoulder.

"Sweetie!" She vaguely heard her mother scream and grab her shoulders. "What's wrong!"

'_She asks now..._' Mika sobbed mentally, pulling away.

Ayumi was crying. "Oh my God, are you ok! Mika, those jack-asses are too much for us to handle...please, I'll take you to my grandpa! He's a shaman. He can exorcise them out!"

#Mika...# Kurama was trying to comfort her. His specialty was talking. #Mika, please, calm down. Let us help you.#

'_Why? So you can go possess my body at will?'_

Hiei, supporting a black eye, grimaced. /Damn it woman! That hurt/

'_DON'T MAKE ME GO IN THERE TO FINISH THE JOB!'_ She warned, prepared to jump into her subconscious. _'Or worse, I'll go throw myself into a car!'_

Karasu clapped his hands sarcastically. :Bravo, Madonna. Try for the Academy Awards later. Pull yourself together, get out of this house and put the past behind you. I miss the humor.:

((...)) Kuronue scratched his head wearily. ((Um...Mika, I know this is really a bad time for this saying, but there's a good side to this.))

'_Oh really!'_ Mika snapped, her eyes watering. _'My body hurts like hell, my dad's hand is broken and my life is ruined more than I ever thought possible! What can be good about this?'_

Kuronue smiled sadly. ((With Hiei's performance and the 'non-existing fight', I'm sure your parents will believe anything you say.))

"Mika..." Her mother was white as a sheet. "Darling...why didn't you tell us?"

Mika blinked, even in her depressed state. "...tell you what?"

"My poor baby! You never told me you were skizifrantic(i know this is spelt wrong)!" Her mother wrapped her arms around her. "How long have you been hurting yourself! Thank GOD Ms. Sugisaki can take you tomorrow! You might not make it another day!"

"..." Mika's eyes were twitching. _'I'm going to rip her head off one of these days.'_ "...Thanks mom."

((You know, I second that.)) Kuronue rolled up his ripped sleeves. ((What'd you say I take over for a minute?))

_'If you even think about daring to even try to take over my body, I'm killing myself and then I'm going to rip all your souls to little tiny pieces and spread them around the pits of hell.'_

:Charming:

((There we go, some humor.))

/About bloody time/

Kurama crossed his arms. #this isn't funny! Mika, are you going to be alright?#

'If this were a crappy shoujo fan fiction where the fan-girl was surrounded by a loving relationship with the characters, I'd say yes. Unfortunately, this is real life and I have to be blunt. MY LIFE SUCKS AND I WANNA DIE. There's your answer, Kurama'.

I see.

Ayumi placed her hand on Mika's shoulder, awakening her to reality. Her best friend's eyes were unreadable. "Mika, I've gotta go. Don't go with any guys you meet, ok? And if you need me, please, PLEASE call. I've got your back."

"...gottcha." Mika nodded, smiling wearily. "Get out of here so I can get a shower. And take dad to the hospital."

She turned to her father, who was looking at her strangely. "Dad...I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me."

/NO YOU MORON/

:YOU LIE **NOW**:

((WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, KID!))

Kurama covered his face with his hand. #God, that was stupid.#

_'Gee, thanks a lot.'_

:You bring pain unto yourself, brat. Don't start blaming us anymore.:

Ignoring her guests, Mika looked up at Ralph. "Oh crap, Ralph! Sorry you had to see that. Will you be ok?"

"Me? Ok?" Ralph squeaked, finding his voice. His eyes were filled with fear. "Mika Murasaki, I'm worried about you! Will YOU be ok?"

Mika nodded. "I'm fine." She pushed away from her mother. "This was all...an accident. My medication that stupid prat is making me take must be doing it."

"Honey, you're going to Ms. Sagisaki's office tomorrow morning, like it or not!" Her mother said sternly.

((I saw rat poison by the street.))

:Alright, we meet at dawn.:

_'Please stop sounding gay. It's scary.'_

Her father suddenly left the room soundlessly. He had been moaning in pain moments before, but now, he was so quiet, no one heard a peep out of him Mika sighed.

"Ok, Mom. Can I please take a nap?" She asked quietly. Ayumi left, with Ralph in tow.

"...Ok honey...please, if you need any help, ask!"

'_I did ask, you witch.'_ "Ok."

Everyone left. Good. Mika leaned against her bed, eyes drooping.

Kurama smiled wearily. "You've gotten better at sustaining our souls outside your body."

"I can't wait for this to be over though..." Mika whispered, sending an accusing glare towards the ceiling. "You guys got anyone to look for you?"

Hiei grunted. /the stupid detective and his monkey might./

'_As much as those titles are funny, who the hell are they?'_

#Our human partners, Yusuke and Kuwabara. They help us track down evil demons...namely people like him.# Kurama pointed at Karasu.

'_I see.'_ Mika yawned, wincing afterwards because of her face. _'Ow...I need some sleep.'_

#Alright...we're not going to bother you. You've been through a lot today.#

_'Getting zapped by energy, trapping four psychotic demons in my mind, getting ditched by my friend and then my possessed body broke my dad's hand...Oh yeah. I've accomplished a lot.'_

((That's why I like being dead))

/I wish I were dead./

#I think we are.#

:Dreams do come true...:

'_Hmm...'_ Mika fell into her pillow, almost asleep. _'Tomorrow...I'll introduce you to Ms. Ryoko.'_

:Wait, she can't see us.:

_'I'll make her see.'_

((I like this kid.))

/I hate her./

_'I hate you too, Hiei.'_

:Boy, aren't we all one big happy family, as the brat described earlier:

Kurama smiled. #Perhaps if we all try, we'll manage to survive.#

_'Until that time, I'm keeping this knife under my pillow.'_

((Feel the love.))

/I'm feeling something and it resembles hatred towards man kind./

_'It's a faze. You'll pass through it.'_

/Lovely./

_'Good night...' _

#Good night, Mika.#

Everything was very quiet.

((...I'm hungry.))

/Shut up./

((Make me.))

/You want to fight, bat boy/

'_If you don't shut the hell up in five seconds, I'm going to rip someone's head off.'_

Silence.

((We don't have real heads))

'_KUROUNUE!'_

#Oh boy...Good night everyone.# Kurama slipped into the memory room, closing his eyes.

/...I need a life./

_'I know the feeling.'_

:FOR THE LAST FREAKING TIME, GOOD NIGHT:

_'GOOD NIGHT, DAMMIT!' _

((Oi...not this again...))

And the night went on like that.

* * *

I know it seemed weird that Mika was homicidal one second with Hiei and normal the next. She learned a little lesson on disciplining these people today: don't cause she'd only hurt herself. Even though it may seem like she's picking on the others, it really is Mika who's the victim. Lol, crazy, no? And sorry it was so dark and sad. Her life gets way better from now on. And the next chapter is gonna be fun. Mika goes to Ms. Ryoko for a session...and Karasu has the hotts for her :O the horror! Well REVIEW! Ja ne! 


	7. To the Psychiatrist!

AD: I decided to make this chapter sooner than I expected. Its gonna be long and weird. Oh yeah, someone you should ALL know is back. :D Please read on, my friends!

review replies have been taken down...sorry!

Warnings and disclaimers colorfully displayed at chapter 6 :D

* * *

"Honey do you have your copybook ready?" 

Mika's green eyes twitched. "Yes, mother dearest."

"And your jacket? It's going to get cold on the train!"

"I have two jackets, mother." Mika shoved a sweater into her tiny bag. "And I have my reading glasses and my extra five dollars."

Her mother went on in the other room about the dangers of downtown areas. Mika rolled her eyes and pulled on her black hoody. She liked to scare her therapists first, but Ms. Ryoko already saw through it. She knew Mika was normal...hopefully.

Kurama, the only demon awake was waiting quietly. If Mika wanted a companion to talk to, she'd speak first.

"Do these jeans match?" She suddenly whispered_. 'Oops, I mean, do they?'_

#Are you asking me?# Kurama replied, smiling.

'_Yeah, no duh. I'm not that insane to talk to myself.'_

#Strictly speaking, we're part of you now, so you really are talking to yourself.#

'_I didn't need to hear that.'_ Mika rubbed her temples. _'Seriously, does my outfit look ok?'_

#...well...I'm not expert on fashion, since I lived with my mother, step-father and little step brother, but I suggest you put on a necklace. That'd be a nice touch if you wanted to impress Ms. Ryoko.#

"Hmm..." Mika peered at the mirror. _'Good Idea. Thanks, Kurama.'_

#No problem.#

((Mm, do I smell food?))

_'Of all the people to wake up...' _

#Kuronue, face it. You can't eat anything.#

((...great...))

'_And don't even think about possessing my body, bat boy.'_

((You're all so cruel...))

'_Wait a second!'_ Mika suddenly looked confused_. 'You people can't sleep!'_

((What do you think we were doing?))

_'Do I want to know?' _

#We can't pass out in these forms.# Kurama chuckled. #But that doesn't mean we can't sleep.#

_'Oh...' _

/There's your lesson of physics for today. Now, where are we going now/

'_Damn, why did you have to wake up?'_ Mika was still pissed off at him.

#No.Fighting.# Kurama said steely. #Let's make it an hour where we all are at peace with one another.#

((I'll be peaceful if I get something to eat.))

_'...' _Mika looked into her reflection. She saw her guests standing next to her. Mirror images. _'make peace?'_

/Don't explode. My ears are still ringing from last night./

'..._I LOVE YOU GUYS!'_ She jumped on Hiei, surprising him. She had discovered a way to physically touch them without killing herself.

/GET OFF ME/ Hiei pushed her. She landed hard on the floor.

"Mika, what happened?" She heard her mother call.

"Uh, nothing! I knocked over my chair!" _'Cripes, you're abusive!'_

/Say what/

_'ABUSE!' _(lol, a Paul-moment xD my friend...) 

/I don't care/

_'I'M GETTING A RESTRAINING ORDER!' _

#Um, is that possible for him?#

'_No, but I'll exile him to the farthest reaches of my mind.'_

/I'd be glad to just go, to get away from you./

"Mika," Her mother stuck her head in. "Time to go."

"Okay mom." Mika grabbed her bag. _'Mwaha, prepare to see Akita city!'_

/I hate human cities. Kurama's was bad enough./

'_Too bad bucko.'_ Mika shut her door and walked down the hallway. _'I love the city.'_

/Another reason I hate it./

Kuronue looked out at the driveway. ((ooh, what's the metal thing?))

'_A car.'_

((A what?))

#Don't try explaining it Mika, he'll just confuse himself.#

((That's right...hey!))

#I was joking...#

'_Dare I say it,'_ Mika interrupted_. 'But where ever is the lord of the gays?'_

((Karasu? I think he's asleep.))

/And he snores./

Mika tried not to laugh as she got into her car. Her mother was at the driver's seat. _'Ok, I'm glad I didn't hear it last night.'_

Kurama laughed. Suddenly he said, #I thought you said you were taking the train...#

'_Yeah, on the way back. My mom's gonna drive me there leave and I'll have to fend for myself.'_

#I see...#

((Hey, is your dad ok?))

'_Yeah...mom took him to the hospital earlier. He'll be back in a few hours.'_ Mika looked out the window as they drove down the street.

Hiei paused. Then, regretfully, he said quietly. /Sorry about that./

Kurama choked. Hiei was apologizing for something!

Mika smiled against her hand so her mom wouldn't see it. _'...It's ok. I forgive you.'_

((Now I feel the love!))

_'Ew, what the hell?' _

/Sentimental crap is disturbing./ So the remorse was gone. Oh well.

'_ONWARD!_' Mika giggled in her mind. _'TO THE PSYCHIATRIST!'_

/Joy./

---- 15 minutes later-----

"Do try to be open. She said that you weren't last time." Mrs. Murasaki instructed her daughter, outside of a tall, sleek building. People were everywhere, taking on cell phones or calling for taxis.

Mika nodded. "Yes. I promise. Now go."

Her mother gave her a look, but shut the door. Mika watched the car disappear past the corner.

((This is your chance! Run!))

'..._to?'_

((Um...a forest?))

#Kuronue, there's something a tiny bit different about this city and Makai.#

'_Never you mind.'_ Mika headed up the stairs. _'I'm going anyway. She might be my only chance to prove to an adult that you exist.'_

/Oh yeah? How/

'_I've been thinking.'_ She thought, pushing the doors open and stepping into the lobby. _'When I went out into my yard and into the street yesterday, when you guys made contact with me, I was just standing there. It was like you were drawn to me.'_

#Karasu went for you. He wanted to kick you out for a body. He didn't seem to realize you were a girl human.#

_'No, but you didn't want to, right?' _

/No, Kurama was being too humanish./

#Hiei, I am a human now. Partly at least.#

((Youko, that's pathetic.))

#Oh and if you meet my mother, Kuronue, do not call me that or Kurama. It's Shuichi to her.#

((BLACKMAIL!))

#Don't even think about it.#

'_Eh, off topic.' _Mika was already at the elevator. _'Anyway, I was thinking I could draw Ms. Ryoko's soul into my mind.'_

An awkward silence filled her mind.

'..._hello?'_

/WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR DEAL, ONNA/

((YOU WANT ANOTHER SOUL STUCK IN YOUR SUBCONCIOUS!))

Mika winced_. 'Ow...don't yell like that.'_

Kurama was annoyed as well, only he hid it better. #Mika, please. Kuronue is right, sort of. If you attempt this, the possibilities of Ms. Ryoko's soul getting caught in your mind is probably above average.#

_'...if there were statistics for such a strange event.'_

#...true.# Kurama scratched his head as the elevator moved up two floors. #Besides, why would you want to do that anyway?#

_'I'm a teenage girl. If I say I have four demons in my mind, I get hauled off to a psychiatric ward. If a psychiatrist says the same thing, either she's nutso or I'm telling the truth.'_

/That's a 50-50chance moron. You both could get called insane./

'_I already am if I'm trying this. I'm only doing it for support.'_ Mika looked around the floor. The smell of doctors and medical stuff filled the air. _'I'm guessing it'll backfire though_.'

Kuronue patted her back. ((Cheer up! If all else fails, we can throw her out the window!))

_'And then get charged with murder.'_

((Say you're insane.))

'_Dammit, I'm screwed.'_ Mika gripped her backpack strap and walked into Ms. Ryoko's office.

The only way to describe Ms. Ryoko was that she was sharp. Her eyes always peered through you like a laser, extracting the truths hidden within. She dressed like a business shark and always carried a black pocket book. Her auburn hair was cropped and her half-moon glasses were at the tip of her nose. Nevertheless, Mika felt comfortable around her.

"Good morning, Ms. Sugisaki." She mumbled, sitting in the large black chair in front of the desk. Ms. Ryoko was typing away at her laptop.

The therapist looked up, smiling warmly. That changed her look completely. "Hello, Mika-chan. It's great to see you again. Just give me a moment to finish up here, alright?"

Mika nodded. Kuronue blinked.

((She looks like one of those ice demons in the East Mountains...evil...what is that thing on her nose?))

#Glasses. They help her see.#

((Humans are weird...))

Mika crossed her legs. '_Try not to distract me. I want her to see how normal I am.'_

/That might take some practice. Start now while you can. /

_'Don't make me get re-mad at you.'_

/I'm so scared.../

Suddenly, they realized Karasu was up. :That stupid grass was so uncomfortable...:

((Yet you consoled yourself by kicking me off my hill.))

'_What the heck is that hill doing back?'_

#I don't know. Things in your mind seem to vanish, appear and then appear elsewhere.#

_'Cool!' _

"Mika, are you ready?" Ms. Ryoko got up. Mika nodded, though aware that Karasu was gaping.

'_What is it now, you terrorist?'_

:...: He was staring past her eyes at Ms. Ryoko. :...:

((OHMYGAWD, he's speechless! Huzzah!)) Kuronue said in a fake girl voice.

Karasu ignored him, but continued to gape at Ms. Ryoko. :Who the hell is SHE:

'...' Mika shifted uneasily. _'My psychiatrist.'_

:Damn...: He whistled

_'What?' _

:How do you women do that:

Mika, unknowingly, widened her eyes. _'Do WHAT?'_

:Fit your bodies into those tiny skirts:

Mika flushed and pinched her arm to keep from screaming aloud. _'WHY YOU DIRTY LITTLE MONKEY—!'_

((Mr. Censor is back in action!))

"Mika!" Ms. Ryoko was sitting next to her, tilting her head in a confused way. "Are you alright?"

"Um, yes." Mika shut her thoughts out as Kurama began to hit Karasu over the head with a large plant he suddenly grew. "Sorry, I'm a bit preoccupied today."

Ms. Ryoko smiled and clicked her pen. "Quite alright. You're mother told me about last night."

_'Damn.' _"Sh-she did?"

"But..." Ms. Ryoko lifted the note she had obviously wrote when Mrs. Murasaki called. In on quick motion, she ripped it down the center. "What's your side of the story, Mika?"

Mika stared blankly at her. Was this really happening!

((Kudos for the smart adult! The first one who's made contact with us!))

"Uh..." Mika folded her hands. "Last night...there was an accident."

"I know. You wouldn't want to hurt your father." Ms. Ryoko said calmly. "But why did you do it? Did you do it?"

#I'm starting to like her a lot.# Kurama said, nodding.

Mika smiled, relieved. "You're the first adult to ever care for what I have to say. And I hate to say it, but it really is a crazy situation I'm in."

((...and no, it's not the Mafia.))

'_Stop finishing my sentences!'_ Mika sighed. "I...met these guys yesterday, really early in the morning."

"Did they hurt you?" Was the first thing Ms. Ryoko speculated.

_'How much for me not to say yes?' _

/not enough.../

"No. They...didn't want it to happen either." Mika relaxed more. "I think I hurt them more than they even bothered me."

"Can you explain that?" Ms. Ryoko was copying it down. "What happened?"

Mika sighed again. "You're not going to believe me. Or you're going to call me insane."

"...I have a gift Mika," Ms. Ryoko began, smiling, "To tell if someone is lying or telling the truth. So far, I believe you've been telling the truth."

"Thanks..." Mika blushed, looking at her feet. "Ok, I was in my room, trying to finish my math. Stupid algebra...anyway, I looked outside, I saw these really weird color masses. I thought I was seeing things but...they were...God, how to explain this..."

Ms. Ryoko patted her hand. "We have an hour. Take your time."

"But...if I can't tell you..." Mika suddenly looked up, smiling slightly. "Would you want me to show you?"

#Mika...#

:...she's threatening someone? Ok, who gave her something illegal to smoke: Karasu got up, gripping his bruised head.

"What do you mean, Mika?" Ms. Ryoko was unfazed.

"Well, I can tell you that these...guys...got somehow trapped in my subconscious. They talk to me a lot, which is so freaking annoying. Especially Karasu. He's gay, literally."

:I AM NOT:

((Just ignore her, moron.))

Ms. Ryoko's eyes looked troubled. "...They're in your mind?"

/She catches on quickly./

"Yes." Mika smiled wearily. "I know it sounds like I'm faking, but the only way to see them is if you have a large amount of ESP. Not many do, only my best friend so far. My other friend thinks I'm crazy. Please, just let me try something, to help you see."

She picked up Ms. Ryoko's hand. "Please trust me."

#My, this reminds me of Star Wars.#

Ms. Ryoko looked at Mika, confused. "I trust you...but what are you going to do?"

"Frankly, I have no clue." Mika's hands were glowing. "But we're gonna find out."

Before anyone could do anything, the room flashed and the unconscious forms of Ms. Ryoko and Mika slumped against their chairs.

--- not good lol ----

Ms. Ryoko opened her eyes wearily. She was looking up at a huge blue sky. The ground was covered in grass. Wasn't she just at her office? With Mika?

"Mika!" She sat up quickly. "Where are you?"

Just a big flat grassland lay before her. "Where the hell am I!"

Her voice echoed. Suddenly, she saw a black blur rushing towards her. Ms. Ryoko gasped and covered her head. (hey it could be a bullet)

"Get up, stupid onna!"

It was a boy's voice. She looked up and saw a black haired boy with a white headband across his forehead. He was scowling.

"Um, hello. Who are you?" Ms. Ryoko asked, getting up. "Where am I?"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "You and the annoying brat both entered here the same way: clueless. You let her zap you and then claim you have no idea where you are."

Ms. Ryoko ignored him. "Where's Mika?"

"Looking for you. She's all happy about you seeing us. Pathetic if you ask me."

"You're one of the boys she was talking about!"

"Another smart one." A much taller boy, in purple, suddenly appeared. "Interesting."

Taking a step back, Ms. Ryoko crossed her arms. "Where, I repeat, is Mika?"

"I would have brought her along with me, but I can't carry another person. My wings are too small.

"Y-you're what?" Ms. Ryoko gaped.

The taller boy smiled. "My wings, lady. Oh yeah, you humans aren't used to seeing de—OW!"

Mika jumped up and hit him over the head. "KURONUE!"

"DON'T HIT ME!" Kuronue shouted, grabbing his head.

"At least he doesn't hit back." The shorter boy commented, smirking.

"Oh," Mika looked up at Ms. Ryoko, smiling. "Hey! These are two of the boys I met. Hiei and Kuronue. Um...the other two are around her somewhere."

"Where are we?" Ms. Ryoko looked around.

"Um...my...mind."

Ms. Ryoko looked at her. "Your mind? Is that possible?"

"I believe it is." A calm, collect voice answered. She turned to see a feminine looking man smiling..

Mika smiled back. "Oh and that's Kurama. The only sane one I got here."

"What are we, you're possessions!" The last man, long black hair and a strange mask, asked venomously.

"If you were, Karasu, you'd be in the garbage dump."

Karasu looked up at Ms. Ryoko. "Holy shit, you brought her here!"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "This is Mika we're talking about."

"True..."

Ms. Ryoko grabbed Mika to turn her around. "Mika, you were telling the truth? I mean...about this?"

"I hardly lie for something so serious." Mika said quietly. "My mother thinks I'm insane."

"But I certainly do not." Ms. Ryoko smirked. "And I'm the one to diagnose you, correct?"

"Oh yeah, I like her." Karasu laughed evilly.

Kurama looked grim. "Mika, I am really glad you have an adult ally, but there's still that little problem I told you about."

Mika flushed. "Oh yeah. I hope it works..."

"What?" Ms. Ryoko asked.

"eh..." Mika scratched her head. "The reason these guys got in here was cause of my psychic abilities. I kinda sucked them in...well Karasu came towards me in the first place, but that's besides the point."

"What is the point?"

"I don't know if you can get out of my mind. These guys can't." Mika gulped, blushing. "I know it seems selfish, but I was more concerned if you could see them then if you could come back out."

Award silence.

"Are you telling me there's no way out?" Ms. Ryoko blinked. "But I need to get to my job! And your mother will be so upset!"

Kuronue pointed over their heads. "Calm down, lady. See? There's the exit door." The door hovered near by.

"What the hell is with that stupid door?" Mika sweatdropped. "I thought we left that back near the weird hill."

Kurama smiled. "I believe that since this is your mind, Mika, whatever you will happens."

"Ooh, so if I will a large anvil to drop of Karasu, it will happen?"

"Don't even think about it, brat."

Ms. Ryoko took out a notepad and scribbled down notes. "Hmm...this is amazing! You can turn human energies into solid figures in your subconscious! Any non-believer of ESP would kill themselves if this hit the news!"

"And it won't." Hiei looked up at her. "If word gets out that de—I mean people occupy this girl's mind, two very bad things will happen."

"...and they are?"

"We'll be exorcised out and then my 'friends' who are probably looking for me will utterly humiliate us."

Mika put her hands on her hips. "That's all?"

"...and Mika would be in trouble."

"There you go."

Ms. Ryoko sighed. "Oh dear. I forgot about that. I would never try to put you in harm's way, Mika. Or your new friends."

"Friends?" Mika choked, turning around. She laughed. "More like my psychotic family of evil!"

"Do not start up that conversation again." Karasu rubbed her forehead in aggravation. "I've heard it way too many times."

Kuronue giggled evilly. "Mwaha, I like that name for us!"

"Eww, did you just giggle!" Mika laughed, pushing Kuronue. "Freak!"

"Same to you!" He pushed her back, causing her to fall over. She kicked his leg, sending him on his back.

"...and they wonder why I call them children." Kurama sweatdropped. He turned to Ms. Ryoko. "Well then, Ms. Sugisaki, it's been nice meeting you. Should we attempt to solve your problem?"

"Alright." Ms. Ryoko placed her hand on the doorknob. "...But what if it doesn't work?"

"..."

"Welcome, new roommie!" Kuronue patted her on the back. "Enjoy your stay, we don't bite. Well Karasu might if you piss him off, but that's Mika's job!"

"You will never become a salesperson, Kuronue." Mika said plainly.

Ms. Ryoko gulped, but kept her hand steady. "Ok...I'm going to go out now."

"KARASU LOVES YOU!" Kuronue pushed the already ticked off demon towards the therapist.

Karasu dodged and landed soundly on his feet. "DAMMIT KURONUE!"

"Woo, um...cat fight?" Mika scratched her head. "Are they guys or girls?"

"YOU ARE NEXT, BRAT!"

"I'd suggest you leave while you can." Kurama looked over his shoulder at Ms. Ryoko. "This can get ugly."

She was hesitant. "What about Mika? Will they hurt her?"

"Onna, worry about Karasu and Kuronue." Hiei said, looking at the fighting trio like it was normal.

The thearipist turned the knob and pushed the door open. She disappeared into a white light.

------ whooo -------

"Ugh." Ms. Ryoko blinked. She was leaning against the side of her chair, giving her the impression she had been asleep. For how long?

Mika was snoozing away on her chair, quite oblivious that her psychiatrist had awoken. Ms. Ryoko smiled sympathetically. She had been told her whole life she had been mentally disturbed, but she wasn't. She was just an ordinary girl with a lot of weird things happening to her. Ms. Ryoko would have to cancel their sessions, explaining that Mika was sane.

Ms. Ryoko got up, stretching. She'd let Mika sleep for a little bit, just to finish up her little conversations. Nothing in college prepared her for this. What to do...

Mika rolled over and murmured in her sleep. "Aw...don't be so pissy Karasu..."

It was cute and Ms. Ryoko had to smile.

"Screw you...put the sword down...ah go to hell you mother fuc—"

Ok, that was enough. "Mika, wake up!" Ms. Ryoko shook her shoulders. "Mika!"

The brown haired girl snapped awake. "—hello, where am I?"

"Mika, you're at my office. Remember?" Ms. Ryoko asked calmly. "Then I went into your mind."

"Holy crap! You're in your own body! Wow!" Mika hugged her mentor. "Awesome, I didn't think it would reverse!"

Ms. Ryoko laughed and looked at her. "That was interesting, but I have good news."

"What is it?"

"You are officially sane."

"Whoopee, I only knew that for 15 years." Mika smiled. She looked at her watch. "So we can call this a day? I mean...oh...I don't have to come back?"

"Not if you want to." Ms. Ryoko straightened her papers. "I'm going to further research this."

Mika sighed. "I'm gonna miss you...can we come to visit, me and the guys I mean?"

"Sure!" Ms. Ryoko put her arm around her and led her to the glass doors. "Anytime you need to vent out emotions or have me visit in your mind, come on around. Free of charge too."

"I seriously wish you were my mom."

"No you don't."

"Yeah, I really do." Mika smiled up at her. "Thanks so much for everything though."

"Anytime, kiddo, anytime."

-----outside at that very moment-----

Yusuke Urameshi leaned against a brick wall, closing his eyes behind his dark sunglasses. Koenma had yet sent him on an impossible mission, but he wasn't complaining this time. It was personal. Kurama and Hiei, two of his closest allies and friends had disappeared. And just as they did, word on the demon plane was that Karasu, a feared demon, had escaped the ferry girls, escaping death. Put two and two together, and you get an ugly situation.

He had searched his town, Tokyo, surrounding neighborhoods and even invaded rival gang territories. No sign of them. A recent lead led him to Akita. Some of the spiritual energy was abnormally high. Maybe there was a clue somewhere there.

Now, in the downtown area, Yusuke was giving up hope. Kuwabara, Genkai and his other spiritually powered friends were scouring the demon world. He'd be there, except for Koenma. He was officially benched in the human world. Genkai's idea.

"Dammit...why am I bothering here?" He crushed his soda can and stubbed out his cigarette. "Kurama and Hiei could be DEAD and I'm sitting with the small fry."

He ventured out of the ally into the crowded street. Regular humans were chatting away on cell phones and carrying briefcases. It was near lunch break time. He'd just grab a train back to his town and—

Something made the spirit detective stop in his tracks. A very strange presence was at least 500 feet away, walking away from him. It was strange because it wasn't just one person. It was like 5 persons melded together to make one whole. Yusuke grinned.

"Alright, something to investigate!" He pushed past the other people towards the retreating energy. Finally a clear path formed he saw the back of a girl. He shouted as loudly as he could over the bustle of the street.

"HEY KID!"

---- o.o a few minutes earilier----

'_I am so freaking happy!'_

:Damn, looks like I failed to make your day miserable.:

/There's always tomorrow./

:true...:

'_Aw, keep on bugging me! Nothing can get me upset right now!'_ She mentally gave them hugs.

:IT BURNS:

/Stupid humans.../

Kurama was surprising grim. #Mika, I hate to be a burden, but there's something I'm worried about.#

'_Bout what Kurama?'_ Mika was already at the lobby, happily walking towards the door.

#Do you remember Ms. Takei's warning? About a man?#

_'Uh no. I was too busy refraining myself from strangling midget boy here.'_

#well...she said not to go with any guys you meet. She was warning you...well us about something.#

Mika scoffed. _'Come off it Kurama. I am not gonna be scared of every guy I see on the street. She was probably referring to another one of you. I am going to slit my throat if another 'guest' comes along.'_

:I'll join you.:

((Me too! I've already died once. It's kinda scary when you go down that long white portal thingy, but after that its just sinking into a long period of bliss...then this really annoying guy starts to talk to you. I told him to shut up and then I found myself in a really hot place))

An awkward silence fell in her mind.

_'...I kinda knew he went to hell first.'_

#Kuronue, you can't tell me you yelled at God.#

((Who?))

'_You know, forget it.'_ Mika was out in the massive crowds on the sidewalk, adjusting her pack. _'And to you Kurama, I'm cool with the whole thing. I'm not scared of a stalker.'_

"HEY KID!"

Mika swirled around and saw a black haired teenage boy rushing towards her. Her eyes widened. "AHH!"

He shouted again. "COME HERE!"

"SCREW YOU!" She pushed around a bunch of business people, her heart pounding. '_Aw hell, I hate you Kurama!'_

#Just contributing to my fellow annoyance records.#

The black haired kid was right behind her. Mika ran into an open space near a concession stand and turned around. The boy was inches from her.

"SCREW OFF!" She kicked him in a place where the sun don't shine. He keeled over, but Mika took off like a flash towards the subway.

_'Of all the days not to bring mace!' _

#Mika! WAIT!#

'_WHAT!_' She ran into the girl's bathroom, into a stall and locked the door_. 'And don't look out of my eyes.'_

#Mika, that was Yusuke!#

_'WHO?' _

/One of our companions/ Hiei shouted angrily.

Mika stared blankly. _'Wait...oh shit!'_

((CENSOR!))

:This is not the time, you fool! That kid could have gotten us out of this mess! Mika, get your ass back to that guy:

_'But...Ayumi told me to stay away from strangers. And that sounded so retarded, I know.'_

Kurama gave her a serious look. #Mika, I promise to you, Yusuke would never hurt you. And that was Yusuke. Let's go out and find him. And if its someone else and he tries something, one of us will handle it.#

'...' Mika unlocked the door and walked out into the damp subway. Everyone was moving fast, trying to get to their trains. She looked towards the street_. 'I can't feel any weird presence.'_

#He can hide it well. He's the spirit detective almost all demons fear.#

:Hell, not me! I never even talked to the guy:

((What the heck is going on?))

/Nothing that your small brain can comprehend./

((ok...hey! Wait a minute!))

Mika ignored them and went up the stairs. Just the usual crowded street. No one with slicked back black hair and sunglasses. She looked over at the concession stand. No one.

_'Kurama...' _

The youko looked up. #yes?#

'_I think he's gone.'_

* * *

AD: I'm rushed, what can I say? And I have to get ready for visitation day tomorrow. I get to go tour my future high school! xD huzzah for that. I hoped you liked it. And I'm sorry that Yusuke got er...kicked. He and Mika are friends later on. Anyway, Ms. Ryoko is not out of the picture either. She's kinda like the adult support: transportation, guidance and she also kicks butt in street fights. O.o I make up weird characters. Ah well. REVIEW! 

and if anything mika thinks is un-italicized, its not my fault. the stupid Quickeditor did it. >.>

onna - if no one already knew, means woman.


	8. Out of the Frying Pan Into the Fire

AD: Yayness! Lots of reviews:D I feel loved! My friend OttseloftheAges helped me with this chapter cause I kinda ran out of ideas. O.o And it's a good one too!

Disclaimer…look at chapter 6 for a very colorful disclaimer….:)

review replies have been taken down...sorry!

* * *

Koenma, prince of the underworld, was busy with paperwork from the latest missions his employees, the reikai tantei, completed. Lately, the paperwork had grown small. Normally, that would be a good thing. IT wasn't, as his top fighters were missing in action.

"Dammit, where is Yusuke now!" He slammed his tiny fist into the desk. "Hasn't he found a lead YET? It's been two weeks now!"

Jorge, Koenma's servant, spoke up meekly. "Koenma, sir, Botan just called this morning. She said he was coming back probably late this evening."

Letting out an angry yell, Koenma, hopped down from his chair. "This is very serious! Kurama and Hiei have been missing for two weeks almost! If my dad catches word of this…!"

"But don't you have to worry more if he finds out Karasu escaped?" Jorge suggested.

"YES, YOU BAKA!" He hit his employee over the head with a rolled up paper. "That, above everything else, is going to get me killed! How could anyone escape the ferry girls! Even Botan was fooled!"

As if summoned by her name, Botan came running into the office. "Koenma, sir! Yusuke's back!"

"Where is he! Send him in!"

Botan blushed. "Um, he's at the first aid station right now."

Koenma blinked. "Yusuke's going for fist aid?"

"Just for an ice pack."

"Oh. I see. Well then, send him in when he's ready. It's most urgent."

A bedraggled form of the spirit detective was leaning against the doorframe. "I'm here, Koenma."

Koenma blinked again. "What happened to you?"

"I found a girl…who didn't like to be chased." Botan giggled, earning a glare from the detective. "IT WASN'T FUNNY!"

"So…did you find anything important? Any leads?" The mini-ruler wasn't kidding around either.

Yusuke grimaced. "That girl wasn't normal."

"A demon?"

"No. She was…I really don't know." Yusuke scratched his head, balancing his ice pack. "Her aura was really whacked…like she was made of five different people! That's impossible, but I did follow her."

Koenma crossed his tiny arms. "What happened?"

The black haired boy sighed. "When I ran up to her, she freaked, like she expected someone to attack her. She ran off, I followed. She turned around and uh, kicked me."

"You're a half demon lord who has killed off countless dangerous demons, yet a single girl causes your defeat." Koenma said coldly. "You truly are disgraceful to my name."

"Like I care…do you want to hear the rest of it?" Yusuke growled.

"Fine, go ahead."

"She was long gone when I recovered, so I decided to come back." Yusuke held up a bleeping watch. "But I managed to put a tracer on her. I followed her signal to the edge of Akita, on the suburbs. If me and Kuwabara go together, we can maybe get information out of her."

Closing his eyes thoughtfully, Koenma considered. "Hmm…she could be very useful in the investigation. She might be an innocent bystander, but still go after her. "

"Right." Yusuke turned and walked through the door. Botan trailed after him.

She looked nervous. "Yusuke, you won't really hurt that girl, will you?"

"Why not? What if she's a demon?"

"Well…she's still a little kid." Botan looked at her feet. "And you never know if she has an angry mother or father near by."

Yusuke laughed. "If I know demons, and I bet I do, they don't stay attached to their parents for long. She's probably just short like Hiei…oh shit! I gotta find those guys!"

With that, he ran down the hall at top speed, knocking down some ogres. Botan sighed.

"He's going to get someone killed someday."

---to Ayumi---

Ayumi's mother had a gray work van in their backyard. Ayumi and Mika used to play in it, pretending to drive, when they were younger. Now, poor Ayumi had to get it to work. She was not a good mechanic.

"Dammit!" She had her long black haired pulled back in a ponytail. Smudges of grease was on her face. "Why can't she do this! I've got to help Mika, not be a mechanic!"

She kicked the side of it, just to hear a bunch of clanging. She growled and picked up her hammer. "Stupid piece of junk!"

It sputtered and then died again. Ayumi was about to pick up the axe when she heard someone calling her name.

"Ayumi!" A familiar brown-headed teen poked her head out from the side of the house. "Hi! I just got back from Ms. Ryoko's!"

"Mika!" Ayumi ran up to her, her eyes wide. "How'd it go? Did she believe you?"

Mika smiled smugly. "Better than that, girl. She KNOWS about my guests. She even met them."

Staring blankly, Ayumi stood there. "Um, she met them? You mean, she can see them like I can see them?"

"No, she visited my mind, we all got aquatinted, Karasu likes her and Kuronue wanted her to sleep over."

Suddenly, Mika's eyes twitched and she rubbed her temples. "Owwwwww."

"You really shouldn't piss them off when you can't hit them back." Ayumi smirked, wiping her face with a rag. "Yuck, grease."

Mika raised her eyebrow. "What are you doing to the truck?"

"The Queen Biznitch is making me fix the stupid thing." Ayumi glared at the offending metal object. "I know you don't like cars, but could you help me fix it?"

"Hmm…" Mika stared at the truck. She was silent for a very long time. "Kuronue wants to have a go at it, don't ask me why."

Ayumi snickered. "Should I be worried?"

"Nah, I like to toy with new inventions." Mika's voice changed from smooth to a harsher, but yet joking tone. Obviously, Kuronue was in charge. "Hi, I'm Kuronue! You're Ayumi, right?"

"Yeah." Ayumi waved slightly. It was awkward getting re-introduced to her best friend. She pointed to the truck. "Well, try your worst. That piece of trash can burn in hell if you want."

Kuronue rolled up Mika's sleeves, smiling like an excited child on Christmas. "Awesome! Humans have everything! Almost makes me want to be reborn a human."

"Trust me, stay a demon." Ayumi tossed him a wrench.

The ex-thief bent over and looked into the engine. "Woah! It stinks in here! And so dirty. Youko would have a heart attack. Ok, let's see…that thing looks like you can turn it."

He twisted something and a loud bang came up from the inside. Laughing nervously, he scratched Mika's head. "Whoops, I guess it wasn't supposed to be twisted."

Kuronue bent over completely, digging into the mess of metal and other parts. Rummaging, he muttered things in another language, probably demonic. Ayumi struggled not to giggle. Suddenly, she heard a clang and the slight sound of crumbling.

"Are you ok?" She asked, peeking over the side.

"Yeah, but I think I just found the ground."

"What?"

"Oh wait, never mind, that's just the asphalt."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I have no idea." Kuronue straighten up, Mika's face smudged worse than Ayumi's. He looked at the wrench in his hand and back at engine. He shrugged and hit it dead in the center.

"HEY!" Ayumi grabbed the tool out of his hand. "Don't hit it—!"

Just as she said those words, the car shook and they heard the ignition turn on. Ayumi gaped.

"Holy Cheesecake, it worked!" She laughed and ran to the driver's side. "Wow! Even the air condition works!"

Kuronue smiled chibily. "Glad to be of service."

Ayumi turned and hugged him. "Thank you! My mom's gonna be so happy and that might mean I get a raise in my allowance!"

Quite pleased with himself, Kuronue decided to ask. "Hey, can you drive this thing? I saw Mika's mother driving one and lots of other humans."

"Uh…" Ayumi was only 15, like Mika. "I'm not allowed to drive the car."

He seemed actually disappointed. "You mean you don't know how?"

"I never said that." Ayumi grinned. "My mom's sleeping, so…want to go on a joy ride?"

"What ever that is, it sounds like fun!" Kuronue closed the front of the truck. "Mika's ok with it too. Kurama's just being a baby."

Ayumi smirked and got into the driver's side. She had drove once before when her mom was in the passenger's seat. If they got caught by the cops, they'd be in deep crap. But, she had a demon in the passenger's side. She'd be covered.

"Alright…let's cruise around the neighborhood." Ayumi turned the key again, hearing the engine roar. "Awesome."

She pulled her seatbelt around and peered over at the smiling Kuronue. "Hey, click it or ticket buddy."

He obviously didn't get it. "Huh? What's that black thing?"

"You're seat belt. You wear it for safety if we accidentally hit another car or another car hits us. Trust me and use it."

"Ok." The demon fumbled with the strap. Somehow, he managed to twist it all the way around, making it impossible to lock it in place. "Hell, how do you use this thing!"

"You know what? Forget it." Ayumi slowly backed out of the driveway, looking over her seat to see. "Mika must have to chug down a bottle of aspirin every hour with you guys and your constant pointless bantering."

"No, she doesn't take drugs. She does bang her head against the wall now and again."

Ayumi rolled her chocolate brown eyes. "That's worse." She pulled out into the street and started towards the end of it. Rolling down the window, she looked over at Kuronue. "So…anywhere in particular you want to go?"

"I never did get a breakfast of my own…" He looked down at Mika's stomach.

Laughing, Ayumi smiled. "Ok, we can hit the food court over at the mall. Just don't go demon on me and attack people."

"I'd only do that if they stole something from me. Me and Youko are the only ones who should steal things."

"Who the hell is Youko?" Ayumi finally asked.

Kuronue smirked. "My partner in crime, best friend and closest ally. You probably know him as Kurama, but he's still Youko Kurama to me."

"Oh yeah, you're a thief, aren't you?" Ayumi suddenly grinned. "Interesting. We'd be great shoplifting pals…"

"Shop-what?" Kuronue blinked. Suddenly, before Ayumi could tell him, something long and red landed on the front of the truck.

It took Ayumi five seconds to realize what it was. The many Bugs Bunny cartoons gave it away. "HOLY CRAP!"

She spun the wheel, making a sharp right turn, nearly colliding with another car. The object flung off, into the gully on the side of the road. Ayumi floored it, sending them far away from the gully.

"What was that?" Kuronue, slightly greened face from the suddenly motion, asked.

"Dynamite." Ayumi answered coldly. As if on cue, the gully exploded with a bright display of red and black smoke. Two cars passing by swerved in surprise, crashing into one another.

Kuronue gulped. "Uhh…!"

"And we have company." Ayumi looked at the rear-view mirror. A familiar black SUV was on their tail. "Tall, dark and gruesome is in sight at last!"

"But Karasu's in Mika's mind." Kuronue pointed out.

"No, you retard! The stalker dude is chasing us!"

The man, probably middle aged, grinned at her behind his steering wheel. Ayumi gave him the finger in reply. Taking this opportunity, the man held something out the his open window. It was a gun.

Instead of freaking out, Ayumi grew very pissed off. "Man, I am getting sick of all this weird crap happening to us! For once, why can't we lead a normal life!"

Something whizzed past their heads, breaking through the right side mirror. Ayumi growled and pressed down harder on the pedal. Kuronue was clueless.

"Um, should I let Mika take over?"

"That would be smart!" Ayumi shouted back.

In an instant, Mika was in control, gripping her seat. "What the hell have you two been doing! Is that a **bullet **hole!"

Ayumi rolled her eyes, turning sharply on the corner. "Nice of you to come back to Earth! Quick, zap him or stop his car!"

"Are you nuts!" Mika screamed, bewildered. "I don't have telekinesis and I have to be able to touch his hand or arm in order to zap him! Like I want him in my mind!"

"Then suggest something!"

"Fine, hand the wheel over to me!"

"WHAT! Hell no!"

Mika looked serious. "Listen, this guy wants to kill me or at least get us to stop. I've got four demons in my mind, itching to fight this dude. Let Kurama take over my body and drive, since he's going to be 16 soon anyway."

"What am I supposed to do then?" Ayumi asked angrily, though, using on hand to unbuckle herself.

"Throw as many hard things as you can out the window and hope you can aim."

Ayumi gave in reluctantly. "Why do your plans always consist of throwing things randomly?"

"Cause usually we're dealing with rabid squirrels throwing acorns at our houses." Mika grabbed the wheel as Ayumi moved to the back. "And besides, we've got an old guy going after us. His pacemaker will give out long before we run out of gas."

"I only put half a gallon in there." Ayumi said darkly.

"Then let's take a short cut." Now, her voice changed to a confident but yet mature voice. So this was the notorious Kurama. "Do hang on, Ms. Takei. I've only taken three driver's education classes."

"Those are more classes than I took and I got this far." Ayumi ducked as another bullet rammed into the metal side. She shouted at the back of the truck. "HEY! Knock it off! My mom is gonna kill me if this thing turns into Swiss cheese!"

Kurama didn't know the neighborhood, so he took turns randomly. The man in the SUV was still following them, despite he tight turns. Ayumi cursed rather viciously and loud.

"What do you want me to do, do a couple of flips to get him off our tail?" the cool voice teen asked, looking into the rear-view mirror. "He really does want us to pull over, doesn't he? Perhaps we should."

"If you do, I'm pushing you out first—KURAMA, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Ayumi shouted, staring out the front window. He was heading up a road towards what looked like a busy street.

"What's the matter?"

"THAT'S THE FRIGIN HIGHWAY!"

Kurama blinked. "Oh dear."

He pulled out sharply, skidding, nearly colliding with other cars. The stalker did the same thing, close on their tail. Kurama growled softly and pressed harder on the pedal. He drove past other cars, barely making it past a large truck. Ayumi clung to her seat, shivering.

"My God, Kurama, you drive like a maniac…"

"Doesn't matter, the man is gone."

Ayumi looked backwards. The man had disappeared from sight. She started to laugh. "Thank God—!"

Suddenly, Kurama pushed her head down, as another bullet came whizzing by, that would of hit her in the head.

"I have an idea on how to get this guy off our backs." Kurama said, not taking his eyes off the man who had pulled up next to them. "Open the back door and hang onto something."

Ayumi was about to ask why, but by the look in his…well Mika's eyes changed her. "A-alright."

She moved to the back of the truck, nearly falling over as Kurama sped up. She looked back, wearily. She gasped and did a double take. "WHA!"

There was no one driving the car at first glance, but as Ayumi stared harder, she saw the outline of the real Kurama, his red hair shining. Next to him, was the grinning Mika. Or Karasu.

"This is going to be an exercise everyone's gonna love." He walked steadily to the back of the truck.

"Great, what can you do? Create a shield?" Ayumi asked sarcastically.

Karasu just smirked. "Ever wonder why the brat calls me a terrorist?"

"Not a clue."

"Let's just say I like it when things explode." Karasu threw the doors open. Ayumi jerked forward, nearly falling over into the car behind them. Karasu grabbed her shirt collar. A few of the boxes tumbled out, causing many cars to slam on their breaks.

"Humans are absolutely helpless when it comes to real danger." He was standing straight like the speeding cars weren't bothering him.

Ayumi looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Interesting. You seem to defy the forces of gravity and human intelligence. Pull me in before that old guy and his wife in the car behind us has a heart attack."

Rolling Mika's eyes, Karasu flung her back into the front of the truck. He turned back to Kurama. "Go faster. I want this guy behind us."

Kurama nodded, the light shifting through him like he was glass. They moved ahead of several cars. The fox spirit called back. "Um, hurry up with what ever you're planning Karasu. The people in the other cars are freaking out."

"Why?"

"To them, no one's driving the car."

"I really hate humans." Karasu cracked his knuckles. "Come on, stalker. Get in range."

Another bullet whizzing past the front of his(her) nose. Karasu looked up and saw the man pulling over. Grinning insanely, Karasu waved at the guy. "Come and get me. Us. Whatever."

Ayumi picked up a tool box that had not been lost of the side of the car. "Get out of the way so I can throw this at the guy."

"I have a more sophisticated way." Karasu held up his right hand. Ayumi blinked.

"I don't see anything."

The demon sighed. "Oh course not. You're just a human."

"Sorry if that offends you…" Ayumi growled.

Karasu ignored her. The man pulled out another gun since he probably ran out of ammunition in the other one. The once evil demon took a position like he was going to throw something. "Time to say, bombs away."

Something flew out of Karasu's hand and was heading towards the SUV. The man gasped and tried to pull away. Something exploded on the side of his car. Ayumi watched as in seconds the whole car blew up in a giant ball of flames. The surrounding cars piled up on one another as they tried to avoid the explosion.

In one quick motion, Karasu reached and grabbed the handles of the doors and shut them. He felt the doors heat up as the fire hit the doors. "Move it Kurama."

"I'm already above the speed limit."

"NOW YOU BAKA!" Both Ayumi and Karasu shouted over the seat at the smiling Kurama.

"Alright…put your seatbelts on."

Ayumi was shaking slightly as she pulled hers around the seat. "Oh man…get us out of here before the cops come…"

"What's your problem?" Karasu was still standing.

"You just killed somebody…that does something to a person…a normal person."

Karasu chuckled. "You're pathetic. Even the brat would be pleased on how this turned—!"

They all heard a clanging sound and something whizzing into the car. Karasu turned around just as a bullet somehow passed through the door. Ayumi shrieked as it ripped through Mika's arm.

"KARASU, THAT BODY'S ON LOAN!" The black haired teen shouted.

"Damn, what the hell was that?" Karasu seethed, gripped Mika's shoulder. Blood leaked through his fingers. Suddenly it clicked. "DAMMIT WHY ISN'T HE DEAD YET!"

Kurama gasped as he looked out the side mirror, despite it being cracked. "He's standing next to his car."

"Forget him! Forget him! Just get us out of here!" Ayumi was gripping the seat. "PLEASE!"

"Alright, calm down." Kurama sped up and pulled in front of some cars. He looked up at the exit sign. "I can't turn around here. We have to go to Tokyo. My mother lives there, so we're ok on somewhere to rest."

"Um, Kurama, dear, have you forgotten that you're almost invisible to us and don't exist to every other human? Is your beloved mother psychic?" Karasu asked in a pretend sweet voice.

Kurama grimaced. He hated when Karasu was right. "Fine, we go to Genkai's."

Ayumi 's breathing was normal again. "Wh-who's that?"

"My sensei and someone who can probably help us get out of this jam." Kurama smiled back, pulling down the exit ramp. "Besides, Yusuke and Kuwabara, my companions, live here too."

"Ooh, we're going to your house!" Suddenly everyone knew Mika was in control. She stood bent over for a second before screaming, "OWWWWWWW! MY ARM!"

"Mika, Karasu got a bullet stuck in your arm." Ayumi purposely sounded like a tattletale.

Kurama looked up, concerned. "This is serious. Are you alright, Mika?"

Her teeth tight and clamped, Mika gripped her arm. "I've been better for sure."

She suddenly blinked and moved to the back. She opened the doors partly and saw the smoke rising up. "WICKED! What did Karasu do!"

"He is the not-so-human terrorist." Ayumi muttered as Mika closed the door.

"Should we turn him over to the FBI for a reward?" Kurama laughed.

"I'd have to come along too…" Mika sweatdropped. "And I am not in the mood to be arrested."

Walking over again, she looked down at Kurama. "Hey, wanna rejoin again?"

"Why? I like driving like this."

"One, it looks like no one's driving the car and two, I'm getting tired."

Kurama looked up at her momentarily, smiling. "You've made your point."

In a small flash, Mika's body was in the driver's seat. "Um…AYUMI, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DRIVE A CAR!"

The girl looked up at the ceiling, as if to ask a higher being. "Out of the frying pan into the fire, hmm?"

Or something like that…

* * *

SORRY! I'm rushed, I'm home sick today and I wanted to get this chapter out of my hair! Please review though! 

-Youko Kurama is obviously a fox. Foxes like their dens very clean and neat. Soo…a dirty car engine would be a very unhappy place for Youko.

-"Click it or ticket Buddy." Is a saying my friend uses. No taking:D

-Kurama's age? I have no clue. He is 15 when the series starts…

-Please do know that all laws of physics and common sense are to be bended in this fic. Don't flame me cause of the car chase. I had no clue what I was doing…

-"time to say, bombs away" is from the DVD '_Youko Kurama'_. I love that line:D

-Ayumi and Mika are only 15. Of course they will flip out in this situation and act immature. They're kids! (but older than me…)

-Where do the reikai tantei live? I'm guessing Tokyo. If not, who cares. This is a FAN fiction anyway…


	9. The Red Stone Amulet

AD: THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!! Almost100, sorta! O.o I'm soooo freakin happy!!!! ok, chapter 9! :D God only knows how long this story will be….

Mika: I love this! I get to beat up a demon and experience weird stuff!

Ayumi: I hate it….

AD: o.o aww…WHO CARES! Mwaha!

Kurama: yes, now can we continue, Ms. Darkside?

AD: certainly!! O.o weird, manners. Ah well. ON WITH IT!!!

Disclaimer? Please turn to chapter six for a very colorful one!

* * *

"So, turn left here…NO LEFT, YOU MORON!!"

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!!!"

"I'M JUST DIRECTING YOU SO WE DON'T END UP DOWNTOWN OR SOMETHING!!!"

Mika and Ayumi were totally clueless when it came to the huge city of Tokyo. There were too many street names and too many buildings.

"Kurama's just telling me where this Genkai person's place is!" Mika was trying to give directions according to Kurama, but it was difficult. She never could tell which way was up…

Ayumi had taken over the wheel and was driving erratically down a deserted street. They nearly ran over a bunch of stray cats on the corner, so they were both very jittery.

"Can't we go to that Yusuke guy's house? Or Kuwabara?" Ayumi asked, trying to be calm.

"Uh, I kinda kicked Yusuke last time I met him and Hiei says Kuwabara probably doesn't know how to work a telephone long enough to contact anybody."

"Great…" Ayumi glanced over at Mika, who had managed to bandage her shoulder with a piece of cloth she had ripped from her shirt. "How's your arm?"

Mika smirked back. "It's fine. Pay attention where you're going and then get us to the next street up. That should take us to a back street where a temple entrance is. We gotta park there and go into the temple."

"Great…are we gonna meet demons?"

"…" Mika closed her eyes. "…can you keep a secret?"

"For whom, may I ask?" Ayumi finally learned to account for all five of those minds.

"For Hiei."

"HA!" Ayumi burst into short laughter. "He hates me! Why should I bother to keep a secret for HIM? Kurama and Kuronue, perhaps."

((Yay! I'm important!))

/Shut up…/

Mika looked seriously at Ayumi. "Come on, do you promise not to tell? He doesn't hate you…he just gets annoyed."

/That's right…at all humans. I'm not biased against just one./

##I'm part human, Hiei.##

/But not completely./

_'Touché' _

"…fine." Ayumi was already at the back road, driving slowly. "What's his prob?"

"There's a demon at the shrine…um, she's his sister."

Ayumi blinked and looked over at her friend. "SO?"

"It's a secret." Mika relayed what Hiei had told her. "If Yukina finds out, Hiei will probably kill us all."

"What's he trying to hide? Should she know already?"

"Uhh…I'd rather not waste our time with a grueling history lesson, let's just say it's a dark family secret and if she finds out, its game over for the world."

"You mean, its going to explode or something?" Ayumi's thoughts were filled with that horrifying idea.

"No, Hiei will and then kill everyone off."

Scoffing, Ayumi pulled up to the edge of the sidewalk. "Whatever. That's not really a good reason, but I'll keep my mouth shut. Why would I tell anyway?"

Mika pretended to think. "Hmm…I don't know, because you're you?"

"Har har…come on, we're here." The two teens looked up at the long stairway, gulping. Somehow, it looked menacing.

_'Are you sure this Genkai person's not a troll?' _

##Uhh, I'm sure.##

Hiei was laughing hysterically. /THAT crossed my mind before!/

((HOLY INARI! You mean _the_ Genkai?! The demon slayer?!))

##She's a nice old lady who likes to kick people's asses. Get over it, guys.##

::What a nice description, fox. Never expected from you…::

_'Why are you so down in the dumps?' _

((Oh, I was just making fun of him and Ms. Ryoko.))

Instead of being vicious with her remarks or taunting the already down Karasu, Mika did something that shocked them all. _'Aww…leave him alone, Kuronue.'_

## o.o ##

/………….!/

((IS THAT WOUND MAKING YOU DELIRIOUS?!!))

'_I'm going through with my promise on being nicer.'_ Mika replied, marching up the steps in sync with Ayumi._ 'Karasu would just snap back at me if I was mean, so I'm being nice. It may not last, so enjoy it while it does.'_

Karasu poked her head. ::…really?::

'_Yeah.'_

::Wow.::

Kurama clapped his hands, smiling. ##That's the way! With that attitude, we'll be out of this in no time!##

((…ok. Hiei.))

/What?/

((I love you.))

/GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU QUEER!!!/

((NO BODY LOVES ME!!!!))

'…_.ok, I'm done with the niceness. KURONUE!!!! KNOCK IT OFF!!!'_

##Can't we ever get along…? The record is 30 seconds…##

::I can beat it if everyone succumbs to my will.::

"Mika!" Ayumi called after her friend. "Why are you running?"

"So I can get to this lady as fast as I can to get rid of these people!! I HAVE GAY PEOPLE IN MY HEAD!!!!"

"Wait for me…" Ayumi sighed, as she hurried up the still long stairway. The things she did for friends…

---Up at the Temple-----

Genkai did not take Yusuke's news well. "I don't know what's more pathetic, the fact that my successor got beat up by a kid or that he's coming crawling back for help."

Yusuke growled back. "Get off my back. She wasn't just a kid! Besides, you don't look like anything more than an old lady who could keel over with a heart attack any second. Ever hear of 'don't judge a book by its cover'?"

"Hmp, what you need is some respect for your elders." Genkai sipped her tea slowly. "What I don't understand is why you don't go head first into this mess like you usually do. Finally got some common sense, eh?"

"I don't know…" Yusuke tightened his fist. "Somehow, I think we shouldn't exactly fight the kid."

"How come?" Kuwabara, sitting in the corner, asked. "It's like fighting a preschooler, right?"

"She's probably in high school, baka." Yusuke rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Genkai looked up. "Well how about that. We have a guest."

"HUH?" The two detectives scrambled from their spots to the door. Upon opening it, they could feel a faint trace of demonic energy heading towards them, fast.

"Brace yourself, this could get ugly." Yusuke muttered to Kuwabara, who summoned his spirit sword.

They waited for thirty seconds before they heard feet running up the steps. In ten seconds, the visitors would be there…

"MIKA SLOW DOWN! THE TEMPLE ISN'T GOING ANYWHERE!!"

"NEITHER ARE THESE DEMONS!! I WANT THEM OUT FOR GOOD!!!"

The two detectives tensed as the brown headed girl reached the top of the steps. She looked around, breathing hard. A black haired girl was close behind.

"Just calm down, Mika!" The darker girl gasped, leaning on the gateway.

"Where's the master of this temple?" The Mika girl saw the two boys at the house. When she looked at Yusuke harder, she gasped. "IT'S THE SECOND STALKER DUDE!!"

The black haired girl growled and took a fighting stance. "Are you serious? The other guy we left on the highway!"

Yusuke blinked. "Uhh, who are you guys?"

"Murasaki Mika." Mika bowed politely. "Um, sorry about the kick earlier…"

"I'm Takei Ayumi." Ayumi smirked. "You must be the notorious Yusuke Urameshi we've been told about."

"Who told you about me?" The spirit detective demanded. "Who exactly are you?"

"Someone you really needs your help." Mika said sadly. "In return, I'll let you know the whereabouts of your friends Kurama and Hiei are."

Kuwabara snorted. "You can't withhold information like that!"

"Oh yeah? Watch us." Ayumi gave him the finger.

Genkai pushed the door open completely. "Alright, what the hell is going on?"

Mika ran up to the three, hope shining in her green eyes. "You're Master Genkai, right?"

"Yes." Genkai raised her gray eyebrows.

"Ok, my story is long and complicated, but I know you can help me." Mika smiled. "Please?"

"We don't usually trust demons that come up off the street. You're weaker than a C class." Yusuke crossed his arms.

Suddenly, Mika stopped smiling. Her fist at her side started to shake. "I AM NOT DEMON!! HOW MANY FREAKING TIMES A DAY MUST I SAY THAT?!!"

Kuwabara blinked. "You're pretty fiery for a kid."

"I'm 15 so back off, ugly!"

"UGLY?! Say that to my face, punk!"

"I AM IN YOUR FACE, DOOFAS!"

"I'M NOT A DOOFAS, BRAT!"

Mika stopped shouting and glared at him. "Hiei was sure right when he said you were a baka."

"You know where Hiei and Kurama are?!" Yusuke grabbed her shoulders, hopeful.

"Let's just say she keeps them close." Ayumi snickered, walking up.

"NOT FUNNY!" Mika growled.

"Where are they?!" Yusuke was persistent.

"…Where is not the problem." Mika finally said, frowning. "How they're getting out is the difficulty."

Yusuke was confused. "What do you mean? Where are they?"

"Uhh, do I have to tell you now?"

"YES!"

"My mind."

"What?" Kuwabara, Yusuke and Genkai said at the same time.

Mika laughed nervously. "What I said…they're in my subconscious. Kurama says hello and Hiei says you better help us out."

Yusuke took a step back, sizing her up. "You're telling me you have two demons in your mind? Let them out!"

"Dude, that's why I cam here! I want them out so bad, I'm clawing at my brain!" She threw her arms up in disgust. "Do you know what its like to have gay demons in your head?!!"

Kuwabara gaped. "Kurama and the shrimp are gay?!"

"NO, NOT THEM!"

Genkai smirked. "Who else is in there? King Kong?"

"I wish…" Mika muttered, sighing. "Listen, I know this is weird, but please believe me. I want them OUT."

"How'd they get in there?" Yusuke sat down, now knowing the girl wouldn't be a problem.

Mika sat down next to him. "Long story…to make it short, they were attacked by White Light things and then my weird psychic powers drew them into me."

Genkai let out a short gasp. "White Lights?"

"You heard of them?" Mika asked, surprised. "I thought he made them up."

"Who?"

"Ka—OW!" Karasu gave her a sharp kick to her memory door. She growled. _'WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!'_

::You moron! These pitiful humans think I'm dead!::

_'SO?!' _

::I'm a villain! They won't trust you if you tell them I made them!::

Kurama actually agreed. ##Yes, stating that Karasu of all people resided in your mind would not help the situation a bit. They might even attack you.##

Yusuke raised his eyebrow. "Hey, are you ok, kid?"

"Yeah…Hiei just kicked my brain or whatever you can call that…" Mika rubbed her forehead. "Another reason I want them out of my head for good."

/Oh sure, blame it on me…/

'_Suck it up.'_

/Maybe I should kick you…/

"Can they like come out and talk?" Kuwabara asked, interrupting their conversation.

"Kinda. I'll let Kurama take over. He's the only one I trust half the time…except when he's driving, the maniac…" Mika closed her eyes. The other three stared hard as a totally different aura surrounded the girl's body. It was Kurama's!

"Is that you, Kurama?" Yusuke asked, happiness creeping into his voice.

"Unfortunately, yes." He smiled wearily. The kid's voice changed. "I have to say, this whole thing is so unbelievably idiotic. We fight non-stop, night and day."

"I wonder why." Genkai muttered, standing up. "Well, how the hell did you get mixed up with White Lights? Those are the rarest demons I've ever heard of. I haven't even encountered them myself."

Kurama grimaced. "It was what I'd call a premeditated accident. We ran into some demon who couldn't handle the White Lights."

::Excuse me, but is he talking about me?::

##I was going to say a mediocre demon, but that would only damage my reputation.##

::MEDIOCRE?!!::

"Hmm." Genkai looked at him, unaware of their conversation. "…Just how do you plan to get out of this?"

"To be absolutely truthful…I have no idea" Kurama sighed, leaning back in a tired way. "We've already been chased by a stalker, Hiei attacked Mika's father and we only have Ms. Ayumi and Mika's psychologist on our side. Oh and you three."

Yusuke was snickering. "Stalker? Psychologist? How innocent is this kid?"

"Not what you expect from a fifteen year old."

'_God Kurama, you flatter me.'_

Kurama looked hopefully at Genkai. "We came here because I thought you could help us. Surely there's a way out of this mess."

"Hmp, I never experienced this type of thing before, so no, I can't help you."

((Well ok, the Troll can't help us, so let's head down south and look for some leprechauns. Oh wait! Hiei's right here so scratch the Irish dudes.))

/WHAT THE HELL?!/ Hiei took out his sword. /REPHRASE THAT OR I SWEAR—!!!/

((You'll what? Kill me? That's already been done, so try your worst.))

'_OH NO YOU DON'T!!!'_

##Guys….calm down….##

::WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?! WATCH WHERE YOU SWING THAT, MIDGET!!!::

Suddenly, the original girl's aura was back. She stood up swiftly and grabbed Yusuke's collar.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO GET THESE LUNATICS OUT OF MY MIND AND BACK IN HELL WHERE THEY BELONG!!! I CAN'T TAKE THE GOD DAMN FIGHTING ANYMORE!!!!"

Ayumi, off to the side, looked nervous. "Uh, Mika? You ok?"

"No, Kurama's trying to get Hiei's sword away before he takes SOME little imp's head off." Mika explained through clenched teeth. "They're gonna cut my brain someday and when that happens…I am SO gonna throw myself in front of the stalker dude's car!!!"

"It blew up, remember?" Ayumi had not heard Kurama's warning and casually mentioned something she shouldn't have. "The bombs Kara—!"

"AHAHA!" Mika's hand clamped over her friend's mouth. "Ayumi, dearest, what are you talking about? Hiei was the one who threw the bomb!"

"No," Ayumi didn't get it and moved away from her hand. "It was Gay-guy. Oh yeah, you were possessed…you should have seen Karasu pelt those bombs!"

Awkward silence.

"Ayumi, you are now on my demon mafia hit list." Mika said slowly, her eyes burning with rage. Ayumi blinked.

"What did I say?"

Yusuke looked confused, but interested. "Wait…I heard that name before."

"Well, Ayumi heard me wrong. The third demon I have in my name is…uhh…Karaku." Mika lied.

"Oh, ok."

::How freaking naive can you possibly get?:: Karasu asked with amazement. ::That isn't even a real name.::

##well, he is Yusuke…##

_'And you said he was a powerful demon lord…HA!' _

##He really is quite powerful.##

::I never did get a chance to see him fight.::

/Yeah, you were too busy dying./

::Har har.::

"So, Genkai-sama, do you have any suggestions?" Mika was unusually polite. "Any…ideas? I'm very desperate right now."

The older woman closed her eyes, as if in deep thought. "…Have you ever heard of the Red Stone Amulet?"

Just as Mika was going to reply, Kuronue jumped so suddenly, it startled her.

_'What is it? I'm talking!' _

((I know…! I know about the Amulet!!!))

'_Ok, that's good. What's so cool about that—?'_ Mika suddenly got pushed aside as Kuronue took control.

Yusuke and Kuwabara gulped as a new aura surrounded the kid. She now was jumping up and down like an excited kid.

"I KNOW ABOUT IT!!" The new demon said shrilly. "I had it in my possession for quite some time before I died! To think of it, I died for it!"

Kurama heard that. ##THAT'S THE JEWEL YOU WENT BACK FOR?!! YOU STUPID MORON!!!##

/Wow, this is new…/

::yeah, he said the 's' word…:: Karasu snickered.

Genkai raised her eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"Kuronue, master thief and partner of Youko Kurama!"

_'Ya just can't help flaunting that around, can you? Were you and Kurama gay or something? That would be a shame.'_

##He died going after that stupid Amulet and we're supposed to go get it NOW?##

::What the hell is it exactly?::

/And why would it be 'a shame' if Kurama and Kuronue were gay or something?/

_'…well they aren't exactly ugly now, are they?'_

::What about me?::

_'You're just gay.'_

::…I still hate you.::

_'I knew that.'_

"Where is it?! I lost it after I died, Kurama's still pissed off at that…but who cares!" Kuronue smiled happily. "It was my favorite treasures!"

"I don't know where exactly…but I know it's in the possession of the Spirit World." Genkai said darkly. "You'd have to break into the treasure vault."

Yusuke sweatdropped. "Old lady, you just said that to a demon thief."

"HOT DAMN!" Kuronue jumped up, laughing happily. "I can do that! A great challenge that no one else has done!"

##Actually Hiei and I did that a year ago…##

"Kurama and Hiei already did that." Kuwabara pointed out, backing up Kurama's statement. "That's why they're forced to help us out, or at least at the beginning."

Kuronue turned around to sulk. Mika took back control. "God, he's so childish!"

"How can you stand those guys possessing you? Like, how do you do private stuff?" Yusuke asked, grinning pervertedly.

"……….." Mika blushed crimson. "They get locked in my memory room, I'll have you know. Get your mind out of the gutter, hentai-baka!!"

"WHOO! KURAMA, YOU GO!" Yusuke was laughing hysterically, along with Kuwabara. "AND YOU TOO HIEI!!!"

/Humans, yet again, are disturbing and disgusting./

##and we can't even defend ourselves…##

::I'm lucky they don't know I exist!::

_'Do you want them to? I can just let it slip I have the terrorist, gay-guy, demon freak in my mind who's name is Karasu.'_

Mika turned to the laughing teenagers in front of her and she stood up straight. "Alright, if you're not going to give me real help, I'll do it by myself. I'm going to steal that necklace, with or without your help."

Yusuke stopped laughing at that. "Are you crazy kid? You'll get busted the moment you walk in, which you can't do anyway!"

"Just watch me." Mika said smugly, turning around. "Come on Ayumi, we're breaking into this spirit world place and then these freaks will be gone for good!"

"Gottcha! Let's hit the road!" Ayumi ran after her, grinning.

"WAIT!" Yusuke shouted, making them stop. "I work for the Spirit World! I can just let them know you're coming ahead of time!"

Mika paused, but then smirked evilly. It made her look very demonic."…Are you really going to risk your best friends' lives over one lousy Amulet that would help them anyway?"

"…!" Yusuke glared at her, torn between his job and his friends.

"Thought so. Cheerio and see ya on the other side! Thanks, Genkai-sama!" Mika gave them a mock salute and ran down the steps.

Ayumi smiled at them and waved. "See ya all later!" Then she ran after Mika.

Kuwabara grimaced. "They're so bratty…why can't we just defeat them?"

"Cause they're still kids…and they're the hosts of Kurama and Hiei. If the kid dies, so do our friends." Yusuke said, his fist clenched. "She sure knows how to be a stubborn but successful fighter…though she doesn't know how to pick her fights."

"Wow, just like you." Genkai murmured, going back inside.

"I DON'T NEED SARCASIM NOW, OLD WOMAN!!"

Kuwabara suddenly stood up. "I hope she's going to be ok."

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked, amazed.

"If you noticed, her arm was bandaged and bloody. Looks like they were in trouble before they got here."

The black haired teen stared off at the spot where the two girls ran off. "…Kurama and Hiei will handle it. Besides, we've got work to do."

"Huh?"

"Just follow me, baka…"

---Mika-----

::Ok, we break into the Palace, get to the vault and grab the Amulet. Right?::

'_Yep_.'

##Mika….this is so stupid…##

_'You did it!' _

##Yes, but that was different. Why can't we just ask to borrow it?##

((where's your fun sided anymore? You would've leaped at this chance!))

##I changed, ok?##

((I know, isn't that sad?))

/Oh yeah, I cry for his cause every night./

::But listen to your plan, moron! We can't just break into the Spirit World! I tried for months just to get out of it! And if we get caught, we'll get sent straight to Limbo or worse!::

Mika smirked. '_Ooh, so you're a little baby now, are you? Can't handle a little bit of excitement and danger?'_

::I AM A DEMON, FOOL! I FEAR NOTHING!::

'_Then, we're going?'_

::HELL YES!::

Hiei muttered darkly, /Now who's naïve…/

_'Come on! Let's be evil thieves and steal stuff!' _

/Only if it will help me out of this damn body!/

'_Hey!'_

##I'm warning you, its going to get difficult.##

::You mean sharing a body? We've already gathered that…::

##No! Breaking into the Reikai Vault!##

((…that's so depressing….all my secret dreams are shattered…))

_'Well…you can be the one to grab it if you want.'_

##I never knew why you loved the Amulet so much…##

((IT WAS RED AND SHINY!))

_'So are Hiei's eyes.'_

/Don't say that, kid. He'll come after my eyes next./

::HA! I'd love to watch that!::

_'You're so nasty!' _

##He is a demon…##

((How are we getting to the Spirit World?))

'_Uhhh…Kurama?'_

##Don't look at me.##

/…I have no clue./

_'WHAT THE HELL?! YOU GUYS WENT THERE ALREADY!!!' _

/That doesn't mean the chances of going there are absolute. It was luck last time./

_'…I really hate you guys.'_

::I hate you too.::

'_THIS FREAKING SUCKS!!!'_

/Yes, it is life after all./

((That's why I'm not eager to live again.))

::I'd rather live because I'm the one who made life painful for people.::

'_So we're all at the bottom of the pecking order?_'

/what kind of order is that?/

:: its called life.:::

##Come on, stop straying off the topic. We've got to find a way to break into the Reikai Vault!##

_'Wow, you're actually into this, Kurama? I thought you'd be against it!' _

((Dude, he's a master thief, born and bred to steal things. If humanity has not tainted him in 15 years, I suppose he'd still jump to this.))

##Too right you are, unfortunately. Youko has the better of me today.##

/So, what if we get caught?/

::We die?::

((I already did that.))

##To think of it, so did I.##

::Me to.::

'So me and Hiei are the only newbies here?' 

##appears so##

/What are with all the weird names for me?/

_'Tisk, I sure have a lot to teach you…f34r the n00b!' _

::The HELL?::

##Dear Lord…##

((shweet.))

_'He speaks n00b! I'm saved!'_

##I'm going to leave to conspire the plans. Good bye.##

_'Bye!' _

He entered the memory room.

::…I think I'm just purposely going to get caught just to see what happens.::

_'You're on.'_

((WHOO! LET'S HIT THE ROAD ANDGET MY JEWEL BACK!))

Awkward silence.

((Uhh, OUR jewel!))

_'OK!' _

/Kami save me./

::Save **us**…::

* * *

Ehehe, sorry about the long-ness, but isn't that a good thing? Lol, please review!

-Mika is a hafling demon, half human and half demon that was not born that way. She will have some occasions when she does get a bit...evil.

-'n00b' talk is the stupid computer talk that n00bs do. like OMGSHWEET!!111! How Kuronue knows this is beyond my comprehension and my will to learn about it....

-Kami means God

-the Red Stone Amulet: it's the jewel Kuronue used to hold on to all the time. He died trying to go after it when he lost it. I named it the Red Stone Amulet cause it was a simple name and it didn't have a real name…

-there will be no real OC/character pairings UNLESS you people want me to. Please tell me in the reviews! :D

-Yusuke would forget about the name 'Karasu' probably because it was such a long time ago, he wasn't in the fight and he had other matters to take care of in between that time and the present. I'm not going to directly state what does on in the final series, but I can tell the ones who know that that's the reason why. Genkai is just probably keeping her mouth shut about the name and Kuwabara probably didn't hear it.

-the reason for the secrecy of Karasu's name is obvious. They'd kill her for hiding the 'escapee' demon. Or they'd arrest her. Not so good now is it?


	10. Trapped!

AD: o.o **101 **REVIEWS! HOT DAMN! Sorry for the wait, but there's a treat for you all (excuse my horrible art) on my profile. Check out the pictures I made for you all!

Well, I got some interesting reviews, but I thank you all SO much for them. :)

o.o Karasu and Mika? Wow, that's one I didn't think of. I'm going more towards Mika and Kurama, but you guys keep giving me ideas. And I was gonna make Hiei and Ayumi some how have a thing for each other…but I would rather have Mika fall for an OC guy at the end…I don't want to have a mary-sue fic…again…but keep telling me your wishes! I'm easily persuaded, lol!

Looks like the top pairing is Hiei/Mika. O.o that was one I was trying to avoid. I think they'd be better as sister and brother, but you never know…

review replies have been taken down...sorry!

* * *

"Sir, are you sure you're alright?" A man in hospital clothing followed worriedly after Aki. "That blast could have killed you! You shouldn't be walking around!" 

"Tend to your other sick patients, I've got business to take care of." He said gruffly, walking out of the hospital. The damn demons got away, sending his car into a burning ball of fire. He had wounded one, but she would just use some freakish demonic power to heal herself.

'_I'll make him pay…_' Aki clenched his huge fist. _'Karasu, you won't escape me this time…not even if you have allies for once.'_

Surprisingly, he still had the picture of Mika in his hand. He smirked. "And your little girlfriend is going down with you."

**---In the middle of no where----**

"ACHHOOOO!"

#God Bless you.# Kurama muttered.

"Damn, why do I have the feeling someone just used my name in a sentence that's so disturbing that even Hiei would faint at it?" Mika scratched her head. "Woah, that was random."

Ayumi, brushing her hair back, cocked an eyebrow. "You know what's random? Us searching through a forest at the edge of Tokyo with no protection and you complaining of hearing things demons tell you in your mind."

Mika nodded. "Yeah, that's random."

Indeed, they were on the edge of a park, trying to get past large bunches of vines and tree branches. Following a spirit energy trail, they were looking for an entrance.

"But what the hell am I, a blood hound?" Mika muttered, wiping her hands. "Karasu's giving me all these pointless clues."

:Pointless? What's so pointless about my directions:

_'Oh let's see…."No, you idiot! Turn right at the strawberry patch! Oops, they're blueberries! We've got to turn around…!"'_

:Ha ha.:

"You know, you owe me fifty lunches, a shopping spree and a coke at K-Mart after this mess is over." Ayumi told her friend. "And Hiei owes me an apology, Kurama needs to vow never to drive in my presence again, Kuronue is to be my personal mechanic and Karasu has to teach me how to defy gravity."

"And why is that?"

"Cause of all the crap I'm going through for you guys!"

"Oh. You mean you're not going to be the bestest best friend in the world and help out your closest buddy for free?"

"Man…I hate you…"

"Why does everyone say that to me?"

:Hmm…maybe cause it's true:

'_Shut up!'_

Ayumi glared out at the many trees in front of them. "Hey, Mika, are we even close?"

"I can't sense anything."

"Get down on the ground and sniff."

"I AM NOT A FREAKING BLOODHOUND!"

"Come'ere doggie!" Ayumi said sarcastically, patting her legs in effect. "Go fetch the dimension portal thingy!"

"Screw you!" Mika shouted, blushing.

"HEY! I'm just trying to help!"

"Oh sure!" Nevertheless, Mika reluctantly got down on her knees and leaned down to the cold Earth. Then, she sniffed deeply. Coughing from the fresh smell, she looked up.

"I can't believe I did that…but I got a faint reading over there, straight ahead. It's low too. Are there any caves around here?"

Ayumi snorted. "Like I would know. We're tourists, remember?"

"But where's my cute panda doll and cotton candy if I'm a tourist?" Mika brushed herself off.

/Concentrate, you idiot! Stop fooling around/

'_I can handle this myself, thank you very much!'_

:Oh sure…:

Kurama finally got back to the subject.# I walked around here a few times and never saw an entrance…but I think there are some caves. I think I saw some bats flying around here before.#

'_Shall we go see Kuronue's cousins?'_

((My cousins…oh! Ha! I get it!))

:…bravo…:

Taking a deep breath of confidence, Mika marched through the brush. Thorns stuck her in the leg, but she just shook them off.

Karasu was a bit impressed. :Fascinating. You have a great resistance to pain.:

_'Heck, you should see me dodging basketballs in gym and beating up druggies behind the school. And no Kurama, I am not kidding.'_

((What are druggies?))

#That Kuronue, I am not explaining.#

((Why? Is it something bad?))

:Just tell him, he's corrupted enough.:

((HA, SO IT IS SOMETHING BAD!))

'_EVERYONE SHUT UP BEFORE I BLOW A FUSE!'_ Mika shouted, making her mind nice and quiet.

"Hey…hey!" Ayumi was behind her, pointing ahead at a wide clearing. She was smiling. "I see a cave!"

"Where?" Mika looked around, looking for a gray rock formation. "I don't see anything!"

Ayumi rolled her eyes. "Not all caves stick up from the ground, moron. If you paid attention in science, you would have learned that."

"Yeah, well I hate school…SCHOOL!" Mika suddenly was horrified. "Ayumi, we have to get home before tomorrow! We have school!"

"And my mom must have woken up already and seen the car missing." Ayumi gulped. "I'm in for it…"

/Well then hurry this up so we can all get to where we belong/

_'She can't hear you.'_

/I know that dammit/

'_But unfortunately, I can…'_ Mika sighed and walked over into the clearing. "I still don't see it…"

"Look down, you…MIKA!" Ayumi screamed, just as her friend put her foot down.

The brown haired girl felt nothing below her as she tumbled forward. She still felt nothing as she fell entirely into the hole.

"AHHHH!" She screamed, trying to grab a hold of something. She managed to place her grip on a protruding rock, barely visible in the poor light.

Breathing hard, she faintly heard the clattering of rocks far below the sloping cave. If she let go, she'd go down the slide into…well who knew?

:…I think we found a cave.:

'_I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!'_

#Are you alright, Mika?#

'_Actually, no.'_ Her hand stung where the rock was scraping her. _'But there is good news.'_

/What/

_'The spirit energy is pretty strong here. I bet this is the right cave.'_

:Well that's encouraging. I'd really blow if this was the wrong cave…:

_'Me too…' _

"Mika! Oh my God, are you alright!" Mika looked up and saw Ayumi's face peering down at her.

Mika grunted as she tried to get a better grip. "Listen, Ayumi! This is the right cave! The entrance is down there!"

"Oh great…" She heard her friend mutter.

"And I gotta let go!"

"YOU WHAT?"

"No, listen!" Mika reasoned. "It's like a slide, so I'll be ok! Don't come after me either!"

"Like hell I'm not!" Ayumi sat down and swung her legs by the ledge. "I'm going with you, thick or thin!"

"If you jump in here, I swear…!"

Ayumi stuck out her tongue. "You'll what, toss me off a cliff?"

:Ooh.:

_'Just shut the hell up, ok?' _

"Grr." Mika glared up at her friend, secretly thankful for her loyalty. "If you die, I'm going to kill you in the afterlife."

"Same to you. Let's go!"

Both of them let go at the same time. Mika was down the slide first, since she was closer down. Rocks were hanging low, near their heads. Covering their heads while trying to steer was difficult. The walls got tighter and closer together as the descent quickened. Gulping, Mika made a mental note.

_'If there's a brick wall at the end of this little ride, Karasu, I'm glad to inform you that you're going to be in control then.'_

:Oh gee, thanks so much, brat.:

Suddenly, the over hanging rocks disappeared. Ayumi noticed.

"Hey! The rocks are gone!"

"I know!" Mika pulled her hands closer to her body as the walls began to scrape them. "I just hope there aren't any surprises—!"

Just as she shouted that over her shoulder, the rock slide underneath her disappeared. Gasping, she flailed momentarily before falling on her back on a cold hard floor. Ayumi did the same thing, only landing a bit farther.

Groaning, Mika lifted her head slowly. "I bet they don't have that kinda ride at a theme park…"

"I just wish I could sue for damages…" Ayumi muttered, pulling herself up. "Ugh, where the hell are we?"

It was an almost circular room, carved out of red rock. The only light was coming from the opening of the slide and…

"Torches!" Mika looked over at the wall. Two burning torches hung there, casting light around the room.

Ayumi raised an eyebrow. "Well, at least somebody came by recently."

#Hmm…# Kurama began. #I wouldn't say that. They're magical fires, burning without any aid for thousands of years. The last visit this place had other than today by living beings…could have been over a century ago.#

"Kurama says no, we're going to die unless we find the exit." Mika translated bluntly.

#Hey now, I didn't say that.#

"Hmm…" Ayumi placed her hand over the spot between the two torches. "Usually doorways appear between the lights. I can't feel any door."

Mika glared at the rock, thinking. "I do sense something there…like it's trapped."

/Hmm…I think it's one of the lost doorways/

_'Come again?' _

/A Spirit World entry way that was sealed off./

'_Let's go find it then!'_ Mika rolled up her sleeves, smirking. "Stand back, Ayumi! This calls for some spirit energy!"

"Um, ok…" Ayumi took three steps back. "What the hell are you going to do?"

"I have no idea, BUT just to say I tried…" She placed her hands on the rock. "Here we go!"

Nothing.

"Bravo, do you do kids' parties too?" Ayumi clapped her hands sarcastically.

"Please…I'm trying my best here!" Mika flushed pink, trying to concentrate. "I am a psychic, so I'll think of something!"

:You're a halfling too! You can use demon powers:

_'DO YOU WANT ME TO BLOW UP MY MIND KARASU!' _

:YES, PLEASE DO SO:

((Hey! Not with me in here!))

#Calm down Mika…just relax and ignore them.#

Struggling to keep her cool, Mika decided to take Kurama's advice. Slowly, her 'guests' bickering faded into a background noise. Her hands grew warmer and warmer. Gulping, she pressed them harder into the rock, letting her spirit energy soak into the already energy filled surface.

She felt her energy leaving her body, but it still scared her. It felt like she was getting tired from the legs up. She almost let go, if it were not for a few voices.

:Don't let go of the wall, moron:

#come on, Mika! You can do this.#

/Concentrate, kid./

((Don't let go…wait, is that a good thing?))

'_Th-thanks for your encouragement…!'_ She growled back, but she couldn't help but feel a little better. There were people nearby and they cared, sorta…The feeling in her legs came back. It was almost like they were standing right there, next to her.

"DAMMIT, OPEN!" She shouted, sending a rather large amount of energy into the rock.

Something happened. A small crack appeared above her hand. Her green eyes widened.

"Umm…"

Ayumi gaped, taking yet another step back. "Mika…if this place caves in…"

"No wait…look!" Mika stared up at the crack. White mist flowed out of it. It poured out in a circular motion.

"What is that!" Ayumi gasped.

#Spirit Energy…#

:You just hit the core of it. Great job…:

/I suppose that makes you an Energy Miner./

_'If anyone starts to sing 'I've been working on the Railroad', I really am gonna start an avalanche!' _

((Ooh, what's that song?))

Mika suddenly gasped as the energy reached her hands, still on the rock. She felt a tug as it swept over her hands and kept moving.

"I found the portal…so I'm going in!" She pushed forward. As if the rock ceased to exist, she slid into it.

Staring after her disappearing friend, Ayumi walked over and touched the white mist. It didn't feel like anything normal, but she sighed. "The things I do for my friends…"

With that, she slid into the mist, through the portal.

**-----On the other side…---**

The sight that greeted them was a bit unexpected. Actually it was totally off the wall. A mop and a bucket landed on Mika's head as she fell headfirst out the swirling white and pink mist behind her. The sound of another body colliding with cleaning utensils let her know Ayumi wasn't far behind.

"I wish I had a cushion for my face…" Ayumi moaned.

"Aim to land on your butt next time!" Mika struggled to pull the bucket off her head.

Finally, the evil thing came off. Looking around, Mika raised an eyebrow. They were in a closet. And by the looks of it, a janitor's closet.

"Where the hell are we?"

Kurama answered, as usual. #Probably inside the Spirit World Palace. Lord Koenma would be in his office right now and the worker ogres wouldn't bother us. We're home free.#

:Uh, you actually seem excited, fox.: Karasu noted.

#Well…stealing does that to me.#

/You should have seen him the first time. If it wasn't for Goki being there, I bet Kurama would have really lost it./

Getting up wearily, Mika placed her hand on the doorknob. Turning it slightly, she knew it wasn't locked. That was good. There weren't any sounds of movement or voices on the other side either.

"Come on, Ayumi." She motioned in the dimly lit area for her friend to get closer. "When I open this door, I'll do a test run across the hall or where ever we are. Once I know its clear, come out too."

"Why do I have to stay?" Ayumi asked, glaring.

"I don't know! Just stay here!"

"Why don't you stay here and I do the test run?"

"Cause I'm the one with psycho demons in my mind!"

"**So**?"

With an aggravated yell, Mika slammed the door open. It was a clean, plain hallway with glowing torches on the walls. Nothing moved or stirred.

'_This is actually kinda scary…'_ Mika told her guests, suddenly. _'Are they going to leap out of the walls at us or what?'_

#No. I don't know where everyone is.#

((Holiday?))

/Not likely. Koenma puts all his workers through impossibly difficult tasks every second he has the chance to./

_'I'm so glad I don't work for him.'_

/Make sure it stays that way./

'_No problem.'_

Moving cautiously, Mika peered up and down the hall. "I think it's safe, Ayumi. Let's go…um…hang on."

_'Which way is it?' _

/I don't know./

_'WHAT!' _

#Left, Mika…# Kurama sighed. #Go left.#

"Kurama says left!" Mika told the crossed-armed Ayumi. "Come on!"

Ayumi sighed and followed after Mika. "What does this thing look like?"

#Tell her it's a large black door with three guards in front of it.#

"Three guards and it's black," Mika retorted, jogging almost down the hallway. She would run but she didn't really want to run into an ogre or whatever. _'Are we even close to it?'_

#Um, I don't know. I know we have to pass the main entrance eventually.#

_'Is that a bad thing?' _

/It is if Yusuke decided to come to stop us./

_'…would you be willing to fight him?'_

#Mika, he is a demon lord who could destroy the world five times over. And besides, he's one of my closest friends.#

'_Hmm…I guess that's a no then.'_

/He's tough. That's all I'm saying/

:I'll take him. I'd do anything to get out of this body:

((And I wanna steal stuff!))

_'Ok, the votes rule! We will fight Yusuke if we have too!'_

/Who says/

Mika smirked as she thought_, 'Three of the five voices in my head, including my own.'_

/Maybe you _do _need a doctor…/

Chuckling slightly, the brown haired girl sped up a bit. They were becoming almost humorous now, not as annoying as before. That was a good thing.

"Wh-whoa!" She heard Ayumi shout as they turned a corner. A huge door lied before them. Huge blue and green men were running around, frantically carrying papers.

Wide eyed, Mika turned to her friend. "Uh, do you see big blue guys over there, or is just my already screwed mind?"

"Nah, I see 'em too." Ayumi gulped. "Man, demons are messed up."

:HEY:

#She can't hear you.#

:Well tell her she's a bitc--:

'_I don't think I shall…'_

"Alrighty!" Mika pointed dramatically at the running ogres. "This is a stick-up!"

#Excuse my language, Mika, but ah, what the **_hell_** are you doing?#

None of the ogres stopped running. Mika sweatdropped and then became angry.

"HEY! I'M TRYING TO ROB YOU PEOPLE!" She shouted angrily, waving her arms. "I'M GOING TO BREAK INTO THE REIKAI VAULT!"

That time, everyone stopped and stared at her. One of them in a leopard skin skirt pointed down the hall. "The soul line up is over there, miss. Lord Koenma will sort out your file there."

"My _what_?" Mika was shocked that he didn't believe her. "I'm serious here!"

The ogre laughed. "The vault hasn't been breached in years!"

"Oh yeah, how did Kurama and Hiei get in?" she asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

That caused the ogre to do a double take. "Y-you know about that?"

"I AM Kurama and Hiei, at the present moment."

/Like hell you are/

_'SHH! I'm trying to scare the little freak!' _

#That's Jorge. He's Koenma's personal servant, I think.#

_'SLAVERY? WHAT THE—!' _

:And you call me illiterate.:

Jorge, stuttering, suddenly shouted, "Wait a second, you aren't dead!"

"Brilliant observation," Ayumi muttered, gaining his attention. "We're here for the Red Stone Amulet. Cough it up or face my wrath."

"AHH! Thieves!" One of the ogres shouted, causing a major uproar as the others began to run around in confusion.

"Now they notice…" Mika sweatdropped again. "Right, let's keep moving…"

Ayumi stood back a moment and admired the chaos. "Wow, am I really that terrifying?"

"Only when drunk and playing strip poker."

"That was REALLY random, not to mention disturbing, Mika."

"Let's go!" Mika burst into a run down the opposite hallway, past the running frantic ogres. She heard the Jorge person trying shout after her and Ayumi, but she kept moving.

The hallway was exactly like the last one. The many doors past by with no change. There was, of course, no large black door. They kept moving for about five minutes when Ayumi suddenly stopped.

"Hey, Mika, come here," the dark haired teen said.

"Why?" asked Mika, brushing her hair back, panting slightly from her running.

"Isn't it a bit weird that no one came after us? I mean, even for a bunch of ogres, they should at least have a security force," pondered Ayumi, looking thoughtful.

"What's your point?"

"Don't you feel…like we missed something?"

Mika blinked, shaking her head slowly. "Not really."

"Or did you notice the fact that these doors are all the same and the hallways looks non-ending?" Mika shook her head again. Ayumi rolled her eyes. "Mika, I think we're going around in circles."

#Now that she mentions it…#

((Circles?))

/Yeah, they're round objects that are 360 degrees and cookies are shaped like them/

((Cookies…WAIT! I was being serious. I remember listening to some older demon's stories of the spirit world. Their defense trap is a kind of alternate universe that intruders step into when they break in. We probably stepped in it.))

'…_and you didn't think to tell us this earlier?'_

((No.))

:…:

"We're in a trap." Mika finally admitted to the aggravated Ayumi. "You're right."

Ayumi threw her arms up, angry. "Well, what are we going to do now? Wait till we're arrested or killed?"

((Naw, just open a door!))

"Open a door!" Mika grabbed the handle of one of them. She tugged, but it would open. She pulled harder. "GRRRR!"

"Stand back." Ayumi cracked her knuckles and grabbed the knob. "You may have the super mind powers, but I'm the muscle here!"

She pulled on the door. It opened a crack, but it still wouldn't budge. Mika sighed and put her hands on it too.

"On three…one…two…"

((TRES!))

_'What the _hell_? Spanish?' _

((You learn a lot in the in between place!))

"THREE!" Ayumi yelled, pulling suddenly. Mika gasped, but pulled a split second later.

The door moved another inch at the suddenly pulling, but it wouldn't move. Mika glared.

"Alright, I'm calling for reinforcements!"

_'Um, who's really, really strong here?' _

#I'm more of a plant person, let's just leave it at that.#

/You're strong, fox. Stop trying to get out of it./

:Well, I'm about as strong as Kurama, which isn't a lot.:

((Ooh, I can help!))

A unanimous answer _#/'NO.'/#_

((Hey, I'm just trying to be helpful…)) He went away to sulk.

#Actually, I think Hiei is the strongest physically.#

/…really/

#Yes.#

'_Ok, ok, be gay somewhere else.'_ Mika interrupted their 'best friend' moment. _'Hiei, take control of my body.'_

/We'd need your strength, as low as it is./

_'Grr…fine. I'll waste my energy, but JUST cause I want you guys out as much as you guys want out.'_

/Fine./

Ayumi gasped as the translucent image of Hiei appeared next to her. She glared. "HEY! Who said you could pop up, short boy!"

"She did!" Hiei snapped, jerking his head over at Mika. "Just shut up and let's get out of here!"

Reluctantly, she returned to the doorknob. Her hand went first, then Hiei's and then Mika's.

"Are you ok?" Ayumi looked over Hiei at Mika suddenly, worried. "Tired out?"

"Actually…I'm not." Mika smiled, amazed. "I guess I 'evolved'. That wasn't hard at all!"

"Ha, let's get to work." Hiei muttered.

"Right." Both girls answered, gripping the handle. "Ready…PULL! "

Hiei was actually very helpful. The door opened wide enough that all three could slip into. Suddenly, the floor hazed and all three fell onto another cold floor. Hiei placed his hand on his katana, causing Mika to look up. She gulped.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, a short baby dude and Jorge were staring down at them, surrounding them. They did not look happy. Well, maybe Yusuke was.

"Hiei!" The spirit detective smiled brightly. "There you are!"

"Yusuke." Hiei answered shortly. His hand was still on his sword. "Move aside."

That caused Yusuke to looked offended. The baby took this time to talk. Yes, talk.

"Hiei, what the hell are you doing?" He asked angrily.

Ayumi looked horrified. "Talking babies! This is the underworld!"

"I'm not a baby! I am Lord Koenma, prince of the Spirit World!"

"And I'm Mika Murasaki." Mika retorted, raising an eyebrow. "I'm going to tell you now that no fancy title is gonna make me be respectful."

Koenma glared at her. "And you're going to try to steal from the Vault? Who the heck do you think you are?"

"A very unlucky girl. But desperate. Do not mess with a desperate teenage girl." She glared back. Her hand clenched into a fist. "I'm warning you once, back off."

"Yeah." Ayumi rose up in a defensive position. "I'm her best friend and you're going to have to mess with me before you stop Mika."

Yusuke crossed his arms. "Both of you are humans."

"So are you." Mika also got up. "Get out of our way."

Hiei did something that surprised the surrounding Spirit world officials. He unsheathed his katana and raised it threateningly. "Listen to her, _now_. Move aside."

Kuwabara let out a triumphed yell. "HA! I told you shorty would betray us!"

Koenma looked at Hiei weakly. "Hiei, don't do anything stupid. You're already on probation."

"Stupid? Do you know what's stupid?" Hiei suddenly spat out, glaring dangerously. "Being trapped within the mind of a girl with crazy demons once thought dead is stupid. But Mika is my host and unfortunately, I have to help her out with this."

"Aww, you're turning into a marshmallow!" Mika suddenly giggled.

Hiei glared at her swiftly. "I'm helping you out here, so knock off with the weird names, fool!"

#Hiei…that's so sweet that you want to help her!# Kurama teased.

"YOU TOO FOX!" Hiei shouted, apparently at nothing. "And don't even think of saying anything, Karasu!"

"KARASU!" Koenma nearly dropped his binky. "Karasu is in there!"

"Nice one, Hiei. Why not paint 'scapegoat' on my forehead right now?" Mika muttered, her hand on her face.

"Let's just run, people," Ayumi spoke up.

"Right." Hiei stared right at Yusuke. "Sorry, detective. This is personal."

"Hiei, no—!" The black haired teen tried to stop his friend, but too late. With a roar of sudden wind, fire appeared everywhere around them.

Taking this chance to escape, the other three fugitives ran around the shouting spirit world officials. Mika came to a screeching halt in the lead, causing the other two to crash into her.

"Why'd you stop!" Ayumi asked, slightly frantic.

Mika pointed ahead of her. A huge black door with two guards lay there. Hiei snorted and vanished. He appeared right over the ogres and came down with his sword. Mika gasped, horrified as the two unsuspecting ogres dropped dead.

"Y-you killed them!" She cried, her eyes wide. "You could have just knocked them out!"

"No time." Hiei said gruffly, pushing the heavy piece of wood locking the door in place. "Help me get this up!"

Karasu rolled his eyes. :Um, look to your right.:

"Why?" Hiei looked over and saw a smaller door with no lock. A small sweatdrop appeared at the back of his head. "Oh."

#My, we never saw that before. Goki opened it for us last time.#

"WHO CARES!" Mika shouted aloud, a rare event lately. She ran to the door and slammed it open. "GET IT HERE!

In a flash, both Ayumi and Hiei were tumbling into the room along with Mika. Tumbling because someone pushed them.

"Ow…what the—HOLY CRAP!" Ayumi shouted, scrambling to her feet.

Yusuke, with slightly burnt clothes, glared down at them. Hiei suddenly blinked and disappeared again. Yusuke gasped and looked around the room.

"Come back here, Hiei! I don't want to have to fight you!"

"Neither do I." Hiei answered from behind him. Yusuke jumped and turned just as Hiei closed the Vault door. It clicked and locked.

"You are out numbered, trapped in a dark room and have no real escape. Yet I don't want to fight you." Hiei said plainly. He sheathed his katana. "We came to find a peaceful way out of this dilemma. Why are you putting up such a riot against it."

"You could have asked." Yusuke replied darkly.

#I TOLD YOU!#

_'Oh be quiet…' _

Mika sighed. "Listen, Yusuke. I just want the amulet. That's it. Just give it to us, we'll use it to get our bodies back to normal, and then we'll all go on our own ways."

((Wh-what! We'll all split up? I don't want to!)) From the angry yelling from Karasu, Mika and Hiei guessed Kuronue was attepmting hugging the bomb demon.

Ayumi nodded. "I just came to make sure Mika was ok. I'm not evil person after other stuff. Just a body guard."

"Hey, I don't need protection!" Mika suddenly turned to her friend, glaring. "I can handle myself!"

"Oh yeah? We would have run around forever if I hadn't of told you about the trap!"

Yusuke held up his hand to stop their fighting. "Hey, Mika, right?"

"Yeah?"

"…is it true Karasu's in your head?"

:Don't say yes, whatever you do, don't say yes.:

'_You deserve it sinner.'_

#I'm with Mika on this one.#

Mika gulped. "…yes. He's there."

"He's a murderous psycho!" Yusuke shouted. "I'm surprised he hasn't killed Kurama yet or has he!"

"Karasu wouldn't do that!" Mika shot back, glaring. "He may be a jerk and a gay-guy, but he knows my policy! Killing-hours are between 11AM and 3PM!"

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Killing hours? Interesting."

Suddenly, Ayumi spoke up. "Um, Hiei, I have a personal question."

"What is it?"

"Did that door lock?"

"Yeah it did—," Suddenly he face faulted. "Dammit."

Mika stared blankly at Hiei. "Hiei, is the door locked?"

"…yes."

"…" Mika turned around, became ridged, relaxed, and turned around. She was smiling tightly. "Hiei, I am going to kill you."

Hiei stared back, blankly. "Right. Let's just get the Amulet."

Yusuke grimaced but stood firm. "You're serious."

"Yeah." Mika nodded. "You gonna fight us?"

"…No." Yusuke flopped to the ground, sighing. "What's the point? You are just helping each other out. Mind you, the moment Karasu's out, he'll try to kill everyone. I'll have to cuff him then."

Karasu scoffed. :I'm not THAT much of a mass murderer. I have some dignity.:

Sighing, Mika scratched her head. "Alright, that's good. So, where is the Amulet?"

Hiei walked over to her and pointed over her shoulder. "Turn around and start looking for it."

Turning slowly, Mika suddenly wished she was on the other side of the door. Thousands upon thousands of shelves and boxes greeted her. Her jaw dropped.

Ayumi's eyebrows rose to her hairline. "Now **that** is an example of pack-rat syndrome."

Mika gritted her teeth and glared upwards at the large collection of demonic objects. "…God dammit."

And so, one of the largest searches in the history of two teenage girls' lives began.

* * *

cliffy! Wow, haven't done that in a while…but Mika gets a new toy soon. What is it? Let's just say it helps her with new 'powers'. Mwaha! Ad this was a long chapter too. Yippee! 

Stay tuned for the next installment of Mika and her mind minions: they're trapped in the room with a bunch of old, dangerous demon items! Can you guess what might happen? Lol! Be prepared! And review!

-Cave, cavern…does it really matter?

- Kuronue acts immature at the wrong moments. Of course they would all get irritated at one point…though I don't like it either. (hugs Kuronue dolls)

- pack-rat syndrome: yes it is a real syndrome. My great aunt has it…


	11. The Demon Bible

AD: thankies for the reviews:D I hope I didn't make ya wait that long…I got nominated for this scholarship thingy so I gotta study a lot…OI! I HATE EDUCATION! Well at least math. Bleh

review replies have been taken down...sorry!

Anyway, here's the chapter! Mika gets some interesting stuff…including powers of her very own:

Disclaimers…warnings…at chapter 6 or at the beginning. O.o why'd I put the good one in chap. 6? I'm so weird.

* * *

"Shoehorns…nylon ropes…a book on gardening! What is this CRAP?" Mika shouted, throwing random objects over her shoulder. "Where the heck is that stupid necklace?" 

Ayumi was busy digging through a dusty chest. "Damn, these guys need a house keeper…or a least a huge ass feather duster!"

Yusuke, in the corner, scowled. "You're the ones who wanted to break in."

"Hn." Hiei had climbed up to the next set of shelves. "I have to question how Koenma reaches here himself."

"A really big ladder," Ayumi answered, opening a box. She tried to put out the black velvet inside, but it just kept coming. She glared at the long amount of cloth around her. "Damn demon objects."

Mika was up to her neck with piles of demonic objects. Some made people invisible(which she learned the hard way), others grew to huge sizes and one mirror made it possible to see through yourself. All of the items were interesting, but not what Mika wanted.

Kurama sighed, #I bet it's way at the top.#

((I can go get it!)) Kuronue butted in, gleefully. ((Just let me come out and I'll fly up!))

/Screw you, its my turn./ Hiei muttered.

'_What is this, ice cream day at school? I run this shindig and I say who's turn it is…hmm…how about Karasu?'_ Mika grinned evilly.

:Don't even think about it. That Yusuke person will murder me and would you really want that to happen:

'_Damn straight I would.'_

((Everyone's cursing too much…Where did Mr. Censor go to?))

'_Marry Mr. Censor if you care so damn much about him.'_ Mika answered almost too sweetly.

:I think I just caught your homophobia, brat.:

'_Then welcome to the most bizarre cases of love-hate relationships with yourself.'_

Ayumi suddenly let out a happy yell. "HEY! I FOUND SOMETHING!"

"What, is it the Amulet?" Mika was immediately at Ayumi's side, ever hopeful.

"I found a box that's important!" Ayumi answered.

Mika sweatdropped. "How can you tell it's important?"

"It's says so on the label," Ayumi replied, pointing at the label. "Besides, it's all locked up."

Hiei teleported over next to them, unsheathing his katana. "Let me show you an interesting contraption called a sword that can be useful in lock-breaking."

"Shut up, midget. Just open it." Ayumi tossed the box at him, frowning.

Growling, Hiei did so, slicing the lock off the box. It clattered to the ground and snapped in two. Mika grabbed the box and peered inside.

It was a book. An ordinary, black covered book that had faded gold edges. Mika sighed heavily and threw the box into the 'Out' pile. "Just a stupid book. We gotta keep looking."

"Wait a second…" Hiei picked up the book and stared hard at the cover. Something in his eyes gave away its importance. "…I don't believe this…"

"What?" Ayumi asked.

"This is…the Demon Bible!" Hiei exclaimed, a mixture of shock and excitement on his face. That kinda creeped the girls out, seeing Hiei excited for once.

Mika sweatdropped again. "Uh, what's the Demon Bible?"

"The essence of true demonic power taught in a few hundred pages." Hiei was still in shock.

Yusuke, in his corner, looked up. "What's that, exactly? 'Essence of true demonic power'?"

"This book teaches how humans can become demons!" Hiei shouted. He looked over at Mika. "This could be what we need to awaken you powers!"

"I am no demon!" Mika shouted for what seemed the umpteenth time.

Hiei rephrased. "You have powers of a demon and your mind is occupied by demons. This book will allow you to gain control over those powers."

He looked serious. "Wouldn't you like to have powers to defeat that stalker?"

"…what kind of powers? I mean, I'm just asking." Mika asked.

"Here." He handed the book to her. "You read it and find out."

"Prat…" Mika muttered, opening the book slowly. It seemed really fragile, so she was careful. Who knew what would happen if she ripped or broke it?

((Uh…things go boom?))

#Kuronue…you scare me a lot.#

:You all piss me off…:

'_K-kurama…'_ Mika began nervously_, 'What's in this book?'_

It can turn humans into demonic creatures. Of course they would be controlled by the demon who transformed them. Just like Hiei's Jagan Eye's power.

'_HA! SO YOU ALL REALLY ARE GOING TO TURN ME INTO A ZOMBIE!'_

#…#

:…what the hell are you talking about now:

'…_Never mind, you're too dumb to even understand what I'm yelling.'_

Kurama sighed, chuckling. You are one of a kind, Mika. Do you wish to use the book or not?

'_What for?' _Mika flipped through the pages in a bored way. Strange writing greeted her, obviously demonic_. 'I want to become human again, not some freakish half-ling or whatever Karasu keeps calling me.'_

((But the powers you could get!)) Kuronue coaxed, ((Humans are weak, but as a demon, you could have so much powers! To get revenge on those who hurt you! Like for starters, you could rob a bank—))

#Ah, Kuronue, you can stop now.#

((Oh, sorry.))

'_I don't want powers…I just want people I can trust.'_ Mika spat out suddenly. She glared down at the book. _'But since you mentioned it, Kurama, how do I get these powers? I could use them to kill that Stalker if he's still alive.'_

#I'm going to try and ignore that evil sounding voice you have that's slightly creeping me out…right. Just keep flipping through.#

"Feh, do what he says." Hiei said shortly. "Tell us if one page sticks out, you know, makes you feel different."

"…Are you telling me that Mika has to fall in love with a thousand year old page in a book?" Ayumi looked disgusted.

Hiei glared up at her. "Humans are disgusting."

"Well, Demons are evil, selfish carnivorous brutes who smell bad."

"Do you want to know what _you_ smell like?"

"Not really, but it's a whole lot better than _you_."

((Wow, they haven't started to yell yet.))

#It's a record, I dare say.#

'_Shut up, people…'_ Mika was engrossed with the book. She couldn't read it, but she did feel power flowing through it.

Every page looked the same, picture-less and full of ancient chicken scratch. As she looked through the many pages, Mika noticed that the feeling of power got stronger. But it went on for fifty or so pages. Where did it originate?

((Uh…the publisher?))

:How can you not know what a car is and then know what a publisher is:

((A what?))

'_I HATE COMICAL RELIEF!'_

#Keep reading, Mika. It's not going to find itself.#

_'Fine, you slave driver…' _

Mika kept reading like Kurama told her too, even though she couldn't exactly read it. The feeling kept getting stronger, so she flipped to the back. The feeling was weak then. She moved back a few twenty pages and the feeling was still weak. So it was in the middle. She opened it to the dead center.

The feeling was radiating from that center page on the right. Mika was amazed that such a feeling could exist in a book with no pictures.

#What does pictures have to do with anything?#

'_Dude, it gets boring.' _Mika answered.

Suddenly, it felt like the power was being magnified when she placed her hands on it. She turned to Hiei.

"What does this say?"

"'_Soul of Shadows_, powers of the inner darkness,'" Hiei read, raising an eyebrow. "You're a Shadow Demon?"

"How the hell should I know?" Mika glared. "Keep reading."

He obeyed, though sending a glare at her. "There's a chant…Oh wait a second." He looked up at her. "If you want these powers, you read it."

"Dude, I'm not multi-lingual and I certainly don't know demon language."

"Repeat what I say then." Hiei handed the book back at her.

Ayumi looked a bit nervous. "Is this gonna hurt Mika?"

"Probably not," Hiei replied, "Most likely make her more powerful."

"I like the sound of that." She stared down at the pages, concentrating. "Ok, what's the chant?

"'Demon Bible, of power of old, send me your shadows in exchange for my soul.'"

"THE **HELL?**" Mika suddenly shouted, red in the face. "I AM NOT SELLING MY SOUL, MORON!"

Hiei threw his arms up. "Well what did you expect, fool! Demons are either born with souls or humans sell their souls to become demons!"

"Well, to hell with this!" Mika slammed the book shut. She was pissed off, as expected. "Powers are great and everything, but once you guys are out of my head, I am shutting off any demon powers I may have! I want to be normal!"

"Well you're not. Get used to it." Hiei said shortly, looking away. "Fate may have dealt you a cruel hand in sending you into contact with us, but it's not up to any of us to object to it. We just have to deal with it the best we can."

#…that had to be the most intellectual and dramatic thing you have ever said, Hiei.#

/It's the truth./

"But…is there a way to awaken my powers without turning full demon?" Mika asked, looking down at the book in a sad way. "I understand, Hiei…but I don't want to be a full demon."

"Hn." Hiei glared at her. "Then forget it."

Suddenly, Kurama said, #You know…you don't have to become a full demon to obtain powers.#

_'Really?' _

#Yes.#

/How then, Fox/

#I wouldn't know the exact way…but I think I could guess.# Kurama smirked. That was a somewhat good sign.

"Tell me, quick!" Mika smiled, totally attentive.

:Yes, do enlighten us.:

((Enlighten? We're gonna be set on fire? Doesn't that hurt?))

_'Not as much as the headaches I get…' _

#Calm yourself…and then place your hand over the cover.# Kurama stopped the on coming argument by giving Mika directions. #Focus on your inner demonic energy, which we now know is Shadow#

"Alright…" Mika placed her right hand over the cover of the Demon Bible and closed her eyes in concentration. The power radiating off of the book was still very strong. _'Now what?'_

#…I don't know.#

'Kurama…' 

#I can't tell you the chant to say—you have to tell yourself the chant.#

_'Dude, when I say I'm a psychic, that doesn't necessarily mean I know everything!' _

Karasu surprisingly took Kurama's side for once. :Just let the words come to you. You never know what could happen.:

'_For a bunch of savages, you guys sure are spiritual.'_

#Thank you…so much.#

Glaring down at the Demon Bible, Mika was not quite sure what to do. Yet, she knew Kurama was truthful, so she tried what he said. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate again. Darkness was supposed to be evil, but she couldn't help but feel energized by it.

Then, words came to her.

"…Demon Bible, aged and old, awaken inside my powers, so seldom told…"

/That is one crappy start/

#Hiei! HUSH!#

Mika blocked them out and concentrated harder. "Let my shadows come alive and the barriers be breached…Give me the power for me to reach."

She stopped, not quite sure what to say next. Kuronue was trying not to laugh, after being sent a cold glare from Kurama. Karasu and Hiei shared 'what-the-hell-was-that' look but remained silent.

'_Let me guess…it sucked.'_

:If I tell you the truth, will you hit me:

'_Yes.'_

:It was wonderful.:

"ARGH!" Mika shouted, gripping her head. "I told you guys! I'm not made to be a demon! To think of it, I'm not even good at being a human! Why does everything I do always turn out wrong?"

((…I thought it was good.))

_'BULL' _

((What? Cow?))

Ayumi sighed and looked sympathetically at her friend. "Well…maybe you're not meant to have powers…"

"No. I saw her demonstrate those abilities the night I attacked her father," Hiei spoke up. "She has them, but unconsciously doesn't want to use them, but if put under emotional stress, she will react with those powers."

"So you have to piss me off in order for me to use them?" Mika asked.

"Yes."

'_Karasu, piss me off.'_

:Do you have any idea how wrong that sounds:

'_No, I don't care. MAKE ME MAD, DAMMIT!'_

:Fine. Your hair is horrible looking.:

'_What—OH GOD, IS IT?'_ Mika touched her long brown hair, horrified.

/There we go, a typical female human…/

#A Demoness can be so much worse…#

((HA! Like the time you ticked off that Oni woman by scratching her and she almost killed you!))

:The hell:

#Why do you always bring up the painful memories?#

/Oh I get it now. You were unsuccessful with the ladies in the past…but you're good with them now/

#NO!#

((Kurama, you're blushing…!))

#SO?#

:Seeing him react that way is very scary—: Karasu stopped, suddenly wide eyed. Something had flashed through Mika's mind at incredible speed. It was not a normal brain wave. :What was that:

((What was what—?)) Kuronue started to say, but he grew ridged and looked around swiftly. ((WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?))

'_I…'_ Mika had grown very pale. So pale that Ayumi was grabbing her shoulder in a worried way.

"Mika…?" Ayumi asked, frightened by the pale, pained look on Mika's face.

She didn't know what it was, but Mika knew something was in her. Something crawling through her blood and body, giving her a weird feeling in her chest. It was like someone was using psychic powers on her, but that couldn't be it. But whatever it was, it freaked her out a lot.

"Hiei…" Mika looked up shakily at Hiei. "How do I use demon power?"

"Like your psychic abilities," Hiei replied, raising an eyebrow. "Why? Do you have demon powers?"

"I'm not sure…" She murmured, lifting her hand slowly. "Um…"

Suddenly, Ayumi's eyes got huge and she pointed behind Mika, gaping. "Mika…!"

"What?" Mika turned around, confused.

A giant black hand seemed to be extending from the wall. Mika, Hiei and Ayumi jumped back a few feet and Yusuke looked up with interest. The hand just stayed there.

"Ok, what the **_HELL_** is that?" Mika stared, flabbergasted. She stared down at her own hand and then grinned evilly. _'Ooh…'_

:My God, what have we created:

Mika ignored him and preformed an experiment. She lifted her hand again and moved it to the left. The Shadow hand moved to the left. She moved her hand to the right and the shadow hand moved to the right.

"Well, I still have no clue what the heck that is, but I don't care." Mika smiled happily. "I DID IT! I CAN USE DEMONIC POWERS!"

"But do you know how to move it to other places?" Hiei asked.

"Uh...no. Care to teach me?"

"I'm a fire apparition, fool. I don't do shadows."

"CURSES! WHY IS THERE ALWAYS A ROAD BLOCK?"

((Cause the world is cruel!))

:Bravo, where'd you learn that, society of the retarded:

_'HEY! Don't be mean to Kuronue!' _

:Since when did you care:

'_Since I got wicked cool demon powers.'_ Mika smiled. _'Now that I have them…they're not that bad. I'm still gonna want to turn normal after this is all over with, but for now, I'm gonna have some fun with them_.'

She pointed at the hand and shouted quite dramatically. "Ok, Hand! Find the Red Amulet!"

The hand slowly dissolved back into the wall. Ayumi gave Mika smirk.

"Got your own minion now?"

"Beingpart demon has its perks." Mika smirked back.

"Both of you scare me," Hiei said, a sweatdrop appearing on his head.

They all watched as the hand appeared on different shelves, going up fifty or so feet(there were a lot of shelves). Mika had to direct them, up and down and right and left. After a while, the hand stopped moving.

"ARGH, MOVE!" Mika swished her arm around.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Idiot woman! Shadows are everywhere and you can control any of them, but when they originate from your own shadow, they must have you near to cast that shadow source!"

"…what?" Mika scratched her head in a confused way.

He promptly hit her over the head and said quickly, "YOU HAVE TO BE NEAR THE HANDS IN ORDER FOR THEM TO FUNCTION!"

"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE WALKING SHADOW-DEMON-ENCYCLOPEDIA?"

"I READ!"

"You know how to read?" Ayumi suddenly butted in.

"I think we all need to learn about demons more…" Mika sighed. She looked up. "Well, how am I getting up there?"

((I'm still available!))

'_Grr…fine. Switch with Hiei and then fly me up there.'_

/WHAT? NO FAIR/

'_Dude…calm down. You have been out for an hour, at least.'_

((WHEEE! MY TURN!))

In a flash, Hiei disappeared and there stood the over-joyed Kuronue. "HUZZAH!"

Yusuke did a double take. "WHO is that?"

"Meet Kuronue, my evil twin." Mika grinned.

Kuronue grinned back. "Me? The evil twin? Are you sure you're not the evil twin?"

"You're the one who's dressed in rags and has bat wings…you planning to join the Justice League, Bat Boy?"

"The what?"

#Do try not to confuse him…#

_'OH, right…' _

Kuronue rolled his eyes and stretched his wings. "I'm not that stupid, you know. I just act like I am."

"Why?"

"Cause it's fun to watch you guys explode."

:Oh yeah, I can not **WAIT** till I'm outta here.:

'_Me too.'_

"Alright, let's focus on getting the Amulet and getting out of here." Mika cracked her knuckles and stared upwards. "Kuronue, pick me up and fly me to where the hands are."

"Okie dokie." He bent over and tried to pick her up around the waist. He stopped and stared at her. "Um, perhaps if you climbed on my back. I've never really carried anyone before, at least without not dropping them."

#I remember all the times we experimented, and at the end of each of those days…well my head still aches when I do remember.#

'_I'm so reassured.'_ Mika muttered darkly into her mind, while climbing onto Kuronue's back(piggy-back ride) "Ok, I'm ready."

"Me too." Kuronue flapped his wings and flew upwards a couple feet. He staggered, but kept moving.

:Wow…you're actually doing it.:

((WHEW! Yeah, I can't believe it either. Good thing I didn't mention how heavy she is.))

:Good man.:

/And now, a dead man./

'**ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT, BIRD BRAIN?'**

((N-no!))

Alas, he still endured painful hits on the head when they reached the hands. In case of being dropped, Mika grasped the edge of the shelf and glowered at Kuronue.

"I'd suggest you not call me that again."

"Yeah, well I suggest you be nicer since I'm your ticket down."

"I GOT MY OWN TRANSPORTATION SYSTEM!" Mika jabbed her thumb at the two hands waiting. "LEFTY AND RIGHTY!"

:I think it was a mistake to let her get those new powers.:

Despite all the bantering and name-callings, they finally got searching. Mika moved along slowly at the edge and Kuronue was looking above her a few feet. Ayumi was staring up at them from bellow.

"Find anything yet?" She called.

"Nah, only dust, boxes of decapitated arms and more dust."

"OOH WICKED, CAN I SEE!"

"What the dust or the arms?"

"DISEMBODIED PARTS! WHOO!"

Mika wrinkled her nose in disgust. "What the hell have you been sniffing?"

"Dust."

"No wonder weird stuff always happens to me…I have the weirdest friends in the world." Mika muttered, pulling out a box of small trinkets and other oddities. She growled and nearly slammed her hand down. "WHY CAN'T IT BE SIMPLE FOR ONCE?"

"What be simple?" Kuronue peered down at her.

"LIFE!"

:That's against the rules…isn't it: Karasu glared up at the weird sky as if at God.

Thankfully, as if the Big Guy finally had mercy on them, Ayumi let out a shrill cry of happiness and surprise.

"OH MY GOD, I FOUND IT!"

"JESUS CHRIST, LEMME DOWN!" Mika nearly flung herself off the shelf, but Kuronue grabbed her arm just in time.

"Are you sure it the Amulet?" Kuronue asked, gleefully. "I want to steal it first!"

"Dude, we're not stealing…we're borrowing without the intention of returning it," Ayumi called back, holding up a small black box. "Take it and 'borrow' it if you're gonna be a baby about it."

"WHOOO!" Kuronue and Mika zipped down, the hand disappearing, and they were all around the box, eager.

Kuronue grabbed the box and grinned like a happy five year old on Christmas. "Ooh, I've been waiting for this for centuries!"

#Why do you want it if it caused your death?#

:Gosh, Kurama, haven't you noticed that Kuronue wouldn't know if something was bad unless it had a neon glowing words on it that said so:

'_Well I'll be…I never knew that.'_

((Stop making fun of me!))

'_I have to put up with you guys 24/7, so I get to torture you too.'_

/Who says/

'_I said.'_

:Well that explains why the world is so screwed up.:

'_Thank you…thank you.'_

"Open it, Lunkhead, so we can see if it's really the Amulet!" Ayumi suddenly shouted, glaring.

"EVERYBODY STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!" Kuronue shouted back, glaring fiercely.

Mika rolled her eyes. "Just open it, Kuronue."

"Hmp…" Kuronue pouted, but opened the box slowly.

Inside was a beautifully designed red stoned necklace on a silver chain that was remarkably familiar to Kuronue and Kurama. Even thought it was the cause of their deaths, it was very stunning to them. On the other hand, Mika and Ayumi had other another description.

"I risk my neck and limbs for a hunk of metal that I could have won in a Claw machine!" Mika shouted, picking up the necklace as if it wasn't special at all. "THIS is how I'm getting you psychos out of my head! THE WORLD IS SO MESSED UP!"

"Well maybe if you took time to appreciate what it means to me, perhaps you'd like it better!" Kuronue yelled back. "My mother gave me this, I'll have you know—!"

Suddenly, the sound of metal clinking against other pieces of metal stopped him from finishing. All their eyes landed on the door, which was trying to be opened from the outside.

'_HOLY MUSHROOMS, WE'RE DEAD!'_

#Don't panic…we can fight them…?# Kurama didn't sound too convincing.

"Yusuke?" Mika looked over at the street punk hopefully.

He shook his head. "You have what you want. I just agreed to not stop you. Don't expect me to stick up for you."

"Ooh, you louse," Ayumi muttered, looking nervous. "Ah, got a plan Mika?"

"Nada…" Mika looked around. No other exit. Suddenly, she remembered the Demon Bible. Her eyes lit up.

She ran across the room and picked it up. Scanning the Shadow page, her mind raced. _'Alright, my multi-lingual friends, find me a spell or curse or SOMETHING that could help!'_

:Uh…Psi Balls:

'_NO PSYCHIC POWERS, YOU MORON!'_

/No need to explode like you usually do. Just concentrate./

'_If I hear that phrase ONE MORE TIME…!'_

((You'll explode?))

:Brilliant, Batty.:

((GAH, LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU ALL HURT MY FEELINGS!))

That had an effect on Mika. She slammed the book shut and was emotionless. _'Kuronue…you did it.'_

((…AAAH, I'M SORRY! DON'T ATTACK ME! IT WAS ALL KARASU'S FAULT!))

:Wh-WHAT! **MY** FAULT:

'_No…feelings…'_ Mika had a surprising happy smile on her face. _'You cracked the code, Kuronue! Shadow is an emotionless, still matter, correct? Well, if you dump emotion into it and focus it into a specific tool or power, you can control it easily! I LOVE YOU!'_

She gave him a huge hug in reality and then turned to the confused Ayumi. "Pack your bags and hold onto your ass, this is gonna be a wicked ride!"

"SAY _WHAT_?"

"I've always wanted to say that…" Mika looked over at the bewildered Kuronue. "Ok, Mr. Smarts, back inside the head ya go. I don't need extra cargo."

The Bat demon looked amused now. "What are you gonna do?"

"In this fit of ingenious madness, I dare not explain." Mika replied, forcing him back inside her head.

((Do you know what she's doing?))

#Not a clue. I prefer it that way at the moment.#

:Same here…:

/No comment./

The door was opening when Mika grabbed onto Ayumi's arm. "Hang on to me, REAL TIGHT."

"Why?" Ayumi asked meekly, wide eyed.

"Cause I don't know if we're getting out."

With a small scream, both girls disappeared into a puff of dark wisps of something…obviously shadow. Just as the door opened, revealing Kuwabara and the pissed off Koenma.

Ayumi, heaven only knows where, probably would have wanted to take her chances with them. But all she could do now was pray that Mika wasn't doing anything stupid, again.

**

* * *

**

Sorry if it seemed kinda…rushed. And kinda confusing. In short, Mika only needed a small jumpstart to use her powers. The Demon Bible(copyright, my idea, lol) provided the necessary energy and she just connected the two with her amateur chant. I hope I didn't REALLY confuse anybody to the point of boredom.

Next chapter: what was the black wisp of smoke? Where are the girls? Haha, you gotta wait and see. And this is certainly not the end…mwahaha, this is about the middle. :D

-Shadow Demon: I don't know if this is a true type, cause I never asked a demon about it. They are certainly powerful, considering their power could exist anywhere…but Mika's a teenager who has emotional outbursts, so she can't do so much with her abilities just yet.

-Why did the Amulet appear so suddenly at the end while it took the whole chapter to find it? I'm tired and it's late and I wanted this chapter uploaded and out of my hair.

-any other little things I find or you people point out, I'll explain next chapter. Ja ne!


	12. Hello Stalker

AD: o.o I am very sorry for the wait. I got distracted by my domain hosting(yippee!), then I got really sick with some type of flu, and then today I just found out my enemy DOESN'T hate my guts out. O.o that's a good thing. And it also influenced me to start writing this chapter.

I made an organizer so I'll be more…well obviously more organized with this. Chapters 12-16 are mostly just Mika's training, random conversations and some very weird scenes. The other chapters (ever the long story) are a mystery. GAH! This is gonna be probably the longest story I've ever written…which is cool.

Thanks for the awesome reviews!

review replies have been taken down...sorry!

My goodness that was long. I don't mind. Please review lots!

Disclaimers and warnings…uh…chap. 1 or 6

_'Mika'_  
:Karasu:  
#Kurama#  
/Hiei/  
((Kuronue))

* * *

The once tranquil forest area was disturbed when the clouds suddenly turned dark and thunder threatened from a distance. Anyone with a 6th sense could tell it was being created by spiritual power. Dark spiritual power. Scary stuff aside, hovering above the treetops was a medium size black circle. Bolts of lightening came shooting out of it. 

Then, with loud screams and colorful cursing, two teens came tumbling out.

"-I'M GONNA KILL YOU, MIKA!"

"—LEMME CATCH MY BREATH FIRST!" Mika gasped, clutching her throat. Her face and Ayumi's were a light shade of purple. Wherever they had gone, there had been no air.

Ayumi was shaking and gasping for breath as well. "Dear Lord in heaven, what the **_HELL_** was that thing?"

Mika flopped on her back and closed her eyes. It had drained her energy, whatever it was.

"What is it?" Ayumi demanded again.

"…I don't know. But I can guess," Mika said, looking over at her. "The lack of air, the spinning vortex…we were either in a black hole or the Twilight Zone."

"A black hole! How the heck did you form a black hole!" Ayumi scowled. "I thought you said you had shadow powers, not super-space stuff."

"We don't know what makes a black hole, so maybe it was one. HOW SHOULD I KNOW!"

I think you're right. It was a black hole.

/What the hell in a Black hole/

'_Please…save science for another day. We got out, that's all I care about.'_

Getting up slowly, both girls saw they were outside the cave they originally fell in. The forest was eerily quiet.

"Um, what if those freaks down below come after us?" Ayumi asked, looking around.

"Then we're in trouble." Mika flicked her hands around and nothing happened. "Darn, that vortex thing used up most of my energy. I only have my original psychic stuff."

Ayumi sighed. "Let's get to town, rest and then get the hell back to Akita. There we can fix you guys up with that Amulet."

Mika rummaged in her pocket and pulled out the necklace. A relieved smile was planted on her face. "At last, my body will be mine and mine alone!"

:That sounds so wrong.:

'…_ew, it does when you think about it.'_

:Whatever. Pay attention and get us out of here.:

/Why can't we just use the necklace here? So we can all fight if we have to/

#Hiei, do you know how to activate the Amulet?#

/No./

:I don't.:

((Do ya have to ask?))

'_Ok, so we're stumped on how to use it. Great.'_

#Looks like we can't do it right here, right now, Hiei.#

/Hn…/

Suddenly, the cave began to light up. Actually, light was coming from its entrance.

"AHHH, THEY'RE COMING!" Ayumi screamed, taking several steps back. "LET'S GO, MIKA!"

"Through the forest, quick!" Mika started running through the bushes and thorns. Ayumi was a couple feet to her left, running just as fast. They had parked the car right at the entrance to the park, so it wasn't that far away. As they ran faster, the car and the parking lot became closer and closer.

They could make it.

A hidden vine on the ground caused Mika to trip. The Amulet in her hand went flying out in front of her, just as she reached the forest's edge. She let out a yell.

:DAMMIT IF YOU LOOSE THAT—:

'_CHILL, WOULD YOU!'_ She yelled back, getting up clumsily, sending twigs and wet leaves flying. She almost tripped again.

It had landed on the pavement and she could have easily have grabbed it on her way to the car. But she didn't grab it. Someone else did.

Mika stopped dead in her tracks, half bent over, when someone's gruff hand picked up the Amulet.

"This is sure pretty…what are a bunch of Demons doing with such a delicate object of value?"

Straightening up slowly, Mika's green eyes connected with the gaze of a familiar face.

Aki was leaning against their truck, holding the Amulet in one hand and in the other, a gun. Ayumi was frozen in her spot near the wood's entrance.

"…that's mine." Mika found her voice, glaring at Aki. She didn't want a fight at the moment. "Give it back."

"Didn't your wench of a mother ever tell you to use manners?" Aki smirked.

Wench of a mother? Yeah, she could describe her mother like that without a fuss. The Aki guy wanted to piss her off, but insulting her mother wouldn't work. Mika just smirked back.

"Yeah, but I don't waste my manners on thieves."

#we're none to talk…#

He didn't hear her and switched to another topic. "What do you need this Jewel for? An incantation?"

"Hell if I know." Mika snorted, crossing her arms. "I need it to get a bunch of psychos out of my head so I can be normal again. Then, you can attack them when they come out. I'm not involved with your squabbles with them."

Aki grinned menacingly. "Not quite, demon child. You are very involved. You harbor evil criminals and use their powers to be evil!"

A large sweatdrop appeared on Mika's head. This guy was creepy. "Uh, thanks for the news broadcast, but I never wanted them here! It's not my fault they're there!"

Not listening, Aki lifted the gun gently and stared at it in an amused way. "You must repent your sins for falling for their tricks and lies. I can help you with that."

"Dude, you stalk me, shoot me and then claim to want to help me! WHAT THE FRIGGIN HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Mika was angry and tired. She wanted to go home, but Aki was there, stopping her.

/Just kill him./

_'Listen, Buster, my powers are temporarily down and he's a human! I won't kill my own kind! Heck, I won't kill at all! I'm only fifteen!'_

:Why do you care:

'_I don't know. Just let me do my thing!'_ Mika returned to reality and glared over at Aki. "Hand the necklace over, Aki or whatever your name is. I'm not causing any trouble."

"You are by just living. There is only one way to clean yourself of your crimes." Aki said softly, still looking at his gun.

Mika paused and then gave Aki a confused look. "…and that is?"

Aki looked at her and slowly lifted his gun to align with her face. "…you must die."

Gulping, Mika stared back at the gun. "Brilliant."

"M-Mika! Get your ass out of there now!" Ayumi shrieked, looking scared. A gun was in her friend's face, so it was no wonder she was terrified. "Use the Hands or some other thing!"

"I ain't got power right now!" Mika shouted back, sweat appearing at her temple. This wasn't good. And the little voices in her head weren't helping.

/How interesting…KILL HIM ALREADY/

((What's he holding?))

#A gun, a human weapon. It can be very deadly if pointed correctly. Since its pointed at Mika's head, I suggest we get out of this fast.#

((Ah. Let's make it explode!))

:Oooh, I like it when things explode:

'_If you haven't heard me before, I can't use my demon powers!'_

((Why not?))

'_The black hole thing used up most of my power…_' Mika looked nervously at the gun._ 'Any ideas?'_

((Nope.))

/It's not like we could do anything. We're literally figments of your imagination right now. If you have lost your power at the present time, we can't materialize./

'_So…we're screwed?'_

/Yes, we're screwed/

'_Oh goody.'_

Ayumi grabbed Mika's hand and pulled her away just as Aki pressed the trigger. The bullet flew out like lightening and was stuck in on of the trees. That caused Mika to awaken from her conversations and pay attention.

"You psycho! I'm so going to the cops!" Mika shouted, wide eyed. Energy coursed through her, but it wasn't enough to attack him with her two powers. So, she flexed her arm and tried to summon an energy ball.

Nothing happened.

"OH CHRIST, I **AM** SCREWED!"

"Mika, move it!" Ayumi pulled her behind the car as more bullets came flying at them.

Mind racing, Mika tried to think of something to do. One of the guys could possess her and use their power. Or she could try it human style and run away.

'_Ok, peeps, which one of you wants to fight this guy?'_

/We all do./

:…I already did, so someone else can go:

#Nice manners. I think I'll do best.#

((Hey, how come!))

#Kuronue, we're next to a forest.#

((Oh, yeah! Ha!))

Mika rolled her eyes and then let Kurama take over. His powers had something to do with plants, so it could get interesting.

"Who's in there now?" Ayumi glared at Kurama.

"Kurama."

"Oh great, the psycho driver." Ayumi rolled her eyes and pointed at the re-loading Aki. "Go fetch, demon boy."

Kurama raised his eyebrows. "No need to be nasty about it. Just ask politely." Nevertheless, he got up and walked into the clearing. Only a few feet were between him and Aki.

"Want to die? Perfect!" Aki seemed to enjoy the fact 'Mika' had just walked into the open.

"Heh." Kurama smiled in his borrowed body. "You must be Aki, our infamous stalker. Nice to meet you, I'm Kurama, one of the demons occupying Mika's mind."

Aki grinned insanely. "Even better! Come on out of there and we can 'talk' this over, heh heh."

"Hmm, sorry, I have other things planned today." Kurama smiled, his green eyes glinting. "But I would like it very much if you just leave us alone. We weren't planning on taking over the world or anything. To be truthful, I help protect it."

That caused Aki to scowl. "A demon protecting the world! Lies! You accursed beasts kill everything! Even your own mothers!"

Kurama sweatdropped. Hiei, inside Mika's mind, raised his eyebrows.

/He obviously doesn't know how devoted Kurama is to his mother./

'_What the heck do I care?_' Mika tapped her foot impatiently. _'Get rid of him so I can get rid of you people!'_

#Right…# Kurama looked up at Aki, frowning. "I'll ask again. Please get out of our way. And give back the Amulet."

"Like hell I would. Die demon!" Aki held up a bottle of Holy Water. He tore the top off and he threw it at Kurama.

Instead of moving, Kurama sighed and reached up to his hair. Suddenly, he realized he didn't have HIS hair.

"Gah!" He shouted, dodging the Holy Water. Normally, it wouldn't affect him, but since he was possessing a body…well he really didn't want to see its effects.

Ayumi was peering over the car's hood. "Come on, Kurama! Kick that stalker's butt!"

#I find it annoying I always have a fan club.#

/You and your damn looks./

'_I think she's just cheering cause he's on her side.'_ Mika sweatdropped. _'Keep fighting, Kurama.'_

Sighing again, Kurama looked over at the forest. Feeding the branches a little bit of his spirit energy, the trees came to life, swinging in all directions in a mad frenzy. All their blows were aimed at the shocked Aki.

"Botany is wicked," Ayumi murmured, thinking back to her evil science teacher.

"You just need to use it in the right ways," Kurama replied, smiling innocently.

Aki took out another gun and was firing at the trees. Vines and thorn bushes were coming alive and throwing themselves on Aki. He was trying to pull them off and fire the gun at the same time, but of course, that didn't work.

"Grr…you will all burn in hell, savages!" He bellowed, struggling against the vines.

Kuronue laughed inside Mika's head. ((Been there, done that!))

_'You guys are freaks.'_

"We don't need to fight like this, Aki," Kurama said, looking over at the struggling demon hunter. "Just give me the Amulet and I'll let you go."

"Gghh…!" Aki tried to pull his arms free. "I won't fall to your evil whims!"

"Dude, he's not asking you to take over the world or something. Just give us the necklace." Ayumi suddenly crossed her arms, standing up. "It's not that hard."

"I will not! My honor as a demon hunter and member of the Karyuudo clan depends on your deaths!" He shouted, thrashing wildly.

Ayumi looked freaked out. "My God, you have serious issues."

"Karyuudo?" Kurama asked, his eyes wide.

:…: For those who could see him, Karasu's jaw had dropped.

'_Ok, what do you know that I don't?'_

:…um…:

#Karasu…why do I know this is all your fault?#

:…cause it is:

Mika hated being left out of the information. '_WHAT IS GOING ON?'_

#Let's just say our dear friend has a long history with the Karyuudo clan.#

:How do you know that, fox:

#I read your file.#

:HA! NOW WHO'S THE STALKER:

'_Shut up and get rid of Aki! Then you can accuse each other of being gay!'_

#We'll leave that last thing to you.#

_'…ok.'_

Kurama sighed heavily and mentally wished he were somewhere else. Preferably back home. He hadn't seen his mother in almost a week and he missed her and his stepfamily. Now, he had to clean up a mess his ex-enemy had made years before.

"Hand it over, Aki or I'll have to use force," Kurama told the man before him. He didn't ask, he told with a certain authority he had only gained through his three hundred years of life as a feared demon thief. Aki wasn't easily intimidated, however.

"Death to you, devil-spawn." He managed to free his one hand and he was holding his gun awkwardly. Kurama didn't jump to action at first because it wasn't pointed at him or Ayumi, but at the car. Then he realized the danger.

"Ayumi, out of the way!" Kurama shouted, just as the gun went off.

It was aimed expertly at the side of the car so it was pass through the thin metal and hit the vulnerable spot: the gas tank. Ayumi had made it less than a yard away when the whole car exploded into a huge ball of fire. Kurama's quick thinking had let him put up a spirit energy shield around Ayumi and around himself so the flames did not reach them.

((WHOO, SO THAT'S HOW A GUN WORKS!))

'_You are such a freak. Kurama, you'd better take care of my body!'_

#I'll try.# He muttered back, glaring over the flames. He couldn't see anything that would tell him where Aki went. All there was to see were huge flames, black smoke and his demonic nose (though still in Mika's body) could barely stand the gas smell in the air.

"Kurama…" He looked up and saw the shaking Ayumi, who was completely unharmed. She was wide eyed. "Did you just do something to save my life?"

"A spirit shield, a very common defense," He explained, trying to looking around still.

Ayumi smiled brightly, catching him off guard. "Thanks, dude. I owe you."

Kurama smiled back and looked towards the burning truck. "No problem."

"…Oh my…" Ayumi looked over too, her eyes get wider and wider. Her mouth was down to her chin. "…M-my…! MY TRUCK! HOLY SHIT, I AM FRICKIN' DEAD!"

Kurama looked at her sympathetically. "At least its not you."

"I'LL END UP WORST IF MY MOM SEES THIS! SHE'LL MURDER ME AND THEN DISOWN ME!"

"Over a car?"

"GAH!" Ayumi let out an anguished yell and looked depressingly at the burning truck. "…I knew ye well, you hunk of scrap metal."

/Save the funeral processions for later. Get out of here before more humans get involved./ Hiei ordered.

"Come on, Ayumi." Kurama grabbed her hand and dragged her off the sidewalk towards the exit of the park. She was very reluctant to leave her burning vehicle, but when it exploded again, she finally gave in. Both of them ran off the road into the forest.

"Alright, now where do we go? Aki could still be alive, that fire-resistant freak." Ayumi shuddered, looking around.

"…I have an idea, but Hiei might not like it."

"Why?"

Kurama sighed heavily and pointed towards the main road. "Just follow me."

And so, with much caution, both teens scampered back towards the city, trying to look inconspicuous as fire trucks raced towards the park area.

— Half hour later, suburbs of Tokyo—

They had caught the bus and managed to get all the way to the other side of town without seeing any signs of a certain stalker. Some people who came on were talking about the mysterious arson at the local park, but our two(six) 'innocent' heroes just looked the other way.

/Why do you think I'll get angry about the location? Genkai's temple/

#No…#

'_TELL ME!'_

:Oh, stop whining, you brat.:

'_No.'_

:You do know the moment I have my real body back, I'm going to kill you.:

'_I guessed that much…by then I'll probably kill myself with the way you people keep SECRETS and bug me all the time.'_

:OH, SO WE BUG **YOU**:

'_Yeah, ya do.'_

Please calm down, guys… Kurama sighed, looking at the window. They were approaching his chosen destination. We're almost there.

((Where are we going?))

#Let's just say I'm familiar with it.#

'_KNOCK OFF THE SECRECY!'_ Mika was impatient as ever.

Suddenly, Kurama became silent and pulled on the cord over his seat. The bus stopped on the corner and he and Ayumi both climbed off the bus. Once it had driven away, Kurama smiled with relief.

#I'm home.#

/Good Lord, you better have not, fox…/

Kurama smirked as a reply and walked over to one of the houses' gates. A woman with long black hair was sweeping the front steps and Kurama broke into a huge smile. Ayumi raised her eyebrow.

"Who's that?" She whispered, not to get the woman's attention.

Kurama looked over at her, still smiling. "My mother."

"…Momma's boy, aren't ya?"

"As much as the Youko in me denies it, I have to be honest; Yes, I love my mother dearly and I admit it."

Suddenly, Kurama froze and 'his' stance changed. Ayumi immediately recognized Mika was in control.

"Uhh, why are you here?" Ayumi asked with interest.

"I dunno…Kurama's possession expired?" Mika scratched her head. Then she grinned evilly. "He's all miffed cause he never got a chance to say hi to his mommy."

#I'm not angry, just a little disappointed. It's not like she would know who we are.# Kurama answered her snide remark with another sigh. #I really hope we get our bodies back soon.#

"..." The sorrow in Kurama's voice either made Mika tired of her guests' mutterings or it made her sympathetic. Either way, she sighed and looked over at Ayumi. "What I'm about to do is off the record and never to be repeated again. Understood?"

"Um, whatever." Ayumi grinned, not quite sure what her friend meant. She was caught off guard when Mika opened the gates and headed right towards Kurama's mom.

The older woman stopped and looked up when she heard the footsteps. To her, a complete stranger was walking towards her. Then again, she used her manners. "Um, may I help you, young lady?"

Mika stopped a couple feet away from Mrs. Minamino and then sighed heavily. With the image of a depressed Kurama in her mind, the brunette held up her arms and looked over at his mother.

"Mommy!" She cried pitifully in a baby voice, looking absolutely pathetic.

Well, that just put Karasu, Kuronue and Hiei into complete hysterics. Kurama was shocked and didn't know how to react to his landlord's gesture.

-Wh-WHAT—ha!—ARE YOU **DOING**: Karasu managed to gasp, between his laughing fits.

'…_something that will probably get me out of Purgatory later on…'_

/YOU LOOK PATHETIC/ Even Hiei was laughing.

'_DO YOU HAVE TO MENTION THAT FACT?'_

Mrs. Minamino looked shocked. "Wh-what did you say?"

#Mika, as much as I thank you for your gesture, please, my mother can't know about this!# Kurama pleaded. #She doesn't even know I'm part demon! She only knows me as Shuichi!#

'_What have you told her all these times!'_

#Over night, across town school assignments.#

"…You're Shuichi's mother," Mika rephrased suddenly, putting her arms down. She smiled her most friendly smile. "I'm his friend."

"Y-you know where Shuichi is!" Mrs. Minamino dropped the broom she was holding. Obviously, she was very worried. "I called the school and they didn't say anything about surprise assignments! This has to be my fault! He could be hurt or—or—oh Kami, is he alright?"

Her concern and frantic worrying shocked Mika. Her parents would just call the cops and then blame her for running away. Mrs. Minamino actually cared and blamed herself? This actually made Mika stop smiling and caused her to stare in a distant manner at her demon pal's mother. She was human, didn't know about Kurama's powers and loved him all the same. Her parents would disown her if they knew about her abilities. Mika couldn't help but keep one thought hidden from her mind minions: was it possible for some to have caring parents while unlucky people had ogres as guardians? Where was the justice?

"…Shuichi's fine, ma'am. He just sent me to tell you he won some contest at his school. It was a secret, cause he wanted to surprise you." Mika amazingly came up with a lie, despite her serious thoughts. "He won a trip to Akita and will be there for a while."

"But he never called! He usually calls." Mrs. Minamino was still upset, though calmed down a bit. "Are you sure he's alright?"

"Never better."

#…are you alright, Mika?#

'_Yeah, why?'_

/You lied and someone believed you./

_'Har har.'_

"…Oh my, I never got your name," Mrs. Minamino suddenly said with a look of embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm Murasaki Mika. I met up with Kurama in Akita and I was just visiting relatives here in Tokyo and decided to relay his message," Mika replied, bowing politely. _'Met up with is an understatement,'_ she added silently.

#tell me about it…#

"Thank you for coming up here to tell me. Please tell him I love him and to come home soon and safely." Mrs. Murasaki smiled softly at Mika.

Suddenly, Mika sighed. "Um, this may sound odd and little rude, but my friend and I," she pointed towards the hiding Ayumi, "are in a little dilemma. My relatives weren't home and its getting late. Could we stay here?"

Even if they weren't 'Shuichi's' friends, Mrs. Minamino couldn't say no to such a 'nice girl'. She nodded and smiled warmly. "Certainly, I have a guest room and my husband is on a business trip at the moment. Any friend of Shuichi's is welcome here."

/Except me. She's scared of me./

#You nearly blew up our fridge.#

/It wouldn't give me any sweet snow/

_'Try using the door handle, idiot.'_

:Nice one, brat. You swindled us a room for the night.:

'…_is that ok with you, Kurama?'_

Kurama chuckled. #Like my mother said, you're welcome in our house.#

Suddenly, Mika grinned mentally_. 'Whoo, I'm gonna stay over night at a guy's house. I'm so naughty.'_

:THAT SOUNDED SO FREAKIN' WRONG, KID:

_'I know.'_

Mika smiled innocently in reality at Mrs. Minamino and then picked up the broom on the ground. "Lemme help you with this."

-That night, about 10 PM –

"…ooh, look at his facial expression!"

"Look at his clothes, the geek!"

Mrs. Minamino had let the girls look through some photo albums before they went to bed and both were having a good old time laughing their heads off at them.

"Oh my God, he's so adorable!" Mika cried, looking at a baby picture of the said spirit fox.

/This is so revolting…/

#If I get a chance to be reborn again as another, I am so being born ugly.#

((Aww, they're right! You're so precious in those tidy-whities!))

Awkward silence.

_'Dude, do NOT go gay on me.'_

#those are diapers, Kuronue.#

((Oh. What are they?))

:I told you kid, the world is full of gay people.:

'_But why do they have to be located inside my mind?'_

Ayumi suddenly gasped and took out a separate photo. "It's that Yusuke dude!"

The photo was of Kurama, Yusuke, that creepy Kuwabara guy and Hiei. They were wearing weird outfits and on the back it was dated last year.

"Kurama's wearing some Chinese fighting outfit." Ayumi noted.

#It's what I wear in battle.#

_'…what's the Dark Tournament? It says so on the back.'_

/And you just leave that around for your mother to see! Fox, I can't believe you're getting so careless/

#The Dark Tournament is where Karasu and me got…acquainted. And Hiei, my mother just thought we were at some fair or park or something. I like that photo, actually. We're all smiling for once.#

_'Hiei's not smiling exactly.'_

:More like sneering.:

((BE HAPPY, HIEI!))

/With you screaming in my ear? I think not./

'_You guys are so annoying…'_ Mika frowned, staring at the picture with the guys. Suddenly she sighed. _'You know, when this is over, I want a picture.'_

/…of what/

'_All of us. You know, as a thing to remember everyone by. I mean, Karasu obvious is going to have to go to jail for what he did…and I'm sure your mommy-dearest is dying to have you comer home, Kurama.'_ Mika was surprisingly bitter. _'Kuronue, you're supposed to be dead and Hiei…well I ain't expecting you to come by for a cup of tea and conversation.'_

((…)) Kuronue wiped his eyes. ((aw…you're gonna miss us, aren't you!))

_'No, I'm going to want to be in contact with you so I can beat you up regularly for dragging me into this mess.'_

:I'm sure other kids your age aren't as near cynical as you are.:

_'Yeah, yeah Grandpa. Think back to the old days where kids had to walk fifty miles to get to school everyday.'_

/Yet again, I have no clue to what the hell she just said./

:Except that she called me old. I AM NOT OLD:

Mika giggled, ignoring the weird look Ayumi sent her. _'Hey, why do you wear that mask? Are you that ugly?'_

:No more than you are.:

'_Ouch. Seriously, why do you wear the mask?'_

Karasu remained silent and then started to laugh. Mika sent him a bewildered look.

'_What_?'

:…I've never seen such a foolish human before.: He smirked. :After watching my battle with Kurama, you still don't get it:

_'Uh, nada.'_

:It controls my power. Without it, I'm a walking bomb that would explode in thirty seconds.:

_'…keep that thing on when you're in my head, understand?'_

:Right…:

Ayumi suddenly tapped Mika's shoulder. "Let's go to bed. Today made me exhausted."

"You're not the one who had to discover inner demonic powers or get possessed to fight off a stalker with a bite." Mika yawned, leaning back on the bed. They had flipped a coin and she had won the bed. The next morning they'd be on their way back to Akita. Then they'd…

Wait a second…

"OH MY FUDGING GOD."

"What is it, Mika?"

"THE AMULET!" She sat up, shrieking. "AKI HAS THE AMULET!"

"…you have to be kidding me."

/…/

:BRAT……:

'_THIS IS SO NOT MY FAULT!'_

#I was distracted when you told me to take care of your body!#

((And I was…um, doing nothing.)) Suddenly Kuronue poked the motionless Hiei. ((Hey, what's your problem?))

/YOU. LOST. THE…/

Mika paled. _'Hiei…dude…don't do anything stupid…'_

#Hiei…HIEI PUT THE SWORD DOWN!#

"I swear to You, God, if you don't get the Amulet back…" Mika clenched her fist as all hell broke out in her mind. "I AM GOING TO KILL MYSELF AND KICK YOUR—!"

"Girls, is everything alright!" Mrs. Minamino suddenly burst into the room in her bathrobe.

"Y-yes, Mrs. Minamino!" Ayumi jumped up and smiled nervously. "Mika's, ah, a little sick right now. Must have been the freaky burger we ate at lunch, huh, Mika?" She looked over at the shaking Mika.

Mrs. Minamino bought it. "Poor dear…would you like some aspirin?"

"No, just another head."

"…just call if you need anything." She looked genuinely concerned.

"Sure. Goodnight!" Ayumi waved and pretended to rub Mika's back for effect. "We're ok."

With a click of the door, Mrs. Minamino had gone back to her own bed. Mika broke out into a choked sigh.

"This is no fair! Everywhere I turn there's always a road block!" She cried in muffled voice into the blanket. "The guys are tearing up my mind just cause that freaking lunatic stole it!"

"…Mika, just get rid of them." Ayumi said softly.

"HOW!" Mika bit back her scream. "That's why we stole the Amulet to begin with! There is no other method!"

"There's a Church around the corner. Get an exorcism."

That caused Mika's mind to become completely silent. Mika paused. Would she really kill them just to get her mind and body back? They were just strangers and not to mention homicidal demons. She didn't have any real ties to them. Then again, they were funny sometimes and she did enjoy bugging them.

"…no." She finally said. She looked up at her friend. "The offer is tempting, Ayumi, but when I get Aki just where I want him, I'm not doing it alone. These freaks are coming with me to the end and their doing their fair share. Besides, that stalker stole the thing _WE_ stole."

Ayumi laughed slightly. "Yeah, where's the justice in that?"

"Right. They owe me and I never let people who owe me something slide." Mika crossed her arms defiantly. "After we get the Amulet and they're outa me, THEN I'm going to kick their demonic asses back to the Underworld."

:Gee, that's the spirit…:

#Sorry for the outbursts, Mika.# Kurama elbowed Hiei who was glowering at her.

/yeah whatever./

((Good thing you're not gonna excise us!)) Kuronue smiled happily. ((I gotta help you train your powers!))

:You? Ha:

((Or Kurama. How about all of us?))

'…_later, Kuronue. I'm really tired.'_ Mika suddenly fell back on the bed. "Hit the lights, Ayumi. I'm beat."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n." Ayumi said, turning the side table lamp off. "Good night, Mika. I hope you're head gets better."

"It had better. Good night."

_'Hear that? You guys better be good or else I'm gonna take up her offer to get rid of you guys for good.'_

:Loud and clear. Now let me sleep:

#Good night, everyone.#

/Yeah, yeah…/

Silence.

((…I have ONE question.))

_'Make it fast, bat boy.'_

((Would you really miss us if we go?)) He sounded so desperate.

Mika remained quiet. Then, she smiled slightly. '_Maybe.'_

With that, she turned off her mind and turned over. Tomorrow would be a whole new day and probably full of more horror for her to face and undoubtedly complain about. Right now, she needed her rest.

And for once, she got it without any interruptions. Thank God for earplugs.

* * *

That was a REALLY stupid ending, but I'm tired. Yes, Mrs. Minamino is a bit odd letting complete strangers stay in her house. I personally never met her and never asked if she would do that. So, does it matter if I stretch the truths of the inanimate? I think not. 

Please review!

**Some side notes:**

**-**Karasu's mask - i have no clue why he has it. i'm guessing it has something to do with his powers since of what happened at the tournament. oh well. it suits him anyway.

-does holy water affect demons? O.o well even if it doesn't, Kurama has the right to be afraid in this story cause he is possessing Mika's body and the results of being touched by the water wouldn't be very nice. You see, it wouldn't just get them out of her, I suspect it would kill the guys. That's why I haven't had them try the water. Too risky.

-Karyuudo clan – completely fictional with this story. I won't explain who the people are till later…but let's just say Karasu met up with them before and they weren't so lucky. Is this the connection with Aki's obsession? Maybe.

-I like making things explode…especially cars. mwahaha! xD

-Mika's original powers are 'zapping' people or trapping them in her mind and summoning basic energy balls she could either throw at someone or use to activate something, like the doorway. Her four demonic powers (yes, four) are 'wisp-ing' (black hole thing), the Hands, and the last two are a mystery till later! It adds to the suspense!

-"…the geek!" o.o me and my friends all agree Kurama wears his pants too high in the show. BUT HE'S STILL THE BEST CHARACTER! Ayumi just can't stand geeky clothes, however…

-the parent moment…well Mika's parents aren't the best to have and she is constantly reminded that her friends have a much better living situation than her. Kurama's mom is exactly what she would want in a parent, so it made her a little depressed. Sorry for the emotional moment! This story is actually supposed to be humor/action/adventure/angst. I just ran out of room in the story content filler thingy.


	13. Going Back Home

AD: Time to post another chapter. OI! These seem to take forever to write…but I love the story and all the reviewers. :D

all review replies have to be deleted for now...sorry!

Here's an interesting fact about IMM: at first, it was going to be a Harry Potter cross-over! But then I realized the readers would have no clue who Mika was or why they were in the situation. Thus, Inside My Mind was created. I wanted it to be a short, introductory story so I could move on to the Harry Potter one…but you can see where this whole thing led. I dunno if I want to make it a cross-over anymore, but I do have a sequel in mind. What do you all think?

Disclaimers and warnings at beginning.

_'Mika' _  
#Kurama#  
:Karasu:  
/Hiei/  
((Kuronue))

* * *

After stealing a free breakfast and bidding Mrs. Minamino good-bye (she shoved a bunch of I-Love-You-Shuicihi notes into Mika's arms), Mika and Ayumi were out into the streets. It was then, a new problem arrived. 

"…I spent my last dollar on the bus yesterday." Ayumi stared pitifully at her empty hand and pocket.

"I AM SO NOT WALKING TO AKITA!" Mika shouted, slumping against a park bench, the Demon Bible laying in her lap. "It's bad enough my head feels like exploding all the time, I do NOT need my feet falling off!"

Ayumi frowned and sat down next to her best friend. "So…what do you suggest? We can't fly."

((OOOH, I CAN!))

"We're gonna die…"

"Ooh, we're doomed. We've faced obsessive stalkers who have no life, we were nearly killed by supernatural beings in the underworld and now we're doomed to forever walk the streets of Tokyo with no cash." Ayumi fell into silence. She then smacked Mika upside the head with her fist. "SNAP OUT OF IT, KIDDO! WHERE'S THAT MURASAKI SPIRIT THAT'S KEPT US GOING THIS WHOLE TIME!"

:Murasaki spirit? I thought that was all rage towards the imaginary demons inside her mind.:

"I'm a demon now, Ayumi, but I don't have all the power to get us back to Akita. Man, my mother's going to kill me." Mika rubbed her head, sulking. "All of this cause of a bunch of psychotic demons who had nothing better to do than to possess an innocent teenage girl."

/Innocent? Bull/

'_Shut up, ok? It was just a random adjective.'_

((Ooh, what's an adjective?))

"I WANT MY OWN HEAD!" Mika cried, leaning over in her seat.

Ayumi scowled and got up. "Stop being a whiner, Mika. We've got to form a plan to get outta here! I mean, its not like we're on the moon!"

"Easy for you to say! Your mind's not a war zone!"

"Well, you can't just sit here and moan about that. We need to get to Akita before our asses get pinned to the wall by out parents! We've been gone for what, almost two days now!"

Mika sighed heavily. She knew Ayumi was right. They had to get home before their parents when insane. Kicking deranged demon-hunter butt just came in second place compared to being in danger of being mobbed by off-the-edge, emotional parents who haven't had coffee in over 24-hours.

"Ok, ok…let's just think for a while…try and see what we come up with." Mika closed her eyes, trying to focus. Her guests were being unusually quiet, either they went back to sleep or they knew she wanted quiet. Either was good, though.

Ayumi sat back down and both thought in silence. A few cars drove by and the birds chattered in the tree branches above them.

Suddenly, Mika heard something. A sharp, distant whisper. She looked up and saw two guys staring at her. Glaring back, Mika waited for them to turn away, embarrassed at being caught red handed. They just grinned back.

"Hentai-bakas." Mika gave them the finger and went back to thinking. Then, one of the guys called over.

"Hey."

"Not interested, go away, I have mace."

"No, I just want to talk." Mika didn't look up. "About your demon problems." She did look up.

Ayumi did too. "WHO SAID THAT? I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

Mika gave her a bewildered look, mentally thinking it was very random, and then looked back over at the guys. "Ok, who, or shall I phrase, _what_ are you?"

The second guy just jerked his head over to an ally. "Just come on. We want to help you."

"What are you, kidding me? I have had enough bad experiences with creepy strangers this week. I ain't coming near you."

"Don't you want your body back? All five of you?"

/Yes./

'_Shut up, can't you see I'm negotiating with some hooligans wanting to get laid?'_

Kurama raised an eyebrow. #What a way to put it.#

:Just talk to them. If they try anything, send them to a one-way trip to a black hole thing.:

'_Evil, cruel and horrible. Great idea, Karasu. I'll go talk to them…'_ Mika got up, put the Demon Bible on the bench, and frowned at the guys. "If you try anything, you're going to find yourselves in a very uncomfortable place."

"Heh." They both slid back into the ally. Mika looked both ways and crossed the vacant street, towards them. Her heart was beating fast.

_'Before I put my life on the line again, do you think these guys know anything useful? Like where Aki is?' _

#I don't know…be on your top guard, though.#

((They look dirty))

/You are too, idiot./

((Well excuse me for not being able to take a bath for centuries!))

'_WHAT THE? EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!_' Mika froze, horrified. _'THAT IS SO GROSS!'_

((what?))

'_HYGIENE!'_

((ooh, what's that?))

'_DEAR GOD!'_ Mika shuddered and walked faster over to the ally. Ayumi was crossing the street behind her.

"Ok," She looked up at the two guys, glaring. They were a little intimidating, since they were hiding in the shadows. Luckily, she _controlled_ the shadows, so she wasn't scared. "What do you have to offer?"

"The amulet back." The second one said, grinning.

Mika glared harder. "You do work for Aki. I'm definitely gonna send you to a black hole."

"He told us that you have weird powers, kid. You won't be pulling any surprises," Someone said from behind her. Turning slightly, she saw another goon was there. Ayumi was standing in the street, ready to lunge at the guys.

"Back off now, before I kill you," Mika said in an even voice, looking into the eyes of the one guy.

:Wait, I thought you didn't want to kill people:

'_DUDE, I'M TRYING TO SCARE THEM! IT'S CALLED ACTING, MR. IT-WAS-A-PLOY!'_

:I swear, if you mention that incident one more time, EITHER OF YOU, I'm going to implode and destroy this whole damnation of a mind:

_'Do that and I'll make your second after life a living hell.' _

:I'm already going there, so it doesn't really matter, now does it:

"You can stall and talk to your little mind friends all you want, kid." The one guy moved up closer. "They won't be able to help you."

Mika braced herself and said darkly. "Calling them my friends has crossed the line, pal. Prepare to hurt."

She swung her leg up, aiming for the guy's chest. He caught her leg, jerked it upwards and sent her sprawling on to her back. The other guy went for her, but he was slammed to the side when the waiting Ayumi finally attacked. Soon enough, all of them were attacking each other fiercely.

Jamming her knee into one of the guys' gut, Mika called out in her mind, _'Karasu, I need you to fill the area with bombs. That should take care of these bozos!'_

:Are you nuts? That would blow up you and the other brat:

_'ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU CAN'T REDIRECT THE EXPLOSION? YOU SUCK!' _

#He's right, Mika. Its too dangerous to use explosives in an ally of all places.#

'_WELL WHAT DO YOU EXCEPT IN A STREET FIGHT, PRETTY-BOY?_' Mika shouted, dodging a fist. She was surprised at their quick movements. They appeared human, but were pretty strong. Then again, why would the demon-hating freak Aki want to have demons working for him? Mika growled. _'Think of something, anyone!'_

/Run/

_'I'M NOT A WUSSY!' _

:Then get beat up by some guys only to be killed by some stalker.:

'…_that is just a little TOO creepy to imagine.'_ Mika shuddered, backing into the wall. She gasped when she saw a fist coming right at her face. It would have hit too, if something very hard had not knocked it off its aim.

It was a binder. Someone at the other end of the alley had thrown it with accuracy.

"Who…?" The gang leader turned to find out the thrower. Mika tilted her head and gaped.

There, arms crossed and wearing a jogging suit, was Ms. Ryoko. She had her eyes narrowed dangerously, glaring at the gang. "Touch the kids, and I'll beat your body into the cement."

"M-MS. RYOKO!" Mika exclaimed, shocked. What was she doing in Tokyo, let alone getting involved in a street fight!

Ayumi stopping her kicking of one of the guys. "That's your psychiatrist?"

((HEY KARASU! IT'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND!))

:SHUT THE HELL UP:

Mika didn't answer either of them. This was bad, at least for Ms. Ryoko. She knew about the demons, but she didn't know how to handle a bunch of street punks working for a stalker. Or did she?

"You heard me, punks. Get yourselves away from the girls," Ms. Ryoko said, this time with even more force.

"Want to fight too, lady?" The second gang member grinned evilly.

"No, get away, Ms. Ryoko!" Mika shouted, wide-eyed. "They're after the demons and me!"

"I suspected much." Ms. Ryoko looked over at her. She smirked slightly. "I'm surprised they're not gone yet. What's keeping you?"

"These morons, a freaky guy who's stalking us and wants to kill us, and the fact he stole the thing we need to get out of this mess."

"Interesting." She bent back on her right knee. She stared expectantly at the gang members. "Well? Don't just stop your little battle cause of me. I want to fight too."

/So far you've got a doctor, a teenager and a bunch of currently bodiless demons into your mind. Anything else you plan to add to your list of supporters/

_'How about an army of rabid squirrels?' _

#Fight, Mika. Just fight the evil people#

_'Which ones, the guys trying to kill me or the guys in my head trying to drive me insane?' _

:Gee what a toughy. Try the ones who have their own bodies first then go after the ones in your head:

'_Good plan…'_ Mika took this moment of temporary peace and swung her fist into the second guy's face. She was satisfied when she heard a dull crack.

That was, yet again, stupid, cause that started it all up again. Someone next to her punched her in the side of her stomach, and a few feet away she heard Ayumi gasp in pain. Luckily, Ms. Ryoko had barreled through the chaos. Mika opened her eyes and saw her ex-doctor kicking ass. Literally.

Ms. Ryoko had obviously had lessons in some type of martial arts, as she sent two of the guys flying into the wall with one kick. Another one, the one who had punched Mika, was on the ground, getting kicked repeatedly in a place where the sun don't shine by the angry Ms. Ryoko.

"YOU JACK-ASS, YOU DON'T HIT WOMEN!" She shouted, a stressmark appearing on her head. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A LEPRECHAUN, IF I EVER CATCH YOU PUNKS SCREWING AROUND WITH THESE KIDS AGAIN, I'LL NAIL YOUR ASSES TO THE SIDEWALK!"

"…" Mika and Ayumi stared at their newest savior, in awe and in somewhat a horrified trance.

#…# Kurama looked the same.

Karasu, on the other hand was laughing hysterically. :DAMN SHE'S GOOD:

((Karasu and Ms. Ryoko sitting in a tree…!)) Kuronue had to duck as Karasu started to kick at him.

'_Dude…she promised to help heal, protect and save people's lives and she fights like a frickin psycho-chick? WICKED AWESOME!_' Mika cried, smiling widely. She now had a new idol to look up to.

"…Mika, your psychiatrist needs a psychiatrist." Ayumi finally whispered, supporting a bruised arm.

"I know…isn't it awesome?"

After succeeding in making the gang member cry, Ms. Ryoko pulled back and glared at the three. "Ok, bozos, get the heck outta here before I get angry."

/And that wasn't/

'_I really don't wanna see her pissed off then…'_ Mika shivered. She then turned to the about-to-flee gangsters. "Hold up there, I have one question." She grabbed one of their collars. "Why the flipping-ding-dong are you working for Aki?"

"He sent us to just capture the demons, honest!" He cried. "He offered us some cash, we needed it! What were we supposed to do?"

"Grow a back bone and pay for drugs yourself." Mika dropped him and they scampered off.

Ms. Ryoko smiled and placed a hand on Mika's shoulders. "Good fighting, kiddo. Did the demons teach you those moves?"

"Nah, I learned them in P.E. when we played dodge ball and I was nominated the target." Mika frowned. "Those popular kids sure are retarded to aim for my head when they're right in front of my fist."

Ayumi laughed. "Ha, I remember that! You nearly got expelled."

#You know, your life's history is really violent…#

/But still interesting./

#True…#

Suddenly, Mika looked up at Ms. Ryoko. "Um, thanks for saving us, but why are you here? How did you find us?"

"Your mother was very worried and since I was the only one who knew about your demon friends, I felt obligated to look too." Ms. Ryoko smiled again. "My friend saw you in the city yesterday and told me. So, I just followed what was left of your trail and found you here."

"Wow, thanks." Mika smiled brightly, the first time in days.

Ayumi suddenly frowned. "We need to get back home, Mika. We're gonna be toast if we don't."

"Right…can we bum a ride off ya?" Mika looked hopefully at her laughing psychiatrist.

Ms. Ryoko stopped laughing and nodded. "Sure. Come on."

The girls turned and quickly retrieved the Demon Bible they had left alone. When they returned they saw Ms. Ryoko heading for the other side of the alley.

"I swear, this lady had better be on our side, Mika. If I have to save you from the forces of evil one more time this week, you are on your own," Ayumi muttered to her friend as they followed the doctor.

Mika rolled her eyes. "Gee, best friends forever to you too…"

**&&& A long drive later&&&**

"…I can't believe you like Hamasaki Ayumi too! HOW COOL IS THAT?" Ayumi shouted happily, jumping out of Ms. Ryoko's car. They had been listening to the doctor's collection of CDs, and surprisingly there had been a few the girls liked. Namely, all of them.

"What did you expect, Bach and Beethoven?" Ms. Ryoko laughed, turning off the engine and stepping out the driver's side door.

They were in front of Mika's house, only because it was closer and her parents were probably the most angry/emotional. Mika vehemently denied they would care.

"They're gonna ground me and then ban me from seeing the both of you ever again." She said darkly. "I just wish they could get rid of my little free-loaders the same way."

:You know, you're the one who's making this difficult to handle.:

'_Shut up…'_

"Come on…let's get this over with…" Ms. Ryoko said softly, walking up the front walk.

The door was slightly ajar, so Mika opened it and walked in first. Her mother was sitting at the dining room table, staring at a photograph in her hand with distant eyes. When she heard the door open, she saw her only daughter staring at her, blankly.

Silence filled the room.

"…aren't you gonna yell at me?" Mika finally asked quietly. She sounded a little harsh, as if expecting to be reprimanded for 'running away'.

Another long, eerie silence followed.

"Mika!" Her mother leaped from her chair and slammed into her daughter.

"…Mom?" Mika managed to stutter. Her mom was hugging her fiercely.

"Don't ever do that again, Mika! Your father and I were so worried…!" Mrs. Murasaki cried. She actually sounded worried.

Mika pulled away. She moved out of her mother's embrace and stared at her with a shocked look. In an instant, she had run past them all and into the hallway, heading towards her bedroom. She slammed the door shut loudly and moved her dresser in front of it, since it didn't have a lock. She tossed the Demon Bible onto the corner chair, then sat on her bed and hugged her legs. She moved so fast, it shocked her mind minions.

#Mika…why…did you just do that?#

/I thought you wanted attention from your parents./

Karasu would have said something sarcastic, but he was silenced when all four demons heard a strange sound. A distant, but rare sound.

Mika was crying.

She was sobbing into her knees, shaking slightly. The sound of her mother and visitors were far away in the living room and her sobs echoed across her room.

Kurama recovered first. #Mika, are you alright? What's wrong?#

:Snap out of it. Demons don't cry.: Karasu glowered, though he did look a little shocked at her sudden break down. She usually didn't act so…mushy or openly sad.

((Mika-chan…why are you crying?)) Kuronue hated it when people were sad. He didn't quite know what to do.

'_Th-that…'_ Mika said softly in her mind, though still sobbing in the real world, catching the attention of her guests, _'was…that was the first time…in ten **years**…my mother hugged me…out of love…'_

That was why. She was so shocked, and yet so moved.

((ten years…?)) Kuronue echoed, shocked.

'_I never thought…she'd…actually care…'_ Mika squeezed her eyes tightly, the last of her tears falling. She wasn't one to keep crying for long. _'When she just…hugged me like that, I never saw it coming. I needed to cry…but not in front of them…not in front of her. I can't let her know how much that…hurt and yet still felt so good.'_

#Mika, that's the problem…# Kurama began soothingly. He was really good at calming people down. #You never tell your parents about how you feel. Maybe if you did, they'd be a little nicer.#

'_You don't understand my family, Kurama, so back off.'_ Mika suddenly said coldly, yet again shocking her mind minions.

Kuronue pouted. ((He's only trying to help…))

'_I don't want or need help. Leave me alone.'_ She said with such a poisonous voice, it shut up any comment the others were going to say.

Her room was very quiet for the rest of the afternoon.

**&&&out in the living room&&&**

Ayumi listened to the two adults talk about what had happened (Ms. Ryoko was courteous enough to leave out the whole demon-possessing and ally fight scene). She didn't want to run after Mika, considering she knew what her friend was upset about. Mrs. Murasaki usually was harsh and strict, but she wasn't totally unloving. This whole scenario proved it.

"…she acted so strange…" Mrs. Murasaki said softly, looking confused. "But at least she's safe."

Wanting to scream at the older woman, Ayumi bit her tongue. How stupid could she be? Didn't she want to go check up on Mika? Ayumi suddenly felt extremely grateful for her mother, no matter if she slept in till the late afternoon or not and didn't do a lot of work.

'_Poor Mika…stuck with her parents and psychotic demons…'_ Ayumi thought sadly, leaning against the wall. _'I really hope Aki butts out of Mika's life for a while…or forever…'_

Suddenly, she heard someone moving in the other room. She looked up and saw the two older women chatting still, unaware. Sighing, Ayumi got up and turned into the hallway. If it was Aki, she'd handle it by herself. Mika had enough troubles.

A dim light was coming from the study, a joint room that connected with Mika's parents' room. Ayumi and Mika often stayed there when they watched TV or were on the computer. Ayumi put her hand on the door knob and braced herself for seeing a familiar stalker.

She turned it.

Instead of the creepy Aki, there was the form of Mika's father, surrounded by many piles of books. Some were on the floor, piled high. Mr. Murasaki was hunched over his desk, engrossed in whatever he was reading. He didn't even look up when Ayumi opened the door.

"Oops…" Ayumi whispered, turning around to leave. Good thing she had not burst in with her fists flying…

"Demons…the three worlds…"

Ayumi froze dead in her tracks.

"…the Makai…the Reikai…and the Ningenkai…"

Slowly turning with an almost horrified look, Ayumi looked back at her friend's dad. He was still hunched over, muttering things that he should _not_ have known.

"M-Mr. Murasaki…?" Ayumi began, utterly shocked. Was he possessed or something? "Are you alright?"

He stopped muttering, flinched and turned his head a half inch towards her, not showing his face. "…Mika's home?"

"Y-yeah."

"…with her friends?"

"Um, you mean me and Ryoko-sama, right?"

"No…the demons."

Cue psycho theme. Ayumi stared at him, not sure what to say. What the hell was up with this guy! How did he know so much?

"They're there. Yeah." She crossed her arms, defiantly, though her voice was shaky. "Who are you, now? Aki's second minion?"

"…" He remained silent, turned back to his books and kept reading. Ayumi remained very tense. He could attack her at any moment.

A full ten minutes past. Neither occupants of the room moved a muscle. That is, until Mr. Murasaki got up jerkily, causing Ayumi to jump back with surprise.

He turned and held out a book.

It was an almost exact replica of the demon bible, only a light shade of gray. Ayumi stared at it.

"Please…give this to Mika…" Mr. Murasaki said softly. His face was sunken and haggard. He had been researching for two days? But for what?

Ayumi hesitated, but took the book. "If this is a trick from Aki, let him know there are more people on Mika's side than he'd like to know." Kinda, she told herself mentally. Herself, Ms. Ryoko, Yusuke sorta, and Mika's little mind minions…

Mr. Murasaki sat back down at his chair with a suppressed sigh. "…just help my daughter…please."

Ayumi didn't reply. She moved out of the room, peering at the book's cover. It had strange writing on it, but she was sure one of Mika's 'friends' could decipher it later. She went up to Mika's door, heard nothing and set the book down against the frame. When she was ready, Mika could read it. For now, things had to settle down.

Returning to the living room, Ayumi left the house. They had school tomorrow.

The thought made her shudder with fear and a little amusement. How the hell would Mika survive four extra people to maintain in the middle of school?

Tomorrow would be more interesting indeed…

* * *

O.o my God, I have never been more disgusted with anything I have ever written. PLEASE FORGIVE THE LATENESS AND NOW THE HORRIBLE-NESS! Oi! I feel so bad…but I have so much to do lately…I'll try my best to do better in the future… 

Important note: for whatever reason, if my account and/or stories are deleted (I always get in trouble for no reason…) please know that I have this story up on another site. Just in case. Got to my profile to find the link. It's at the top. :)

1. Hamasaki Ayumi– a random J-POP singer. What's J-POP? Only the coolest thing. Basically it's Japanese bands/singers.

2. more angsty emotion…gah! I can't help it! Mika is a very dark minded character…in humor and in sadness…

3. yes…Mika is mean to Kurama…wouldn't you just be a little snippy with voices that constantly annoy you?


	14. Shocking Events and Annoyances

AD: WHOOO! 200+ REVIEWS! (bursts into tears of joy) THANK YOU ALL! This is a dream come true! YOU GUYS ROCK! 

Review Answers:

review replies have been taken down...sorry!

Disclaimers and warnings…I'm just repeating myself here…

_'Mika talking'  
_/Hiei talking/  
#Kurama talking#  
:Karasu talking:  
((Kuronue talking))

* * *

The sunny morning light shined in from Mika's bedroom window, landing directly on her face. One green eye opened slowly. 

_'It's morning already…?' _She thought to herself, blinking repeatedly. She suddenly realized she had fallen asleep in a curled position. Getting up, she rubbed her sore back.

Everything was in the position it was in yesterday. The dresser in front of the door, the book on the chair and she was still wearing the same cloths from yesterday. She grimaced and got up to change. After pulling on a fresh pair of jeans and a black T-shirt, Mika commented on her past predicament.

_'Nasty…I had been wearing the same thing for two days straight.'_

No reply.

Mika froze. Where was the annoying comeback? Where was the crude comment? And the annoyed 'hn'? For a moment, an unidentifiable emotion filled her.

_'…guys…?'_

There was still no answer.

A mixture of excitement and that unidentifiable emotion filled her to the top. Were they gone for good? She had to see!

She closed her eyes and went to the physical plane of her mind.

**( Inside Her Mind )**

Mika looked around and saw no demons attacking each other or sulking in separate areas. Just the big green plain that happened to be part of her mind.

"Why the hell do I have a field of grass as a brain?" She asked herself aloud, shaking her astral head slowly. She was a little too freaky sometimes, even for herself.

She began to walk around, hands in her pockets, with an amused look. Maybe they had just disappeared. That would have been great earlier. She wouldn't even need to track down Aki then and just never use her powers again.

But the again, what was that unidentifiable emotion that also filled her heart.

For some reason, it reminded her of fear.

But that couldn't be. She had tried so hard to get rid of them. Why would she be scared they were gone?

Suddenly, as she walked with a quickened pace, the hill came into view. Mika sweatdropped. That hill was freaky…

"I wonder if they're there…" She murmured to herself, her voice barely echoing off into the distance.

Mika walked up to the land formation, which stuck out quite visibly on the ground compared to the surrounding flatness. There wasn't any sound…except a low one she suddenly picked up. She might have been part-demon, but her hearing wasn't as acute as Kurama's or Hiei's. She went around the hill's right side, her heart beating rapidly.

All four of her mind minions were sleeping. Mika bit back a wave of hysterical laughter.

Hiei was almost in a sitting-up position against the hillside, his hand on his katana. He was, however, asleep. Kurama was lying peacefully on his side, the only normal looking one there. Kuronue was snoring, while sucking his thumb at the same time (Mika snickered slightly at that) and Karasu was on his back, completely oblivious to the world. The sight was truly, undoubtedly the perfect Kodak moment.

Then, without making a sound, a small smile formed on Mika's face. They looked so innocent and carefree, which was totally opposite of what they acted like when they were awake. They were almost adorable in a way.

She grinned at her thoughts. "What the hell?" With that she let out a high pitched yell and jumped on top on of her sleeping mind guests.

Well, that was like stepping on a sleeping cat's tail unguarded, but in this case they were demons and had much more than just claws and fangs.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"WHAT THE-MURASAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"…snooooooozzzeee..." (five guesses who that is)

Mika had landed on Karasu and Hiei and her feet were on Kuronue. She left Kurama alone, out of respect, but he woke up anyway and raised an amused eyebrow.

"Having a party?"

"Not quite. MURASAKI, GET YOUR ASS OFF ME!" Hiei shouted, a stressmark on his head. In an instant, he jumped away, causing Mika to tumble forward, thankfully off the angry Karasu.

"Ow! What's wrong with a friendly morning wake up call?" She grinned, sitting up.

All three of them (Kuronue's still asleep) stared at her warily. Karasu waved his hand. "Nothing, I guess…just don't surprise us like that. We could have attacked you."

A little surprised by his answer, Mika stuck her tongue out. "Nyaah, but not of killed me."

Kurama sat up as well, rubbing his eyes. "Are you alright, Mika?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You came looking for us, obviously."

"Not to mention you're not going to rip our heads off…" Hiei muttered darkly.

Oh, so that's why they were acting strange, Mika thought. She suddenly felt guilty. 'They think I'm still mad at them…'

"Chill guys! I'm not mad anymore! Those little episodes of mine pass quickly, as you could've guessed…" Mika looked away. "Besides, even if I was still mad at you guys, you are the older, more experienced demons. Maybe I could learn something from you."

"Heh. Superiority rules? Good idea. Respect your elders, brat." Karasu probably was smirking behind his mask.

"Yeah, ya old geezer. I bet you wear that mask cause you can't breathe on your own. Go back to the nursing home."

"Ha, ha. Don't you have some school place to go to?"

Mika froze. "CRAP! You're right! Where's the door?"

"…right behind you." Hiei pointed.

The brunette spun around, and surprising, the door with the exit sign was there. Everyone awake sweatdropped.

"Murasaki…you're mind is a scary place."

"…I know…"

Sighing, Mika knew she had to get ready for school. She began to climb the hill to get to the door, but she halted. Swirling around, she saw the confused Kurama. She jumped off the hill and ran up and hugged him.

"Sorry for being a bitch yesterday, Kurama-san." She let go and tapped her head with her knuckles. "I get mental when my emotions run wild."

"It's ok, Mika." The fox spirit smiled back and ruffled Mika's hair with his hand. "You put those emotions into your shadows, as that's probably why shadow is your power. Everything has a purpose."

Karasu, sickened by the sight of the momentary peace and sincerity, snorted. "Sure, you beat me up and call me gay and don't send any apologies my way."

Mika sent him a sly grin. "Oh, so you want a hug?"

"NO!"

"I'M GONNA HUG YOOOUUU!"

"GET THE FRICKIN HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

Kurama and Hiei turned to each other, watching from the corner of their eyes Mika trying to hug the ever-violent Karasu.

"She's going to be angry if she's late. One of us should take over for her," Kurama murmured. "You want to volunteer?"

Hiei gave his friend a disgusted look. "Hell no."

"Such cheer at this hour of the morning…" The kitsune walked over to the door and slipped out into reality.

**( Back to Reality )**

After thanking God for the fact Mika had already gotten changed (Kurama's a modest little boy), Kurama walked over to the door. The dresser wasn't heavy at all and he moved it out of the way. Looking carefully around the room, Kurama decided not take the Demon Bible with him. That would be easily tracked if they kept carrying it around all the time. So, he opened the door.

Even if Mika's half-ling eyes weren't as keen as his own demon ones, Kurama saw the gray book leaning against the wall in front of the doorway. It looked innocent, but he picked it up carefully.

#What do you suppose this is?#

/A book/

#Besides that.#

/Read the cover, but don't open it. Who knows what's inside/

Kurama flipped it over to the front. It was read the Western way, but it was in a Makai language, a demon language. Interesting…

/Well/

#This is a timeline of Demonic activity in the early ages of Japan that have been recorded…mostly about demon hunter's journeys and battles.#

/…do you think Aki has something to do with this/

#No.# Kurama lifted it closer to Mika's face and sniffed the cover. A tidal wave of scents hit him, almost sending him staggering. What Mika lacked in hearing made up with her smelling power. Rubbing his nose, Kurama continued, #No, not a scent of him on this. Actually, it smells like her dad.#

/Her dad? He doesn't know about us. Or the situation./

#Well…maybe he gave it to her as a gift?#

/Not likely. The bastard doesn't like her…remember/

#Well you did break his hand#

/He deserved it./

Kurama suddenly smirked inwardly at the fire apparition. #Oh ho…do you actually care for Mika?#

/As much as one would for living quarters, which she technically is./

#…ah…I see…#

/wipe that grin off your face, fox.../

Kurama tried to keep a straight face as he walked out into the kitchen. Mrs. Murasaki was cooking up pancakes, too busy to notice her 'daughter' walk in. Trying to make himself useful, Kurama opened the fridge.

"Mrs-I mean, Mom, what do you need out of here?"

Mrs. Murasaki looked up sharply, surprised. "Oh, Mika! I was going to get you soon, but I'm glad you're up by yourself. You can take the orange juice out, dear, and put it on the table."

Kurama obeyed and pulled out the pitcher of the orange liquid. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed Mika's father was flipping through a stack of papers at the dining room table, struggling with his cast. He had not noticed him yet, so Kurama decided to be polite first.

"Hi, dad," He said cheerfully, placing the pitcher on the table.

Mr. Murasaki looked up slowly, staring. "Good morning." And then continued to stare at his 'daughter' in an almost suspicious manner.

Noticing this, Kurama sat down quickly. Maybe he was just a little angry about Mika 'running away'. The staring continued. The fox demon grew a little agitated.

"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…nothing," Mr. Murasaki muttered, returning to his papers. In the corner of one, Kurama noticed a strange symbol. He was going to look closer, but a plate of steaming food blocked his vision.

"Eat up, dear. You have that math test today!" Mrs. Murasaki said in a sugary voice. She must have been a little nervous after the previous day.

Kurama nodded wearily. A test? "Thanks."

After eating quickly and gulping down a glass of juice, Kurama grabbed Mika's schoolbag. Lifting it onto his shoulders, he realized he would need to know where Mika's bus picked her up, her locker combination, and where her classes were.

#Mika? Are you and Karasu done fighting?#

_'Yeah. Been done.'_

#Why didn't you say anything?#

_'I dunno. It's kinda funny in a creepy way to watch myself in my daily life from the top of a magical hill.'_

#Right…do you want to take over?#

_'Ok.'_

Mika opened her eyes when Kurama's soul went back into her mind. Looking around, she saw she was standing at her front door ready to leave.

'I have to go to school with a bunch of psychotic demons in my head…' Mika shook her head, almost laughing aloud. 'Who would've thought?'

/Some idiot./

_'Perhaps.'_

With that note, she-or they, walked out the door towards their next challenge: school.

**( At school…I'm lazy! )**

Mika was relieved that no one in her school questioned her absence. It had only been a day, but everyone knew she was a little 'odd'. Her friend Sakura met her at the entrance.

"Hey, Mika!" She waved as Mika got closer.

"Morning." Mika tried to sound as normal as possible. "Where's Kimi-chan?" She asked, referring to another friend.

"She has a test first period and went in to study. Why were you absent yesterday?"

"Oh…a small cold. I'm all better now."

Sakura smiled. "I guess Ayumi had the same thing, right?"

"Uh, yeah." Mika replied, laughing nervously. She hoped that Ayumi would follow the same idea so they wouldn't get their stories mixed up. "You ready for that math test today?"

"Yep? You?"

Their conversation carried on the same way as they walked up the stairs. When they went inside and passed a few classrooms, Sakura looked at her watch.

"Hey, I forgot I need to open up the computer Lab today."

Mika smiled and nodded. "Ok. I'll see you at lunch?"

"'Kay!"

Inside her mind, Karasu raised an eyebrow.

:Wow…you sound…like a normal person.:

_'What were you expecting?'_

/A King Kong demonstration/

_'You don't know n00b talk, you don't know what a pony is, but you know who King Kong is. What the hell is your problem?'_

/You./

_'Whatever…'_

"Mika!"

Expecting Ayumi, Mika turned around with a bored expression. At the sight of who it was, she face faulted.

It was Kenji Sato, a classmate she had known from kindergarten. He was very nice and didn't treat her differently like the other kids did. Mika sometimes wondered if she had a crush on him.

"Sato-san! Um, hi. What's up?" She asked, a little confused.

The boy grinned. "Nothing really. I just saw you and thought I could say hello. I haven't spoken to you in a while."

Mika laughed. "Yeah. Time sure flies."

"And…could I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What are your plans for tomorrow?"

Awkward silence.

"…what…do you mean by that?" Mika asked, her mind racing.

"Uh, well…I've known you for a long time…and I guess until know I never, well, realized how much we have in common." Kenji laughed nervously.

Mika's face was mixed with confusion and shock. "…so…you're…you're asking if my day tomorrow is free so…we…can go…out…together?"

"Um, yes."

_'Aha…whoo, mark this day down in history gents. I actually attract people that aren't old, fat stalker dudes.' _Mika said to her mind guests, shakily. She was happy, but shaken up.

Hiei was staring at Kenji suspiciously through Mika's eyes. /…wait a second…this human 'going-out' thing…is called dating right/

_'Y-yeah.'_

/And it involves the human kissing thing, right/

_'Sometimes, yeah…'_

/…you're not going./

_'Yea-WHAT?' _Mika exclaimed angrily.

#I have to agree, Mika. You trust him after everything else we've gone through?#

:And don't you hate these humans? They do treat you bad.:

_'Not all of them do, Karasu…and I trust him. He's part of the KG-group!'_

:The WHAT:

Mika giggled mentally. _'That's the name I call the group of people who I went to Kindergarten with and still go to school with. Me, Ayumi, Sakura and Kenji are part of it. Kimi came along later in first grade, though.'_

/I have no idea WHAT you're talking about, but you are not…DATING this guy/

_'What are you, my dad? Back off, shrimp! I date who I want!'_

:Yeah, take this chance. You'll never get another one.:

_'Die, Gay-guy. Just die.'_

#Keep in mind, though, we need to focus on Aki...#

_'Oooh, right. Hang on.'_

In reality, Mika smiled warmly. "I can't tomorrow, Kenji. But how about Saturday?"

"Great! Sure!" Kenji looked thrilled. He smiled back. "By the way, you look great today."

Mika blushed. "Th-thanks. Uh, listen, its been great chatting again, Kenji, but I have a first period math class…"

"Say no more. See ya later, Mika!" He waved and ran up the stairwell.

_'…wow…'_

((AWWWWWW!))

/You know, your rebellious attitude will be the death of you, Murasaki./

_'Aw, shut up, DAD. And if you interfere with my date, you'll find yourself in a very unpleasant place.'_

Kurama sighed, knowing they would both fight tooth and nail over the matter. #…Mika…the math test?#

_'What-OH CRAP!' _She ran off towards the direction of her class.

**( Mr. Fugisawa's Algebra Class, First Period )**

_'Ok…' _Mika bit down on her eraser in concentration. She stared down at her test paper._ 'Let's see…the Paethegoren Theorem is…'_

# C² a²+ b² #

_'Thanks--__HEY! I didn't ask for help…wait…you're older than me, right?'_

#Yes.#

_'…nah, I'm no cheater…' _Mika resumed to muttering answers and self-questions mentally.

((What's she doing?))

#Math. A human science#

((Ah.))

#…That made no sense to you, right?#

((No))

:Gods…:

Mika's eye twitched. _'…do you mind? I'm trying to concentrate.'_

#I could take the test for you.#

_'No way! I studied!'_

:Fat lot of good that did you, eh:

_'Shut up!'_

#Are you sure you don't want me to help?#

_'Yes, yes! I'm sure!'_

Silence.

#That one's easy. The answer is 72.3#

"I CAN DO THIS FOR MYSELF, DAMMIT!" Mika slammed her paper down and stood up.

Everyone in the classroom, the teacher included, stared at her in confusion.

"Murasaki, is there a problem?" Mr. Fujisawa asked, supicously.

:I dare you to say the truth.:

_'Tempting…'_

"No sir…I…may I be excuse for a moment?" Mika looked at him hopefully.

"You can finish this at lunch then. Get moving."

Mika hurried out to the hallway and shut the classroom door. She walked over to the walk fountain and took a couple of calming breaths.

_'…guys, as much as you can help me with stuff, I can handle things alone-like taking tests and handling boys.'_

Kurama scratched his head sheepishly. #Sorry about that…I haven't had any real mental challenges in days…its very boring.#

_'Well…I guess I can let you do my homework. We do have to come up with a plan to kill Aki and/or get the Amulet back, but you can have some brain fun in between.'_

#Thanks!#

:Er, right. Now that you human-ish geeks have sorted things out, why don't we go work on a plan now.:

_'I could ditch…'_

#You know with our luck you'll get caught.#

_'True…'_

((Aw, why do we always get caught?))

/If you haven't noticed, its because all our lives suck/

((Oh yeah…))

"Mika!" Someone called her name, rushing towards her.

Turning around, Mika saw it was Ayumi, who had obviously ditched her class. Mika waved. "Hey!"

"How you holding up, with the guys, I mean?" Ayumi asked, looking concerned.

"Well...Kurama's a little too excited about school work. He kept giving me answers to the test!"

"And that's a bad thing?"

Mika rolled her eyes. "I for one use my own knowledge for things, not others."

:No wonder we're always screwed.:

_'Do you ever NOT insult me?'_

:I ask you the same thing:

# Do we ever NOT fight?#

((Ha, ha, of course not))

Ayumi started to smile, but then stopped. She looked warily at her friend. "Um, Mika, did you happen to find a book this morning? Outside your room?"

About to say no, Mika opened her mouth, but Kurama stopped her from speaking.

#Yes, I did find one#

"Kurama was in control. He says, yeah he did. Why?"

"Did you read it yet?"

"No…"

Ayumi sighed and leaned against the wall. "Your dad gave it to me last night when you were cooped up in your room. He said something…something about the three worlds."

/…excuse me/

#Why is it that the weird stuff always occurs when it concerns us?#

_'I dunno…maybe cause we are weird.'_

/WHAT THE HELL? How does your father know about the three worlds/

_'HOW SHOULD I KNOW?'_

Mika frowned. "My dad knows? Just perfect. How, I really don't wanna know. Let's just hope it was a possession or something…"

"I don't think he was possessed. He asked me to make sure those demon folk inside you are nice."

"He was definitely possessed then."

Ayumi shrugged. "Whatever. How's the search for the Amulet coming along?"

"Nothing so far. We still need to come up with a plan to get it back," Mika replied. "We're getting along better than before, but man, they're still so annoying."

:You are more.:

#Here we go again…#

/Karasu, take off your mask. I want to die./

_'I don't. KEEP THAT THING ON!'_

"Let's ditch. I need a soda." Ayumi pulled Mika towards the doors.

"Wait…we already missed one day of class…" Mika said, nervous. "If my mom finds out I skipped, I'm dead."

"Just like you were dead yesterday for 'running away'?" Ayumi said with a smirk. One glance at Mika's darkened face told her to stop. "Oh. Sorry…"

Mika scowled, but continued to the exit. "Whatever. Let's just get out of here."

Kurama sighed. #You're just like Yusuke…knowledge shouldn't be wasted#

Hiei smirked. /If she was like the Detective, we'd all be dead by now./

Suddenly Hiei spoke up again. /Murasaki, let me take over for a moment./

_'…why? You're not going to explode anything, are you?'_

/No./

_'Aww…I mean, good. Go ahead.'_

Hiei opened his borrowed eyes and looked sideways at Ayumi when they were walking down the steps to the sidewalk. He stopped when they reached the bottom.

"Why are you--oh. Who is it?" Ayumi was being to be a pro at knowing when Mika was possessed.

"Hn." Hiei scowled.

"Ah, its midget fire-lad. What's up?"

Hiei growled, but began to speak, "When I first saw you fight, I noticed something."

Ayumi raised her eyebrows. "And that was…?"

"You're a pyrokinetic."

"…ok. What?"

Hiei rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You have the power of fire, baka ningen!"

"Uh huh." Ayumi held up her hand and waved it in his face. "Whoo, look at the invisible fire."

Smacking her hand away, Hiei glared at her fiercely. "I'm serious. You want to help protect Mika?"

"Yeah."

"Then listen up, fool."

Ayumi crossed her arms obediently.

"While we were trapped inside the Treasure Vault in the Spirit World, I managed to grab this." Hiei pulled out a gold linked necklace with an orange stone in the center. "I didn't know if this was the Amulet or not and I didn't have enough time to put it back."

"Aw, you should have gotten more stuff then. I saw this wicked awesome sword in the corner-!"

Once again, Hiei silenced her with a glare. He thrust the necklace into Ayumi's hands. "It has fire properties. Learn how to use it and you can probably summon fire."

Ayumi stared at it, warily, before looking at him. "Thanks, Hiei…but how do I learn how to use it?"

"I don't know."

"WHAT?"

Hiei smirked and began to walk down the sidewalk toward the end of the path. "That's your job."

Ayumi glared after him. "…prat."

* * *

whoooooo, done! That was pretty long. YAY! Lol, yes the boys are protective about Mika hanging with guys…well…obviously cause every time they let her, she either gets attacked/and/or shot at. Hiei is already viewing Mika as an adopted sister and we all know how protective he is about Yukina and Kuwabara being together. Such sweetness. (runs off and laughs evilly) 

1. I HAVE OFFICIALLY DECIDED! There will be no pairings between Mika and the guys! Kurama and Mika's relationship is an almost big-brother/little-sister relationship. The same goes for Hiei and Mika. Of course, I'm still supporting the idea of Ayumi and Hiei…lol…I'm thinking of putting more scenes with them together, lol…which would be very hard, considering Hiei has no body at the moment. O.o And, yes, Kenji likes Mika. Mwaha!

2. "I'M GONNA HUG YOOOUUU!" this saying I got from Gir, from Invader Zim. WORSHIP THAT ADORABLE METAL BOT! He's so cute and funny!

3. everyone knows that you read Japanese stories/mangas differently than the English/Western way.

4. pyrokinesis or a pyrokinetic person. Surprised at this? Well, YYH has lots of psychics roaming about (like the ) Ayumi is like most people, she has psychic powers that linger on the surface but can't use them. Yes, 50 percent of the population has precognition or has experienced 'deja vu'. Mika needs more help to fight Aki and I guess Hiei saw this as a chance to have more help in the battle.

5. in normal Japanese high schools, the students do not switch classes, the teachers do. But Mika's school is a western style school, so they have lockers and switch classes. I just wanted it that way. :P


	15. Freakishness Runs in the Family

Emotionally, it seems just like yesterday I posted chapter 14…but logically I know I've taken forever! WAH! I'm really sorry! It seems most of my time has been diverted to creating pages for my manga than writing fan fictions…I hope you can all forgive my laziness!

And thanks for everyone's feedback!

all review replies have to be deleted for now...sorry!

Whoa, that was a lot of replies. . whatever! I'm glad people like this story a lot! And in this chapter, Ralph comes back! WHOHOHOHOO!

Disclaimers…warnings…chapter one!

_'Mika talking'  
_/Hiei talking/  
#Kurama talking#  
:Karasu talking:  
((Kuronue talking))

* * *

Due to their loud shouting and bickering, Hiei and Ayumi were noticed by the security on the school grounds. They ran like hell back to Mika's house, which would probably be the safest spot to hide out. Both her parents were in business and accounting and worked long hours everyday. 

"Y-you're a retard, did you know that?" Ayumi gasped for breath, leaning against Mika's front door.

"And you're not?" Hiei wasn't effected by the run, as it seemed. He still was angry that Mika's body was so slow. "Open the door."

'_Um, dude, in your pocket there's a key.'_

/…/

'_Moron…' _

Hiei reached into the pocket and pulled out a key for the door. He handed it to Ayumi.

Ayumi raised an eyebrow. "You can open it yourself, punk."

"…last time I tried with Kurama's door, I snapped the key."

#Thus, he used windows from that moment on.#

/Shut up, fox./

Rolling her eyes, Ayumi unlocked the door and walked into the living room. Hiei followed her inside.

Something was different. Hiei could tell. It was no longer a tense environment, filled with arguments and screaming matches. He couldn't put his finger on why.

Maybe…because it was so silent.

Hiei moved around cautiously. Sure, Mika's parents were both working and the house was supposed to be empty. But he noticed the little things that made him alert. The dog that would give him and his other demonic friends odd stares when they walked by did not come to greet them or even bark. The silence was uncomfortable, like a kind of silence right before something bad happened…

"What's wrong?" Ayumi looked over at him. "Demon senses tingling?"

"Shut up," He said curtly, looking around.

"Seriously, what's up—?"

"I said, shut up."

She stopped talking, but scowled at him anyway.

Suddenly, he growled and sped down the hallway that led to Mika's bedroom. Ayumi stared blankly.

"What's up with Lassie?" She commented to no one in particular, running after him.

Hiei reached Mika's door and kicked the door down.

_'HELL, MIDGET! THERE'S A REASON THE DOORKNOB IS THERE!' _

Not answering, Hiei stared into the room. Mika's dad was sitting on the floor. Holding the Demon Bible.

:THE HELL:

_'Aw shit…now he's gonna think I'm in some Satanic cult…' _

Hiei looked a little disturbed. How had Mika's father known? And why wasn't he gone like Mika's mother?

"Don't just stand there, whoever you might be."

He jumped slightly, but the demon apparition recovered. He stared down at Mr. Murasaki. "…What?"

The older man looked up, blankly. "I know that you're not my daughter."

"…how?"

"Well, number one, Mika would never hurt anyone. Especially not a human. And she would never strike back at her own father."

Hiei snorted.

"I should have believed her, but now I do," Mr. Murasaki continued.

"How do you know about this? And why do you even care?"

"Heh…that answer goes back a long time," He said, smiling wearily. "Back when I was in college, you'd think that I was as stuffy as I am now. Well…no. When I was in my late teens, I got wrapped up in something very interesting. A paranormal club, as you might call it."

Mika's jaw dropped. _'The hell? My dad was a freak?'_

#Ssh and listen.#

"So you were interested in the abnormal. So what?" Hiei leaned against the wall, glaring. "That still doesn't explain why you know about us. Or the Three Worlds. Speak up, or else."

"I suspect you're the one who did this to my hand." Mr. Murasaki frowned slightly, raising his bandaged hand.

"Hn."

Mr. Murasaki sighed and leaned against Mika's bed. "You're right though. I owe all of you some answers. When I was interested in the paranormal end of things, I tried to expand my own psychic abilities. I didn't get very far. Eventually I gave up, moved on with my life, got a degree in business and got married. Then Mika came along. Looking back, I saw that it was all foolishness and that it didn't exist. Looks like I was wrong.

"And as for the three worlds," He continued, "I had once read about demons in a very old book. The one you picked up this morning. I learned that the world is divided into three different dimensions, each balancing out each other. When I had heard you say 'demons', I tried not to think of it. But I eventually went back, yesterday actually, and looked through it."

Mika was on the verge of tears and took over her body again. "…Dad…how did you know I was telling the truth?"

"…I don't want to cause trouble for any of your…_guests_, but one of them you mention earlier is in that book." Mr. Murasaki sounded a little irritated at the word.

"…which one?"

"I believe you said his name…as Karasu."

**( A Few Blocks Away )**

Ralph had played sick that day. He hated school and when he stayed home, he had the whole house to himself. He played video games, ate some ice cream and watched TV. Yep, the traditional kid.

He was still wondering (and worrying) about Mika. She had been acting really strangely. More so than usual, anyway. And Ayumi was in it too. What were they hiding from him? They had always told him what was wrong with their lives. That guy with the gun/mystery weapon did not help his curiosity.

What were they involved with, anyway? The government? Some cult? The keyword of 'Mafia' struck him. Whatever they were against, they seemed to want Mika dead. Ralph didn't like it when his friends were hurt. Or dead, for a matter of fact.

The doorbell rang. Ralph looked up from his video game and from his thoughts. He wasn't allowed to answer the phone or the door when he was home alone. But since when did he ever follow the rules?

Shuffling downstairs in his Digimon PJs, Ralph headed to the main hallway of his house where the front door was. The doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…sessh!" He muttered, unlocking the door and opening it.

It was a young woman with blue hair and a young man with brown hair and white headband on his forehead.

"Hello, little boy! Where can we find Mika Murasaki?" The girl asked chipperly in a British accent.

Ralph stared at them blankly for a few seconds. Then he screamed and shut the door with a loud slam, locking it securely.

He could hear through the door the muffled voice of the man. "Gee, that went well."

"Do you think she's even in there?" The girl asked.

"She doesn't have any siblings, so we must have the wrong house. Curse that Ogre!"

Ralph calmed himself. He had to call Mika and warn her. But the phone was in the kitchen. He didn't want to leave the two people just standing on his porch. They could probably blow the door up…that would be cool, but his mom would be pissed off when she got back…

"Hey kid!" The teenage boy outside shouted through the door. "We're not the bad guys!"

"Prove it!"

The girl cut off the boy. "We can't. But do you know Mika Murasaki?"

"…and what if I did?"

"We need to talk to her! She's stolen something!"

Ralph almost smirked. Finally, Mika's gone over to the dark side. But he remained firm. "You just wanna shoot her! Just like that freak at the factory!"

The girl scoffed. "I'm not going to shoot anyone, for goodness sake! What makes you say that?"

"Some guy is stalking her. The last time I was with her and Ayumi…well, actually Ayumi, the guy heard Mika's name and pulled out a gun. You're not going near my friends!"

The older boy was silent. "…So, it's really true, isn't it?"

The girl sighed. "It would appear so…now what?"

"Kid, we really need to speak with Ms. Murasaki. We're not here to hurt her. Only to make a deal."

"…what kind of deal?"

"If she does one thing we ask, we won't charge her for robbery."

That sounded pretty fishy, but the guy did sound sincere. Maybe if he called Mika, then she could explain what the hell was going on.

"Wait right there. I'm gonna call her."

The girl laughed, relieved. "Ok!"

He ran into the kitchen and dialed a familiar number.

**( Back to Mika's )**

"…did you just say KARASU?"

# Ah yes…I forgot to explain that…# Kurama looked at the cowering crow demon with glaring eyes.

_'KA-RA-SU, WHAT DID YOU **DO**?' _

:Listen, before you kill me, you should listen—:

Mr. Murasaki smirked slightly. "Having inner troubles, Mika?"

"You could say that…" Mika clenched her fists, anger flashing in her eyes. "Tell me now…what did dear ol' Karasu do? I want to have a good reason why we all kill him."

:Don't you want my opinion first:

/#(_'NO'_)#/

"In the book, it has all the writings of the Karyuudo tribe, a group of bounty hunters."

Mika gasped. "Karyuudo? That's Aki's tribe!"

Her father looked up, surprised. "Who's Aki?"

"…you don't wanna know."

"But I do." Mr. Murasaki sighed softly. "I haven't been a very good father, have I? I want to be more involved with your life. Knowing your friends, for example."

Aki? A friend? Mika almost laughed. But her father's sincere words made her smile instead. "I'll tell you about him later. Tell me about the Karyuudo clan first."

"Alright…centuries ago, they were one of the top demon hunting tribes around. They were until one demon named Karasu. He wiped out nearly all of the clan."

Awkward silence.

Mika stared at her father. "…describe this Karasu."

"A crow demon, I think. Or maybe it was just a bird…" Her father trailed off thoughtfully. "They never really explained in the book. Anyway, I thought you might want some background on your friend."

"Dad…can you see spirits?"

"No, otherwise I would have seen your little friends, right?"

"Excuse my random violence then."

She closed her eyes and the room grew still as she summoned one of her mind minions to the physical plane.

Karasu blinked as he looked around. "Why am I in your bedroom?"

"SO I CAN KILL YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS, YOU JACK ASS!" Mika shrieked, jumping onto him, pounding her fists onto his head. "YOU'RE THE REASON AKI IS AFTER US, MORON!"

"OW! GET OFF ME, WENCH!" Karasu shouted, trying to pry her off him. "I HAD NO IDEA HE WAS ONE OF THEM!"

"SHUT UP, YOU BAKA! YOUR MOTHER SHOULD HAVE NAMED YOU GAYLORD!"

Mr. Murasaki stared in shock as his daughter (half-floating in midair) was shouting insults at presumably nothing.

"Is there really someone there?" He asked, his old habits of 'down-to-earth' business creeping in.

"Oh, yeah…he's tall, has long black hair and is GAY. YEAH, YOU HEARD ME, FAG, YOU'RE **GAY**!"

"Language…" Mr. Murasaki said in a scolding tone.

Mika frowned, blushing. "Sorry…"

Karasu, prepared to block any blows headed his way, glared at her. "Ok, you've gotten some recognition and all that nice family crap, now focus on the more important thing at hand."

'_Like what?'_ Mika refrained from speaking out loud.

"Killing Aki!"

She sent him a cold glare. '_You tried and failed…didn't you?'_

"I had no idea I left one of those God damn bounty hunters still alive!"

_'Well there is, doofas, and he's after my head because of you!' _

"Oh, cry me a river, wench!"

Mika looked over at her confused father. "Dad, you believe me, right? About having demons in my head?"

"Yes…why?"

"I need you to cover for me."

Mr. Murasaki looked at her, surprised. "Cover for you?"

"Yeah, I need to go away for a while…to make sure the last Karyuudo doesn't kill me first," Mika said grimly.

Her father did a double take. "Wait—someone wants you dead?"

"Uh huh." Mika lifted up her shirt sleeve, where the newly wrapped bandage was. The wound Aki's bullet had caused healed very fast, probably due to her demonic powers. It was only a small cut now. "Me and Ayumi ran into a Karyuudo two days ago, and he was after Karasu. He had little to say himself other than revenge and his gun did most of the talking."

"Mika, why didn't you show us before? Physical wounds are very serious!" Her father got up, worry in his eyes. "He actually shot you?"

"Yeah, but demonic people heal faster."

"What?"

Kurama lightly tapped Mika's mind. #Ah, its better you leave out what you are temporarily. The man finally believes you. I wouldn't tempt his attitude towards demons just yet.#

'_Er…you're right…'_ Mika bit her lip. "I mean, they guys' auras made me heal faster. One of the perks, I guess."

"I see."

((Someone believed you again!))

_'You were quiet for a while.' _

((Yeah…scary, ain't it?))

'…_right…'_

/Hn./

Mr. Murasaki put his hand on Mika's shoulder. "Honey, this has to be very scary for you. I'm just so sorry that I never believed you. Not even when I heard you talking to them."

"Not that you heard him…" Mika muttered.

"But still. A father shouldn't leave his child to fend for their self in a serious situation."

Mika smirked. "I don't think the book on how to be a dad ever told you what to do if your child is possessed by a bunch on demons."

"Not quite. But I'm sure I can help a little." Her father smiled slightly. "I've done my research on this Karyuudo family. In the past they used fire to kill. Now, in the modern age, I suppose they use weapons such as fire arms."

"And Holy Water. I really don't think having five souls being ripped from my body will be pleasant. It wasn't even very nice when they came _in_."

The older man looked at her curiously. "That reminds me…just how did these demons possess you?"

/…I am through explaining things to humans./

((Don't look at me))

'_I wasn't.'_

((…))

#Mika, I think you should. It is your story too.#

:She's going to make me seem like the evil person.:

'_Good idea, Gaylord.'_

:KNOCK IT OFF:

"Dad…ok, I'll tell you. It all begins with a very stupid little crow demon…" Mika began, smirking. The smirk vanished and was replaced by a look of pain. "OW! DAMMIT, KARASU, STOP IT!"

While his daughter fended off an invisible demon, Mr. Murasaki heard the phone ring. "Mika, wait, I need to go get the phone."

"Ooh, you dirty little!" She kicked at the demon, obviously, and then sped past her father down the hall. "I'll get it!"

She ran into the living room and picked up their cordless phone. "Hello?"

Karasu, in mid pursuit of his 'hostess', stopped at the hallway entrance. Mika was very still.

"I…I'll be right down, Ralph. Don't open the doors unless I tell you to. Yes…um, the password will be cheesecake. Right. See you soon."

Karasu raised an eyebrow. "What now?"

"…Ralph. At his house, I think Koenma is there!" Mika shouted, looking worried. "Oh man, that stupid talking baby is gonna kill me, isn't he!"

"Well…probably not him. Too cowardly."

"Mika?"

They both looked up and saw Ayumi standing there. She was frowning. "That freakish lord of the dead is at Ralph's? Why would he go there?"

"I dunno…but we gotta go down there."

Karasu looked over at the dark haired girl. "Hey, just where were you the whole time?"

"I was looking for Sachi." Ayumi looked away, as if embarrassed. "He's ok. Just sleeping like the old mutt he is."

"'Kay. Let's go." Mika looked over at her confused father who was lingering right behind Karasu. "Dad, duty calls. I gotta go. I have no clue if…WHEN I'll be coming back."

_'Man that sounded depressing…' _

"Mika, I know you still don't trust me…and I can't very well say 'I'm sorry', but please, be careful." Her father said. He seemed almost sad.

She looked away, frowning. "It's ok…some things are kinda hard to believe. I'm glad you believe me now. And I do trust you. I mean, if you can't trust your family, just who can you trust?"

/…I thought you hated your parents./

'_Sometimes, yeah. But that's the thing with people, you have good days and bad days. And I might dislike them a lot at times, but I trust them.'_ Mika smirked at the fire apparition. _'Call it a stupid human trait, but we're meant to trust. And hate and love.'_

Kurama patted her head. #I suppose its time to move on with your life then?#

_'Yeah…at least until we fight again.'_

Ayumi pulled Mika towards the door. "Come on, Mika. We gotta kick some talking baby butt!"

"Right behind ya!" The brunette grinned, waved goodbye to her frowning dad and ran out the door. Karasu disappeared, going back to his host's mind.

Mr. Murasaki sighed heavily as he watched his daughter rush towards her destination. "Looks like I was right…that stuff does exist."

Sachi came up to his owner's feet and looked up with his big, chocolate-brown eyes, as if understanding.

"The question is," Mr. Murasaki rubbed his head sorrowfully, "What am I going to tell my wife?"

Both sighed heavily at that. There was going to be pure hell at the dining room table _that_ night.

**( Ralph's front porch )**

Koenma was a very impatient individual, as everyone knows, and the previous five minutes of waiting was not easy for the Prince of the underworld.

"Where is that girl! I'm beginning to loose patience!" He shouted angrily, pounding his fist into his palm. "Why doesn't anyone take responsibility now a days!"

Botan bit her lip to keep from saying her remark to that, but she tried to be the peacemaker. "Koenma, sir, let us just wait a few more minutes. We don't know how far away she lives."

"The kid inside said she lived right around the corner."

"Chill, if I know Kurama and Hiei, she'll be here."

Koenma looked up at the lurking Yusuke in the corner. He had not said a word the whole time they had arrived. "Hmp. They'd better show."

As if on cue, they heard familiar shouting. Mika and her friend, Ayumi, were running up the hill. Behind them was none other than Karasu.

"I TOLD YOU TO GO BACK INSIDE MY MIND!" Mika shouted at the now spirit-form demon.

"I WANTED TO TALK TO THESE IDIOTS MYSELF!" He shouted back.

Ayumi aimed a kick at him as they made it to the top of the hill. "THEY'RE GONNA KILL YOU, MORON!"

Mika panted heavily but kept up at a jog. "NO, LET HIM DIE! HE'S THE REASON AKI IS AFTER US!"

Suddenly Ayumi stopped and stared up at Koenma. "Um, hey he grew."

"That's the talking baby?" Mika asked stupidly.

Karasu sweatdropped. "He can turn into a human form in this realm."

"Ah," Both girls said, surprised.

Koenma crossed his arms and walked down the steps towards them. "WE meet again, Ms. Murasaki."

"Yeah. What up, dude?" She grinned, waving slightly.

Botan jumped down, smiling. "Hello! My name is Botan, the Grim Reaper herself! You must be Mika!"

Ayumi face faulted. "The Grim Reaper is a GIRL? WICKED AWESOME!"

Botan nodded, but then looked over Ayumi at the defensive Karasu. "Yipes! It's him!"

"Yes…tis the Gaylord himself!" Mika grinned evilly, ignoring the death glare sent her way by a certain crow demon.

Koenma scowled. "Pay attention, all of you. Ms. Murasaki, you do realize that I could have you arrested for stealing the Amulet, correct?"

"Yeah…about that…" Mika laughed nervously. They didn't know she didn't have it anymore…that was good at least.

"We came to offer you a plea bargain," Koenma continued. "If you capture a certain escapee for us, we'll drop all robbery charges."

Mika blinked. "…and who might I have to catch?"

"Aki Karyuudo."

"AUGH, HE STALKS ME EVEN IN JOB MARKETING!" Mika suddenly shrieked, grabbing hold of Karasu's shoulders. "AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT, DAMMIT!"

"GET OFF ME!"

Botan looked nervous. "Ah…you've already met him…"

"Yeah, you could say that…" Ayumi scowled. "He's been stalking Mika for the last couple days cause of dear old Karasu."

"Yes, we knew about that. That's why you're the choice in the mission." Koenma nodded gravely.

Mika turned to him and glared. "So, what am I, live bait? He SHOT me, dammit, and I want to avoid him as much as possible!"

Karasu hit her over the head. "Shut up for once! I'm tired of your constant screaming!"

"SAME TO YOU, JERK!" Mika kicked at him.

Yusuke leaned against the porch. "Wow, you guys sure get along great."

Karasu froze and looked over at him. "…great…"

Mika smirked. "Scared are we?"

"You wish, brat." Karasu growled, about to kick her.

Suddenly, Kurama possessed her. "Wait! I'm Kurama!"

"Oh." Karasu stopped his prepared kick.

Yusuke laughed. "How ya doing, fox boy?"

"Alright. Mika's math homework is too short though."

"Ok…"

Koenma's patience ran out, as expected. "EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!"

The whole street was silent, everyone staring at him in shock.

"Ahem…as I was saying. You need to capture him because he escaped the system and returned to the living world years ago."

"So we're dealing with a dead guy here? No wonder he didn't die when the car exploded! He's probably still out there too!" Ayumi cried. "Man, we can't kill a ghost!"

"Yes, you can." Kurama looked over at her. "We can either help it move on or exorcise it."

Koenma nodded. "He's a danger not only to you five, but also innocent bystanders. We didn't want to believe he was actually after you, Karasu, but looks like he is."

"Perfect…" Karasu grimaced. "For once in my life, I'm the prey. Not for long however."

Ayumi smirked. "We'll kick his ass back to hell."

Kurama crossed his arms. "So, Lord Koenma, if we caught and/or kill him, we are free to use the amulet?"

"…yes…" Koenma seemed to struggle with the fact. "But only because you and Hiei are two of my spirit detectives."

"Whoo for work bonuses." Ayumi grinned, stretching. "But whatever. At least we won't get arrested. Now we just need to get Aki and the Amulet back."

Koenma paused. "…What do you mean, get it back?"

Ayumi froze in mid-stretch, under the glares from Karasu and Kurama. "Um…man do I ever have a big mouth."

"We'll be on the look-out, Koenma, but we really need to get back. Uh, Mika's father is helping us with the investigation and um, she needs to practice with her powers and—," Kurama smiled nervously.

"WHAT POWERS!" Koenma burst out, stress marks appearing on his head.

"Run, idiot!" Ayumi shouted, grabbing Mika's arm.

"Now I'll go back!" Karasu shouted, resuming to soul form and zipping back inside Mika's head.

"Ooh, you're all lucky we need that bounty hunter!" Koenma shouted after them.

Botan and Yusuke shared a humorous look. Even if it was a very weird situation (with Hiei and Kurama possessing a girl human), they were having a blast watching them make Koenma get pissed off.

**( One hour Later )**

Outside Ralph's house was very silent.

Time slowly ticked by.

Finally…

"…Mika…?"

Silence.

"SAY CHEESECAKE ALREADY!"

* * *

1. Digimon PJs: LMAO, my friend I based Ralph loosely on is gonna kill me…lmao! XD 

2. no offense to anyone named Gaylord. O.o I had to research stuff on Gaylord Nelson before for Earth day and the first thing to come out of my mouth was "What kind of mother would name their kid Gaylord!" yeah….XD random moment from me in this chapter…

3. The whole Aki and Karasu thing…bluntly, Karasu tried to kill off all of Aki's family, the Karyuudo's, but obviously missed our little stalker. Aki wants revenge against Karasu, and unfortunately, Mika and the others are involved now too. Isn't life grand?

4. cheesecake…uh…that's just random.

5. Sachi – I named Mika's dog after my cousins' (Danny and Miyuki) dog.:) so adorable!

6. I am sure everyone of you readers has sworn that you hated your parents one day and then loved them the next. Mika's parents are idiots a lot, but the dislike and indifference goes away after awhile…doesn't it? At least until the next argument. :

7. if anyone is confused, basically Koenma is sending Mika and her friends on a mission to get Aki in custody in return for a jail-free card. X.x

8. the ending scene…very bad humor, but I wanted it done today. Ralph is the one talking, BTW…


	16. Never Order a Pizza

I just graduated from eighth grade. WHOO ME! I'm also in a play, _The Sound of Music_. I'm a nun and I actually sing! Now that summer has started, I'll have more time to work on IMM! So I won't be so late next time, lol!

Enough of my life story. Onward.

Holy crap, I'm getting so many reviews for this, I even made my sister jealous (which is incredibly hard to do). :D if I manage to get 300 reviews, I'm gonna make a picture for ya all…probably one with everyone in it (Mika and her mind minions)

review replies have been taken down...sorry!

Warnings and disclaimers have been spoken already. Go to previous chapters for details…

* * *

The way back was quiet. Well, Karasu and Kurama were bickering about the whole Aki-mess, but it was quiet otherwise. Ayumi was staring at the ground as they walked, staring intently at the ground as if trying to ignore Mika's presence. 

Her attitude started to tick Mika off.

"Ayumi…"

"Huh?" Ayumi nearly ran into the other girl, surprised. "Oh, what?"

"What's up?" Mika asked, impatiently.

"Nothing…why?"

"You have that attitude again…like you wanna say something, but you're afraid to. Tell me now. It's not good to be quiet about things you wanna say."

:Since when have you ever been a psychologist:

_'Hmm, well since I've been going to so many over the last ten years, wouldn't you think I'd pick up some of that mental-stress analysis crap?'_

"I've got nothing to say, alright? I don't even know why I followed you." Ayumi frowned at her friend. She turned and waved her hand backward over her shoulder. "I'll see you around later. Tell me if you need help or something."

Mika shouted, "Yeah! I do need help, now!"

"With _what_?" Ayumi sounded annoyed, but she stopped and turned around again.

She stared blankly at her friend, shocked beyond words. "…are you THAT totally out of it that you don't even recall my dilemma for the past few days? I'm being possessed by a bunch of demons, got shot by a psychotic stalker dead guy and I'm now wrapped up in a mess the Underworld wants me to fix! That's what I need your help with!"

That made Ayumi flinch slightly. But she kept a protective wall up around her true emotions by making excuses. "Look, Aki won't attack for a while, right? I mean, we haven't heard from him in days, other than those creepy guys in the ally. Maybe he just needs to rest."

"He's coming back, you know it. What if he does when we're not prepared? What if he attacks you? Or Ralph? Or my parents or your family? This guy is a psycho!" Mika shouted, trying not to be hysterical.

"I know…and I'm just as freaked as you are, but why can't we just have a break? We've been on the road for a whole day escaping demons AND dead guys," Ayumi said softly. "I just want to be alone right now."

They stood in silence, on the sidewalk that went slightly up a hill to Mika's house. A few cars passed, stirring up the wind.

"…fine. Me and the guys will come up with a plan by ourselves. Just be happy you can BE alone. I can't," Mika finally responded, turning on her heels. "Bye."

"Fine. Bye."

She didn't hear Ayumi following her, so Mika broke into a run as she reached her mailbox. When she skidded to a stop in front of her door, her guests spoke up.

/Um…what the hell was THAT/

_'I have no clue.'_

((PMSing?))

_'I don't think so…though I'd rather not know how you came to know that term…' _

#Ayumi-san is probably just tired. We did have a long weekend.#

'_WE? You all used MY body and MY energy! I did all the work!'_

:You know what, you little whiner? SHUT UP:

'_MAKE ME, GAYLORD!'_

:ENOUGH WITH THAT ALREADY:

#WILL YOU TWO EVER STOP ARGUING?#

/Obviously not./

#I think when this is over I'M gonna need a psychiatrist.#

_'Oh yeah, that'll work. "I'm having problems doctor. Ever since I was trapped inside a girl's body, I've been having these **issues**…"'_

#Listen, if we keep arguing like this…do I even have to say it?#

'_I want MY body back, so yeah, I'll try to stay cool, but if SOMEone doesn't stop being such an ass, maybe this will work out.'_ Mika muttered as she opened her front door and slipped into her living room.

:Excuse me? Are you talking about me? WHO'S the ass:

'_look in a mirror, oh wait, don't do that! Your eyes will start to bleed at the sight of yourself, you freakish lord of—!'_

:I SAID KNOCK OFF WITH THE GAY CRAP:

Mika flinched in pain as he began to attack her memory door with fierce kicks. "OWW! KNOCK IT OFF!"

After three minutes of his mental abuse, Mika finally could take it no longer and shoved Kurama to control. She had business to take care of…

'_**COME'RE GAYLORD!'**_

:GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, YOU WENCH:

Kurama successfully blocked out the shouting (and screams) and decided to go to Mika's bedroom. If anything, they should begin to formulate a plan to get Aki into the open. They now had two references—the Karyuudo timeline and Mika's father's work.

"I sure hope we find something…" The infamous demon thief murmured softly as he entered the hallway. "I don't know how much more of this fighting I can take…"

Mika's father had obviously noticed the broken down door and stood it up against the wall outside Mika's room. Stepping carefully over the splinters, Kurama looked around the room. No dad. The Demon Bible and the Karyuudo book were still there and so were Mr. Murasaki's countless notes and other small books.

Confused, Kurama turned back to the hallway and asked loudly, "Um, Murasaki-sama? Mika is back…and I guess the rest of us are too."

No answer.

Swirling around to face the room again, Kurama was very glad Mika was pre-occupied at the moment. She would have probably assumed the worst and flipped out. Luckily, Kurama was much more calm and collected. Also, he had seen the note fluttered on the desk.

Picking it up, he scanned the page quickly.

_Dear Mika—and friends,_

_I have gone downtown to picked up your mother. I do believe we need to have a sit down about this whole mess. Call for pizza and do your homework. That includes the Karyuudo work too. I love you!_

_-Dad _

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Did he even realize Mika ditched school early?"

Of course no one answered. Hiei and Kuronue were too busy cheering on the massacre inside Mika's mind. Sighing, Kurama moved over to the bed and sat down. There was nothing to do really except read some books. And perhaps get a head start on the Aki-case. He could do that, but suddenly, reading seemed so tiresome.

Youko Kurama had faced many perils and troubles when he was in the Makai. The combination of Shuichi Minamino and Youko Kurama, dubbed solely as Kurama, had faced many problems as well. But nothing, not a thing, could ever top what he was going through at the present moment.

He grimaced. "I'm possessing the body of a teenage girl. What the hell is wrong with the universe?"

Thankfully, no one answer again.

After staring blankly at the wall for a few minutes, Kurama soon grew bored. Maybe Mika had some books to read that would be interesting for him to read.

Bending over the side of the bed, he stared into the bookshelf. Nothing that would fill his appetite for reading. Sighing, he got down of the bed and looked closer on the shelves. Nothing.

That is until he picked up a bible. Not that Kurama was overly religious, being a demon, but something was sticking out of the cover. Placing the book upright, he gently pulled the paper out.

It was a picture. It seemed a little old, but it was in color. The image was the thing that silenced Kurama from asking Mika what it was.

Three people were standing next to a Christmas tree, smiling. Two of the people were adults. Upon close inspection, Kurama realized they were Mika's parents. Holding their hands in the middle was a very happy and smiling small child. It was a girl with short brown hair.

"Mika…" Kurama said softly. The faces of total bliss were very contrasting compared to how all three of the family members acted in the present. But Kurama knew the smiles on the faces weren't forced or faked. They were actually happy in the picture.

Flipping the picture over finally, Kurama saw some wording.

_Mika's third Christmas _

Curiosity filled Kurama. #This is interesting…#

/…what is, fox/ came Hiei's almost-enthusiastic reply. /Mika's got Karasu pinned down on the hill, and is punching him like a madman/

#My, how thrilling.#

/what's interesting, again/

#…nothing. I'll tell you later. Now, please break up their fight. I'd rather be in charge of a girl's body as little as possible, thank you very much…#

After a pause, Kurama felt Mika come closer to his consciousness and he quickly shoved the picture back into the bible and put it back on the self.

'_What up, fox boy?'_

#Nothing. Are you finished now?#

_'Yes…' _

#Good. Take your body back.#

_'What if I don't want to?' _

#I'd rather not be in this position…#

_'Aw…you know you love it!' _

Kurama made a disturbed face. #love _what_?#

_'Never mind…gimmie my body.'_

#Thank you…#

Mika blinked and stared into her room. _'Hey, where's my dad?'_

#He left a note saying he went to pick up your mom.#

_'Oh great…I see a divorce coming out of this cause she'll think BOTH of us are insane.'_

((What's a divorce?))

_'A painful punishment for people who ask stupid questions all the time.'_

((…oh…))

Stretching, Mika yawned lazily. "Well…let's order some pizza."

((What's a pizza?))

_'Buy him a frickin' dictionary, Kurama. PLEASE.'_

#I can't exactly leave here, remember?#

_'Well next time you take over, go for it.'_

/Hey./

_'…every time you say that, you spring something horribly hard on me or my friends. What?'_

Hiei sounded annoyed. /You wanted to formulate a plan to defeat Aki, correct/

_'Anything to get THAT chore out of the way.'_

#Fighting the paranormal is never a chore Mika. It's dangerous and somewhat of a responsibility for those involved in the paranormal or occult themselves.# Kurama chided.

'_Stop the lecture, jeez!'_ Mika scowled in reality. _'I've been calming and dealing with spirits most my life, I'll have you know. If I just talk to this Aki dude, feed him some spirit energy, then maybe he'll go right on back to Hell.'_

/He's not a regular ghosts, you fool. He's an evil spirit. They take a whole lot more than a simple talking-to. An exorcism, or ever a battle of spirit energy is necessary. He's taken a human's physical form, so we can kill his body. Sending the spirit, however, is not my expertise./

'_But it's **mine**!'_

/Ha. Funny/'

_'Up yours, midget.'_

#Come on, we've been doing so well lately, at least with arguments. Let's just move with this rationally and calmly.#

_'Fine. What do you have in mind?' _

/I was about to get to that./ Hiei suddenly materialized in front of Mika, causing her to jump slightly in surprised. "You need to train."

"SAY WHAT?"

"You're a half-ling. You're weak. But with a little training from us, you might be able to fight against Aki suitably."

Mika glowered at him. "I'm tough enough now!"

"Ok. Shoot some Shadows at me then."

"FINE!" Mika threw her arm out in front of her, right in Hiei's face. He didn't even flinch. "Go Shadow-power-thingy!"

A poof of black smoke blew into and around Hiei's face pitifully.

"Do I need to mention you suck?"

Mika flushed in embarrassment and put her hand down. "Shut it…my powers worked before."

Hiei glared. "Let's go over the source of your power to start." He walked over to the window and leaned against its frame. "Human emotions cause your power to function, considering you are still mostly human. The basic emotions are anger, happiness, sadness and fear. We obviously know that fear and anger rule your powers for the most part. We have yet to witness happiness to cause it to activate, so we can cross that out. Are you following me?"

"Yeah." Mika counted off on her fingers. "Fear and anger make me tick, sadness doesn't. Got it."

"Right. Now, we haven't seen sadness in action, but its closely related to fear and anger, the negative emotions. We can still expect to see something show from sadness."

"You sure know a lot about me when even I don't."

"I've been a demon longer. Besides, it's kind of obvious."

"Whatever."

Hiei continued on in his intellectual-like manner. "Your shadows take a physical appearance and can be manifested into physical forms like your Hands. It can also create holes in this dimension to travel to another point here. And created balls of shadows to throw are a possibility."

He paused and looked at her. "What else can you do?"

"Oh, so the know-it-all finally caves in with a question."

"Knock it off and answer me."

"I have no idea." Mika bit her lip in concentration. "Every time I try to think of a new and final way of using my powers, a totally new idea pops up. Like there's no end."

#So we can perceive from that your powers are completely random and at your creativity's will?#

"Um…I guess."

Hiei looked at her in a suspicious manner. "Perhaps your more of a mystery than we thought."

Silence fell after his remark. It was a curious silence. Mika could tell everyone was staring at her.

It was making her nervous.

And annoyed.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME!"

((I'm not looking at you…I'm not looking at you…!))

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

#Children…PLEASE#

"You sound like my mom when I was ten and I invited my friends over for a sleepover and we wouldn't go to bed!"

((I'm hungry.))

Mika grinned and focused on the other side of the room. Suddenly, a very confused Kuronue was standing there.

"There." Mika grinned and brushed her hands off dramatically. "I now can officially support two demons at once without getting the least bit tired!"

:When can you do three? Or all four:

'…_I ain't talking to you…'_

"PIZZA THING!" Kuronue shook Mika's shoulders.

"WHAT THE—GET OFF ME YOU WEIRDO!"

After finally getting Kuronue to calm down, Mika got the cordless phone from the living room and dialed for the pizza.

"And when I'm talking on the phone, be quiet." Mika reminded the hyper Kuronue and the moody-as-usual Hiei on the couch.

"Moshi Moshi, Lugi's Pizza Parlor!" A familiar voice answered over the phone at the pizza place.

"Yes—wait, Kenji?" Mika asked, shocked.

"Who's this?"

"Mika!"

Kenji laughed. "Hey! I wasn't expecting you to call me at my job!"

"Me either! You work there?"

"Yep. I need the money to buy a motorcycle next year."

"Cool." Mika smiled and leaned against the wall. "I was going to talk to you at lunch, but there were some…complications I needed to handle at home."

"Everyone was saying you ditched."

"Er, you could say that."

"WHO YA TALKING TO?" Kuronue suddenly came up next to her shoulder, dangerously close to her ear.

"OW!"

"Mika, are you ok!" Kenji sounded worried.

"Ow—yes, just my annoying cousin!" Mika put her hand over the receiver and kicked at Kuronue. "Don't scream in my ear, lunk head!"

"Who are you talking to?" The bat demon inquired.

"Kenji Sato, you know the guy who asked me out?"

"Is he stalking you or something?" Hiei asked darkly from his seat.

"I bet he feels like I'm stalking him…" Mika murmured before turned back to the phone. "Sorry about that. Should I order before I get you in trouble?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

She ordered a large plain pizza and said her good-byes quickly.

"When's it gonna get here?" Kuronue asked, poking her in the shoulder. "I'm hungry now!"

"Chill and wait! It'll get here in a half hour or so!" Mika yelled at him and pointed at the couch. "SIT AND BE QUIET!"

They all sat on the couch in silence for about maybe three minutes before Kuronue got bored. He started to swing his legs, making a thumping noise and shaking the couch just enough to get Hiei angry.

"Knock it off, bat."

"Make me!"

"Don't make me _have_ to make you."

"I'm not scared—you're half the size of me!"

"I have a short friend who makes the tallest kid in my grade cry!" Mika defended the short demon's honor for once.

"So? He can't even reach me to lay a punch!"

Hiei's red eyes glinted. "Don't tempt me."

"I am!"

Mika glared at him. "Kuronue, you idiot, shut up."

"Nyahh, can't hit me!" Kuronue made a childish face at Hiei, who was on a short fuse already. It was when Kuronue leaned forward directly into Hiei's face, his fuse blew.

"STUPID BAT!"

"AHH!"

"STOP SWINGING THAT SWORD IN MY MOTHER'S LIVING ROOM!"

They were so…enraptured by their little war in the living room they had not even heard a car slam outside. If they did, the next few results would not have been so horrible.

"Mika, honey, we're home—WHAT ON EARTH?"

In an instant, Kuronue disappeared in fright of what could happen. Hiei and Mika stared up into the bewildered faces of Mrs. Murasaki and her husband. The demon and the half gulped and prayed the mess around them would go unnoticed. (Then again, the broken vase, the ripped sofa and the severely cracked mirror _were_ hard to not notice.)

"H-hi mom!" Mika laughed nervously. "Hey Dad…um, yeah. Me and the guys…uh, had a little disagreement."

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "The _guys_? Do you have boys over here, Mika?"

"…" Mika got up and went over to her nervous looking father. "Dad…? Didn't you do something very important already that you were supposed to?"

"Um…"

"What am I missing here? And why is my best vase in pieces on the floor?" Mrs. Murasaki demanded.

"Ah, about that…" Her father laughed nervously. "Can I explain later, dear?"

"No. Tell me now."

"Yeah, dearest father of mine. Explain to mother while I go fetch thy pizza…" Mika muttered, pinching her father's arm slightly and headed towards the door with a tight look with annoyance on her face.

'_OH MY FU…ok, I'm cool…I'm ok with this…I'm not gonna flip…' _

:Keep telling yourself that. You know it's a lie.:

She desperately tried to ignore him and rummaged in her pocket as both she and the pizza guy reached the middle of the yard. "Here…how much was it again."

"Oh, its on the house."

"…what?" Mika looked up from her money counting and stared up into the man's face. It wasn't anyone familiar, but his eyes sure gave her the creeps. "Um, why?"

"Someone back at the station paid for it." He handed her the pizza and started off towards his car.

Mika stared after him, almost in shock. "Wait…was it Kenji who paid for it? I'm gonna kill him!" She blushed deeply.

#Aw, how cute.#

:…whatever.:

((FOOOOOOD!))

_'You get none, you sissy!' _

((NOOOOOOOOOO!))

Mika grinned evilly. _'Looks like me, Kurama, and Hiei will be having some nice delicious pizza today and you won't.'_

:HEY! What about me:

'_Dude, haven't you figured out that I love to torture you and I automatically target you for displeasure?'_

:Still! I want food too:

_'MWAHAHAHA, FEAR ME!' _

:I WON'T! GIMMIE THE PIZZA, DAMMIT:

_'YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A PIZZA IS!' _

:IT'S THAT THING IN THAT BOX! AND IT SMELLS GOOD:

After mentally struggling for control, Karasu managed to take over Mika's use of her arms and accidentally dropped the pizza box.

"Oh, great! Now look what you…did…" Mika suddenly stopped, the color draining from her face.

#What is it, Mika?#

It was when they looked through Mika's eyes and down at the box on the pavement that they realized what made her speechless. The pizza looked fine, but on top of it was an imp. A dead imp. Its green blood soaked through the box lid. Nailed into its stomach was a very crude note:

_DEATH TO DEMONS AND ALL WHO HELP THEM._

"Ah…" Mika gripped her hands together, wavering. "He…he knows where I live now. HE KNOWS WHERE I LIVE, DAMMIT!"

"Mika, what's wrong?" Her father suddenly shouted from the living room.

Mika shuddered, but slammed the pizza box shut with her foot. "Nothing! They gave us the wrong order!" She picked up the box and ran around their car towards the trashcan. She slammed it into the trashcan as hard as she could and put the lid on lightening quick. She sank down on to the walk way, biting her lip.

_'Oh my God…ohhhhh my God…if that psycho even thinks about harassing me at home, I swear to God…!' _

#Mika, pelase! Calm down! It could have been a prank!#

_'A prank? Kurama, what kind of sicko would put a frickin' dead IMP on top of someone's food order!' _

((Um, Aki would?))

:Wait why is he working at a fast food restaurant:

_'…that's a good question…BUT THAT DOESN'T HELP ME!'_

"Pull yourself together," said a voice behind her. Mika gasped and saw it was Hiei, who had escaped from the living room of horror. (They could hear Mrs. Murasaki screaming at her husband from there)

"Oh man, Hiei, Aki knows where I live now! He sent me an imp!"

"Why would he do that?"

"I DON'T KNOW, CAUSE HE'S A PSYCHO!"

"No, I mean send you an imp?"

"…cause they're small?"

"…" Hiei rolled his eyes. "I heard you through the mind link. You're over reacting."

"HOW COULD I POSSIBLY OVER REACT IN A TIME LIKE THIS, YOU MIDGET!"

"That, for example."

"SHUT UP!"

Hiei glared at her. "Grow up, you're part demon now."

"I'm also a fifteen year old girl if you didn't notice!" Mika retorted. "I have a right to worry about stalkers!"

"He's not a stalker. He's a dead demon exterminator bent on revenge."

"IS THERE A DIFFERENCE?"

Hiei smacked her upside the head with the trashcan lid. "KNOCK OFF THE DRAMA, STUPID ONNA!"

"OW—WHY YOU LITTLE!" The shadow Hiei's body was casting suddenly moved and whipped around his feet, causing him to fall over.

"HEY!"

Mika smirked. "Looks like anger just won me a victory."

Hiei rubbed his sore head, which he had hit on the cement. "Argh…you are extremely lucky you are my living house, otherwise you would be holding your head at the moment."

"Oh, I'm so scared."

"Mika, where are you?" Her father called. His voice was thick with fake enthusiasm. "Your mother and I would like to talk to you for a moment!"

"Oh boy…you get back in my head." She pointed at Hiei, who was getting up. He immediately disappeared. _'Wicked.'_

/Shut up…/

"Coming, dad!" She replied to her father, getting up. Anxiety filled her slightly…what was her mother going to say to her?

* * *

I liked this chapter more un-serious than usual...of course, there were some grotesque moments…XD Lol! I hoped it was suitable! Please review! 

1. Lugi's Pizza Parlor: totally RANDOM again. LMAO!  
2. Moshi-moshi is how you say "hello" only on the phone in Japanese  
3. "Ayumi-san" : o.o I don't know how Kurama would call Ayumi. I mean, he never really got to know her very well…at the same time, he kinda does. So he calls her that.


	17. Hiei's Training Camp of DOOM

**_NEWS_**: if reviewers was paying attention (i certainly wasn't until now), did you know _Inside My Mind _has been up on for an entire YEAR now?WHOO! HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY IMM!

Check out my fan fiction update blog (first link on my profile page) for comments/updates on individual chapters of Inside My Mind and my other numerous fan fictions!

I really should learn NOT to buy new Manga books…I am now obsessed with Fruits Basket. XD Don't I have enough obsessions in my life already? Ah well…

all review replies have to be deleted for now...sorry...

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own Mika, Ayumi and the whole Inside My Mind idea. :D

* * *

((Should we poke her?)) 

/You do it/

:I ain't touching her, she'll drop a frickin' anvil on me…what's an anvil anyway:

#A heavy piece of metal used to work with other metal objects.#

:Oh.:

/Someone do something/

:Like what, midget:

/Let the stupid bat poke her/

((And send the metal thing after me instead? No thanks!))

#Well someone should snap her out of it.#

/Why don't you then, fox/

#I don't want to.#

/…/

:That was settled quickly:

#Ha.#

((I'm not doing it!))

:We never said you did:

((So you'll do it?))

:NO:

/I'm for that idea. Karasu does it./

((Yeah!))

:NO:

#Yes.#

:Do what, poke her:

/No duh./

:WHY:

((Cause you're mean!))

:That's not a reason:

#Oh for the love of—I'll do it!#

((Yay Kurama! You're brave unlike Karasu!))

:Hey, are you calling me a coward:

((No. I just said you weren't as brave as Kurama.))

:Wipe that grin off your face then, punk:

((What grin?))

:_THAT_ GRIN:

/Will you both shut _up_/

#Argh…you all are so immature!#

**----reality, during that whole conversation---**

"Oh my god."

Deep breath.

"Oooh…_my_ God."

Another deep breath.

Mika sat on her bed, wide eyed in shock. She was totally ignoring her little brain buddies and was staring absent mindedly into space.

:…brain dead…: she heard Karasu faintly remark about her. She just ignored him. She was numb to anything but her own mindless rambling.

"…maybe I'm dreaming…but did my mom just…no way…I think I am dreaming. I have demons in my head for crying out loud…but…I dunno…"

#MIKA!#

Mika's eyes bulged at the sudden loud shout that echoed across her mind painfully. _'WHAT DO YOU WANT? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M HAVING A JOYOUS MENTAL BREAKDOWN?'_

#Um…we were kind of worried. You weren't answering…so…#

'_Oh. I'm fine. Thanks for asking.'_

:Uh oh. No sarcasm. That means trouble for us.:

((HIT THE DECK!))

/There is no deck. We're in the middle of a huge green field with an abyss as a sky./

((I was _trying_ to be funny.))

/Ha. I wish I _could_ die laughing./

:Dying would be good, wouldn't it: Karasu sighed.

#Seriously…# Kurama sounded worried. #Are you alright Mika? What did your mother say?#

"…" Mika had a large smile on her face as she recalled what had happened to her a few short minutes earlier.

**--------Flashback, 15 minutes ago-----**

"…and that's when I met the guys. It was like it was real, mom…like I was actually talking to someone right next to me. I didn't hear voices telling me to kill people. I just SAW the people…who sometimes mentioned weird things, but that's just cause they're demons! I'm sane mom!"

Explaining to her parents the whole story was easier than Mika had expected (of course she kept the fact that she was part demon to herself for obvious reasons). They had promised to let her explain things first and then they could ask questions. A few times an urge to speak flashed across Mrs. Murasaki's face, but she kept to her word.

"I'm not asking you to believe me about the situation I'm in. Believe me, I'd rather doubt myself than accept it. But please…" Mika looked down at her feet as she wrapped up her speech. "Please don't think I'm crazy. I'm not…"

"Honey, I believe you," her father said, looking nervously at his wife. For a guy, he was pretty brave to face his wife like that. "I'll help you get rid of your problem. Just let me know what to do."

"Benjiro, how can you accept this? Demons? Possession? This is not some science fiction movie!" Mrs. Murasaki screamed, stamping her foot. "This is our daughter, our only daughter! How can we—?"

"How can you what? Live with me?" Mika snapped, looking up with a glare. She had to be careful with her anger, lest she unleash her powers. But her mother really was asking for it. "Mother, I am aware that I'm not so perfect as you want me to be. I never was. I see ghosts, I'm possessed by four demons and now, I'm being stalked by some _dead_ guy. But don't you think after all that I have to live with now, you could be a little bit more cooperative? Maybe even _supportive_? You spend all your time worrying about me being the perfect daughter when you can't even be a half-decent mother!"

Mrs. Murasaki sputtered a bit, shocked by Mika's outburst. Mika took a step forward, continuing her speech.

"I'm not asking for you to believe me—I told you already! All I want…all I really EVER wanted from you was acceptation!" Mika struggled not to cry. "I'm not perfect. I'll probably never be. I have more than I can chew on my plate and now you're acting as though I'm some kind of nut! Dammit, do you actually think I would LIE about this? I want to be normal, mom! I want to be like you but I can't! I just can't—!"

Without warning, Mrs. Murasaki burst into tears. She grabbed Mika, who was immediately silenced, and hugged her fiercely.

"I never said you were crazy, Mika! I just thought…it was something I had done!" She wailed, clinging to her daughter piteously. "You're my only child, my baby! I love you so much! I only wanted what was best for you! All those times…all those times you told us something was wrong—I pushed your complaints aside for my own wild ideas! I'm a terrible mother, I know! But I only wanted to help you…!"

"Mom…" Mika looked over her mother's shaking shoulders, not really staring at anything. Her eyes watered up but she didn't cry. She had done enough crying. Gently pushing her mother aside, Mika lifted her head up with a serious expression. "You were never a terrible mom. You just…like you said…trying to do what was best. I have scars inside that will never go away…but we can't dwell on the past. If we do…we'll never learn to live again.

"I'm not exactly who I was before. I have a duty now. I have to help out my friends and I need to do that by finding this Aki Karyuudo," Mika continued softly.

"But…!" Mrs. Murasaki sniffed, wiping her eyes. Mika looked down on her mother and briefly wondered if she had always been that tiny and frail.

"Your mother and I will help you best I can…" Her father repeated, trying to calm his wife down.

"Thanks, but you guys better not get involved. I am dealing with demons and deranged spirits," Mika said with a shrug.

"Honey, it's too dangerous!" Mrs. Murasaki burst into tears again.

Mika grimaced, but hugged her mom gently. "It's ok, Mom…I'm gonna be fine."

**--------End flashback------**

'_Actually, I think she was crying cause she finally had to admit she was wrong.'_

#Mika, this is great news for you! You're mom doesn't think your insane anymore!#

'_Yeah, but then again I have four demons living in my head and a dead guy chasing me. Finding out my mom finally accepts the truth is my least concern right now.'_ Mika slammed her fist into her palm_. 'We have work ahead of us, boys. We'd better start now.'_

:Since when were you suddenly into this seriously:

'_About four minutes ago, actually.'_

((Gotta love her honesty…))

Kurama sighed. #Alright then, Mika. You're right, we should formulate a plan right away. But are you sure you're up to it?#

'_Why wouldn't I be?'_

/You're defense and offense are low…/ Hiei suddenly murmured.

Mika snorted._ 'Shut up, midget. I could probably kick your—!'_

Suddenly, Hiei kicked her memory door rather hard. Pain shot up Mika's body from her toes up to her neck.

"OW!" Mika shouted, clutching her head. _'DAMMIT, HIEI, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?'_

/You need to train./ Hiei said calmly. /Your demon powers, your psychic and your physical attacks. Aki is dead. The only way to get rid of a dead person is to help them move on, which is not happening with Aki, or to destroy their soul. You're going to need maximum power to destroy a soul./

To the surprise of all the demons, Mika didn't snap back at him with a comeback or insult. Instead, she nodded. _'Okay…we gotta start now then.'_

:Er-right…: Karasu sounded slightly shocked. :Let's get started:

Kurama smiled secretly inside Mika's mind. Finally, they were getting along. Just in time, too. Aki could attack them at any moment, so Mika needed to be ready.

#Right then. Karasu, why don't you teach her how to fight without her powers. Hiei? Get her started on using demonic attacks…#

**------- Several houses away -------**

"…dammit!"

Silence.

"…DAMMIT!"

Ayumi flopped back onto her bed, with face full of anger. Beaded sweat poured down her temple and the wall opposite to her had dark spots of ash strewn across it.

"Why doesn't it work?" Ayumi shouted to no one in particular.

Clenched in her hand was the necklace Hiei had given her. It was pulsing a violent shade of red. Her own hands were raw and threatening to bleed.

Taking in a deep breath of air, Ayumi stood up again. She put her arms out in front of her and closed her eyes. With a cry of anger from Ayumi, the necklace entwined in her fingers let out a ghostly red glow. She let go of the necklace with one of her hands and held the empty hand out to her side.

Slowly, as if something incredible hot was in it, her hand started to steam. From the light gray smoke came a burning smell. If Ayumi noticed, she didn't respond to it. Instead she focused harder on the necklace, which was alight with a steady ruby glow.

The smoke wasn't getting any thicker or darker, but the heat in Ayumi's hand was increasing slowly. The heat was actually get visible.

"Damn you," Ayumi muttered.

With incredible quickness, Ayumi reached back with the steaming hand and flung it forward, as if holding a ball.

The wall opposite of her shook as it took invisible impact. Flames spread out against the wall like a delicate flower, but it died quickly. The necklace stopped glowing and Ayumi's strength left her. She fell back onto her bed, panting as if she had ran a race.

_This SUCKS…why the hell isn't this working right?_ Ayumi moaned mentally. _Hiei said I had powers—but how the hell am I gonna use them if I can't even summon fire instantly? I use up all my energy just to make a flicker! Aki could attack us at any moment and here I am, being a loser!_

Her eyes moved to the side and she stared over at her dresser. Resting on the very top was a picture. She and Mika went out to a fair before when they were in fifth grade and had their photos taken. They each had a copy and Ayumi kept it out.

_Mika is my best friend and we're practically like sisters…but why does she always drag me into her troubles? _Ayumi thought sadly_. I can't walk away from her though. I bet she thinks I'm totally against her because of our fight today…but I can't have her know I'm doing this. She'll flip. _

Groaning, Ayumi sat up. She looked down at her palm. She grimaced at the now shining red skin. That would definitely hurt in the morning.

"I've gotta keep going though…" Ayumi murmured mostly just to hear herself say it. _Otherwise…Mika's gonna be in a whole lot of trouble._

So, she tried again.

**-----Entering Training Camp of DOOM ----**

"WHAT THE FLUCKING HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO—SHISHIKABOB ME?"

"ARGH—WILL YOU EVER JUST FIGHT BACK?"

Mika just barely rolled out of the way of a very well aimed sword. Her arms were scrapped and bleeding. Several bruises from dodging and falling were on her elbows and lower arms.

Hiei stood opposite of her, holding out his katana threateningly. He looked almost annoyed.

"Will you summon some damn shadows already?" He shouted.

"Up yours, midget! I'll do it when I'm ready!" Mika fired back, getting in an offensive position.

"I do believe you are a moron…" Karasu muttered from the sidelines.

Mika shook her fist over at him. "And I do believe you are GAY!"

"Both of you knock it off," Kurama said, smiling slightly to Karasu's side. "Mika, you need to focus...remember?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

They were in the middle of Mika's mind. Finally finding a use for her wide-open space of a brain, Mika's little mind minion suddenly came up with the idea of using it as a training field. That way, she wouldn't look like an idiot training in reality "by herself".

"What if my training here doesn't work out there?" Mika suggested timidly.

Hiei scowled. "Think about it, idiot. If you train and gain knowledge inside your mind about yourself, wouldn't you still be able to use that knowledge outside your mind?"

"Yeah, but what if…"

"Mika, why are you afraid of your powers all of a sudden?" Kurama asked, pin pointing the reason for her sudden shyness.

"Well…" she began, shifting nervously under the eyes of the demons. "I'm…kinda afraid…that my mind…uh…"

"Your mind will what?" Karasu snapped impatiently.

"Um…explode?"

"…"

Kurama sighed and gave her a tired look. "Mika, I give you my word your mind will NOT explode if you use demonic powers here."

"But I'm afraid one of my attacks will go haywire or something! It's one thing if it's outside my body, but INSIDE? I never bothered to take out insurance on my mind, if you haven't guessed by now…" Mika trailed off, crossing her arms.

"JUST USE YOUR POWERS!" both Karasu and Hiei shouted angrily.

Hiei disappeared, obviously getting ready to attack again. Mika gulped and looked around nervously. He came at her usually randomly, so she never really knew where to look.

"PAY ATTENTION!"

Mika screamed and ducked. She felt Hiei's sword slice exactly where her head had just been a second early. Even in training, he never went easy.

"Will you ever learn?" Hiei shouted angrily once he touched down several feet away. "You're part demon, so start ACTING like a demon, god damn it!"

He started to run towards her, brandishing his sword. "YOU'RE A WORTHLESS HUMAN BRAT WHO WILL NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHIN—!"

"SHUT UP!" Mika shouted back. The shadow her body was casting (the light source was still a mystery to her mind's occupants) rippled dangerously.

As he came only a foot from her and swinging his sword down accurately, Hiei suddenly came face to face with a huge dark mass that erupted up from Mika's feet. It struck like a whip and sent him flying several yards away, at the feet of the bemused Kuronue.

"Told you if you piss her off you'd get her to use her powers."

"Shut up Bat…"

Mika shook her fist at them, one of her Hands forming behind her and doing the same gesture. "DON'T YOU GO BETTING ON ME!"

Kurama clapped his hands supportively. "There you go, Mika! I knew you could do it!"

"Yeah, but you tricked me…" Mika muttered, shuffling her feet. The Hand behind her disappeared and her shadow reformed behind her.

Hiei got to his feet, smirking. "Get used to it, brat. If you're going into battle, the outcome will depend on your emotions."

Mika sighed heavily. She sat down on the grass and fingered a piece of it. "You know…I've been thinking…"

"About what?" Kuronue asked, flying over and sitting down next to her.

"What if I had never met you guys?"

A silence fell over them.

Hiei snorted. "Well, we certainly wouldn't be here inside your mind."

"Yeah…" Mika frowned. "I certainly wouldn't have Aki after me or having my shadow turn into weird things…and I would never have even _guessed_ demons existed, let alone baby rulers of the underworld. Me and Ayumi would be living normal lives and you guys would be bodiless spirits floating around somewhere, or even possessing another random kid."

"What brought this up?" Kurama asked, smiling slightly.

Mika gave him a hard stare. "You do realize that I loath all of your beings to the point of extreme hate and that if—WHEN we get our bodies back I will have to initiate you all."

Karasu was the first one to react to that. His low laughter caused them to look at him. "Thinking that far ahead, huh?"

"I was visualizing my horrible, twisted bad luck."

Kurama chuckled. For some reason, imagining Mika ever doing real harm to her demonic companions was humorous. Not that she was incredibly weaker than them (she was actually pretty strong for a half-ling), but she just _wouldn't_. They had bonded, whether they all liked it or not.

Hiei unsheathed his blade. "Right…keep your daydreams to yourself and fight. We need to kill Aki and when we do…"

"All my dreams will come true," Mika said, smiling.

Then, they got back up and fought again.

* * *

OMG, that was the shortest chapter ever, I think. O.O sorry, but I had to get a lot of this stuff in there just for filler stuff. The next chapter is much more fun. XD Aki arrives again…and Mika has a few choice words for him. Lol. Anyway, please review and keep on reading my stuff, ya hear? 

-eventually, if you stick a bunch of people together, even if they all are total opposites, they will all bond. XD even though they only got together for less than a week, these guys bonded.  
-random geek fact: pyrokinesis is not instant fire power. Psychics use mental energy from their brains. That energy is altered by them outside their bodies and made extremely hot (by moving it rapidly). It would only cause a flame **IF** it made contact with an object (paper, candle wick, etc.) Ayumi's power can't really be seen just like regular psychic energy can't.  
-if anyone complains that the emotional scene between Mika and her mom was cheesy/stupid/pointless/or put together stupidly, I will seriously make all of the characters die a horrible death in the next chapter. It was frickin' hard assed to write…


	18. Demands

Hey folks! Updates, believe it or not, might be even SLOWER now that I'm entering into high school (in 4 days! AHH!). O.o Yeah, school SUCKS. But don't worry, there aren't so many chapters left (three!) so updates won't be so hard on me, lol! I have a few surprises for Inside My Mind…ehehe…the sequel and some other little tidbits. Thanks for all your lovely reviews! They make me feel warm inside.

Sorry to those who expected response to their reviews. O.o It is now a rule that you're not allowed to respond to reviewers in your chapters. But how are we supposed to respond to reviewers? Crazy fools…anyway, if you really want an answer, go check out my livejournal (same username). I'll post my answers there. XD Cheat the system I shall…

**AND ONE MORE NOTE**:  
o.o I went back to reread some of the chapters (so I can make sure I don't mess up the plot if I miss a detail or something) and I noticed a HUGE error. Back in chapter 14, I accidentally wrote Mika's date was going to be on Saturday and she had to change it to the next day. AUGH, THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENS! X.X I suggest you re-read chapter 14 just to make sure you don't get confused (I fixed the error). Mika's date is **ON** Saturday! Sorry for messing up!

**Chapter Warnings**: lots of er…(cough)adult situations mentioned in this chapter. I thought it was wise to warn ya…lol! NOTHING HAPPENS…but the characters have fun mentioning the stuff…XD And the cursing has suddenly gotten much vulgar…lol

* * *

"…you know, the only part of my body that doesn't hurt is my ass?"

"That's cause no one with common sense is gonna touch THERE."

"…I'm too tired to even curse you off…"

"Ha."

Mika had successfully beat Karasu's harsh onslaught of punches and kicks finally by simply sending him to that black hole thing and then throwing him back out hundreds of feet away. He did manage to beat her up to the point where she fell flat on her face after her final blow and refused to move from that point on. Kuronue had finally gotten his chance to take over and was quietly out of the way for now (he was stuffing himself in front of the fridge).

"Want an herb for pain relief?" Kurama offered gently.

Her muffled reply said, "Dude, you keep that in your hair, I ain't eating anything you grow. Ever."

"I _do_ wash my hair, you know."

"Yeah, but you haven't since you guys barged in here."

Hiei was leaning against the hill (which appeared randomly again after they had finished training). He opened one blood red eye to stare at them.

"Murasaki."

"What?"

"What's Christmas?"

Mika lifted her head, ignored her soreness. "Uh, a human holiday…why?"

The short demon sat up straight. "I was shifting through some of your memories again—,"

"HEY!"

"—and I discovered one of Kurama's."

"Excuse me?" Kurama suddenly looked up, noticing he was part of the conversation. "How would that be possible?"

"When you were controlling her body, your minds merged, so to speak. Your memory became hers as well."

Mika cocked an eyebrow. "So? What does that have to do with Christmas? If you haven't noticed, it's October."

"I saw what he saw," Hiei began. "And it seems he found…something of interest."

"Who's interest are we talking about here?"

Hiei gave her a blank look. "Of general conversation. It's nothing important, really. But I'd like to know and I'm sure the Fox would love to as well."

"Ah…" Kurama suddenly got it. "That."

"WHAT'S THAT?" Mika shouted. She really did hate being left out of information.

Kurama titled his head slightly, looking at her. "Mika, why are you hiding a picture in that bible in your room?"

Mika paused, not quite sure what to do, and then slowly asked, "What…picture?"

"_Mika's Third Christmas_," Hiei said coolly, recalling the words.

Hiei's shadow suddenly came up behind him and slammed him harshly into the ground.

"WHO GAVE YOU FREAKS PERMISSION TO GO SCREWING WITH MY STUFF?" Mika screamed angrily. She was standing up, her fists shaking at her side.

Kurama held up his hands in defense. "Now, now, I didn't mean to snoop around, it just happened. And its not like it's a major thing—just a picture."

"Not a major thing to YOU maybe…" Mika muttered, though she did calm down a little. "I knew I should have burned that…"

"What is it?" Karasu asked.

Mika sat back down and stared at the ground sadly. "About the only picture I have left of me and my parents actually…happy…together. A little after that picture was taken, my dad got a higher position at work, my mom got a job at the bank and I started to see…things.

"Every time I look at it…it just makes me burn up inside. It reminds me of all the things I'll never have again. It's not a _family_ portrait anymore…it's just a portrait," Mika continued. "I'll never say I regret that shift in my life, but I sure regret the rift in my family that came out of it."

"Mika…" Kurama said sympathetically.

"…" Hiei finally pulled himself out of the dirt, glaring. "Again with the drama."

"Don't like it, you can go to the other side of my head."

"Do you realize that your brain is an abyss that never stops growing once you start walking?"

"…wait, you TRIED?"

"Never mind…"

Suddenly, Mika heard voices coming from the direction Kuronue's happy munching had been coming from. Her mother!

"Lemme take control!" Mika shouted upwards.

"…really can't eat in her head, so that's why I'm out," Kuronue's chipper voice came clearer.

Her mother sounded a little nervous. "Oh. Um…"

"RAHHHHHHHHHH!" Mika shouted angrily. Blinking, she realized she was back in control of her body, feeling slightly full. "Huh?"

"…" her cautious mother was staring down at her, wearily. "Mika?"

"Hiya mom!" Mika grinned and waved slightly. "Sorry about that, I was talking with the other ones."

"That's ok dear…but the fridge…"

Just then she noticed the cool air sweeping over her. Mika groaned and put the chocolate sauce back on its shelf. She couldn't wait to see her face.

Mrs. Murasaki twisted the sleeve of her nightgown. How late was it anyway? "Dear…"

_Uh oh, here it comes. Another big "talk"._ Mika thought darkly.

"Honey…do your friends need some sleeping bags?"

"…what?" Mika looked her at mother with a bewildered expression.

"Well, the one who was just…in control…he mentioned something about a hard hill. I didn't know exactly what he meant, but are you sure they're comfortable?"

"…"

'_What. The. Hell.'_

#I wouldn't know.#

:HA! YOUR MOTHER CARES MORE ABOUT US THAN YOU:

'_SHUT UP GAYLORD!'_

While her guests were laughing at her expense, Mika sighed heavily in reality. "No. Even if they want them, they ain't getting anything but that stupid weird hill that keeps appearing randomly in my abyss of a head."

Mrs. Murasaki suddenly got that scolding look again. "Honey, 'ain't' is not a word."

They stared at each other for a moment in silence.

Mika started to giggle. Her mother soon joined her and both were laughing quietly (they didn't want to wake Mr. Murasaki up).

"What a thing to say at eleven o'clock at night…" Mrs. Murasaki said, shaking her head. She smiled at her daughter. "Speaking of night, you need to get to bed. You have school tomorrow."

"Alright," Mika agreed. She got up and started for the hallway. She paused at the entrance. "Mom?"

"What, dear?"

"Thanks…for being cool with everything," Mika said softly, turning her head.

Her mother smiled slightly. "You're welcome, honey."

"Good night."

"Good night."

That night, Mika actually was thankful her problems occurred like they did. Her life was looking a whole lot better because of them.

------

The next few mornings were the same: get ready for school, head to school, sit through a bunch of boring classes and head home in the afternoon. When she got to her house, she immediately went back into her mind for more "training". (Extreme physical abuse, Mika complained at the dinner table)

Her relations with her parents were somewhat distant during that time, but not in a bad way. They wanted to give their daughter time alone to figure out how to deal with her problems. Mr. Murasaki gave her a lot of books about demons and hunters and helped her sort through them after they ate dinner. Mrs. Murasaki tended to just serve the snacks, but she did lurk around to hear the stories about demon hunters. That only made her worry more.

"Are you sure you don't want to just call the police?" she begged.

Mika just smirked and shook her head. "All five of the voices in my head agree: we settle this our own way."

Her grades were steadily getting better (thanks to a very bored Kurama) and even her reputation was a little better. Word had spread fast that she had been asked out. She had officially joined the ranks of the "desirable" girls. Saturday was coming fast and Kenji still waved and smiled at her in the halls, which was a good sign.

There was still one thing that wasn't quite right.

"What's going on between you and Ayumi, Mika-chan?" Kimi asked Friday at lunch.

Mika choked on her sandwich. "Huh?"

Kimi pointed over to another table where Ayumi was sitting, alone, glaring down at her school-served soup. She looked anything but friendly.

"Oh…just a disagreement," Mika replied airily. Inside, however, she felt slightly bad. She had totally ignored Ayumi that whole week ever since they had that fight.

'_I bet she feels real left out…'_ Mika thought, guiltily.

#Talk to her after school. Invite her over to help search for more information about the Karyuudos. Your dad still has a lot of books left for us to look over.# Kurama suggested.

'_Then she'd feel like I'm using her for cheap labor or something.'_

/Make up your mind: ignore her or use her./

'_I'M NOT REALLY GONNA USE HER!'_

/whatever…/

'I'll talk to her after my date tomorrow…I'm sure she'll be overly obsessed in finding out what me and Kenji did and did not do…'

#Watch yourself, now. You have four people watching over everything you do.# Kurama said with a very parental sounding tone.

'Dude, you guys better be gone by the time I get married, cause I ain't gonna put up with guys watching me and my husband do it—!'

/That was way more that I EVER wanted to hear./

:and who would ever marry you, brat:

Kuronue snickered evilly. ((Maybe Aki would want to.))

'_SHUT IT!'_

**------The DATE -------**

'_I never thought it was possible or that I would ever utter this sentence but…DAMN I LOOK SEXY!'_

/…you're so freaking weird, brat./

'Mwa, I know…' 

After the morning ritual of making fun of her guests, Mika was getting ready for her date with Kenji. He had asked her to meet him at a popular café downtown about twelve. She was happy with the outfit she picked out (slight blue blouse and a darker skirt) and was very excited about her first date.

Kurama was still bugging her about Ayumi. #You should call her before you leave…You know, to let her know you're not mad at her or anything.#

'_I think she's mad at me though…'_ Mika sighed, sitting down on her bed. _'I don't know what he deal is either. She just got angry at me!'_

#Fine, ignore my advice like always. Just you wait, something bad will happen.#

'What are you now, a psychic? That's my job, demon boy.'

/Both of you shut up…/

Mika smirked. _'Midget boy tired?'_

/Screw you…/

((We had lots of fun playing 'poke-your-neighbor-till-they-explode' last night. I won!))

'Man, did that ever sound gay. But fun. I take it Hiei lost?' 

/Actually, Karasu did. AND I WASN'T PLAYING ANY STUID GAME/

'Ha…wait, where **is** Karasu?' 

((He kinda just walked away…and kept walking…and didn't come back.))

'…'

#My, I do believe you are the only person in the world whose brain is large enough for people to get lost in. Congratulations.#

'_Was that **sarcasm**?'_

#No.#

'…_I'm just gonna get my bag now …'_

After successfully completing that task, Mika decided it was time to head out to the Café. Her mother insisted she drive her daughter ( "To meet the young man, dear.") and the two started off for the city.

"So, what's this gentleman like?" Mrs. Murasaki asked.

"…nice. He respects me, which is a plus," Mika replied indifferently.

They rode in silence for awhile.

Mika turned to her mother suddenly. "You're not actually getting out of the car are you?"

"Mika! Of course I am!"

"Mom—!" the teen let out an aggravated sigh.

"Honey, I want to meet your friends, especially the ones you have a romantic interest in!"

"You sound like I'm getting married!"

"I'm just being a responsible mother."

Mika pouted and leaned against the window frame. She didn't feel like arguing anymore. She had done enough of that.

"Can you **_just_** not make any mentions of sex or anything?"

"Mika!"

"Just asking…"

Finally, they arrived at the Café. Mika bounded out of the car and looked around hurriedly.

"Where is he?" she whispered nervously to herself.

/Maybe he got the right idea and didn't come/

_'SHUT UP PANSY!' _

/WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME WEIRD NAMES/

_'No.'_

/…/

"Mika-san!"

She instantly swirled around so fast she almost toppled over. Kenji was waving at her from his seat at one of the Café's tables.

"Kenji-kun!" Mika called back. "I'll be right there!"

She turned back to her mother, waiting expectantly in the car. "I will seriously give you money if you leave us alone."

Mrs. Murasaki frowned. "Don't you try to bribe your mother, young lady."

"Sorry," Mika muttered, desperately trying to remain civil.

Mrs. Murasaki turned the ignition off and stepped out of the car. "I'll say hello, ask when you'll be back and that's it, OK?"

Normally, she would have asked their blood type, had they ever had a girl friend before and what their insurance was. Mika smiled slightly. Her mom was trying to be a little more relaxed. Suddenly having a daughter with demons in her head can change a person.

"Hi!" Kenji broke into a huge smile when he saw Mrs. Murasaki and Mika approach the table. He got up and bowed formally. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Sato Kenji."

" Murasaki," Mrs. Murasaki smiled and bowed in returned. "I wanted to meet you, so I hope you don't mind that I came along too."

"No, not at all! I wanted to meet you as well."

'_Kenji's so sweet and thoughtful'_, Mika sighed dreamily.

/But you know the moment he's gone he'll have his hands down your pants./

'_Don't be vile! Besides…maybe I'll let him.'_

:You do that kid, I swear I will take control and throw him at a moving car.:

_'Aww, do you care about me or something?' _

:No. I'll bet anything that you're gonna force one of us, undoubtedly me, in control so we'll get extremely freaked out. Hell, I'm getting chills just thinking my HOUSE being in a situation like that…:

_'Dude, I ain't your house! I'm not your **anything**!' _

Silence.

_'Wait, when the hell did you come back?' _

:Dunno. I kept walking…and suddenly I was back here again. Damn.:

_'Damn, I thought I could have gotten rid of you—!' _

"Mika!" her mother's sharp voice rang out, brining her back to reality.

"Huh?" Mika looked around. Her mother and Kenji were looking at her expectantly.

"I asked you when you think you'll be back, dear," Mrs. Murasaki said, her smile tight.

Mika shrugged. "Ah, I dunno. Before three, I guess."

"Yes, we'll probably just look around at the shops," Kenji added, smiling sweetly. "Nothing too time-consuming."

"Alright," Mrs. Murasaki said. She smiled over at Kenji. "Well, it was very nice meeting you, Kenji-san."

"You too, ma'am." Kenji replied, bowing slightly.

After bowing back and giving Mika a 'I-Trust-You' look, Mrs. Murasaki went over to her car and started it up. The last thing Mika saw of her mother as she pulled away was a quick wave outside the window.

"You're mother is very nice, Mika," Kenji complimented. "You must get your kindness from her."

:Kindness? KINDNESS? This child must be blind.:

Ignoring Karasu, Mika turned back to Kenji. "Thanks…you really impressed her."

"How do you know?"

"She didn't ask so many questions."

Kenji laughed and then motioned for her to sit down. "The waiter just left. I ordered you a soda. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, just fine," Mika said as she smiled at him. She sat down in the seat.

Smiling back, Kenji tilted his head so that his hair covered part of his left eye. Mika had always thought it was very adorable. "So…anything new happening in your life?"

_'Where to begin…?' _Mika scratched her head. "Well…Ayumi and I are in a fight."

She suddenly gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry! That was incredibly rude! You obviously don't want to hear about my life problems, but that just slipped out…!"

"No, it's alright," Kenji laughed and waved his hands. "I'm sorry to hear about that, though. You two seem like twins half the time in school, well acting-wise, anyway. What happened?"

"I don't know…" Mika said with a sigh. She fingered the end of the table in her sudden change of emotion. "She just…snapped at me. Out of the blue, too. I guess since this weekend, everything's been a little hard on both of us."

"What happened this weekend?"

:DOH:

/Niccceee, Murasaki./

_'SHUT UP!' _

#Exnay on the demons, ok?#

((Ha! That's a funny word!))

"Oh…" Mika's mind quickly came up with a cover up. "We…kinda…well, there was this guy who kept bugging us…ruined the whole weekend."

Kenji took it seriously when he replied, "What? Did he hurt you guys or something? Are you ok?"

"Yeah…he hasn't come back, so it's ok now," Mika smiled. _'He really is sweet…'_

/I think I'm gonna hurl…/

"If he's still bugging you…" Kenji reached over and folded his hands over Mika's own hands. "Just tell me, ok? I'll help you out."

'_DON'T YOU JUST WANNA HUG THIS KID?'_

:No. More like rip his throat out.:

'_Aw, Kurama, you like him right?'_

Kurama cleared his throat. #Oh, right. Yeah, he's alright. Just tell him to keep his hands to himself, alright?#

_'…Kuronue…?'_

((Yeah?))

_'Do you know what's going on?' _

((…………….no! Why?))

_'Never mind…' _

Mika blushed. "Th-thanks, Kenji…"

Kenji let go of Mika's hands abruptly. "Ah! Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable! I just—"

"Ready to order?" a chilling voice asked. The waiter sounded a little miffed at the suddenly teenage fluffy moment.

Kenji looked up and laughed nervously. "Oh yes…um, I'll have a chicken sandwich, please."

While Kenji might have looked up with some embarrassment, all Mika could do was scream silently with a look of horror on her face.

That wasn't a waiter.

That was…

:#/((_'AAAKKKIII!'_))/#:

Mika sputtered, almost falling out of her chair, "Ah—ah—!"

Aki the Waiter looked down innocently. "Yes, miss?" His face was the same, but at the same time was different. Maybe it was his aura. Mika wasn't sure. What she was sure about was this was her stalker who nearly tried to kill her and now was trying to sell her food.

'_Must act rationally…'_ Mika stood up and glared fiercely. "Let's talk."

She grabbed Aki the Waiter's arm and shoved him forcefully towards the side of the building where they wouldn't be heard. Kenji could ask questions later—it was her turn for the moment.

"YOU!" Mika hissed.

"Mika-san," Aki began, "how lovely it is to see you…and your friends again."

Mika seethed. "There isn't anything lovely about this—what the hell do you want? Can't you stalk me another time? I will seriously PAY you to get lost for another hour or two!"

"Why would I do that?" Aki said, pretending to be hurt. "I spent all this time using magic to transform myself—!"

'_So that's how he's managed to shape-shift…he's using magic!'_ Mika thought darkly. "About that…can't you ever appear to me as YOURSELF!"

Aki simply smirked. "I'm sure you've realized by now: I'm dead. I have no real body and no real true form. Just an essence of what I was before. If I want to stay alive long enough to kill you five, well…this is what I have to do."

Shaking visibly with anger, Mika glared up at Aki. He was taunting her—toying with her, trying to get her to loose her cool. It was working.

"You want a fight? Ok, let's fight!" Mika said loudly, almost shouting. "I've learned more tricks to kick your—!"

"Ah, ah, ah," Aki said in reprimand, shaking his finger at her. "You really want to draw such attention to yourself, demon child, when your little friend is so nearby?"

Her rage doubled, but she had enough sense to realize that he was right. If Kenji saw her using any type of power—psychic or demonic—his view of her would be seriously altered for life.

"I'm a generous man, Mika. Believe it or not," Aki said calmly, that same smirk still on his face. "And I'm generous enough to consider you're…feelings towards normal human beings. So, why don't we make another appointment for me to kill you? Say, this evening?"

He was setting her up. It was a trap. But what choice did she have?

"Fine with me," she spat out scathingly. If she wasn't careful, the whole building's shadow could spring up and swallow them all whole.

Aki smirked again as he passed by her to return to the open Café. "Excellent, then. See you tonight then, the old warehouse. Don't be late…demon."

Mika leaned against the wall of the building, shaking. She couldn't believe how angry she was. Or the fact she had contained the anger.

/…good job./

_'Huh?' _

/You didn't let the anger control you, as it has done before. You're making progress./

_'Joy.'_

#But the progress is coming a little slow…# Kurama sounded worried. #Aki wants a fight _tonight_. You've only been practicing for less than a week.#

'_Then I guess I'm gonna need your help…_' Mika said, smiling softly. _'I can give all of you guys temporary forms at once, I think.'_

:What happens if you thought wrong:

_'Then we all die.'_

((Yay! Wait…that's bad, isn't it?))

#…#

"Mika?" she felt a hand come down gently on her shoulder.

Stiffening and refraining herself from throwing the person into the wall opposite of them, Mika turned her head towards the voice. It was Kenji.

"Oh! Kenji, sorry…lost in thought!" Mika laughed pathetically. She tapped her fingers on her head in demonstration. "I do that a lot lately…"

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Kenji didn't looked convinced. "You were back here for a while…and you look like you saw a ghost! Did that guy do anything to make you upset?"

"He confused me with someone else—another person who skipped a bill. Didn't want me to do it again." Mika quickly lied. "He apologized after he found out I wasn't the person. No worries."

/I can't believe you're actually making lies out of the blue—and they're working/

_'Neither can I…' _

"…if you say so…" Kenji said, though his face clearly said he knew there was more to the situation. "Do you still want to eat here?"

"Sure…let's just get another waiter, 'kay?" Mika smiled innocently.

Kenji would have asked for another one, however, there was no need to. The waiter who had served them seemed to have vanished from the area. And the funniest thing was that he wasn't even on the pay role…

Even so, the two young teens decided to not get flustered by the strange occurrences and to enjoy the rest of their date.

**-------An Hour later--------**

"How cute!" Mika squealed, looking into the glass of a shop window. Ten or eleven adorable puppies pawed and leaped back at her, running into each other in the process.

/How disturbing/

#I never would have thought you to be an animal person, Mika.# Kurama said, trying not to laugh.

Mika mentally huffed. _'I love small furry animals…but not Hiei.'_

/HEY! I'm not an animal and I'm NOT furry/

((But you're small.))

/…/

"Glad you think so," Kenji said next to her, jerking her out of her mental conversations. He was smiling down at her. "I like dogs, too."

"Heh…" Mika blushed and looked back down at the puppies. "I have a dog at home—old and fat, but I love him anyway."

"I've always wanted a pet, but my mother is deathly allergic to animal hair," Kenji laughed. "I'd like to meet your dog."

"Ha, ok," Mika laughed, looking him the eye this time. "I'm sure he'd want to meet you too."

:You're talking about a _dog_, you know.:

_'Excuse me for being human for once.'_

Mika stood up straight and smiled over at Kenji. "Well, where do you want to go now?"

"We can head over to the park if you want…and there's always the arcade."

The things he suggested were always so common and comfortable, not to mention open for others to be around them. That was good. Mika would have hated it if he had been constricting and went to places where they would have been alone. It was somewhat comforting.

:I think I'M gonna hurl now…:

'_CAN'T I EVER HAVE A SENTIMENTAL MOMENT ANYMORE?' _

/No/

_'…'_

((Are you gonna kiss him yet?))

Awkward silence.

_'Kiss…who? Kenji?' _

((Who else?))

'_I dunno…cause if you were referring to one of you punks, **THINK** again.'_

No matter if he was just kidding around, Mika had to question it herself. Kenji was acting like they were just friends hanging out. Well, he did touch her hands earlier, but she reacted wrong. Maybe that's why he wasn't really acting…like they were on a date.

So, she dared to be more outgoing.

"Come on, then," Mika said as she grinned. Her fingers interlaced with Kenji's own fingers. "The park awaits us!"

Kenji gasped slightly at the sudden touch, but recovered. He too smiled. "Alright. Let's go."

/That was just an opening for him to try something./

_'Shut up, ok? Just shut up.'_

They walked over to the park without too many incidents (or at least Kenji never noticed the arguments Mika was having mentally). After Hiei and Karasu made too many mentions of a certain type of romantic encounter, Mika had taken the liberty of throwing them clear across her mind. By the time she had gotten tired of this new game, they had arrived at the park.

"I'll get us some crepes from that booth over there," Kenji said, already walking in that direction. "I'll be right back."

"Alright," Mika replied.

She walked over to a bench and sat down. Things were going pretty good—save being harassed by Aki again. Yet, that nagging guilty feeling she had felt earlier was still there.

"Ayumi," Mika said with a sigh.

Her best friend was still on her thoughts. When they had fights when they were younger, they quicker got over it. The longest they had ever been mad at each other was less than three days, and afterwards they apologized over and over to one another. Even older and just a little, tiny bit more mature, Mika still had a hard time adjusting to the fact they were in a fight. Even if it was kind of one-sided.

#Talk. To. Her.#

_'Shut up, Dr. Phil.'_

/More names…/

#How do you know so many English terms?#

'_My auntie comes from America,'_ Mika replied. _'That's how I got the CD. She's going to teach me some of the language later on.'_

#That's interesting…and it explains a lot.#

'_Ayumi always makes fun of me when I try to say something in English…'_ Mika laughed mentally. _'Says I sound…croaky. Or something like that.'_

/Knowing more than one language can be useful./

Mika snorted. _'Ah, I can see it now. College professor Hiei, coming into class to teach Latin…'_

/I, yet again, have no clue what you just said/

_'Congratulations. Do you want a cookie?' _

((I DO!))

Karasu sounded amused when he said:Are you really this stupid, bat:

((I'm not stupid. I choose to be funny))

/Funny my ass/

((MEANIE!))

From what she could tell, Kuronue and Hiei had gotten into a fight (how surprising) and she closed out the image. Mika bent over her seat, her head on her hands.

"I don't know what to do…" Mika whispered to herself. "I'm lost, confused and I have no idea what to do to fix anything…God…what am I supposed to **do**?"

"Ask a friend for help?" came a suggestive voice from behind her.

Bracing herself for a fight, Mika swirled around in her seat. She looked right up at the face of Ayumi who smirked back. Her face and her neck were covered with burns and scorch marks. Both hands were covered with white cloth bandages. Mika suspected that they were only the minor wounds.

Finally, finding her voice, Mika said, "What…happened to you?"

Ayumi waved her concern aside with her hand. "Nothing important."

"Why are you here?"

"Trying to find you. I mean, you left on your _first_ date and never _told_ me? That's cold, man."

"Sorry…" Mika looked down at her seat. "I thought…you were mad at me."

Pausing, Ayumi stared down at Mika. Then she swung around the bench and plopped down right next to her best friend. Placing her arm around her shoulder, Ayumi grinned. "Never. You're my best friend in the whole world, my long-lost sister! Only if I were some freaky clone and/or robot would I ever hate you."

"That's nice to know," Mika muttered, a smirk on her face.

"So, how you holding up?"

It was then that Mika relayed to her everything that occurred that day—including Aki's request. Ayumi didn't take it so well.

"WHAT THE **_HELL_**? I WASN'T **THERE**?" she screamed loudly across the park. "Oh my God, are you ok? AND DON'T GO, IT'S A TRAP!"

Mika raised an eyebrow. "Obviously…I mean, he would have just fought me right there if he didn't have another, better plan to kill me. And I'm going. This could be my chance to finally get him off my back."

A look of sadness flashed in her eyes. "But I can't help but ask myself…am I really willing to kill someone…for real?"

Ayumi frowned and leaned back in her seat as if in thought. Then, she said, "Don't worry, Mika. I've got your back and I'm sure the guys in your head would say the same thing…if not aloud, in their hearts."

/What does she know about demon hearts anyway…/

#She is right, though,# Kurama said, #We're here for you Mika.#

Mika smiled softly. "Thanks, Ayumi." _'And you guys.'_

"Mika—ah, Takei-san!"

Ayumi and Mika both looked up and saw Kenji standing there, with the crepes.

"Oh, Kenji!" Mika laughed nervously. "I forgot about the crepes!"

"And I saw you two from a distance," Ayumi said calmly. She snickered and elbowed him. "So, tell me, have any fun yet?"

Kenji blushed, but Mika saved him from answering. "For your information, sicko, Kenji and I went to a café and then went window shopping."

Ayumi laughed and patted her on the head. "Aww, I'm only messing with you two! I trust you!"

"Gee, thanks," Mika said with a smirk.

"Takei-san, do you want a crepe?" Kenji asked politely, pointing at the stand in the distance.

Ayumi shook her head. "Nah, I just had lunch. But I would like to talk to Mika…alone, you know?"

Mika was about to scold her friend for being so rude, but Kenji nodded.

"Yes," he began with a smile, "It is just about three, and I promised your mother you'd be home around now."

Mika, secretly wishing nothing but eternal pain to Ayumi, smiled and said, "Yeah…"

Standing up, both teenagers shifted uneasily. It was either the stare from Ayumi or perhaps their own nervousness that made them so fidgety. Finally, Kenji reached out and grabbed Mika's hand.

"Thanks for going out with me."

Blushing, Mika stuttered, "Ah, no problem—I mean, thank you for asking me! I still can't believe you'd ask me, of all people—!"

Kenji grinned. "I still can't believe someone didn't ask you sooner."

:If this gets any mushier, I think I'm gonna implode:

"Thanks…you're too kind…"

/…revolting…/

"Can I call you tomorrow?"

#I don't think so.#

"Sure…do you have my number?"

((Sure! 1-800-RAPE-ME!))

_'**KNOCK IT OFF**!' _

Suddenly, Kenji pulled Mika closer. In a split second, Mika could have sworn he was going to kiss her. In another split second, she found herself standing in the middle of the hill inside her mind.

'_WHAT THE **HELL**?'_

The possessed Mika smiled tightly and pushed away from the surprised Kenji. "…not today."

Ayumi smirked behind them and pulled "Mika" backwards towards the street. "Sorry, Kenji! Gotta run!"

With a quick wave to the confused boy, "Mika and Ayumi ran towards the sidewalk and kept going. Ayumi sent her companion a grin. "Who is it?"

"…"

"Karasu?" No answer. "Hiei?" No answer. "Come on, it can't be Kuronue, cause he wouldn't have the mental capacity to pull a move like that off!"

Mika's body stopped at the end of the sidewalk abruptly, surprising Ayumi.

"Mika…is not pleased," came a very smooth and calm voice.

Ayumi face faulted. "KURAMA? NO WAY!"

Kurama placed his hand over his eyes in frustration. "Yes, its me."

"Why did you interfere?"

"He was about to kiss her!"

Ayumi grinned slyly. "Oh HO! Does wittle Kurama gotta crush on Mika?"

"…do you have any idea what we see when we're in Mika's mind?"

"Uh…nope."

"Then you wouldn't understand the concept of having to look through someone's eyes and catch something totally disturbing off guard."

Pausing, Ayumi thought about what he said. Then the light bulb clicked on inside her mind. "Oh! So, you would have had to experience the kiss almost first hand?"

"More or less…"

"…" Ayumi pat him slowly on the back. "You have my prayers, dude."

_'…Kurama…!'_

#I know, I know, you're going to murder me and no one will ever be able to find my remains.#

_'…' _Mika's anger subsided for a second. '_Whoa…how'd you guess that?'_

/Enough! Ok, Murasaki, you had your fun. Now its time for work./

#Right. We need to focus our attentions on fighting Aki—tonight!#

Mika took back control of her body and inhaled deeply. "Alright…" She looked over at Ayumi. "Are you ready to throw caution to the wind, dive into obvious danger, and kick some ghost butt all the way back to the underworld?"

Ayumi grinned and gave her friend a thumbs up sign. "When have I ever not been ready?"

"…you're the best friend in the history of forever," Mika said. She hugged Ayumi lightly. "Thanks."

"No problem, kiddo!" Ayumi cried, patting her on the back. Letting go, she grinned again. "Let's go make a plan?"

"Indeed," Mika said, grinning evilly. "Let's get started…"

By the time night came around, Aki would regret ever coming back from death.

Or so our heroes hope.

* * *

FINALLY! Lol, this chapter was really long…18 pages. O.o whoa…and I know some of you hate Kenji…he DOES remind me a lot of Hojo from Inu-Yasha. Kenji plays an important role later on in the sequel, however, so he needs to be Mika's crush. Do they stay together? Do they ever get a chance to kiss? Lmao, who knows?

And I thought it was cute to make it seem like the guys are protective of Mika. But what do I know, I'm only the author…lol

-yet again, Mika being dramatic…sorry, just had to happen

-Kimi: random friend

-Mika's religion…I dunno, maybe Christian cause of the bible…she's definitely not strict about it, lol!

-I am yet again very sorry for all the crude language…twas weird writing it all. XD

-what are the guys gonna do now? Make a plan of course! What is it? I ain't telling:P


	19. Great Minds Fight Alike

Very sorry for not updating sooner. My damn computer got a virus or something. I'm saving up for a laptop, but I'm still three hundred dollars off. CURSES!

If you notice the **almost **wonderful and correct grammar/spelling that this chapter consists of, thank my sister who agreed to be my beta reader. I am going to force her to go back and edit all my other chapters cause I read them over the other day and spotted at least twenty misspelled words and grammatical errors in almost every single chapter. WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME I SUCKED? (weeps) She won't do it for long, though. Anyone out there willing to be my beta reader? XD

I had to squeeze in a LOT of action into this one chapter, so if you like long, bloody-action filled chapters, you'll love this one. There's so much to get done; I might have to split the chapter into two! I'm still so very close to finishing it…and we also get to see Mika's "amazing" new powers at their best. Are you excited yet? XD Lol…

Disclaimers…you've heard 'em before.

Warnings are the same, but this chapter has some unusually high amount of vulgar language. I don't know why…

* * *

Thinking back on Aki's directions, Mika realized a huge flaw on her 'take-down-the-stalker' plan. She had no clue where to go to meet him, but luckily, Ayumi was there for her, as usual. 

"Ralph and I went there before, if that's the one he's referring to," Ayumi said, calming her friend down. "It's nearby."

They only had a few hours, but they made surprising progress. Namely, they came up with a plan.

"Dear God, I hope this works…" Mika moaned.

They were sitting in her bedroom, shuffling through some of the Karyuudo files. There was nothing but memoirs of demon exterminators from centuries ago. Not one ever mentioned Aki, however. That made their planning extremely tedious.

"Don't worry, Mika. Even if our plan doesn't work, we still have some backups," Kurama said reassuringly. He and Hiei had come out to help sort through the papers. Kuronue and Karasu were sparring to get ready for the fight.

Mika leaned over the side of her bed and stared upside down at the spirit fox. "I didn't even think that far. Back up plans?"

Kurama smiled and flashed the papers in front of her face. "I gathered enough information from these files to understand a few flaws in the Karyuudos. For example: they mostly use firearms or fire to destroy their foes. If their source of weapons is cut off, they are helpless."

Ayumi looked over at him from her corner and asked, "Yeah, but how do we deplete his source of weapons?"

"I haven't thought about that yet."

"Greeeeeattt."

Mika sat straight up, surprising everyone. "I've got it! His weapons—he used a gun last! Maybe, Hiei or you can use you're weapons to destroy his gun before he fires at us!"

"Brilliant. I could have figured that one out myself." Hiei snorted from his spot on the floor.

"Shut up!"

"Or maybe Karasu can blow up the weapons!" Ayumi cried.

The other three stared at her.

"What?"

Kurama cocked an eyebrow. "Takei-san…do you know what's _inside_ a gun?"

"…bullets?"

"Which have _gunpowder_ in them."

"So...? Oh. WHY IS THERE NEVER A LOOPHOLE?"

Suddenly, there was a knocking on Mika's door, which had been neatly put back on its hinges. Hiei and Kurama tensed for a second before they remembered they were allowed to be out now.

"Mika, Ayumi-chan…guests!" Mrs. Murasaki said happily as she opened the door, even though she couldn't see the demons. "Dinner's just about ready, so go wash up now!"

Mika gave her mother a hard look. It wasn't anger, but it wasn't very nice either. Finally, she said, "Mom, no. We're really busy. Can we skip?"

Mrs. Murasaki paused. "…what are you busy with?"

"Saving my butt before that freaky Karyuudo guy shoots me dead."

"Mika!"

Hiei scowled. "Great way to give humans heart failure, brat."

Ayumi smiled wearily at Mrs. Murasaki. "She's not kidding. Aki wants a fight and we're gonna give it to 'im."

Mrs. Murasaki paled several shades of white. "B-but…!"

"And don't you _dare_ call the police," Mika said coldly. She looked quite evil again. "This is my…our fight. And we're gonna win. He's some dead guy and I…I'm a mentally disturbed teen with four demons stuck in my head." She paused. "I was kidding about the mentally disturbed part, by the way."

Her mother bit her lip in frustration. "But, Mika! This man wants to kill you!"

"No duh," Hiei muttered.

"—and you're still a child!"

"Not really, not anymore."

"—and demons! You're dealing with demons!"

"No, we're angels."

Kurama sent his small friend a warning glance. "Hiei…"

"Calm down, mom! I have my own personal yojimbos!" Mika giggled and latched her arms around Kurama's neck. "They have fur, three eyes and wings!"

"I do not have fur," Kurama protested. "Or at least in my present form anyway."

"Shut up."

Ayumi paused. "Wait, who has three eyes?"

Mika pointed silently over at Hiei. Ayumi let out a mock shriek.

"Awesome! Can I see?"

"Hell, no—GET AWAY FROM ME!" Hiei shouted as Ayumi tried to pull off his headband.

Totally unaware of where the demons were in the room, Mrs. Murasaki involuntarily took a step back. "…Mika…" She looked at her daughter in distress. "…are you sure…you don't want your father or I to help?"

Touched by her sincerity, Mika smiled and shook her head. "Nah, I'll be ok. Ayumi's got some psychic powers and I have the guys, too. I'll be fine."

An uneasy moment followed. Mrs. Murasaki stared at Mika and Mika stared back.

"Well," Mrs. Murasaki began briskly, "I won't interrupt your researching any longer. Just…tell me before you leave, alright?"

"Okay."

The door clicked shut when she left.

Kurama looked up at Mika. "You ok?"

"…I'm fine." Mika said, letting him go. She sat up and clapped her hands. "Ok, guys, we only have an hour or so before nightfall, so let's get all the plans straightened out now!"

Hiei glared at her. "That's what we've been doing this whole time, you idiot."

Mika face faulted. "Huh? Then why am I still confused?"

:Hmm, cause you're stupid:

'_I didn't ask you, Gaylord!'_

Kurama turned back to Ayumi. "Suggestions?"

Ayumi leaned back against Mika's desk with a tired expression. "Two words…anger management."

**------Va-rooom! Fast-forward an hour later-----**

"I feel like singing a song."

"Do it and die."

"Jeez…"

Sitting atop their bicycles on the hill over viewing the abandoned warehouse where Ayumi and Ralph first met Aki, both Mika and Ayumi expressed their nervousness by bickering humorously to distract themselves. It wasn't really working.

"Now…whatever happens in there…no matter…no matter if one of us goes down…you have to promise me to get out of there," Mika said quietly.

Ayumi sputtered on the water she had been drinking from a bottle she had brought along. "WHAT?" Looking around quickly to make sure no one had heard her, she gave Mika a fierce glare. "What are you talking about, Mika? If _you_ go down, hell, I'm bringing that _bastard_ down."

/Her powers are weaker than an infant demon only minutes old. If she does anything heroic, she'd be slaughtered./

Mika sighed and shook her head slowly. _'That's why I'm not gonna go down…neither are you guys. We're gonna kick his ass all the way back to the spirit world.'_

((That's the spirit!))

:Murasaki.:

'_What?'_

:Try not to die.:

Mika smirked. _'Care about me now, eh?'_

:No. I just don't want to have to listen to the guy mock me when my soul is splintered apart.:

'_I love you guys, too.'_

Kurama laughed. #One big happy family…yes, that's what we are.#

/No…/ Hiei said softly. He smirked. /One big homicidal family./

'_Too right you are.'_ Mika pushed forward on her bike and sped towards the building. "COME ON!"

"YAHOO!" Ayumi whooped and started pedaling right after her.

'_Ready or not, Aki…here we come!'_

((I'm so excited!))

:Touch me and die.:

/You better be ready, Murasaki./

Kurama just smiled.

Skidding to a stop, Mika leaped off her bike, which clattered to the ground. She then charged up to the front door and pulled on the handle. Locked.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Mika asked.

Ayumi nodded and said, "Yeah, Ralph and I came here. I'm sure."

"Our host wants us to come and play…but he doesn't come to greet us…hmm…" Mika grinned evilly and spread her arms around to her sides. From the dim light from the sunset on the horizon, it cast enough light to create shadows on the ground. Darkness formed around them, lacing her fingers and swirling around in her palm. "Let's knock, shall we?"

"Indeed."

**-----Inside------**

The explosive bang that echoed up the stairs and across the room to his ears made Aki grin, pleased. Everything was working out like it should have. The girl was doing everything that she should be doing.

"Come on…I'm waiting…" he whispered, grinning.

Suddenly, a door closed. Not a bang or explosion, but the quiet, creaking noise of old hinges. Aki swirled around. Who was that? The kid would never be so logical as to _not_ to break down a door. His eyes narrowed. Someone else was here?

Getting up from his seat on an old crate and pulling out a revolver from his side holster, Aki decided to leave the girl alone for the time being. Anyone else who interfered had to be terminated before any of the fun fight started.

With those thoughts, he walked silently over to where the noise came from.

**----Downstairs---**

Ayumi inspected the charred remains of the door. "Wicked."

Brushing her hands off dramatically, Mika replied, "Yep. New little trick I learned."

:Stop showing off and get your ass upstairs.:

'_Shut up.'_

#Be on your guard. Aki will probably have a surprise attack waiting for us.#

Mika mentally agreed, voicing Kurama's opinion to Ayumi who also nodded. The whole warehouse was too quiet for comfort. Mika felt a chill go up her spine.

'_I don't like this…its creepy.'_

/Natural for a beginner./

((Yeah, Mika! You're just new at this. It'll become natural after a while))

Mika stopped at the foot of the stairs that led to the second floor. _'This is my first and **last** time trying to kill someone.'_

Karasu raised an eyebrow. :Why is that:

_'I'm fourteen years old…I'm only half a demon, but I still have some humanity in me…I just can't bring myself to kill unless I'm forced to like this. Aki's already dead, so that's why I'm even going this far.'_

Hiei sneered. /Pathetic./

'_Humans were made to make pathetic vows…to be pathetic…'_ Mika answered. Shaking her head, she turned back to Ayumi. "Ok, I'll go first to make sure there aren't any traps or surprises."

Ayumi frowned. "What? That doesn't make sense! You're our main source of strength here with all those demons inside you. If someone's head gets lobbied off, it should be mine!"

Mika gaped. "Lobbied _off_? Ayumi, no one is getting beheaded!"

"Well, if he made a trap!"

"Well, I'm not going to send you first! You're only human!"

"And you're part human!"

"So?"

"SO?"

"Um, hello?"

Both girls jumped into the air when they heard a voice behind them. Mika swirled around, ready to summon her shadows to attack the person who spoke. Luckily, she never did.

Standing behind them was an utterly confused Kenji.

Awkward silence.

Ayumi raised both eyebrows, speechless. "Uh…what…the hell?"

:This kid is getting excruciatingly annoying.:

/Can I kill him now/

((Hey, you have _two_ stalkers now!))

#…ok, now that's just getting creepy.#

"KENJI!" Mika nearly screamed. Gripping her chest over her heart, she took an involuntary step backwards. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"My dad just bought this place and he wants to build an apartment duplex here. I came to check all the locks," he said. He laughed slightly. "Um, what are you doing here, Mika? Takei-san?"

Dumbfounded, both girls exchanged glances. What on Earth were they supposed to say to him? That they were looking for a stalker?

'_Hey, that could work!'_ Mika thought. She crossed her arms and smiled. "We're looking for that guy who was stalking us earlier!"

Ayumi gave her best friend a 'What-the-hell-are-you-doing' look. Kenji, on the other hand, clenched his fist.

"What?" he asked, as if hoping he had misheard. His expression turned very serious. "Mika! That's dangerous! I thought you said he wasn't bothering you anymore!"

"Uh, sorta…" Mika replied. She kicked at an imaginary rock. "We found out he was staying here and we wanted to talk to him…or beat the hell out of him, whatever you want to call it."

Kenji grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye. He looked very concerned. "Mika, you could have called me! Or the police! Or anyone! It's much to dangerous to go looking for someone like this by yourselves!"

"But he's _my_ stalker!" Mika shouted out of impulse. She blinked. "Whoa, that sounded weird."

Letting go of her, Kenji stepped back and sighed heavily. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell her," Ayumi said, nodding her head.

Mika glared and shook her fist at the other girl. "You're just as guilty!"

"Well…shut up!"

Kenji sighed, which got both of their attentions. He looked over at Mika and said, "Mika, please, you should go home and let the police handle this."

Mika's eyes twitched. For those who knew her very well, that was a sign she was holding back whatever harsh comeback she had wanted to say. Ayumi raised an eyebrow. _She really likes this kid…_

"Are you saying that I'm not…strong enough to handle this myself?" Mika asked softly.

Kenji shook his head quickly. "No! That's not what I meant! You're very strong, Mika! Very strong—and quick on your feet! That man wouldn't have a chance if you came after him!" Slowing down, he sighed again. "But there's always that chance that guy would have an ace up his sleeve…and that you could get hurt." He took a step closer towards Mika. "And if that happened…I don't know if I would be able…to handle the fact that I could have stopped you from experiencing pain…"

/If this gets ANYMORE sickening, I will take control and spear that boy/

'_Interfere, Midget, and I will throw you into the pit of Hell with my own hands!'_

Kenji stopped right in front of Mika and looked down at her. She stared back. Slowly, their faces moved slowly towards each other.

"Oh my God, if the sexual tension in this room gets any worse, I think my brain is going to implode," Ayumi muttered loud enough for the other two to hear.

"Er…" Mika backed away, blushing. _'Damn! Will I ever be able to get a kiss from this kid without interruptions?'_

:Obviously not.:

'_Shut up, I didn't want a real answer!'_

"Isn't this sweet…"

Mika felt a shiver run down her spine. _'Oh boy…'_

Turning around slowly, Mika looked up towards the stairs. Aki was standing there, grinning evilly down at her.

"Hello, Murasaki."

"Hello, Karyuudo," Mika spat back. She glared fiercely. "I'm here, so let's get this over with!"

((Ooh, that was a good opening line.))

_'Ok…' _

/FOCUS/

_'OK!'_

"Um, Mika," Ayumi whispered, poking her friend's shoulder. "Kenji's still here!"

Mika's shoulders slumped. "Oh yeah…" Fighting like a ghost without letting on she herself was abnormal would be pretty hard.

"Is that him?" Kenji asked darkly. He took several steps forward. "Hey! Are you the one who's been stalking Mika?"

"Another friend? My, Mika, you sure are popular!" Aki yelled gleefully.

Kenji glared harder. "Leave her alone right now."

"And why should I listen to you?"

"Because I'm her boyfriend!"

"Awwww!" Mika cried, pretending to wipe away a tear. "I love this kid!"

"Focus, Mika!" Ayumi shouted.

Aki seemed a little taken back by his outburst. Slowly, his grin reappeared on his face. "Oh, really?" His eyes glinted like a cat's would. "How very interesting…"

"Damn you, Kenji!" Ayumi shouted, shaking her fist at the said boy. "You just made things ten times worse!"

Kenji turned to face her. He looked confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Up on the landing, Aki pulled out one of his famous guns. Mika gasped.

"Oh, no you don't, you freakin' ghost!" she shouted.

Waving her hand swiftly, a wave of shadow that was being cast by the stairs came up. Aki cursed angrily as it swept away his weapon. Along with the gun, Kenji was also hit by the force and sent flying into the opposite wall.

Mika screamed. "OH, SHIT!"

Ayumi nodded sagely as Mika ran off to Kenji's side. "Oh yeah, this is turning out to becoming the ideal relationship: showing affection by slamming you boyfriend into the wall. Yep."

:I couldn't agree more.:

/Hn./

"Shut up, all of you!" Mika shouted back. She knelt down by Kenji and saw that he was unconscious, but thankfully, he was still breathing. At least she wouldn't have to make excuses immediately.

She sighed with relief. "Thank God my aiming didn't suck this time."

"You little brat!" Aki shouted. He pulled out another gun. "Demon!"

"How many of those do you have?" Ayumi asked, disturbed.

"Enough to kill you all—demonic spirits included!"

Mika raised her hand calmly. "Question: If I just give you the demonic spirits in my head, will you leave us alone? I want them gone as much as you do."

:What the hell? Are you offering us up as _sacrifices_:

'_SHUT UP! I'm trying to make a plan work here!'_

#Care to keep us informed?#

_'Dude, you're a voice in my head! You'd think that you of all people would know what I'm thinking.'_

/Sometimes, I'm glad I don't know./

'THEN STOP COMPLAINING!' 

"Heh…" Aki pointed his weapon at her. "So quickly to sell one another out, eh? That just proves my point about you being savage beasts."

"Hey, you're being the beast here. YOU'RE POINTING A GUN AT TWO TEENAGERS!" Ayumi shouted. Suddenly, she gasped. "Oh my God, you're not a serial rapist are you!"

Mika blinked. "Ayumi, that's disgusting."

Aki growled. "Enough of this foolish talking! We had a battle planned did we not?"

"You betcha!" Mika cried, getting up. She got into a defensive position. "Prepare to go down, Last of the Karyuudo Tribe!"

Ayumi grinned. "Funky title."

"I have so many more just waiting to be used."

"RIGHT!" Ayumi shouted. She thrust her palm outwards towards Aki, who was turned away from her. "I've been practicing just for you, Aki darling!"

Her eyes narrowed and she let out a cry. Swing her arm back, she let loose what Mika could see as steaming energy. It carried all the way over to Aki, where it hovered inches from him.

"Um…" Mika blinked.

"Just wait…" Ayumi said, grinning evilly.

Aki looked himself. "What?"

As if on cue, the ball of energy exploded into a bright display of light. Mika ducked out of instinct. She could hear Aki yell out in pain as the heat finally got to his skin.

"Now is your cue to send him flying," she heard Ayumi whisper into her ear.

Mika grinned and looked up. She threw her arm up into the air. "Upsy-Daisy!"

Aki, who was beating back the burning energy, screamed again when his own shadow came up behind him and sent him flying up towards the second floor. Mika smiled contentedly as she heard a thump and another yell.

"The sweet sound of middle aged men in pain."

"And nothing like an original, either," Ayumi replied, grinning.

"Going up," said Mika as she summoned the right Hand. She hopped on and Ayumi followed her in suit.

#What? Too lazy to use the stairs?#

_'Its called style, fox boy.'_

:This is surprisingly going well, actually.:

((When do we get a chance to fight?)) Kuronue whined.

Mika grinned. _'Soon enough. Let me have some fun first.'_

Suddenly, a shot rang out. Mika gasped as she felt a sharp pain—like a bee-sting—go through her upper left shoulder. In an instant that pain had evolved and took over most of her arm.

"Shit!" Mika hissed. She grabbed her arm tightly as warm blood ran over her fingers.

((Ew.))

/Just shut up, bat./

Ayumi bit back a scream. "Oh, man! Are you ok?"

"I bet we're going to get worse," Mika muttered darkly. Already, the pain was numbing. She'd survive a few more shots, but the mess would be hard to explain to her parents.

Straightening up, Mika shook her right fist upward at the second floor. "LET'S GO GET THE BASTARD!"

Ayumi grabbed hold of the railings and pulled herself up to the second floor once they were closer. "Inspiring words!"

Mika jumped high up in the air over the railings, clearing the metal entirely. She whipped her head around anxiously. _'Where is he?'_

#Brace yourself. Remember, he's probably hiding.#

_'This guy makes me so nervous.'_

:You make me nervous with all your lack of awareness. Stop talking to us and focus on your surroundings:

'_Alright, alright…'_ Mika snorted. She looked around closely. Only boxes and dusty crates were in sight. Aki was no where.

/Try to sense him/

Narrowing her eyes, Mika looked around the room again. There were no auras or added sounds. There wasn't even any smell of the ghost-man.

"Where is he?" Ayumi whispered aloud.

Suddenly, Mika's nose caught a whiff of something. It was Aki.

She let out a triumphed yell and spun around on her heels. "Got you—!"

He was right behind her, gun pointing right at her head.

"Damn." She whistled.

Ayumi ran up and kicked at Aki. He barely even turned his head away from Mika. His left hand moved so fast that the two girls never had a chance to react.

"DODGE IT, AYUMI!" Mika yelled.

Ayumi yelped and shot to her side as the second gun went off. She lost her balance and slipped right over the railings.

Mika gaped in horror. "AYUMI!"

:That was retarded.:

/I told you she was going to die./

_'SHUT UP! She could be hurt!' _

She made a move to run to the railing, but Aki's gun stopped her. It was still ready to fire right at her head.

"Forget her for a moment," Aki said. "I think its time we got to sit down and talk face to face…by ourselves."

"If one more pedophile-like sentence comes out of your mouth, I will permanently shut it," Mika said coldly. Her fingers flexed. "This is your last warning, Aki. Back off, surrender peacefully, and go back to hell. If you don't do those things in that order, I will kill you." She paused. "And I don't care how stupid that sounded, either!"

"You make it sound like this isn't fun!" Aki laughed. Tilting his head, he smirked. "And did you actually think that I would give up?"

Mika's face remained expressionless. "Actually no. I was hoping for that." She raised her hand up. "Prepare to be the first and last person I ever kill."

"I'm waiting."

"Let's go then."

Mika flew backwards, aided by her own shadow that moved her easily across the warehouse floor. Aki shot both of his guns at her. Bullets shot past her at blinding speeds, but Mika did not feel them make contact with her skin.

_'Plan?' _

#Not yet.#

'_Then…what should I do?_'

:Play with him a bit.:

'_That sounds so wrong.'_

:Shut up and move, brat.:

Mika dodged behind two large crates and kept running towards the other end of the warehouse. Tools that had been left there by the workers littered the ground carelessly, which caused Mika to stumble everyone in a while. A bullet ripped through her jacket's sleeve and scraped dangerously close to her skin.

_'I hate this! I wanna blow him up!' _

((Can you do that?))

_'I dunno. Haven't tried that yet.'_

((Test it! Test it!))

_'…ok…'_

Suddenly, an arm grabbed her arm and jerked her down. She gasped and rolled over. Staring down at her was Aki, grinning and baring his two weapons.

"In all the hunts and chases I've ever been on, I have to say you've been one of my favorite targets," Aki said with a smirk. "You've done mostly running and when you do try to attack me, it's always something different. You were fun."

Mika made a face. "Dear God, that sounds so wrong."

Aki glared. "The one thing I've never liked about you is your sarcasm." He slowly grinned again. "However, that's not a problem. Here comes my favorite part: the ending."

Mika backed up involuntarily, her eyes widening when she realized she was pinned against a heavy crate. She was trapped.

_'Oh shit.'_

/I'd suggest you think of something fast./

_'Uhh…try not to get my death certificate to say: killed in gang shooting.' _

/You are so going to die./

_'That's not helping!' _

Aki placed one of his guns in front of him, aiming it carefully so it was in direct alignment with the center of Mika's head. He smirked softly. "Are you afraid, demon?"

"Only of dying so young. I'm only fourteen, you know," Mika replied.

"Heh," Aki said as the gun cocked. "I'll remember to cry for you."

Mika's hands fumbled around her sides for something—anything. She gulped.

_'This is NOT good.'_

#Think…#

Suddenly, she touched something. She stopped. _'Ah…'_

Aki came an inch closer towards her.

"Good-bye."

Down on the first floor, Ayumi struggled to her feet. Pain ratcheted through her bones, but she bit her lip as she continued to stand. She had to keep going. "Damn it…" she muttered.

Suddenly, a loud breath-stopping bang came from the floor above. Ayumi stopped moving and listened. There was no sarcastic retort or childish taunting. Just silence.

Ayumi's hands flew to her open mouth in horror. "Oh my God!"

------------

OMG it's a cliffhanger! How often does that happen? LOL. Looks like there will be at least one more chapter than I expected. Aren't you guys lucky…

-"I feel like singing a song" …I'm sure you all remember how Ralph broke into song before there. I thought it would be funny for Mika to mention something like that. A mental connection or something, I guess…XD

-Yojimbos were bodyguards of lords back in the feudal age in Japan. Or if you're an FFX fan like myself, you could imagine a big aeon with a dog. XD

-There is one thing I forgot to mention that I bet some of you would like to know: Mika's power is shadow, correct? Well there can't be shadow without light, so if Mika is in a dark room with absolutely no light, her power is useless. It's complicated, but makes sense to me at least…

-Yes, Kenji has to look down…XD Mika's not really short, Kenji's just taller.

-I think everyone except for Mika and Kenji themselves want that couple to break up. XD

-What happened to Mika? What did she touch on the ground? XD You'll have to find out in chapter twenty!


	20. Hero Time

Are you all happy I updated so fast? XD

Thank you for all the nice reviews! Remember that I'm answering them on my livejournal. I got several reviews concerning my request for a beta-reader. It turns out my sister never said no, but I still want to interview some of you people for the job. :D I'll be posting more info on my livejournal, so go check it out.

_THIS_ is the third to last chapter. (cries) I'm so happy…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own the IMM idea and its original characters (Mika, Ayumi, Ralph, Ms. Ryoko…etc.)  
**Warnings**: Violence, language, crude humor and even more violence in this chappie! Bad langauge again too...

* * *

A spine chilling screaming erupted from within the whole building. Downstairs, Ayumi gasped and she nimbly ran up the stairs; two steps at a time despite her internal pains. As she reached the top landing, she stopped and listened. The sun had finally set and the room was in total darkness, but as she listened, she realized that the horrible wailing coming from within was not a girl's scream. It was a man who was howling in pain. 

"Mika?" Ayumi asked breathlessly, peering out into the dusty room.

She limped over to what she could make out as some large crates, which was where the loud moaning was coming from.

"…you bitch!" she heard Aki shout. His voice was tight with pain.

Peering over the side of one of the crates, Ayumi paused. She stared at the sight the greeted her silently. Mika, backed up against a crate, was holding an object out in front of her like a gun. Ayumi blinked. She recognized what it was.

It was a staple gun.

Aki had both his hands latched over his left eye. Dark liquid—blood—streamed like a river over both and poured down the side of his face. Ayumi bit back the urge to gag. Mika's aim had been definitely true.

"Human Lesson 101, Aki," Mika said, breathing fast. "Improvise."

"Mika, is that a staple gun?" Ayumi asked over the moans of Aki, gaining her friend's attention.

Mika smiled. "Ayumi! You're alive!"

Ayumi smiled and gripped her arm. "…ouch."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"RUN AWAY!" Mika shouted, leaping over the crates. She grabbed Ayumi's arm and pulled her towards the stairs.

"Where are we going?" asked Ayumi, trying to keep up.

"You're going downstairs and getting yourself and Kenji out of here!" Mika shouted over her shoulder.

Ayumi stopped running and caused Mika to stop as well. "The hell I am! I'm staying right here!"

Mika glared. "Listen, Ayumi, I'm going to go all out with full demonic powers here. I can't have people in the way!"

"What am I—a baby?"

"You're acting like one—!"

Several shots rang out again, making the two girls jump. Ayumi shrieked and ducked for cover while Mika nimbly skidded to her right, the bullets shooting past her.

"How much ammo does he have?" Ayumi asked, looking up.

"I have no idea, but that's why you're going to the side lines."

Ayumi glared fiercely. "Give me one good reason why I should!"

Mika stared blankly at her best friend and then turned to Aki, who finally emerged from behind the crates. He was still clutching his face, but he was stable enough to be holding a gun.

"Hey, Aki…" Mika began, her eyes narrowing. "You wanted a demon fight…NOW YOU GOT ONE." She threw her hand up again. Her shadow rose up like a wave and flew towards Aki. He yelled in anger as it fell upon him.

"That bought us about fifteen seconds before he gets up and starts shouting about his family heritage," Mika muttered. She turned to Ayumi. "Go turn on all the lights. I need the light source for my shadows."

"…fine…" Ayumi muttered darkly. "But if you start to lose, I get to interfere."

Mika smirked. "Fine."

As Ayumi limped off to find the light switches, Mika overviewed the area. Aki was struggling against the shadow that pinned him to the group, Kenji was probably still out cold downstairs, and the police hadn't showed up yet—thankfully. She'd have to settle it quickly anyway. Surely the neighboring people heard Aki's screams from their houses.

/I don't know whether or not to give you praise or to hit up upside the head./

'…_what'd I do wrong?'_

#Mika…you just shot someone in the eye with a staple gun.#

'_Yeah?'_

:I'm so proud of you.:

'_WHOA. That sounded weird.'_ Mika shuddered_. 'But it's not the big a deal. I always told myself that if I was ever trapped in a warehouse with a madman, I'd look for a staple gun.'_

#You have the weirdest mind I have ever encountered.#

'_Well, duh. You're living in it.'_

((That's why it's funny!))

'_Shut up.'_

((No.))

'_Ok.'_

:FOCUS:

Mika's head snapped upwards just in time to see Aki fully freeing himself from her shadow. She grinned. "Had enough yet, Twinkle Toes?"

/What the **_hell_**/

_'I told you people I had names for him ready…' _

:Brilliant...:

"Guh…you witch!" Aki yelled. "Look at what you've done to me! And you continue to tell me that you're not a demon!"

Mika's eyes narrowed. Her hands clenched at her sides. Tensed, she glared over at him. "You stalked me, shot me, tried to kill me…" she said softly. "And then you accuse me of being the demon? I have news for you buddy." She raised her arm again. "The only demon in this room…is YOU!"

Her shadow, fed only by the street lamp that shined in through the windows of the warehouse, suddenly had a new source. The lights of the second floor flickered on, casting shadows all across the floor. Mika grinned like the Cheshire Cat. Growing to the size where it reached the ceiling, the shadow hovered over Aki. The said bounty hunter was staring up at it, shocked.

Mika stared up at her creation from behind. _'What do you think?'_

/I think you need psychiatric help/

_'Shut up! I meant about the plan!' _

Kurama frowned, but nodded. #Yes, I think its safe to use it now.#

'_Then get ready, pansies!'_ Mika shouted, smirking. _'Let's start this party!_'

:Shut up and do it already:

'…_lemme think about how to do this…'_

All four demons inside her mind sighed tiredly. This was going to take a while…

**-------Across Town---------**

Ryoko Sakei was sitting at her desk in her office when she had a tingling feeling deep in her gut. You know that kind of feeling you get when you know something is wrong.

"Sakei-sama, uh, are you ok?" asked a nervous patient she had been talking to a moment earlier.

She jumped slightly and then smiled. "Oh, yes!" She waved her hand. "I'm a little lost in thought today! I'm sorry. Please continue."

"Right…where was I? Oh yeah! My mother is constantly telling me how to do things! It's totally constricting and a breach on my personal space…"

As her patient talk on, Ms. Ryoko began to space out again. She had a faint idea that the reason she felt the feeling in her gut was because of Mika. Her mother and pressure from school had always troubled the girl. Now she had even more serious—not to mention unprecedented—problems.

_Poor kid_, Ms. Ryoko thought sadly. _I wonder how she's doing…_

Then, it hit her.

"DUH!" Ms. Ryoko slapped her forehead. The sound of the slap jerked her present patient out of his dull rambling.

"M-ms. Sakei?"

Ms. Ryoko continued on, ignoring the man entirely. "I'm such an idiot! That feeling obviously means Mika is in trouble! I'm such an airhead!" She leaped from her chair and grabbed her coat. "I promised to help her out as much as I could! She could be dying right now!"

"Um, uh…" the patient began to say, confused. "Our session?"

Ms. Ryoko stopped and glared at him. She pointed sternly at the man. "Grow up, stop being a chauvinist and fold your own laundry!" With those final remarks, she sped out the door and slammed it shut.

The man blinked. Then, he called out:

"Does this mean tonight's session is free?"

**-----Back to Mika-----**

"RUN AWAY!"

:I take it back, you're a shame to us all:

Mika jumped over another crate just in time to dodge a bullet that whizzed by her head. Gripping her freshly bleeding shoulder, she thought fast.

'_Ok, I think I know how to make this work. I need him in the open.'_

#That's too dangerous. He could shoot you in vulnerable spots.#

/Translation: everywhere/

_'Shut up, midget!' _

((It's ok, Mika.)) Kuronue said, remarkably calm. Looking closer into her mind, Mika saw he ever had a serious face. ((Just watch your footing—remember that stealth is the 101 in hunting. You want to catch Aki off guard, yet you still want to lure him to the correct spot. Remember: only give us the signal when you're absolutely sure it's the right time.))

'…_I do believe that is the first complete and logical sentence I have ever heard you say.'_

((Fighting is a serious activity. Even I don't clown around when getting down to the nitty-gritty part of a fight.))

#We're the best thieves in all the three worlds. We didn't get those titles by being foolish.#

'_Alright…'_ Mika muttered as she crawled towards an opening that led to an empty space. The crates were so close! _'Ok…this is it. Once I get him in the open, I'm pulling the plan.'_

((I'm ready!))

:About time, dammit:

/Hn./

#Good luck…# Kurama said softly.

Gulping, Mika said a quick prayer. It was a time that most described as 'seeing-your-life-flash-before-your-eyes' moment. Only, Mika wasn't seeing the past.

_If I don't do this right…my future is shot_, she thought privately away from the guys. _I'll never see my sweet sixteen…and I'll cause the guys to lose their futures too. They're counting on me…so is Ayumi and that blasted baby king…and I'm scared shitless_. She took a deep breath. _But…it's time to be a hero, I guess._

She rolled out onto the open floor and jerked upright when she came over again. She looked around to see Aki running towards her—grinning as usual—guns out and ready to fire.

Mika exhaled. _'What the hell. Go ahead and kick ass, guys.'_

/Excellent/

**---------**

Feet away, Aki noticed that his target was not moving, she was simply staring at him. There was no emotion visible on her face; even her usual teasing eyes were empty.

"What's the matter…give up?" he baited, stopping short a good distance away. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a familiar necklace: the Red Stoned Amulet. He smirked. "Don't you want this anymore?"

When she lifted her head only slightly higher, Aki saw something different about the girl. Her eyes were red. Blood red. His own eyes widened in shock. "You're one of her demons!"

"Brilliant senses…" the voice said, coming from Mika's mouth. It curled into a devious smile. "But you're a little too late, I'm afraid."

"Grr!" Aki swung his guns out, dropping the necklace in the process. "DIE!"

The demon reared back and threw its host's head forward. In its effect, something came flying out of it. A blur of black and green energy glimmered as it changed almost in slow motion before Aki's eyes. Out of instinct, he fired twice. It went right through the mass. It was only a moment later that the bounty hunter realized that a fully formed demon was flying towards him, blade unsheathed.

"RAH!" Aki shouted, scrambling backwards. The sound of metal colliding with metal filled the air.

The demon disappeared in a flash of black. Aki panted and inspected his arms quickly, breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of his undamaged limbs. Then he heard a clang. His eyes widened in disbelief when he saw the barrel of his two guns fall to the ground, completely severed from the rest of the weapon.

A whispering voice came to him from on his left side by his ear. "The defenseless animal tends to be eaten in the end…"

Aki yelled and turned around, but no one was there. He spun around again. This time he came face to face with Mika.

"Boo."

"…!" Aki fell backwards out of surprise.

Mika grinned as another black shadow formed to her left; it turned into a taller spectral being. This time Aki was able to make out features: a masked man with cold eyes.

"Remember me?" he asked, his voice soft yet venomous. "If you don't, I'm sure this will refresh your memory." He thrust out his hand. Instantly, cracks and explosions filled the air. Aki moved back in shock as the whole area filled with thick, choking smoke.

_I won't die now!_ He shouted vehemently in his mind. He reached for his revolver he kept strapped to his boot, but gasped when he realized it wasn't there. All that there was to greet him was swirling darkness and the gleeful laughter of his opponents.

**-----**

"Excellent pick pocketing skills, Kurama," said Mika gratefully as the demon handed her the last of Aki's guns.

Kurama smiled. "Great planning. Everything's working perfectly."

"You mean trapping Aki in a smokescreen while we wait outside and wait to kill him?" Hiei asked, leaning against a crate. He smirked. "There are some obvious flaws, but not that bad for a first timer."

"Thanks…I think…" Mika sent him a wary glare.

"Kuronue's got the vortex going so far," Karasu suddenly came up. "Time for your part, brat. Don't screw up."

"Wasn't planning to, Gaylord," Mika retorted. They glared at each other for a while, then Mika nodded. "Okay. Kurama, let's go."

The pair moved past their companions and headed towards the whirling smoke stack that Kuronue had constructed by flying around repeatedly in a circle. Kurama stopped short of actually going in the smoke and spread out his hands. Vines of all sizes slithered out his shirtsleeves and dived into the smoke. Mika grinned as she heard Aki's protesting yells.

"Good job, everyone. I'm heading in now!" Mika cried, jumping into the smoke.

Biting back the coughs that the smoke was stirring up in her throat, Mika fought her way to where Aki was. The wall was thick, but not too wide at all. She breached the edge a second later and at her feet was a wrapped up Aki. She smirked. "Having fun?"

Aki growled like a caged animal and kicked out at her. The vines that Kurama sent out had safely secured him.

"Listen, Aki," Mika began calmly. She walked to the other side of the circle and frowned in thought. Her hair blew up around her face from the wind around them. "I'm not a mean person—well, sometimes I am, but I'm not cruel. I'm easily persuaded if you talk to me right. I'm all open for ideas and/or deals."

"Like I would strike a deal with you, devil child!" Aki spat.

Mika pursed her lips. "Ouch. That's the type of attitude that got you into these situations, Aki. I'm trying to help you. Work with me here."

"You're lying. Your breed always does," Aki said darkly. He stopped struggling and sat limply in the clutches of the vines. "You sure planned this well—I have to give you that much. A distraction and a way to hold me off."

"The guys and I don't get along very well all the time, but we work together in situations like these," Mika replied casually. "You see, we're smart enough to realize unity is better than fighting." She leaned closer to his face. "Are you going to be smart too?"

Aki glared at her. "What's your offer?"

"Like before: you surrender and we all go home happy. Oh, and we need the necklace too. We want our bodies back."

Aki sneered. "You really are desperate."

"Not to kill? You bet," Mika said, nodding. She folded her arms behind her head. "Someday I want to be a cop. I'd prefer not to with the guilt of murder on my shoulders. I'd have to arrest myself."

"You have dreams of the future…how human," Aki muttered with the same sneer. He let his head fall. "You know…that's what my family was based on: a dream. We'd dream of a world where evil was non existent. But you're the living proof that…that dream is false. Evil and good will always coexist…I suppose I've been wrong. I've suspected it before, but I guess I never wanted to believe what I was fighting for was the exact thing that keeps all of us alive. "

Aki sighed. "Maybe it's just my old age catching up to me…but I'm tired." He raised his head proudly and said loudly, "Alright, kid…you got me. I give up."

"…" Mika gave him an incredulous look, as if she thought she heard him wrong. "…are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"I don't know. You don't seem to have any other facial expression other than grinning sarcastically."

Aki scowled at that. Mika looked upwards. "HEY! BAT-BOY, TURN OFF THE FAN!"

After a moment, the swirling around them came to a sudden stop. Mika looked over at her shoulder towards Karasu and Kurama, who were waiting anxiously. Hiei looked extremely bored. Kuronue flew down roughly and landed near Kurama.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

Mika turned around and smiled happily at her mind guests. "I think things are finally beginning to go right. Call Koenma and tell him this mission is over!"

"That was quick," Karasu retorted darkly, giving Aki a suspicious look. "We chased him for several days now and every encounter involved him shouting he'd never give in to us 'vicious demons'."

"Well," Mika began thoughtfully. "People change."

Behind her, she heard a click and a harsh voice say, "But old habits die hard!"

The surprise move caught all of them off guard. Mika barely had enough time to turn around before she heard the click of a gun right behind her back.

"DIE, BRAT!"

Everything seemed to slow down to the point where Mika could call it an out of body experience. She couldn't move out of the way, yet she still was aware of what was going on in its entirety. Her eyes were focused on the barrel of the gun that gleamed maliciously in front of her face and the finger that pulled down on the trigger.

It all seemed like a dream, but eventually you wake up from dreams. What awoke Mika from her trance was a splash of warm liquid. She vaguely heard Kurama shout and grab her from behind, pulling her backwards away from the situation. Karasu swore loudly and Kuronue yelped and leaped several spaces backwards.

"…hell, midget! You scared the shit out of me!" she heard Karasu shout angrily.

Mika blinked and her hand went involuntarily to her head. It felt fine. She brought her fingers down in front of her eyes. There was blood on them and her face. Was it hers?

"Mika?" Kurama asked. He shook her gently. "Mika!"

"D-did he get me?" Mika asked shakily.

Kurama shook his head. "No wound. You're fine."

"Then…what's…?" she held up her hand, which was shaking furiously.

"Turn to your left and try not to scream," Karasu muttered.

Slowly, she did so. The sight that greeted her was beyond any logical idea she had a second earlier. Her mouth hung open, aghast and petrified.

Aki was there.

He just didn't have a head anymore.

Hiei stood over the body, in the middle of sheathing his blood covered sword. He glared over at the corpse, sneering. "We're the only ones who get to call her a brat."

Taking a step back, Mika stared at Hiei in shock. "…you killed him…"

"What did you expect? You die, we die," he replied, scowling. Then softer, he said, "And its part of the mission if the first try failed."

"You were right about the bodyguard thing, Mika," Kurama said, smiling.

Hiei sneered. "That's a lie."

Kuronue suddenly let out an aggravated yell, causing Karasu and Hiei both to jump slightly. He glared at the group angrily.

"HELLO! If anyone of you hasn't noticed yet…WE WON!"

Mika laughed slightly. "…yeah. We did."

"And here's the prize," Karasu murmured, bending down. He picked up the Amulet. He held it up and his eyes clearly said he was grinning underneath his mask. "We're outta here."

"THANK YOU, LORD!" Mika shouted suddenly. She did a small, rather disturbing dance. "No more creepy demons, no more gay people…!"

"SHUT UP, BRAT!"

Footsteps caused their fight to abruptly end. They all looked up and saw it was Ayumi, red in the face and holding her side in pain.

"What the **_hell_** is going on?"

"We won, Ayumi!" Kuronue yelled, flying over to her. He swung her around once by her arms, forgetting her wounds. "And we got the Amulet back! We're gonna get our bodies back!"

"Wait, you won?" Ayumi asked, wincing. She looked around. "Where's Aki?"

Hiei simply smirked. "Watch your step."

Ayumi looked down and screamed. Climbing partially up on Kuronue, she screamed again, "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Hence the words: _We Won_," Karasu said sarcastically. He actually laughed. "Who cares, he's dead anyway! And he tried to kill you, so what do you care?"

"DAMMIT, THERE'S A DEAD HEADLESS BODY ON THE FLOOR!"

"Brilliant observation."

"ARGH!"

Mika gripped Kurama's shirt and yanked him down to her eye level. She looked frightened. "Kurama, there's blood everywhere—ghosts aren't supposed to bleed! He wasn't dead!"

"Actually—" Kurama said as he turned towards the body.

Mika followed his gaze and gasped. The blood was disappearing and so was, in fact, the body of the man who had previously tried to kill her. White mist floated over the spot, hovering over them for a moment, creating an awe filled air to the room. Suddenly, it shimmered.

"What's it doing?" Ayumi asked, taking a step backwards.

Mika gaped. "Oh shit...!"

It swung forward towards them. The girls screamed and ducked. Kuronue flew backwards onto a crate and took out his scythe. Karasu didn't bother to move, but his hand clenched over an invisible bomb that was ready to be used. Kurama and Hiei braced themselves as the energy reared up again.

"This guy has serious issues if he's so attached to this plane...I've never dealt with these kind of psycho spirits!" Mika shouted. She yelped and dodged another attack by the white mass. "Go away!"

Hiei rolled his eyes and nimbly dashed out of the way. He landed near Kuronue on the crate. "Murasaki, stupid girl, pay attention."

Ayumi turned around and gave him a disbelieving look. "Did you just call me **stupid**?"

Ignoring her, Hiei continued by saying, "His spirit can'tbe broken, obviously. You have to destroy it."

Mika climbed onto the crate and dodged more attacks as it launched at her head. "Like how! If I let him touch me, he'll get zapped into my subconscious! That would be worse than you guys—way, way worse!"

"You're the expert at solving troubled spirits, remember?" Karasu asked, tauntingly.

Mika growled and gave him the finger. "Shut up, Gaylord!"

She felt the hair on the back of her neck bristle. Mika screamed and ducked down. Aki's wayward spirit shot right where her head had been.

"HEY! Karyuudo!" Ayumi shouted from the floor. She waved tauntingly. "Come here! Fresh mind for the taking, right here!"

"Ayumi!" Mika shouted in protest.

It was too late; Aki shot over their heads and towards Ayumi. She waited eagerly as he got closer. Then, with a confident smile, she raised her hand.

"Fire and brimstone, baby!"

She shot a wave of heat towards the spirit. Both collided with a horrible wave of energy that sent both psychic girls sprawling. Even the older demons cringed at the outburst.

As the throbbing energy died down, and once they were able to, theytook a look around them. The spirit was no where in site.

"Rest in piece, you bastard," Mika said darkly, as she stood up shakily.

Ayumi cursed viciously and pointed to her right. "He's not dead, guys!"

Indeed the glowing spectrum was still there, hovering over them like a cloud of gas.

"Are you kidding me?" Karasu demanded, angry.

Kurama stopped the crow demon from going towards it. "Wait..."

The white energy was no longer pulsing with emotion. It was just shimmering there, paused. As Mika watched, she noticed the edges of spirit were fraying. Then, slowly, it dispersed piece by piece down into the floor. Once the last essence left, all of Aki successfully vanished from their senses.

Mika sighed, relieved. "Now…that means we won."

"…" Ayumi let go of Kuronue and wavered slightly. "Good."

"Oh, crap! You need to get to a hospital, Ayumi!" Mika cried, rushing towards her friend.

Ayumi shook her head and smiled reassuringly. "I'm ok, really!"

"You fell from the top of the second floor all the way down to the first floor! You should be bleeding to death, if not dead already."

"Gee, thanks!"

Outside, a car horn honked. Both girls froze and the guys did likewise.

Mika bit her lip. "I think it's the cops!"

"Nah, then where are the sirens?" Ayumi asked softly.

"They took the silent approach?"

"Come on, let's get out of here before questions start," Kurama whispered, pushing Mika towards the stairs.

Hiei shut his eyes. "This is the last time I'll ever say this, thank God, but let's go back inside her mind for the time being. Tomorrow, let's head for Genkai's so she can activate it."

"Good plan…" Karasu replied, sarcastic again.

The men quickly retreated to Mika's mind, leaving the two girls uneasy.

"Do you think we can get away without causing any trouble for ourselves?" Ayumi asked nervously as they reached the stairs.

Outside, a door slammed shut. Mika gulped and shrugged. Both she and Ayumi started down the stairs, wary. Hurried footsteps outside made them stop at the final landing. They braced themselves for the person to appear.

The person was carrying a flashlight. In the light it was emitting, Mika saw a familiar face.

"Ms. Ryoko!"

Ayumi fell to her knees, folded her hands and shook them upwards. "There is a God!"

Ms. Ryoko shined the light over at the two girls and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you two are alright! What are you doing out here so late at night?"

"Well, we finally re-killed my stalker."

"…Mika, let's go home."

"Please!" Mika sighed. She walked forward about five feet and then tripped. Looking down, she gasped. "Oh, crap! Kenji!"

Kenji was still knocked out and was leaning against the wall limply. Ms. Ryoko shined the light on him and let out a gasp herself. "Who is that! Mika!"

"Sorry!"

"Leave him!" Ayumi shouted. She hesitated under Mika's glare, but she continued to say, "Let's call the police, make a report of a break-in, make it seem like Kenji was knocked out in a fight and then leave! That way, we're out of the picture entirely."

Mika frowned. "What about when he wakes up? What am I supposed to tell him?"

#Tell him he heroically saved you from your stalker and that he was knocked out in the fight.#

'That's so sneaky. I LOVE IT!' 

Mika nodded in reality. "Let's go with Ayumi's plan. He'll be ok for now."

Ms. Ryoko frowned, but took out her cell phone from her coat pocket. "You worry me, you kids. But I'm so relieved that you're alive. I had the worst feeling in my gut earlier."

"That was probably when I took out his eye with a staple gun."

"…you know what? Stop talking to me for now," Ms. Ryoko muttered, dialing the phone.

"No problem…"

She shoved Karasu into control. The crow demon blinked and shrugged at the confused looks of Ayumi and Ms. Ryoko.

"She muttered something about going into recluse to sleep off tonight for a month."

"There's our Mika…" Ayumi said, smiling ruefully. "Quick to act, the weirdest to the end."

Karasu rolled his eyes and stepped over Kenji. "I'm going out to the car."

"Touch the wheel and I'll kick your astral ass!" Ms. Ryoko shouted towards him, covering the receiver of the phone. It clicked and then she removed her hand. "Uh, hello? Yes, I'm reporting a break in…uh…yes…"

Ayumi moved past the psychiatrist and out towards the door. It was pitch black, except for the few street lamps that lined the sidewalk at a distance. She shivered as the October air hit her unprotected face and hands.

"What a night…" she murmured softly to no one in particular. _I need a bandage, I'm dying for a cigarette and I'll have nightmares for weeks…_ She sighed. _At least Mika's ok. She'll be free of those loony demons any day now. I suppose it was all worth it. _She chuckled softly. _And this whole ordeal will make greeeeat memories._

"Let's leave now!" Ms. Ryoko shouted, grabbing Ayumi's arm suddenly. "I had to hang up when they asked for my name. They'll be coming out any time now, so let's scram!"

"Are you really a doctor?" Ayumi asked as she opened the side door of the small corvette.

Ms. Ryoko slid into the driver's seat and said loudly, "Yeah. Why?"

"Never mind…" she replied incredulously. She slipped in and saw Karasu leaning against the window in the back; he was either asleep or resting. She smirked. They all deserved some rest.

Ms. Ryoko turned on the ignition. "Let's go home."

Ayumi grinned lazily, closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat. "Took the words right outta my mouth…"

* * *

-Yay for internal injuries! Like a past reviewer once said (I forget who) "Ayumi certainly deserves the _'Best Friend **Ever** Award'_". That is sooo true… 

-Staple Guns: a disaster waiting to happen.

-"Twinkle Toes" is a name my mom made up for my dog cause when he walks across the kitchen floor, his nails tap loudly. (she's hearing impaired so it sounds weirder for her) XD If you ever wondered how I got such weird ideas floating around my brain, it probably comes from my parents. XD

- Yes! Ms. Ryoko lives! XD lol I was wonder where I put her…Lol. And yes, Ms. Ryoko is an extremely irresponsible adult. Don't grow up to be like her. (sarcasm)

-Ms. Ryoko's stomach: the official Mika's-In-Trouble alert system.

-Battle Scene: if it didn't make sense to you, too bad. I've had this planned out since chapter two.

-I haven't really noticed (or I've been trying to ignore at least) how OOC the guys are sometimes. Ah well…getting trapped in a body of the opposite sex can be personality altering, I suppose.

-And you get a glimpse at Mika's future! She wants to be a cop. O.o Didn't see that one coming, did you?


	21. The End of Together

MERRY CHRISTMAS/KWANZA/HANUKAH OR WHATEVER YOU HAPPEN TO CELEBRATE THIS TIME OF YEAR!

This is my Christmas present to you all, yo. XD Right on time, too.

Guess what? THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! XD lol…you can't even guess how happy I am to finally be able to type that…

I'm getting a laptop for Christmas tomorrow! **_THANK YOU, GOD_**! Lol.

_'Mika'_  
:Karasu:  
#Kurama#  
/Hiei/  
((Kuronue))

* * *

The next morning was brisk, but all Mika felt inside was burning happiness. Her mother and father exchanged wary stares at their daughter, who was humming as she set the table for breakfast.

"Um, honey?" her father began to ask. "Uh, how was last night?"

"GREAT!" exclaimed Mika with a grin. She poured juice out for both of them. "Aki's dead, we got the Amulet back and today I'm getting rid of these freeloaders!" She tugged at the Amulet around her neck for effect.

"Dead?" Mrs. Murasaki asked. She bit her lip. "You…you…?"

"I didn't." Mika sat down. "Hiei did the final blow. Come to think of it, I really didn't do anything to hurt the guy…except for the staple gun, anyway."

Ignoring his wife's horrified expression, Mika's father turned back to his daughter. "You didn't do it? That's a good girl."

Mika nodded, but her face was dead serious. "Yeah…but I kinda wanted to. That jerk stalked me for weeks now, but at least I got to see him burn up—body _and_ soul."

She happily ate her breakfast, ignoring both her parents' stares. The rest of their meal was eaten in silence. Well, it was quiet in reality, anyway.

'_OH MY GOD, I'M SO EXCITED!'_

((ME TOO!))

/I'm just relieved./

#I am as well.#

Karasu sighed. :Hurry up with that food, brat! I can't stand waiting anymore! I want my body back:

'_Me too, but I'm hungry!'_

/Hurry up then./

Mika shoved the last of her toast into her mouth and got up so fast that she knocked into the table. "I'm going now!" she said, her voice muffled by the chunks of toast in her mouth.

Mrs. Murasaki frowned after her daughter, who was putting on her jacket. "Going where?"

"Tokyo! That's where Genkai-sama is!"

"WHO?"

"See you guys later!" Mika yelled as she hurried out the front door.

#How are we getting there?#

/Please don't tell me you're planning to use that human car thing again./

'_I'm not driving, if you mean that. Ms. Ryoko is. She's meeting us at Ayumi's!'_

:Oh, great.:

((Do you think that I'll have to die again?)) Kuronue asked, suddenly.

Mika blinked is reality. _'Uhh…what do you mean?'_

((I never had a body when I went into you. I've been dead for a while.))

#I've been wondering about that too…#

((About me being dead?))

#No, the body thing. _Where_ are our bodies?#

Mika stopped walking in mid-stride, her leg sticking out awkwardly. _'…wait a minute…are you saying this WON'T work?'_

#No! I'm quite sure that you'll be free of us by the end of the day, but I'm a little worried about what will happen to **us**.#

'_Oh,'_ Mika said softly as she started walking normally again. She pulled her coat closer around herself. She had been so worried about her own mental state that she had forgotten her guests' problem. _'Don't worry, Kurama. I'm sure you guys will be ok. Well, if Karasu dies, that's ok, but I still want to beat up at least ONE of you…'_

:Drop dead, brat.:

'_No thanks.'_

"WAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Mika screamed in surprise as Ayumi jumped out of the bushes in front of her house and latched herself onto her unsuspecting shoulders.

:There you go…you can kill an already-dead guy but you can't fend off a psychopathic teenage girl.:

Mika groaned and push Ayumi off her shoulders. "You scared me half to death, Ayumi!"

"I couldn't resist. You had this look of utter hatred on your face," Ayumi said, laughing. She did an imitation of her friend, who glared at her stupid-ness. Ayumi suddenly grew serious. "So, do you have it?"

"You bet I do!" replied Mika loudly. She reached up and pulled at it again. "I haven't left this out of my sight since I got it back!"

Ayumi laughed. "Okay, I was just making sure so we won't have to drive all the way out there and then have to turn back, OR go after another stalker!"

"Heh…wait…where's Ms. Ryoko?" asked Mika.

"Right here, Mika!" Ms. Ryoko called from the porch as the screen door slammed shut behind her. She stepped down and hugged the girl. "I'm really happy I can help out today."

"You've already helped out a lot!" Mika said with a laugh. She hugged back. "You are the coolest adult ever!"

"I'm flattered," replied Ms. Ryoko as she patted Mika on the head, then started over to her car. "Well, I think we should get moving. I have an appointment at two, but that should give us more than enough time."

Mika smiled happily. "Thanks!"

'_See? I told you things would be ok.'_

/No, you didn't./

'_Shut up. I am now.'_

:Suuuurrrreee…:

((Yay!))

#…#

"WAIT!" came a distant, out of breath voice.

Turning around, Mika saw Ralph sprinting up the road like a decapitated chicken. She bit back a burst of laughter. "What are you doing here?" she asked when he straggled up closer.

"Last night…you got that guy! Ayumi told me!" Ralph proclaimed, grinning sheepishly. "I couldn't help you guys then, but can I now?"

"AWWW, I LOVE YOU KIDDO!" Mika cried, hugging the younger boy, who struggled to get out of her grip.

Ayumi grinned and said, "Man, that's creepy."

"Let's go," Ms. Ryoko said, trying not to smirk as she opened the passenger side door.

"Right," Mika agreed as she let go of Ralph. She grinned widely at her enthusiasm. "Let's go!"

**---------an hour later-------**

"…I think these steps got higher…"

"You're just lazy!"

"Both of you help this old timer get up…!"

After reaching the temple where Genkai lived, Mika could barely contain her excitement: she was literally jumping up two steps at a time. Ayumi and Ms. Ryoko had more difficulty expressing her enthusiasm. Ralph was having fun counting the steps and was oblivious to the others.

Ayumi stopped and leaned against one of the giant trees that were close to the stairs. "I gotta take a breath! How can you be **jumping**, Mika?"

Mika stopped, several feet ahead of her companions, and glared down at Ayumi. "Besides the fact that I'm getting my BRAIN back?"

"No, besides that."

"I'm happy, dumb ass!"

"OK, JUST STOP ACTING SO HAPPY!"

"MAKE ME!"

"IF I COULD SPARE THE ENERGY, I WOULD!"

Ms. Ryoko brushed her hair back and sighed. "We're wasting time and breath screaming here. Why don't we just get up there, one step at a time, and handle everything then?"

"Hmm…" muttered Mika. "I have a better idea."

She raised her right hand and cried out, "Righty!"

One of her Hands appeared next to them. Mika climbed on with the help of the translucent thumb, looking around contentedly and then motioned for the two others to come up as well.

Ms. Ryoko stared in shock at the Hand. Ayumi crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "You named it _Righty_? How creative was _that_?"

"Shut up," said Mika, frowning. "I needed some kind of name to keep the two identifiably separate."

/How ingenious./

'_LEAVE ME ALONE!'_

"COOL!" exclaimed Ralph, looking up. He touched the thumb and gazed up at Mika in awe. "How'd you do that?"

"Magic," Mika said with a grin.

"Wicked!" Ralph whistled as he climbed up onto the Hand.

"W-well…let's go then," said Ms. Ryoko, smiling nervously. She cautiously got up on the Hand. She tapped her knuckle against the giant palm. "Um, Mika? Uh…is this safe?"

"Uh huh," replied Mika with a nod.

:No, don't believe her! It's all lies:

'_Would you **care** to shut up?'_

:No, in fact, I don't.:

'_I hate you.'_

:Likewise.:

"Ok…" said Ms. Ryoko softly.

"It better be," muttered Ayumi as she climbed on as well.

"Onward!" shouted Mika dramatically, pointing forward.

The Hand reacted instantly; all four riders were nearly sent flying backwards as the hand zoomed forward in the direction Mika had pointed. They blasted over the stairs reached the top in record time. It slowed down and spun slowly in a circle.

Mika was the first to sit up. "Wicked awesome!"

"Mika…!" growled Ayumi, leaning against the fingers.

"YOU'VE GOT TO TAKE ME TO SCHOOL LIKE THIS SOMEDAY!" exclaimed Ralph. He leaped off the Hand and fell over. "So cool," they heard him say softly.

"Can I get off?" asked Ms. Ryoko warily. She slid off without waiting for an answered. Ayumi followed her in suit.

Giggling, Mika jumped off the Hand, which disappeared, and said, "Thank you for riding Murasaki Air! We were happy to have you aboard!"

"What the hell is this—the circus?" an angry and demanding voice exclaimed.

Mika turned and saw several people waiting on the porch of the main temple: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Genkai, Botan and the teenage Koenma, who had been the one who had spoken. There was another girl, one with light blue hair and a blue kimono. She was smiling warmly.

'_Who is that?'_ Mika asked.

/…my sister, Yukina/ Hiei admitted.

Mika frowned. _'She looks nothing like you.'_

/Your point being/

"Ahh, it's the talking baby!" screamed Ayumi, breaking up their conversation.

"Talking baby?" asked Ms. Ryoko, incredulously.

"Who's that?" demanded Yusuke, pointing at the doctor.

Kuwabara pointed accusingly at the newcomers. "What was that black thing?"

"Hello?" asked Ralph, sitting up.

"Why is the sky blue?" asked Mika, shrugging.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Koenma screamed angrily.

Everyone became silent. Mika raised her hand.

"But you weren't saying anything."

"You are one step away from being sentenced to time in the Reikai prison!" shouted the prince. He stamped his foot. "I'm not in the mood to fool around!"

Ayumi sneered. "You'd think you'd love to play games, Binkie. How old are you—three?"

Koenma was about to retort, but Botan stepped forward just in time. "Do you have the Amulet?" she asked.

"You bet, lady," said Mika, grinning. She poked the necklace around her neck. "You guys ready to give me back my body now?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" muttered Koenma. He brushed back his red cape with a royal air and marched over to where Mika was. "Last night, the Gates of Limbo opened up for a late soul. I would take it that was Aki?"

"Unless he found another way to stay alive, that damn cock roach…" shuddered Mika. Then, she frowned. "Don't you check these people before they go off to their final resting places?"

"Hey, I do my job fine," said Koenma defensively, stopping short several feet away from her. "Aki Karyuudo had already been checked in and even had a file on his soul in the archives."

"So, it was like he already made reservations at a hotel?" asked Ayumi.

Koenma nodded and replied, "Yes, in a way. When he returned to the Spirit World, he would have instant access to where ever he was condemned to…in his case Limbo."

"Then return her body!" demanded Ms. Ryoko. She crossed her arms aggressively. "She's been put through enough hell already!"

"And you are?" asked Koenma, glaring suspiciously.

"My psychiatrist," Mika replied calmly.

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara started to snicker. Mika sent them a glare. "Ms. Ryoko could kick your asses!" she shouted.

"I medicate both the mind and the criminally evil," said Ms. Ryoko, cracking her knuckles, smiling innocently.

"I take back what I said to you all these years," said Genkai, turning to Yusuke. "_Murasaki's_ the biggest idiot I've ever seen."

Mika gave her a mock bow. "I am happy to serve, Sensei."

"Mika, are you getting your body back now?" asked Ralph.

"Who's he?" shouted Koenma.

"Our eleven year old psychopathic neighbor and good friend," Ayumi said simply with a shrug.

Ralph grinned. "Remember me?"

"Oh, yes! You're the boy we visited when we went looking for Mika!" Botan exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Oh my God! Mika, her hair is blue!" Ralph suddenly shouted, tugging on Mika's jacket enthusiastically.

Mika gave him an odd stare. "You are seriously creeping me out, kid."

"I wish I could dye my hair…" Ralph sighed.

"It's not dyed!" Botan protested.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Ayumi snapped. She pointed at Mika. "Fix 'er!"

"What am I a dog?" Mika demanded hotly.

"Close enough."

"Shut up!"

"Both of you shut it before I decide not to help you!" shouted Genkai, jumping down from the porch with great ease. Mika and Ayumi quieted down immediately. Sensing her chance to speak, Genkai continued. "Alright. Now, you know how to channel energy?"

"Since I was twelve."

"Good. Let those other bird brains out."

"I resent that, woman," came a chilling voice. They looked up and saw Karasu standing a few feet away. Before any of them could react, Kuronue, Kurama and Hiei appeared next to him.

"Say hello to the Parasite Quartet," Mika stated blandly.

"Shut up, brat," Hiei said darkly.

"Make me!"

"Don't make me have to."

"Gee, now I _do_ feel sorry for you, kid," Yusuke said, shaking his head. "Imagine having all those death threats day in and day out."

Yukina nodded and said, "Yes, it must be a very terrible burden."

Mika shrugged. "You get used to it."

'_Are you SURE that's your sister? She's so polite!'_

/Yes, I'm sure./

'Whatever…' 

Ms. Ryoko and Ralph looked at the spot where the four stood and then at each other. They couldn't see anything, yet Mika was obviously talking to someone.

"Hi! My name is Ralph!" said Ralph cheerfully over at the spot.

Karasu frowned. "Wait a second, can he see us?"

"Nah, he's just being nice," Ayumi replied. She yelled over to Ralph, "They say 'hi', Ralph!"

"I'M GONNA MISS YOU!" Kuronue suddenly shouted, hugging Mika fiercely.

"GET OFF ME, STALKER!"

"Ugh, now whenever I hear that word, I think of Karyuudo!" Kurama groaned.

Ayumi made a face. "Yeah, he just kind of ruined one of my favorite insults."

"PLEASE FIX MEEEE!" Mika shouted, trying to throw off Kuronue and reach Genkai at the same time.

"I don't know. It's almost too funny not to," said Genkai, smirking cruelly.

Mika reached up to the necklace, snapped it off, and threw it at the teacher, who caught it easily. Mika looked hard at her. "Please!" she repeated.

"Fine," Genkai sighed, as if her fun had been ruined. She rolled the red stone in her palm, looking thoughtful. Mika watched anxiously, ignoring the half-sobbing Kuronue who was latched onto her shoulders tightly.

"Wait…" said Karasu, interrupting the tense moment. He crossed his arms in defiance. "What exactly does that rock do?"

"Oooh, I know this one!" Kuronue suddenly stopped sobbing and was looking around expectantly. Mika took this time to run over to the safety of Ms. Ryoko and Ayumi. "It creates power, or…well, it expands present powers!"

Karasu and Hiei exchanged looks. The crow demon tilted his head in interest and asked, "Are you telling me that thing magnifies power?"

"Yep!"

"And no one's bothered to use it before?"

"That is because it takes a bizarre union to use it," explained Koenma, stepping up. Everyone looked at him. "Only a demon can activate the stone's potential but—"

"Then why don't demons go after it all the time?" interrupted Yusuke darkly.

Koenma shook his head. "It is activated by demons, _but_ it only magnifies psychic powers."

"Whoa, now I'm getting confused!" cried Ayumi, holding her head. "That stone contradicts itself!"

"Indeed a paradox, but nevertheless a powerful tool," said Genkai. "It would take a willing human and demon partnership to even use the stone."

Mika nodded, slowly understanding. "So…that's why this can work for me. I'm still part human, but I'm also part demon. I can use my demon self to activate it…and I can use it to effect my psychic powers. But how would that help me get rid of the guys?"

Genkai smirked knowingly. "This right now is an example. You can give the idiots physical forms, though weak and not reliably stable. They'll disappear back into your mind, I assume?"

"Yeah, after a time, yes," Kurama answered. He looked worried. "I'm a little concerned about what that would mean. We wouldn't be getting our real bodies back, then?"

"Huh?" Ayumi asked pointedly.

Hiei glared at her and said, "To make it simple for your miniscule brain, the Fox is worried that the extended forms would run out anyway."

"Shut up! I don't need a dictionary response from you, midget!" Ayumi shouted angrily, shaking her fist.

"To answer your question, Fox: no, you would not gain your real bodies," Genkai replied. She then continued to say, "Before you lose all hope, you will still get physical forms that everyone can see. Before only psychics could see you. After this, it would be like having your own bodies again."

"…and they're permanent?" asked Kurama.

"Yes."

All five of them let out a huge sigh of relief. At last their bizarre situation would end! Ayumi laughed happily. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara looked happy for their demon friends. Only getting half of the conversation, Ms. Ryoko and Ralph only smiled.

"Let's start, then," Genkai. "Get over here, Murasaki."

Mika rushed over to the dojo owner. She waited expectantly for the next set of directions. The four demons formed behind her, waiting.

"Now…" said Genkai, holding out the Amulet. "Grasp it."

Suddenly feeling wary, Mika stretched her hand out slowly. It all seemed too easy. Would it really work?

Her fingertips touched the cool metal surrounding the jewel. She hesitated when she felt strange energy brush against her own psyche. She relaxed a little when she realized it was Genkai's own power. It was prickly, but comforting in the least. Mika gulped once and then shut down the protective barriers around her mind.

Genkai raised and eye brow and asked, "Defensive, eh?"

"You learn to be when you're mind is taken over by demons," replied Mika.

Mika then grasped the necklace in its whole. Genkai's hand rested lightly on hers, still sending out waves of her own energy.

_Oh, boy…what am I doing?_ Mika asked herself mentally. _What if this doesn't work? What if it **does**? What will happen to the guys? They piss me off all the time but still…_

She felt a hand touch her shoulder. Turning slightly, Mika saw it was Kurama. He smiled reassuringly. Beside him, Kuronue smiled happily and naïvely. Karasu and Hiei had masks of indifference, but she knew they were rooting for her.

_Just like in the entrance to the Spirit World_, she thought.

A warmth filled her. Mika smiled gratefully at her unwilling friends. They had gone through a lot together, and that meant something in the very least.

Turning back to the Amulet and the waiting Genkai, Mika nodded. Genkai made no sign of acknowledgement physically, but Mika hissed in surprise when the energy the dojo master was admitting suddenly flared to impossibly high proportions.

"Now," Genkai shouted as energy picked up around them. "Do what you would normally do to release the fools from your mind!"

"But they're already out!" Mika countered, confused. She felt her heart beat faster as fear and nervousness caught up with her.

Genkai scowled and shouted, "Focus, Murasaki!"

Mika tensed her body and squeezed her eyes shut in concentration. Slowly, she shut out the noise around her and focused directly on the energy that was welling up within her. Then, she started to do what she usually did when giving the guys astral forms. Energy inside her was deposited from her store into theirs.

It was a slow process this time. Mika realized after the first minute that she still had lots of energy to spare—much more than she usually did. The Amulet was doing its job after all. Mika bit her lip and decided to let out more amounts.

She had her eyes closed, so she did not see what was happening to her mind guests. Yusuke and Kuwabara watched cautiously as the dim forms of Kurama, Hiei, Karasu and Kuronue began to glow.

"Whoa…" Ayumi whispered in her amazement.

Karasu looked at his hands warily. They were translucent, but their edges were much clearer. Beside him, Kuronue was looking with the same confusion. Suddenly, the bat demon grinned widely.

"Keep going, Mika! It's working!" he shouted over to the girl.

Not responding, Mika simply keeping releasing energy. The Amulet boosted her power by incredible measures. At the same time, it felt strange. It was…sticky, Mika decided. It clung to her in an uncomfortable way. She knew she needed its magic for the time being, but once she was done, she never wanted to use it again.

Ralph suddenly let out a gasp. He pointed noiselessly over to where Mika was. Ms. Ryoko blinked in confusion for a moment, but then also let out a surprised sound. Behind Mika there were suddenly forms of people. It was very faint, but there were people there none the less. She recognized them—the ones she had met inside Mika's mind.

_Way to go kid_, she thought with a brightly smile.

It continued on like this for a good few minutes. Every passing second, the entrapped demons grew clearer and clearer. Kurama let out a sharp intake of breath.

"What is it?" Hiei asked.

"I can feel the ground, for real," replied the fox spirit. He smiled thankfully.

Karasu was still staring at his hands. Mika's presence was slowly fading from them. In fact, he couldn't even hear his companion's thoughts anymore. His mouth formed a tiny smile behind his mask, which he could now feel completely on his face.

Kuronue looked over at his friends. They were solid and no longer astral forms. Still, he had some lingering doubt.

"HIIYAA!" the bat demon shouted, punching Karasu directly in the side of the face.

The crow demon flew back a few feet but quickly recovered from the blow. He glared murderously at Kuronue and shouted angrily, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, FOOL?"

"I wanted to check to make sure these were real bodies!" Kuronue was laughing as if it were a funny joke.

Before Karasu could even try to murder the childish demon, Kurama called tem over to Mika, who was still focusing. "Mika! I think you've done it!" the fox demon exclaimed.

_One more for good luck_, Mika thought. She released a large amount. The demons all staggered when the amount hit them.

"D…" Mika began, letting go of the necklace and Genkai's hand. She turned slowly, wavering slightly. "Did it work?"

Kurama walked over to her, smiling. He touched her shoulder and looked at her kindly. "I believe it has."

"YAHOO!" Kuronue crowed, laughing happily.

Yusuke grinned. "Congrats, guys."

Ayumi out a happy cry of relief. "FINALLY!" She fell back onto the ground, laughing.

"Wow…" whispered Ralph, not really understanding anything. He looked over at the tired Mika and grinned. "Good job, Mika!"

"Thanks," she replied, smiling. She walked over and sat on the edge of the dojo porch. She sighed heavily.

It was finally over. No more demons constantly harassing her. She'd never have to use her powers again. Demon hunters would never come after her. She could just leave with Ayumi and her human friends, go back to Akita and go home.

But she'd go alone.

Mika leaned her head into her hands, thinking. Her thoughts were unanswered. She couldn't hear or feel her guests' presence or thoughts at all. It was very empty inside her mind. Why wasn't she happy? The girl frowned and furrowed her brow trying to come up with a reassuring reason why. She was free. She'd never have to see them again. But why didn't she feel happy like she was supposed to…?

A short distance away, her friends were celebrating, sort of. Kurama and Kuronue were talking with Koenma about Kuronue's death sentence. Karasu had attempted to slip away, but Ms. Ryoko had caught him and was interrogating him about what he was thinking of doing. Ayumi was teasing Hiei, who was threatening death as usual, but was blushing under the giggling of Yukina and Botan. Ralph was talking with Yusuke and Kuwabara about his own adventures with Mika and Ayumi during the past week. None of them seemed to notice Mika sitting alone.

That is, until Ralph turned around to find her. He saw her, hunched over, sitting alone. He immediately looked concerned. "…Mika-chan?" he asked, walking over. "What's wrong?"

Kurama and Kuronue both stopped and looked over to their former host. The fox spirit also looked worried.

"What's wrong, Mika?" he asked, coming over.

Mika furiously wiped at her eyes when their attention turned on her. She looked away and muttered, "Nothing."

"…are you crying?" Ayumi asked in surprise.

"No!" Mika shouted, turning around. Her eyes were red. "I…I'm just so freaking happy!"

She jumped up and pointed at the boys. "You guys are finally out of my hair—literally! I don't have to be a demon anymore!"

Koenma cleared his throat and said, "Actually, I needed to talk to you about that. You're a half-ling, correct?"

"Yeah, I guess," replied Mika, thankful the direction of the conversation changed.

"I'll make this simple: you have two choices," the prince said. "You can continue to use your powers, which will keep your body as that of a demon's, or you can forget your abilities. By not using them, they will fade away." He paused and then said, "You'll never be a full human again, and you'll never get to go back and change your decision."

Mika looked at the ground and thought. If she lost powers…she'd be pretty defenseless. But she wanted to be normal!

"Keep them," Karasu muttered.

She looked over, confused. "Why?"

"You smell like a demon. That will attract other demons, and if you don't have your powers…well, you're screwed," he said bluntly.

"…I guess…you're right," she agreed slowly. "I won't use them for bad intentions, so…I guess its ok to keep them."

Kuronue pouted and crossed his arms. "You sound so sad…we finally got our bodies back! You should be happy!"

"I **AM** HAPPY, DAMMIT!" Mika screamed at him, causing everyone to jump.

"Admit it…" Ayumi began, grinning. "You're sad that they're leaving."

Mika hesitated and then glared at her friend. "No."

"Yes, you are—tell the truth!"

With everyone watching her, Mika couldn't bring herself to lie. At the same time she was nervous about the truth. "I…" she began, "I…don't know."

"You've got to be kidding me," Yusuke exclaimed.

Mika looked away with a scowl. "I can't explain it. I just…I'm just gonna feel weird with only one voice echoing in my mind, that's all. I…I'm just not used to the silence."

"Neither am I!" Kurama said, laughing. He patted her shoulder affectionately. "And don't worry about missing us too much. I'm sure we'll all end up seeing each other again soon for some reason or another."

"Ha…" Mika laughed weakly, "Yeah, I still need to beat you guys up!"

"Try it, wench." Hiei sneered.

Taking on a fighting stance, Mika grinned. "Bring it, midget!" she cried.

Before they could start their battle, Koenma cleared his throat again. They looked at the prince, expecting another speech.

"Murasaki, there is something you should know," he said. He looked troubled. "I am afraid any plans you have made to meet with these knuckle heads will have to be cancelled."

Kuronue and Mika both stopped smiling and stared at the man. "Why?" asked the bat demon.

"Here comes the catch," muttered Ayumi.

Koenma frowned and continued to say, "As Genkai said before, these forms are permanent and completely tied to this world like normal people's bodies are, but they are still connected with Mika."

"YOU LIAR!" Mika shouted accusingly. She raised her hand threateningly. "YOU SAID THIS MESS WAS OVER WITH!"

"No, I said that they'd get new, physical bodies and you'd get your mind back," retorted Koenma. "What happened to you all will never change. You all lost your real bodies," he said to the shocked demons. "You'll always have some connection to Mika."

"But what does that have to do with not being able to visit each other?" Kurama asked, his green eyes narrowed.

The prince bowed his head. "Think of it as a black hole, sucking you in. If you are around each other for a long period of time, your forms might collapse and you'll be stuck together again. Then, there would be no hope for you."

"…." Mika stared at the teenage boy, her mouth agape. A feeling of dread built up within her.

"You mean…we can't ever see Mika again?" Kuronue asked, fearful.

"It's for the best. If there were an accident, that would be it," said Koenma. "It's a risk that I urge you not to take."

"Then that's it."

They all turned and saw Mika standing up straight, her eyes baring no hint at her feelings.

"Come on, guys, let's go home," she said loudly. She turned and started to walk towards the stairs.

Ayumi and Ms. Ryoko exchanged looks. Ralph looked very surprised. He then ran after Mika. Kurama and Hiei both looked surprised. Kuronue looked close to tears.

"WAIT!" he cried, taking flight and zooming after the departing girl.

Mika stopped and looked at the demon hovering several feet away from her. "What?" she asked.

"You're just leaving?" he asked, wide eyed.

Mika shrugged. "I…hate good-byes," she whispered.

She clasped him on the shoulder, smiled tightly and then let go.

With that, Mika waved weakly to the others in the group and rushed after her human companions.

She was going back to Akita. She was going back to her parents and back to a normal life. She was going home. But as she ran, Mika couldn't help but feeling anguish.

She was going back to her normal friends and normal parents…but she had never felt so alone.

**---------Later that Day---------**

After Koenma, Botan, Yusuke and the others had left, Kuronue and Karasu stood alone in the courtyard with Genkai.

They stared at her.

She stared back.

"...You can stay, but if any of you steal and/or break anything, I'll blast your balls off."

The two grown demons shared scared looks. Some things could be worse than death.

* * *

-Binkie is Ayumi's (and my) new favorite name for Koenma. XD  
-I feel kind of bad that Ralph didn't have much to do in this story…but…in the sequel, he's got a _BIG_ part. LOL! I think he's going to be my favorite character in that story, actually…next to the _villain_. XD lol I have so much planned for these people…mwahaha  
-Mika's in denial…lmao!  
-drama from Mika once more. Ah well. This chapter brought a tear my eye…(sniff)  
-I **_HAD_** to add that last part, which totally killed the drama, but damn I had that planned for a loooong time. XD I can so see Genkai saying something like that. Sorry for vulgarity.

I am EXTREMELY annoyed with the world. Wanna know why? **AKITA IS NO WHERE NEAR TOKYO**! Why didn't anyone **tell** me? Akita must be at _least_ 200 miles away from Tokyo! I don't know where my brain was when I decided where the girls lived…I swear to God it was right near there…my eyes tricked me! I'm such an idiot…

Ah well…just imagine they're nearby…pretty please? T.T

**NEXT**: THE LAST CHAPTER! OMG! Lol. Exciting isn't it?


	22. Family Portrait

Well, this is it. The final chapter of Inside My Mind. O.o Can you believe it? I can't. (cries) I can't believe I finished another multi-chapter story. It's all because of you readers, too! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Of course, now I get to work on the sequel. :D Joy is mine!

I ask you to enjoy the final installment of this fan fiction.

I dedicate it to you all!

**_BIG THANKS_** goes to my awesome sisterVickie (here on FanFiction dot net as CrazyMonkey Fox), who is my beta-reader. :D She made this chapter suitable to look at, lol! THANKS VICKIE!

Disclaimers and warnings have been said before!

* * *

It was either the fact that the emptiness in her mind was driving her crazy or that she missed them. Either way, Mika felt a deep hole in her heart that just ate away at her all through math and science class. Kenji waved to her in the halls, being the nice guy he was, but he didn't mention anything about the other night. So, everything turned out right. At least, logically correct. 

"…Murasaki, sit up!"

Mika jumped up in her seat, awakened from her depressed thoughts. Her squat, angry teacher glared at her from her desk.

"Pay attention."

"Yes, sensei…" Mika muttered, pulling out her copybook. For the first time in a long while, she was becoming a poor student. Her grades dropped and at least three times that day she had been pulled out into the hallway for slacking off. What bothered her was that there was no annoying voice mocking her or telling her to pay attention.

_What am I thinking? I risked my neck in order to get rid of those damn mind hijackers!_ She thought angrily at herself. Her thoughts bounced over the field in her mind, absent of its usual inhabitants. Her heart swelled. All she could think about were the good times. Like the time Kuronue 'accidentally' locked Karasu outside her mind…or the time they broke into the Vault. She scowled. _I gotta stop thinking about them…_

But her mind refused to let her think of other topics. All she could hear was Kurama's smooth voice or Kuronue's laughter. It made Mika smirk a little, causing some people to send her weird looks.

Suddenly, a small note landed on her desk. Mika opened it quickly.

"_**what the hell are you smiling at? --Ayumi"**_

Mika turned and saw Ayumi giving her an odd look. Mika scribbled on the back of the note and threw it back to her.

"_**Just thinking about the guys."**_

Ayumi was about to write some back, but a shadow fell on her desk. Turning, both girls saw the principal standing there, looking grave. He pointed at the doorway.

"Stand outside."

Glaring, both Ayumi and Mika slipped out into the hallway. Nobody else was there, so when they closed the door, they continued their conversation.

"You miss your mind minions?" Ayumi whispered, looking confused. "Never thought I'd hear that from you."

"I don't miss them!" Mika shot back, though a faint tint of red reached her face.

"You act like it. And to think we nearly died trying to get rid of them." Ayumi pouted. "You're so weird, Mika."

"I know. And I'm still demonic." Mika flexed her fingers and a ghostly aura of dark purple and black moved around them. "I still can't bring myself to let go of my powers. I wish I didn't have a choice and then they'd just disappear by themselves!"

"…only if you willed them too," said Ayumi softly, "Binkie said that only if you will them to go away, they would."

Mika stared at her hands. "…I don't mind having powers. I mean, if I ever get attacked again, I'll be ready. But…what's the point if I don't have a purpose now? I mean, the only reason I got these abilities was cause I was the walking trailer of a bunch of demons."

"Admit it. You miss them." Ayumi smirked.

"Hell no!"

"You miss them."

"I do not!"

"Then how come you keep thinking of them?"

"CAUSE I'M SO HAPPY THAT THEY'RE GONE, DAMMIT!" Mika shouted just as the principal came back out into the hallway.

"Murasaki! Detention!" cried the older man sternly. "Don't shout in the halls!"

"Sorry, sir," muttered Mika as she looked down at her shoes, scowling. Why did they even have to get involved with her life? They only made it worse...

'_Actually…'_ she rephrased her thoughts. They had made it better. Her parents were a whole lot nicer and she even made more friends. She actually had a good time when they were there.

Her heart tightened as she looked outside. Sighing slightly, she mentally wished they were there. _I wonder what they're doing right now…_

**------Tokyo-------**

For the first time in his life, Kurama hated being at school. Knowledge had always enchanted him. One could never stop learning and human studies were very interesting. Hiei called all of his lessons useless, but he did learn much from it all.

"Ooh, Shuichi, where were you last week?" asked one of the members of his unofficial fan club.

Kurama stared at the group in a bored way. "I was sick."

"You're all better then, right?" asked another, looking worried.

"Yes…" Kurama returned to staring out the window. It was turning into a nasty habit that had earned him lectures from his teacher.

'_I wonder what Mika is doing right now…now that she doesn't have to worry about demons in her subconscious anymore.'_ He thought sadly. _'I almost miss their bickering.'_

Suddenly, something black fluttered near the window. At first, Kurama thought it was Hiei stopping by for a quick chat. When the black thing landed in the tree, Kurama face-faulted.

"Hiya!" Kuronue waved from his tree branch, smiling like a four-year-old that just got a handful of candy.

"K-Kuronue!" Kurama nearly shouted, casting a nervous glance over his shoulder. Most of the students had left for another class. He sighed and looked back over the window. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he approached the window.

"Lord Koenma had my file fixed, and since we took down Aki, I got another chance at life!" Kuronue smiled happily. "Isn't that great?"

"Yes, that's wonderful!" Kurama moved over towards the window, smiling. "What are your plans now?"

"I dunno…me and Karasu are stayin' at Genkai's," said the bat demon weakly.

"Oh, that must be quite the arrangement," said Kurama, smiling with a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Of course I hope you're behaving yourselves…"

Kuronue shivered. "I dread the day we _really_ piss her off."

Chuckling, Kurama looked up at his old partner in crime. "So, what are your plans today, other than exposing yourself at my school?"

"Uh, well I need to bug you for an hour, then I have to hop back over to Master Genkai's to bug Karasu for a little and then Hiei's at the park so I gotta get over there too."

This made the kitsune sigh. "…I can't believe that being so spread out away from everyone would make me so depressed."

"Aw, cheer up, Kurama." Kuronue smiled again. "We're not that far apart."

"Do you miss Mika?"

That caught the bat demon off guard. "What do you mean? Of course I miss her. We had the best conversations. Do _you_ miss her?"

"Yes…but I shouldn't be so emotional over the whole thing," Kurama scolded himself. "It's for the best. She was just an innocent girl who got mixed up with demons."

"But Koenma made that stupid rule…" Kuronue pouted and his wings folded over in sync. "We can't bug her or stay within close range with her at all! We can't do anything about it…so why are you bothering to be so sad? It's not like we have a choice in this."

Kurama opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped. He looked lost in thought, but suddenly he smiled. "I have an idea of how we can reverse that ruling."

"Mwa, Youko strikes again." Kuronue grinned evilly. "Do tell me, what's your plan?"

"Meet me in the Spirit World in an hour. Bring the other two." Kurama said, looking over his shoulder. "I'll skip my next class."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Kuronue laughed and flew off towards the park.

Kurama sighed and went back to his desk to pack. "I can't believe I'm going to skip class for this…oh well…"

**----Akita, 3:00 PM------**

"Ooh, ice cream!"

"You're paying for it, Kimi."

"Fine, you penny-pincher."

Mika, Ayumi and their two friends Sakura and Kimi were enjoying a walk in the park. School had ended and they had the rest of the afternoon to themselves. Ayumi had to drag Mika along for some 'rehabilitation'.

"Want to get some, Mika-chan?" asked Sakura, smiling.

"Uh...nah." Ice cream reminded her of Hiei.

Ayumi rolled her eyes. "We're getting two soft serves, chocolate."

"I can speak for myself." Mika scowled, walking off towards the near-by park bench. Sitting down, she noticed how empty the whole park was. There was her friends, herself, and a few kids were playing on the swing set nearby. That was about it.

"HEY!" Ayumi plunked herself down to Mika, smiling. "What's up?"

"The sky."

"Seriously."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's up there."

"…Mika, you've gotta chill." Ayumi looked the other way. "We can always sneak a visit to meet them. I'll put a leash on you so they don't get stuck again."

"Ayumi, you don't get it." Mika turned around and glared at the taken-back Ayumi. "They can't come near me or else we could get mind-trapped again. Our moment as friends is over. You can visit them, fine. I can't and I won't."

Ayumi stared back, disbelieving. "That's it? You're never going to bother talking to them again? They're your friends! They saved your life and you saved them...kinda! They were in your mind for over a whole week, dammit, and you're going to act like that was nothing?"

"Yeah. It's better that way," said Mika as she turned away, hunched over. "Could you leave me alone for a little bit?"

Standing, Ayumi stared down at Mika for a moment. Then, shaking her head, she went back over to Sakura and Kimi.

With a sigh and a heavy heart, Mika sat back down on the bench. Her green eyes stared upward, emotionless.

_This isn't right, but I really, really miss them._ She finally admitted to herself. _I'd do anything to talk to them again…just once…I wouldn't mind them being in my head again._

Then, the sun went out. Or that's what Mika first thought. After a second, she realized it was a pair of hands over her eyes. She sweatdropped.

"Guess who!"

The voice was familiar and it made Mika break into a huge smile. "Kuronue!"

The hands were removed and she looked up. The smiling faces of Kurama and Kuronue greeted her. Hiei was glaring a few feet away and Karasu was standing next to the bench.

If they expected her to be happy, nothing would have prepared them for her to catapult off her seat and barrel right into Karasu.

"HAPPY DAY! YOU'RE BACK!" she shouted, hugging Karasu fiercely.

"GET OFF ME, PSYCHO CHILD!" he shouted as he tried to pry her off. Then again, he did look a little bit more cheerful than his usual vamp self.

"Nice to see you missed us, Mika," said Kurama, smiling warmly, accepting her hug.

"Yeah, I sure did." Mika then grinned over at Hiei. "Miss me, midget?"

"As much as a thorn in my side."

"You love me, admit it."

"Hell no."

"I LOVE OUR LITTLE FAMILY CIRCLE!" Kuronue yelled happily, hugging Mika and Hiei at the same time. That of course was a mistake and soon all three were on the ground attacking each other.

"Guys?"

All five paused to see the amazed Ayumi standing there with two ice cream cones in her hands. She smiled.

"I see everything had been fixed," she said softly, grinning at the guys.

Hiei looked up with stars in his red eyes. "…Sweet snow?"

"Ice Cream." She held out her cone, raising an eyebrow. "Here, have it."

"What'd you do, poison it?" asked the demon wearily. His cravings did him in and in a quick flash he was eating the treat.

Ayumi was laughing. "Consider it a 'welcome back' present. I missed you guys almost as much as Mika did."

"I feel like a wrong has been righted. How'd you get Koenma to let you come here?" asked Mika to Kurama.

"A little debating on my part," replied Kurama, laughing. "I put logic on the table and he went along with it."

"Translation…?" asked Ayumi with a frown.

"He told him that even though we might be close to Mika, we can still resist the pull. Mind over matter," answered Karasu, brushing himself off.

"...wait, so if we just don't will ourselves to be stuck together...we won't?" asked Mika, confused.

"More or less," said Kurama, "yes."

Ayumi grinned and said, "Brilliant."

Hiei snorted and looked up over his half-finished ice cream. "Don't get too happy, stupid woman. Who said I'll even come near you fools again?"

Smirking, Ayumi leaned over and said simply, "You're here now aren't you?"

Staring at her, speechless, Hiei had a blank look on his face as he realized that he had no comeback. Kurama smiled and Kuronue snickered. Karasu rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Come on..." Mika began, grinning. She grabbed Kurama and Karasu's arms. "Let's go chill at the arcade!"

"Why the hell would I want to go...wait, what's an arcade?" asked Karasu angrily.

"There's this shooting game I bet you would love."

"Shooting?" Karasu suddenly perked up. "As in, exploding gun shooting?"

"And so he goes for violence," murmured Kurama. He smiled in defeat. "At least its better than arguing."

Kuronue and Hiei were walking after their companions when they heard Ayumi shout:

"HOLD IT!"

All five demons stopped and turned around quickly. Ayumi was grinning and holding a rectangle shaped object. Mika laughed. It was a camera.

"What the hell is that?" demanded Karasu.

"A camera!" Kurama replied, confused. "Why?" he asked.

"You all remember when Mika asked for a picture of you all together?" Ayumi said, laughing. "Well, prepare to get your picture taken!"

Hiei sneered. "You have to be kidding me."

"Oh, shut up and smile, Hiei!" Kuronue chided, grabbing the small fire demon by the collar and pulling him closer to the group.

"GET OFF ME, BAT!"

Kurama and Mika laughed at the sight. Karasu, still perplexed at what was going on, shrugged. Finally, all of them squeezed together a few feet away from Ayumi. Hiei couldn't get away with both Kurama and Kuronue holding his shoulders, so he just averted his eyes. Mika was stuck between Kurama and Karasu, but could see over Hiei's head. It was very funny to look at.

Ayumi grinned and held the camera up to her eyes. "Say cheese!" she laughed.

The camera flashed, causing Kuronue and Karasu to shout in surprise.

"What the hell?" shouted Karasu angrily.

"Aha, you guys are wimps!" Mika teased, laughing with Ayumi.

"Well, you're stupid!"

"_Stupid_? Well, you're GAY!"

"**WHAT **DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"YOU HEARD ME, GAYLORD!"

"THAT DOES IT!"

"It's so nice to see them all back to normal," Ayumi said mostly to herself, watching the two demons in front of her chasing each other and shouting death threats.

Kurama heard her and smiled. "Yes, it does feel good, doesn't it?" he said softly.

Kuronue suddenly jumped in front of Ayumi. "Hey, that's gonna be put on paper right? The image of us together?" he asked.

Ayumi nodded. "Yep, it'll be a direct copy of you guys."

"Gods, will that be a horrible picture," complained Karasu from a distance.

Mika, after successfully getting away from the crow demon, walked over to the main group with a smile on her face.

"I think it will be a great picture," she said happily.

"Sure." Hiei sneered.

Mika just smiled happily and looked up at the clear blue skies. The others chatted around her, content and cheerful in at least a little way. Sighing happily, the teenage girl felt completely at home. The lonely ness that had plagued her all day was gone.

"It'll be a great picture," she whispered. "Because it's not _just _a picture..."

It was a family portrait.

_The End._

* * *

-"so he just averted his eyes." it's a myth that if you look into a camera directly, your soul will be trapped in the picture. Hiei's superstitious! XD 

So there. That's it.

HOT DAMN!

I had sooo much fun writing this story, seriously. I'm kinda sad I can't continue with it, at least this plot line. MWAHA, BUT NOW THERE IS THE SEQUEL! _"IMM II, The Hogwarts Invasion"_. :D New adventures, new friends and much more humor and violence...coming soon! Lol.

BTW, there will be another little treat for you all (and myself!) coming soon. It's not related to this plot line OR the sequels' plots. Its kinda like...a neutral funny series. Completely random, featuring our beloved IMM crew. XD Look for _"Adventures of the Mind Minions."_

That picture that Ayumi took? I'm gonna try to make a fan art, so look for it on my profile someday soon. :D

Well, I guess that was my last random shout out for Inside My Mind. (sniff) Oh well. I gotta go start on the sequel! (runs off)

_**JA NE, MINNASAMA!**_

-AD


End file.
